La boda
by revepo
Summary: Lucy Weasley y Theodore Nott se casan en una semana, pero la feliz ocasión cambiará el mundo de más de un invitado.
1. LUCY

Una gran boda blanca, el sueño de toda mujer desde que es una niña ¿cierto? La respuesta es no. La gran boda es el capricho de la madre que quiere vivir a través de su hija y el orgullo del padre que espera que su hija sea respetada ante la sociedad por el hombre que la folla. Es la ocasión en la que sus primos fingen alegrarse por su felicidad aunque en realidad su interés se centra en la bebida y la comida, es la oportunidad para ver a sus hermosas primas usando hermosos vestidos y escuchar lo perfectas que son sus vidas.

No es que Lucy no ame a su familia, claro que sí lo hace (obviamente no en el sentido romántico por el que alguna vez amo a Albus). El problema radica en ella misma, Lucy no es tan inteligente ni estudió medicina como su hermana Molly, no es tan divertida como James, Fred o Lily, ni tiene la facilidad de hacer amigos de Hugo o Louis, no tiene una belleza sobrehumana como Victoire, Dominique o Roxanne, ni es tan fuerte y decidida como Rose. Lucy odia tomar decisiones por si misma, tal vez fue por eso que fue tan sencillo enamorarse de Theo y aceptar ser su esclava.

-Pequeña ¿te ayudo con la maleta? - preguntó Theo levantando una ceja

Lucy despertó del trance en el que estaba y lo miró por varios segundos sin decir nada

\- ¿Tan mala es tu familia?

\- Los peores, pero no te preocupes. Todavía no nace la persona que no sonría como idiota cuando hablas - respondió Lucy sonrojada

\- Mientras tenga a mi perrita a mi lado no me interesa quien sonríe cuando hablo pequeña - susurro Theo en el oído de Lucy, haciendo que ésta se sonroje aún mas.

\- ¡Tórtolos! Si no se apuran voy a enojarme mucho - exclamó Alissa tomada del brazo de su esposo, Peter

\- Aparte de que nos obligan a venir a su boda, tenemos que aguantarlos dándose arrumacos como una pareja vainilla - murmuró Albus mientras Deke y Peter reían.

\- El chófer que contrató Scorpius debe estar afuera, andando parejita feliz - bromeó Celine tomando de la mano a Albus

\- Vale, vale. Pero al menos finjan estar felices por nosotros. Se supone que es el día mas feliz de sus mejores amigos y bla, bla, bla - respondió Theo tomando las maletas mientras caminaba hacía la salida del aeropuerto.

Lucy vio como Albus caminaba tomado de la mano de Celine, mientras Alissa y Peter discutían sobre algo relacionado con el color de la corbata y el vestido que usarían en la boda, y Deke los picaba haciendo comentarios sobre los horribles colores que habían elegido. A lo lejos divisó la rubia cabellera de Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Theo.

Una vez dentro de la limusina Lucy volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. No había visto a su familia en años, desde que decidió mudarse para ser artista. Sus padres tenían razón, ella no tenía trabajo, estudios universitarios, ni ambiciones... pero al menos ahora llegaría de la mano de un empresario multimillonario que la amaba, se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginar la cara de sus primas cuando vieran a Theo, quien aparte de tener más dinero que toda su familia junta, tenía el físico, la seguridad y carisma que hacen envidiar a cualquier hombre y voltear a cualquier mujer.

\- Lucy, deja de morderte las uñas que me pones nerviosa - murmuró Alissa mientras los demás reían y Lucy ocultaba sus manos.

\- Descuida Lucy, de seguro tus padres comenzaran a llamar "hijo" a Theo el momento en el que vean su billetera - bromeó Deke haciendo que los demás lancen carcajadas - Además, ya me enteré que ustedes Weasleys son fanáticos del deporte o no se reproducirían como conejos, así que si el ambiente se pone un poco tenso podemos organizar algo un poco agresivo para aligerar la tensión.

\- De seguro ésta así por Molly la perfecta doctora - añadió Theo mientras el grupo reía - Tranquila pequeña, si tu hermana se pone pesada estoy seguro que Deke o Scorpius estarían encantados de darle unos azotes.

\- Molly tiene de sumisa lo que yo de morena - exclamó Lucy señalando su cabellera pelinaranja - Y no creo que ninguna de mis primas quiera recibir azotes de unos desconocidos... amo - añadió al ver que Theo levantaba una ceja.

\- Más te vale tener amigas interesantes zanahoria, y que tus padres hayan pagado un lugar decente para que nos quedemos ya que insistieron tanto en eso de conocer a tu nuevo medio - dijo Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nos quedaremos en la casa de los abuelos de Lucy, así que si hay algo sucio, viejo o desordenado no quiero ningún comentario - respondió Theo - Además estamos olvidando que tenemos al gran Albus Potter entre nosotros, el puede darnos todos los detalles sobre las amiguitas de Lucy que estarán en la boda.

Albus quien hasta ese entonce no había abierto la boca dibujo una sonrisa, Lucy sabía que era una sonrisa falsa ya que de seguro Albus tenía menos ganas de ver a la familia Weasley que ella misma.

-¿Quieren la verdad?

\- Así al menos sabremos que tenemos que organizar una fiesta privada entre nosotros, o vivir de pajas durante una semana - respondió Deke con cara de circunstancias.

\- La verdad es que Lucy no tiene amiguitas, así que todas las invitadas de la boda serán mis primas o sus amigas. La mayoría están felizmente casadas y seguramente esperando al octavo hijo. Las que fueron lo demasiado inteligentes para no embarazarse de un adolescente hormonal son demasiado estrechas que aburrirían al mas perseverante de los hombres, o tan creídas que piensan que sus pezones son de sabores y que nadie es lo suficientemente digno para verles la raja - escupió Albus lanzando una mirada desafiante a quien lance algún comentario.

El silencio inundó la limusina y todos se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Lucy no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa ante la manera tan creativa y acertada que tuvo Albus para describir al sector femenino del clan Weasley.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la enorme casa de los abuelos Weasley, La Madriguera como la llamaban sus tíos. Y todo rastro de tranquilidad desapareció en un segundo, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que podía salirse de su pecho. Su familia estaba loca, eso era un hecho, por eso Albus escapó cuando pudo y luego huyó ella.

Seguramente Theo se enamoraría de una de sus primas, todas (a excepción de su hermana Molly) eran más guapas que ella, o tal vez Hugo decidiera contar la vez que encontró su diario y lo leyó en voz alta frente a todo el internado, James y Fred tenían un sinfín de maneras para humillarla, ¡demonios! incluso el tranquilo Louis podría escupir frente a todos sobre la vez que la encontró masturbándose con los calzoncillos de Albus.

O tal vez sus padres descubrirían el estilo de vida que ahora llevaba. Una decepción más, pero una aún más grande. Después de todo no es lo mismo enterarse que tu hija decidió ser artista en lugar de doctora, a enterarse que tu hija decidió ser la esclava de un dominante millonario que organiza fiestas de intercambio y que ya te compartió con todos sus amigos.


	2. THEO

¿Nervioso? Por supuesto que no, Theo no tenía por qué estar nervioso. Salieron uno a uno de la limusina y se acercaron a la vieja casa mientras tomaba la mano de Lucy con una mano y su maleta con la otra. El chófer podía llevar las maletas, después de todo ese era su trabajo, pero a Theo le gustaba jugar a ser una persona normal. Mientras se iban acercando a la gran casa y los comentarios poco asertivos de sus amigos por detrás iban subiendo de tono, se escuchó un grito ahogado, y antes de poder tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió de golpe y una anciana regordeta con una cálida sonrisa envolvió a Lucy en un abrazo.

\- ¡Mi nieta va a casarse! ¡Viví lo suficiente para ver a una tercera mujer Weasley casarse! - exclamaba Molly Weasley con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos - ¡Y mira nada más que novio más guapo conseguiste! Querido soy la nana Weasley, quiero que te sientas en tu casa y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirme - añadió la anciana mientras abrazaba a Theo.

En ese momento Theo supo que no tendría ningún problema en ganarse a la matriarca, era simplemente cuestión de ser relativamente amable y la tendría en su bolsillo.

\- Claro que sí, señora Weasley. Lucy me habló tanto de usted, no sabe cuánto me alegra finalmente conocer a la mejor cocinera de Londres. - Respondió mientras besaba la mano de la anciana haciendo que ésta lanzara una carcajada.

\- Favor que me haces tesoro. Pasen, pasen, todos los están esperando. Mueren de ganas por conocerlos y por volver a conversar contigo Albus. - Dijo mientras besaba a su nieto y le pasaba el brazo para entrar a la casa. - Pero que delgado estás cielo, si me visitarás más podrías comer comida nutritiva de verdad…

Los amigos entraron junto a la anciana a la vieja casa. Se notaba a leguas que la casa era muy antigua y seguramente le hicieron más de un par de renovaciones, pero a pesar de los muebles baratos y la decoración de mal gusto, transmitía una especie de calidez y seguridad…

\- ¡LUCY! - Una pequeña pelirroja con una gran barriga de embarazo se lanzó a los brazos de su prometida, mientras dos rubios idénticos se abrían paso para abrazarla junto a una hermosa morena.

\- Estas enorme Lily, muchas felicidades… Él es Theo - añadió al ver que nadie le quitaba la vista de encima.

\- Bienvenido a la familia Theo - respondió la pelirroja embarazada llamada Lily mientras se daba la vuelta para saludar a Albus - El Potter más ingrato, no sabes cuánto te extrañe…

Poco a poco los familiares se fueron acercando para saludar... Antes pensaba que Albus y Lucy exageraban al decir que eran bastantes, pero vio que se habían quedado cortos. Se suponía que los padres de Lucy habían organizado una pequeña boda donde sólo estaría la familia, pero había suficiente gente para armar un festival de música...

Lucy le presentó a los gemelos rubios, Lyssander y Lorcan. A la guapa morena llamada Roxanne, a una castaña Morgan y una rubia Lindsay que estaban tomadas de la mano de James y Fred, los primos de Lucy que lo saludaron con una sonrisa. Sintió curiosidad al conocer a James Potter, ya que sabía lo mal que se llevaba con Albus, aunque desconocía la razón, y sintió deseos de voltear para ver el reencuentro entre los hermanos, pero había tanta gente esperando para saludarlo que no pudo darse ni un segundo de descanso. Las siguientes en saludar fueron una rubia hermosa llamada Dominique, acompañada de sus amigas Samantha (una linda chica que tenía la mitad del cabello rapado y la otra mitad pintado del púrpura más llamativo que había visto) y April que tenía cara de estar aguantando una carcajada. Luego saludó a Teddy y Victoire, los únicos familiares de los que Lucy hablaba con tanta estima que Theo sintió un poco de decepción al ver a la feliz pareja irradiando amor y señalando con orgullo el vientre de embarazo de Victoire. Luego conoció al primo Louis y su novio Justin, que estaban tomados de la mano, y a Hugo Weasley un joven con la cabeza rapada, de espalda ancha y rostro jovial.

Toda la manada de primos saludaba al grupo de amigos, haciendo tanta bulla que sí habría tenido resaca se hubiera hecho un ovillo en el suelo y echado a llorar ahí mismo. Mientras se acercaban los tíos de Lucy (un sinfín de pelirrojos de donde resaltaba alguna cabeza rubia o castaña de cuando en cuando) Theo reconoció al padre de su novia.

Percy Weasley esperaba hasta el final para saludar, junto a su mujer Audrey y su hija mayor Molly. Si pudiera describir su expresión con una palabra sería odio, odio puro en su mirada… Y por primera vez Theodore Nott sintió nervios por no agradarle a alguien.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañe tanto! Mira, él es Theo - Presentó Lucy

\- Encantada cariño - dijo Audrey Weasley mientras le daba la mano a Theo y le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante.

\- Hola Theo, soy Molly Weasley, hermana de Lucy - Una chica de estatura mediana cabello cobrizo y una cara rellena con demasiadas pecas le tendió la mano.

\- Es un gusto conocerlas por fin - respondió Theo con la mejor de las sonrisas - No imaginan lo contentos que estamos por estar aquí.

\- ¿No traen más invitados? - preguntó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

\- No papá, decidimos venir con los amigos más cercanos… Queríamos una boda pequeña - respondió Lucy con una voz demasiado suave.

\- Una boda pequeña por qué no pensaban hacer ninguna - bufó Percy - ¿Tu familia muchacho? ¿No merecen saber que te casas?

\- Lamentablemente mis padres fallecieron señor Weasley y no tengo primos ni tíos - respondió Theo, omitiendo que esa era la razón por la que heredó toda la fortuna de los Nott dejándolo estúpidamente rico.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto tesoro! - exclamó su futura suegra - Pero en una semana serás parte de los Weasley y tendrás familiares para escoger y descartar - intentó bromear.

\- Gracias señora Weasley, espero me sea fácil acostumbrarme a una familia.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! Ya verás que sí…

\- Bien, vamos a conocer a los amigos de Lucy. - Corto Percy tomando la mano de su mujer y dando la vuelta.

Theo comprendió que su suegro no sería fácil de ganar, no entendía por qué se la ponía tan difícil. Puede que el enterase que su pequeña estaba viviendo con un hombre sea difícil para cualquier padre, y la forma en la que se enteró Percy Weasley no fue la mejor, pensó al recordar cuando Lucy recibió la llamada de su familia que había ido a visitarla a su ex-departamento y encontró una familia de coreanos viviendo en esa pocilga. Recordó el escándalo que se armó cuando los padres de Lucy se enteraron que estaba viviendo con un hombre al que no conocían, ni siquiera decir que era amigo de Albus ayudó a mejorar la situación, y fue por eso que estaban armando todo este circo de la boda… para que sus padres le dirijan la palabra a su novia.

En realidad a Theo no le importaba tener un certificado de matrimonio o no. Lucy ya era suya, ella lo amaba a él y él la amaba a ella, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y un cartón no fortalecería lo que sentía. Sonrío al pensar que ya habían firmado un contrato antes, uno de sumisión, pero un contrato al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué pasaría si Percy Weasley se enterase que su pequeña hija estuvo en una ceremonia de iniciación? ¿Sí descubriese que el collar en el cuello de su hija representaba la posesión de Theo sobre ella? ¿Sí por azar del destino a alguno de sus amigos se le escapase lo que sucedía en sus fiestas privadas? ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que incluso Albus Potter penetró a la pequeña Lucy? Un sudor frío le cubrió la espalda, un escalofrío. El recuerdo de la última reunión que tuvieron, Lucy a cuatro patas con Albus debajo de ella penetrando su vagina, Scorpius dando embestidas en su garganta y Theo penetrando su ano, mientras Celine, Alissa, Deke y Peter grababan todo y se masturbaban entre sí.

\- ¿Podrías recoger a Rose del aeropuerto? Si gustas puedes llevar la camioneta. - Theo sacudió la cabeza y vio a la tía castaña de Lucy hablando con su amigo Scorpius. - Nosotros lo haríamos pero Ronald se olvidó darle la lista de canciones al de la banda y tenemos que llevarla hoy para que comiencen a ensayar, y los primos ya tienen tareas designadas para la boda…

\- Claro Hermione, no se preocupe. Sí puedo ayudar con algo más no dude en pedírmelo - respondió Scorpius con un tono tan educado que Theo pensó por un momento que estaban en una reunión de negocios.

Todos conversaban amenamente, un niño pequeño (el hijo de Lily y uno de los gemelos rubios) se acercó a Deke para mostrarle trucos de magia. Un niño de unos 3 años bastante parecido a su amigo Albus lloraba mientras Morgan y James intentaban animarlo. La casa era un hervidero de gritos y risas, y sorprendentemente a Theo no le molestó.

Miró de reojo a Lucy quien conversaba animadamente con Victoire y Teddy, y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintió esa calidez en el pecho ya conocida desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de Lucy, pero había algo nuevo… había miedo. Sintió miedo porque todo acabase, porque Percy Weasley aleje a Lucy de su lado, porque la familia de su novia se enterase de su estilo de vida, sintió miedo de no tener otra oportunidad para no pertenecer a una familia normal. Y casi tan rápido como la sonrisa apareció, se esfumó.


	3. ALBUS

No fue tan malo… Sus primos le saludaron con todo el cariño que pudieron y él respondió con educación. Sabía que Lily lloraría al verlo y había que admitir que él también se emocionó al ver de nuevo a su hermanita con un vientre de embarazo, luego hablaría con Lorcan para darle las amenazas que correspondían. Se sorprendió al ver a James con una novia formal y jugando a ser padre, lo último que supo de él fue que salía con Samantha Blow, la mejor amiga de Rose. Así que su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Samantha en La Madriguera.

Su padre le dijo que se alegraba de verlo y su madre lloraba y murmuraba cosas sobre lo mucho que había crecido… Mujeres y su manía de exagerar las cosas pequeñas, no veía a su familia ¿hace cuánto? ¿10 años? Una persona no cambia tanto en ese tiempo, claro él lo había hecho pero solamente porque conoció el mundo de la dominación y se adentró cada vez más en él. Sin embargo en la conservadora vida Weasley nada cambiaba, a excepción de un niño más u otra ruptura amorosa. No había nada digno de añorar de esa vida.

\- - No se ven tan desquiciados como decías cariño - murmuró Celine a su lado.

\- - Dales tiempo - respondió con una sonrisa - todavía nos quedan siete días en este circo.

\- - ¡Muy bien! Tenemos que organizarnos, aquellos que tengan pareja tendrán una habitación privada, los hombres solteros dormirán en la sala y las mujeres solteras dormirán en la azotea. Theo y Lucy tendrán que esperar hasta la noche de bodas para poder dormir juntos, lo siento cariño. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Muévanse y acomoden todo - ordenaba el abuelo Arthur mientras la abuela Molly asentía por detrás y los animaba a moverse - Luego podrán seguir poniéndose al día.

Albus esperó a que todos se retirarán en silencio y finalmente se quedó con Scorpius, Theo, Deke y Hugo.

\- - Agradezcan que llegaron hoy, imagínense yo estoy acá desde el martes - bromeó Hugo mientras sacaba las cosas de su maleta - ¡Hugo ve por las flores! ¡Hugo compra el ácido fólico de Lily! ¡Hugo haz chistes porque nos aburrimos! - imitó a la abuela Molly mientras Deke y Scorpius reían.

\- - Las mujeres se vuelven locas al planear las bodas, es la ley de la naturaleza - añadió Scorpius.

\- - Y tú tuviste la mala suerte de sentarte al lado de mi madre, reza porque no le hayas caído bien porque si no te tendrá haciendo quehaceres toda la semana.

\- - Creo que me considera un segundo hijo porque ya me pidió que recoja a una tal Rose del aeropuerto. - respondió Scorpius con la esperanza de que Hugo diga algo sobre esa muchacha.

\- - Es mi hermana. Iría yo a recogerla, pero tengo que acompañar a mis padres con el de la banda, si no voy nos la pasaremos escuchando música elegida por mis padres y eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

\- - Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte Scor - Interrumpió Albus. Scorpius necesitaba alguien que conozca a Rose para no perderse en el aeropuerto buscando a la muchacha - Le diré a Celine que se quede con Lucy hasta que regresemos.

\- - Vale Al, voy a darme una ducha y salimos - respondió Scorpius mientras hacía sonar las llaves de la camioneta de tío George que tenía en la mano.

Mientras Hugo, Theo y Deke conversaban, Albus vió a Samantha que bajaba a la cocina y decidió seguirla.

\- - Iré a recoger a Rose del aeropuerto, pensé que te gustaría acompañarnos - comentó Albus haciendo que Sam se sobresalte y derrame un poco del jugo que se había servido.

\- - No puedo, estoy con April ayudando a Molly con su vestido de dama de honor - respondió Sam mientras limpiaba el jugo derramado.

\- - ¿Quién es April? ¿La novia de turno de Hugo? - bromeó Albus intentando no parecer nervioso ante la presencia de Samantha, la chica de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado.

Samantha le dedico una sonrisa traviesa - April es mi novia, si Hugo intenta acercarse en plan no amistoso a ella le arrancaría los testículos con los dientes - Respondió mientras avanzaba para salir de la cocina.

\- - ¿Tu novia? - preguntó Albus, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Samantha ya había salido de la cocina.

¿Samantha es lesbiana? Pero salió con James y se la veía tan enamorada, bueno tal vez le tomó tiempo darse cuenta. Seguramente es bisexual y la pobre April su novia de turno se uniría al club de pobres diablos a los que Samantha Blow rompió el corazón por no tomarlos en serio.

Es incorrecto, pero no pudo evitar comparar a Celine con Sam. Celine a pesar de ser stripper es una chica muy dulce y enamoradiza, algo insegura de sí misma pero tan enamorada de Albus que incluso mataría a alguien si él se lo pidiese… Y Sam… Sam tiene un humor negro que solo Rose o Dominique entienden, extrovertida, segura de sí misma, sin pelos en la lengua, nunca le importó lo que opinen los demás y su corta cabellera púrpura, los piercings en la lengua, nariz y ombligo, y los tatuajes en lugares nada discretos, eran la prueba de ello.

Salió de la cocina pensando en que diferentes eran las únicas mujeres por las que tuvo interés romántico (las demás eran cosa de una noche) y por un momento deseó que Celine tuviese la mitad de la confianza que Sam desprendía en cara poro de su piel.

\- - ¿Listo Potter? - preguntó Scorpius con cara de pocos amigos.

\- - ¿Qué te paso?

\- - Estaba en la ducha y uno de los gemelos rubios entro a cagar, no puedo esperar para irme de esta casa de cavernícolas - masculló de mal humor mientras Albus intentaba aguantar una carcajada.

Salieron al jardín donde estaban Celine, Alissa y Lucy conversando animadamente.

\- - Cielo, saldré un momento con Scorpius para recoger a mi prima - Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a Celine y luego se dirigió a Lucy - Si se aburre o está incomoda por un segundo, hablaré del éxito de Molly en la cena.

\- - No hace falta amenazar Potter, vete de una vez que estamos hablando mal de ustedes y no podemos hacerlo con tu trasero aquí metido - se defendió Lucy

Una vez que se despidieron, Albus y Scorpius se dirigieron a la vieja camioneta del tío George. La cara de Scorpius era un poema al ver la cantidad de basura dentro la movilidad.

\- - ¿Cómo Lucy pudo salir medio normal con una familia tan asquerosa? - preguntó Scorpius mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a avanzar - Tendrás que decirles a los cerdos de tus parientes que me fui a un hotel y que llegaré el día de la boda ¡No puedo creer que nos hagan dormir en la sala! ¡Nos tratan peor que a perros! ¿No les enseñaron que a los invitados hay que dejarlos cómodos? ¿No tienen el mínimo de educación? Ni siquiera es cuestión de educación, es sentido común y consideración…

Mientras Scorpius seguía quejándose sobre la pocilga en la que lo habían arrastrado y el lujoso hotel donde se quedaría, Albus pensó en James. Cuando estaban en el internado y alguien se burlaba del poco dinero que tenían, James mínimamente los golpeaba… si es que no planeaba una venganza más elaborada junto a Fred, Lyssander y Lorcan.

No es que Albus fuera un cobarde o que tenga miedo de hacer enfadar a Scorpius o a los chicos que se burlaban en el internado, simplemente no le molestaba. Ellos tenían razón, los Weasley vivían como animales y cuando se lo gritó a James el día de la pelea supo que algo se había roto. James amaba a su familia y los defendía de una forma irracional, y que su hermano menor grite las verdades en la cara no debió ser muy agradable… Aunque después de todo se lo merecía, salió con Samantha sabiendo lo que significaba para él…

\- - Llegamos, recojamos de una vez a la loca de tu prima por qué si no la llevamos de seguro esa manada de neandertales se siente incompleta… - Scorpius estacionó la camioneta y bajo rápidamente del coche, esperando que Albus lo siga.

\- - No tienes que ser tan rudo cuando hables con ella, no es de las que se traga desprecios de los demás - advirtió Albus mientras lo seguía - Además es cuestión de dejarla en La Madriguera y podrás escapar a un hotel decente, se un poco más empático y ten compasión de mí que tendré que quedarme siete días con mi linda familia.

Scorpius lanzó una carcajada pero rápidamente su sonrisa se desvaneció… vuelo demorado, tenían que esperar una hora más.

\- - Me cago en la puta - Maldijo Scorpius, negando con la cabeza.


	4. SCORPIUS

¡Esto era el colmo! Estaba a punto de romperle la nariz a alguien. Albus intentaba animarlo con chistes baratos, pero Scorpius estaba demasiado cerca de perder la paciencia. No solo lo arrastraban a un pueblo desconocido a las afueras de Londres para ir a una boda a la que nadie, ni siquiera los novios, quería asistir. Además tenía que fingir una sonrisa ante los estúpidos comentarios de esos campesinos descerebrados y aguantar el olor a muerto que había en esa casucha ¿todo para qué? Para que lo traten de chofer y tener que esperar en el aeropuerto más escandaloso y maloliente del mundo.

Si hay algo que Scorpius Malfoy detesta es esperar y ya llevaban casi hora y media en ese apestoso lugar. Todo por una prima de Lucy tan engreída o inútil que no podía tomar un taxi como la gente normal ¡Joder! Lucy le caía bien y todo eso, pero esto era demasiado. Al regresar a la casa tomaría la maleta y se iría al hotel más alejado de ese mugroso lugar…

\- - Creo que esa es la salida - señaló Albus mientras las puertas se abrían para dar paso a los que acababan de llegar.

\- - Recuérdame donar más dinero a caridad, sí lo habría hecho antes de seguro algo ya habría llegado a tu familia y yo no estaría metido en esta mierda - masculló Scorpius mirando con impaciencia a la gente salir.

\- -¡Eres un crío impaciente Malfoy! ya llegará Rose, pronto estaremos en La Madriguera, te despedirás cordialmente de todos con una excusa barata y luego podrás hospedarte en un club de strippers si quieres ¡ya te dije que tengas compasión por mí! que me quedare atrapado entre esas cuatro paredes por siete interminables días…

Pero Scorpius ya no escuchaba a su amigo, una joven pelirroja lo había hipnotizado. Obviamente había visto pelirrojos antes (últimamente más de lo que le gustaría) pero nunca había visto un cabello tan rojo, parecía sangre, eran rizos de fuego que caían despreocupadamente sobre la espalda de la joven.

Cuando la muchacha se dio la vuelta Scorpius sintió que se quedaba sin aire, tenía una piel de porcelana, los ojos del color azul más hermoso que jamás había visto. Una mujer esbelta, delgada, con curvas en los lugares indicados, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto… Sin embargo lo que lo tenía con la boca abierta no era la incuestionable belleza de la joven, si no la feminidad y tranquilidad con la que se movía, tenía tanta gracia al caminar y al mover su cabeza, como si buscará a alguien.

De repente vio hacia donde él se encontraba y se le iluminaron los ojos, la hermosa mujer dibujo en su rostro la sonrisa más perfecta que podía existir y corrió hacía donde se encontraba… Si Scorpius no lloro de alegría fue porque la ilusión duro demasiado poco, la joven paso de largo y abrazó a Albus que estaba detrás de él.

\- - ¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Esto es un milagro! ¡Nunca imaginé que el desaparecido Potter vendría por mí! - exclamaba la joven con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba al suertudo de Albus - ¡Y yo que pensaba que no te volvería a ver ingrato de pacotilla!

\- - Rosie ¿desde cuando eres tan cariñosa? No me digas que tu también estas embarazada y las hormonas destrozaron tu cerebro. - se burlaba Albus, intentando en vano librarse del abrazo de su prima.

Un momento… ¿Rosie? ¿Esa es la prima de Albus? ¿La qué tenían que recoger? Esto es demasiado para asimilar, ¿cómo esa familia de cavernícolas sin educación podía tener algo relacionado con esta criatura tan delicada? No es que las otras chicas de la familia fueran feas, al contrario había un par de rubias espectaculares, pero esta mujer tan segura, linda y educada debió haber sido criada por los vecinos o algo por el estilo. Era la clase de mujer que presentas a tus padres y ante la sociedad.

Scorpius lo sabía, todavía no hablaba con la mujer pero sabía que la pelirroja sería su futura esposa. Un sentimiento se apoderó del pecho de Scorpius, obviamente no era amor. No, es ridículo pensar eso. Era lo que siente uno cuando se propone una meta, lo que se siente al salir de cacería y tener a tu presa en la mira…

\- -Rosie él es Scorpius, uno de los pocos invitados de los novios - presentó Albus - Scorpius ella es Rose Weasley otra de las primas de la novia.

\- - Encantada Scorpius, gracias por recogerme. Debió ser una molestia esperar que llegue el avión - comento Rose mientras le tendía su delicada mano.

\- - No hay ningún problema guapa y esperar no es una molestia para nada - respondía Scorpius con la mejor cara seductora de su repertorio.

Pudo ver la cara de confusión de Albus mientras avanzaban hacia el coche, pero en realidad no le importaba. Estaba decidido a tener esa mujer, rogó a los cielos mentalmente porque a Rose Weasley le guste ser una sumisa, pero ella sería solo de él. No la compartiría con nadie, sintió tanta posesividad hacia la joven que de pronto se le volvió totalmente irracional que Theo pudiese compartir a Lucy, o que Peter y Alissa organicen fiestas de intercambio. No, estaba decidido a ser el último hombre a quien Rose Weasley viera desnudo.

Le abrió la puerta del coche e increíblemente dejó de molestarle lo sucio que estaba, al parecer la presencia de la pelirroja funcionaba como un sedante.

\- -¿Los Ángeles? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? - preguntó Albus y Scorpius maldijo no haber prestado más atención a la conversación de los primos.

\- - Dos años después de graduarnos, abandone leyes y me mude - respondió Rose con una voz dulce pero traviesa.

\- -¿Vives en Los Ángeles? - preguntó Scorpius genuinamente interesado.

\- -Sí, se supone que ahí hay más oportunidades de trabajo para actrices, pero en realidad hay tanto actor desesperado que no se consigue nada.

\- - ¿Eres actriz? - preguntó Scorpius mientras Rose asentía con la cabeza - ¿Algo que haya visto?

\- - ¿Viste _Persecución final_?

\- - ¡Claro! Pero no recuerdo haberte visto…

\- - Soy la mesera número tres - respondió Rose con una carcajada - También soy la extra que aplaude y asiente cuando Sabrina y Tomas se besan en _Una noche de luna_. Y creas o no, esos fueron mis más grandes éxitos.

\- - ¡Pero eres guapa! Deberían darte todos los trabajos que quisieras - Scorpius funcionaba así, cumplidos, alejarse, cumplidos y a la cama, todas las mujeres caían con lo mismo y echaban la misma risita tonta cuando se les hablaba. Pero no… la mirada de Rose se oscureció y su expresión se tornó totalmente seria.

\- - Soy más que un recipiente vacío y mi carrera es más compleja que sonreír para las cámaras - respondió Rose con voz neutra - Albus ¿dónde estuviste metido todos estos años?

¿Qué acaba de pasar? En ningún momento la llamo recipiente vacío, definitivamente las mujeres guapas se aprovechan de su situación y se dan el lujo de actuar como locas…

\- - En California, pensé que Lucy te habría contado que nos vimos - respondió Albus.

Mientras los primos se ponían al día Scorpius se dio cuenta de un par de cosas: No sería sencillo meter a la Weasley a la cama, mucho menos volverla su sumisa o ponerle un collar. Pero no por ello se rendiría, tendría que mover bien sus cartas si quería tener a la pelirroja.

La mayoría de las chicas eran demasiado predecibles, buscan al chico malo que cambie por ellas. Sonaba cruel pero Scorpius se aprovechaba de la ingenuidad de esas ilusas mujeres para tener quien cumpla sus deseos. Sin embargo sospechaba que Rose no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente, a pesar de su alegre sonrisa y su trato amable (a excepción de su última respuesta) no era una mujer a la que se le tomara el pelo, tenía una mirada que equivalía a una muralla de protección. Seguramente su actitud se debía a un pobre idiota que le rompió el corazón, un novio que la engaño con su amiga o alguna pavada así. Las mujeres despechadas suelen protegerse más por miedo a resultar nuevamente heridas, pero una vez atrapadas son las más agradecidas…

\- - Scorpius tal vez quieras quedarte en el London Palace - sugirió Albus cortando la línea de pensamiento de Scorpius - Es a trece kilómetros de La Madriguera.

\- - ¿Cómo? ¿No te quedas con nosotros? - pregunto Rose girando la cabeza de forma graciosa.

\- -Claro que sí, ya tengo mis cosas acomodadas en la sala - aseguró Scorpius ágil como un zorro - Solo espero que tu hermano no sea de los que roncan.

\- -¡Oh, inocente criatura! - Se burló Rose después de lanzar una carcajada - Descuida si estás muy incómodo, podría colarte a la habitación de las chicas. De seguro somos una compañía más agradable. - Aseguró mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Definitivamente esta mujer estaba loca, pensó Scorpius mientras le respondía con una sonrisa. Primero se enfada por un cumplido y ahora prácticamente me invita a dormir con ella. Sin embargo no pudo molestarse con su incoherencia, pues la idea de compartir habitación con la pelirroja hizo que alzara el puño al aire mentalmente.

Llegaron a La Madriguera a las 2 de la tarde. No pudo almorzar por el retraso del vuelo y estaba tan hambriento que de buena gana comería la basura que de seguro le servirían. Insistió en ayudar a Rose con su maleta y los tres jóvenes entraron a La Madriguera.

\- - ¡Tía Rosie! - gritó el mocoso que se parecía a Albus - Ian me enseño magia, mira te muestro - chillaba intentando sacar una moneda de la oreja de la pelirroja.

\- - Deja en paz a la tía Rosie, Jack - exclamó divertido James Potter - Tiene que saludar a su primo favorito.

\- - ¡Por favor! El primo favorito de Rose soy yo - Atacó Fred - Puedes quedarte con el segundo lugar. Además tú eres el primo favorito de Rox.

\- - Eso es porque soy guapo, pero Rose me quiere por mi inteligencia ¿cierto muñeca?

\- - Cállense idiotas - Los cortó una Rose divertida - ¿Dónde está mi hermanito?

Mientras la manada de primos se saludaba, Scorpius se dio cuenta de otra cosa: Rose Weasley amaba a la bola de campesinos sin educación que tenía por familia. Tendría que jugar demasiado bien sus cartas si quería tener a la hermosa pelirroja para él y muy alejada de esa gente.


	5. LILY

Definitivamente las hormonas la habían puesto demasiado sensible. Lily Potter lloró al enterarse que su prima Lucy se casaría, lloró al enterarse que volvería a ver a su hermano mayor Albus, lloró cuando Teddy y Victoire le pidieron que sea la madrina de su nuevo bebé, lloró cuando volvió a ver a Albus luego de 10 años, lloró cuando James le dijo que no tenía interés en arreglar las cosas con él, lloró cuando pilló a Lorcan viendo demasiado tiempo a la nueva amiga del Lucy, esa tal Alissa…

\- - Vamos Lily ¡sabes que te amo a vos! Realmente esto es ridículo… - intentaba explicar Lorcan.

\- - ¿Ridículo? ¿En serio? Estuviste toda la mañana viendo su escote sin disimular ¡Al menos ten respeto e intenta engañarme en un motel como la gente normal! No en la casa de mis abuelos, no donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, no…

\- - Escucha Lily - interrumpio Lorcan - Ahora no es momento para discutir. Eres la mujer de mi vida y tú lo sabes, pero también sabes que soy un idiota y tal vez mire demasiado tiempo a la amiga de Lucy, pero no tengo ningún interés en ir a un motel con ella y seguro que a su esposo Peter tampoco le gustaría que otro hombre toque a su mujer. - Añadio mientras besaba la frente de Lily - Si quieres podemos quedarnos un rato aquí hasta que te sientas mejor y luego saludar a Rose, esos gritos allá abajo no pueden significar otra cosa.

Lily intentó sonreír. Amaba a Lorcan, cuando era niña era un amor infantil pero luego fue creciendo y madurando junto a ella, y sabía que Lorcan también la amaba. Lo demostró un sinfín de veces, cuando se enteraron que Lily estaba embarazada a los 15 años, cuando la acompaño a darle la noticia a su familia, cuando a pesar de la paliza que le dieron los Weasleys siguió visitando a su novia, cuando la acompaño a todas las citas con el médico, cuando tomó un horrible trabajo recogiendo basura en la planta de hidrocarburos para poder comprarle a Ian una cuna digna de un Scamander Potter.

\- - Gracias amor, dame solo un minuto para que no vean mis ojos hinchados. E intenta no mirar mujeres guapas cuando estoy cerca - advirtió mientras besaba su boca.

\- - Descuida amor, te prometo disimular mejor la próxima vez - bromeo Lorcan guiñando un ojo, mientras Lily le daba un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Se sentaron en la vieja cama abrazados, les habían dado la antigua habitación de su madre y por un momento sintió una paz tan plena que le inundó el alma. Sin embargo, dicen que lo bueno dura poco y así fue cuando escucharon una conversación por accidente, al principio eran solo ruidos molestos pero poco a poco pudieron entender palabras sueltas y luego frases…

\- - Solo es una semana amo, luego volveremos a California y podremos celebrar como tú quieras.

¿Lucy? Pobre, de seguro está molesta porque le hicieron dormir en la habitación de las chicas. Es algo ridículo puesto que todos saben que vive con Theo y la idea de que duerman en cuartos separados hasta casarse es simplemente una burla, pero la familia es así. Paso por cosas muy parecidas hasta que tuvo edad para casarse con Lorcan. Estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando escucho la voz de un hombre y su curiosidad fue mayor.

\- - Pequeña ¿qué te dije sobre intentar ponerme ideas en la cabeza? Yo decidiré de qué manera celebramos y mi hermosa esclava solo se dedicará a decir "si, amo" ¿entendido? No quieres que te niegue el orgasmo en la noche de bodas ¿o sí?

\- - No, amo. Perdóname, seré una esclava obediente…

Las voces se hicieron inaudibles y por un momento ni Lorcan ni Lily dijeron una palabra. Se miraron a los ojos, abrían la boca pero no salía ni un sonido. Finalmente Lorcan rompió el silencio.

\- - Dime que estoy loco. Dime que no escuchaste lo que acabo de escuchar.

\- -¿Tú crees que sea en serio? Tal vez es solo un juego que tienen y nosotros estamos malinterpretando todo - sugirió Lily con cara de circunstancias.

\- - ¡Seguro! Después de todo negar orgasmos, ser una esclava obediente y que el amo decida todo, son cosas muy fáciles de malinterpretar. ¡Pobres! ¡De seguro hablaban de las donaciones que harán a los museos! Son nuestras mentes corrompidas por las conversaciones con Ian, un niño de 8 años, las que tergiversaron la inocente conversación de la inocente pareja - replico Lorcan lleno de ironía.

\- - Lucy… No lo entiendo… ¿Crees que la esté chantajeando? O puede que la tenga drogada, a mí siempre me dio mala espina ese tal Theo. ¿Millonario sin familia? Aquí hay gato encerrado Lor, pero tenemos que hacer algo… Lucy no puede casarse con alguien así.

\- - No puede, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

\- -¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros TENEMOS que hacer algo, tal vez si hablo con Albus pueda…

\- - Cielo - Interrumpió Lorcan - ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea decirle algo así a alguien a quien no viste en diez años? Albus es tu hermano lo entiendo, pero ahora es amigo de esa gente y si él sabe cómo es la relación de Lucy y ese tío, dudo mucho que mueva un dedo para separarlos en este punto.

\- - Entonces nos quedamos sin hacer nada ¿eso dices?

\- - Lucy está enamorada, por más que intentemos convencerla porque lo deje ella no lo hará. Tiene que darse cuenta ella misma que Theo no le conviene.

\- - ¿Cómo hará para darse cuenta que su prometido es una basura humana en solo una semana? - ataco Lily parándose de la cama de golpe.

\- - Cielo, relájate. Piensa en el bebé - Dijo Lorcan, tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos - Mira esta noche hablaremos con tus primos, con los más discretos. No podemos decirle a James o a Molly porque de seguro lo gritan a los cuatro vientos y es posible que Lucy escape con ese enfermo y no la volvamos a ver. Intentemos despejar nuestra mente hasta la noche, así tendremos cabeza para hacer un buen plan y ayudar a Lucy a salir de lo que sea en lo que éste metida.

\- - Vale, será mejor que bajemos ahora. Quiero saludar a Rose y pensar en algo que no sea mi prima en manos de ese asqueroso pervertido.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Lily sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar, esta vez no por celos tontos o por la pelea entre sus hermanos. Sintió ganas de llorar por impotencia, por tener un ser querido en una situación así. Lucy era un pájaro cantando en una jaula, necesitaba que alguien la ayude a escapar aunque ella no lo quisiera… Luego se lo agradecería.


	6. MOLLY

La casa de sus abuelos era un hervidero de gritos. El grupo de amigos de Lucy y Albus conversaban tranquilamente en un rincón y de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas donde se encontraban Dominique, Rose, Samantha y su novia. Pero ellos eran los únicos silenciosos y discretos en La Madriguera.

¿La razón para el escándalo que se estaba armando? Pues sus pequeños sobrinos Jack Potter, Ian Scamander y Remus Lupin hacían trucos de magia para los adultos, los padres de los niños gritaban como colegialas en su primer concierto y los dichosos abuelos no se quedaban atrás. Había tanto ruido que era difícil concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

Molly había tomado una semana de vacación en el hospital para ver a su hermana y ayudarla con los últimos preparativos de la boda, pero Lucy le prestaba tanta atención como Dominique a los chicos que la pretendían, es decir la ignoró desde el primer momento. No estaba resentida con su hermana por no prestarle atención, después de todo Lucy se fue hace 4 años y la comunicación entre las hermanas fue desapareciendo de a poco, era obvio que Lucy haría nuevos amigos y que conocería a alguien especial… Pero ¿era tan difícil intercambiar más de cuatro palabras con su hermana mayor?

\- Ahora necesitamos un voluntario del público - dijo el pequeño Remus fingiendo una voz más gruesa.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Elígeme a mí! ¡Yo! ¡Yo, por favor!

Las manos de sus tíos no tardaron en levantarse, seguidas rápidamente por todos los primos. No entendía cómo, pero la generación de sus padres parecía tener mejores reflejos que la suya.

\- El señor de camisa azul por favor, acérquese al escenario.

Teddy Lupin subió al improvisado escenario con ayuda de su hijo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Para este truco de magia vamos a pedirle al señor tío Teddy que pida un deseo imposible, algo que ni en los más locos sueños pueda ocurrir ¡un milagro!- gritó a todo pulmón el pequeño Jack.

\- ¡Deseo que mi prima Molly encuentre a su príncipe azul! - exclamo Teddy para horror de Molly y las risas de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Chucula chucula! ¡Abra kadabra, patas de cabra! Que la solterona consiga un novio - grito Jack.

La mayoría de los adultos intentaban ocultar su risa por respeto a Molly, ella sabía que a ellos les parecía hilarante que un niño de 5 años la llame solterona. Pero a Molly no. Ella no trabajó tan duro para que se burlen de ella. Si Molly no tenía novio no era porque ella no quisiera, era porque entre las rondas en el hospital, las horas de estudio y la inseguridad que le causaba su físico, las probabilidades de encontrar al príncipe azul se habían desvanecido.

El pequeño Ian bajo del escenario y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su tía, se lanzó a su cuello y Molly sintió que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Te amo tía Molly - le susurro en su oreja para que solo ella lo escuchase, y ésta sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¡Encontré a mi príncipe azul! ¡Son magos de verdad! - Gritó Molly mientras abrazaba al niño y hacía que todos los demás estallasen en aplausos.

Cuando todos se calmaron un poco y cada quien fue a su rincón de la casa, Victoire, Morgan y Lindsay se acercaron a Molly.

\- Te prometo que no tendré sexo con Teddy una semana prima - aseguró Victoire - A veces puede llegar a ser un idiota sin remedio, pero no te molestes con él por favor.

\- James también estará en abstinencia por reírse - añadió Morgan con el ceño fruncido, mientras Lindsay asentía y aseguraba que tampoco tendría relaciones con Fred.

\- Gracias chicas, pero estoy bien. La meta de mi vida no es encontrar un idiota a quien soportar - aseguró Molly intentando en vano sonreírles.

\- No sabes la envidia que te tengo Molly, si hubiera sido tan sensata como tú me habría evitado muchas desilusiones - Murmuró Lindsay - Amo a Fred, pero antes de estar con él salí con un par de tíos totalmente imbéciles.

\- Te evitas muchos problemas así Molly, pero no quiero que tengas miedo de vivir - dijo Vic con el tono maternal que siempre usaba para dar consejos - Prométeme que no te esconderás para siempre…

\- Descuida Vic - La corto rápidamente - El que no tenga novio no significa que no haya vivido, tengo amigos, salí con algunos tíos y me divierto mucho, pero no me gusta divulgar mi vida personal.

\- Entiendo, iré a ver a los chicos Molls. Te veo en la cena.

Las tres amigas se despidieron de Molly y ella sintió tanta rabia y vergüenza que ni siquiera se reconocía. Rabia estaba claro, sus primos se burlaban de ella por no ser una cualquiera y abrirle las piernas al primer perdedor que lo requiera ¿cómo podían haberla humillado a tal punto que ya no les parecía cruel burlarse de su situación sentimental frente a toda la familia e incluso desconocidos?

Pero Molly no sentía vergüenza porque los amigos de Lucy se enterasen que era una solterona, no. Molly sentía vergüenza porque tuvo que mentir para librarse de los consejos de Victoire y la mirada de lástima que le echaban Morgan y Lindsay. Ella no era virgen pero desde que rompió con su novio Ben el primer año de universidad que no tenía relaciones.

Volvió a mirar a sus primos, James, Teddy y Lorcan hacían una guerra de papelitos contra Fred, Lyssander y Justin, el novio de Louis. ¿Cómo esos inmaduros sin ambiciones se atrevían a burlarse de ella? Era algo totalmente injusto, Molly siempre fue la mejor alumna, estuvo en el cuadro de honor en el internado y consiguió una beca para estudiar medicina. Sin embargo sus primos continuaban diseñando nuevas formas para mofarse de ella y sus inseguridades. Sabía que no lo hacían por maldad, ellos no eran crueles solamente eran idiotas.

Después vio al grupo de Samantha, Rose y Dominique. Ellas siempre fueron las chicas populares, tenían al chico que querían, estaban rodeadas de falsas amigas, pero las tres siempre fueron inseparables. Incluso cuando Rose decidió vivir en otro continente las tres mantuvieron el contacto. Pero estaban vacías, tenían demasiados demonios internos y no se atrevían a ser honestas con ellas mismas. Vivían detrás de una máscara, una cara totalmente falsa para mostrar al resto del mundo, y el resto del mundo era tan idiota que quedaba encantado con lo que aquellas princesas quisieran enseñar.

Yo no soy así, pensó Molly con orgullo. " _tan falsa que acaba de mentirle a su prima sobre tener una vida lejos del hospital_ " le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Bien, tal vez no era honesta con el resto, pero al menos era honesto consigo misma.

Vio a lo lejos al bueno de Louis, el que evitaba burlarse de los demás, conversando animadamente con Hugo el primo más afable de todos. Ellos eran los únicos que no se burlaban a expensas de los demás o al menos los únicos que disimulaban tan bien que nadie nunca lo noto. Pero vio en la mirada de Louis la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos color miel y cómo a pesar de que Hugo sonreía parecía guardar un secreto que le corrompía el alma.

Así era Molly, tal vez no era la más guapa de sus primas pero desde pequeña aprendió a leer a las personas. En lugar de salir con amigas Molly espiaba a sus primas cuando hacían pijamadas, escuchaba las conversaciones de sus primos a escondidas. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta que las personas nunca son quien dicen ser, todos guardan secretos, todos mienten para agradar a los demás y ser aceptados.

Ella no quería eso, no quería fingir ser algo que no era solo para tener la aprobación de los demás… Sin embargo ¿cómo se sentiría ser alguien más por un momento? Ser coqueta como Dominique, graciosa como Roxanne o Lily, tener tantos amigos como Hugo. ¿Qué dirían sus primos si fuera ella quien hubiese llegado de la mano de un Theo Nott? ¿Qué dirían sus primas si les contase algún encuentro casual con un guapo turista? ¿Las burlas terminarían?

Finalmente observó al grupo en el que se encontraba su hermana. Fue fácil identificar quien sentía amor por quien. Theo y Lucy estaban enamorados, no había duda. Celine estaba mucho más enamorada que Albus pero él también la miraba con cariño. Peter y Alissa en todo momento observaban con una sonrisa a los pequeños de la casa o a Lily y Victoire, seguramente planeaban tener un hijo. Deke… Pobre Deke, miraba embobado a Dom, no es que Dom sea cruel, simplemente es desinteresada… y había que admitirlo sí era un poco cruel, pensó con una sonrisa. Scorpius tenía la misma expresión de Deke, pero el rubio miraba a Rose. Ese era otro imposible, desde lo que sucedió con Bryce, Rose cerró las puertas de su corazón y no veía posible que el rubio arrogante logre enamorarla, por más amable que fingiese ser.

Molly sonrió internamente, al menos no era la única con sueños imposibles en La Madriguera... Pero por ésta vez no se conformaría con no ser la única con imposible. No tenía nada que demostrar a nadie, solamente jugaría un poco a ser alguien más, cómo vio que el resto del mundo lo hacía a diario. No podría salir lastimada por un juego ¿cierto?


	7. ROXANNE

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que le faltaba oxígeno, seguramente tenía el rostro de un color parecido al morado. No importaba, era demasiado bueno… Con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones volvió a lanzar una carcajada.

\- Parecen un par de locos - murmuró Morgan mientras limpiaba la nariz de su hijo.

\- ¡Deberías haber estado ahí! - exclamo Lyssander mientras se agarraba el estómago y se retorcía de la risa - Su cara era todo un poema.

\- No entiendo cómo puede parecerles tan divertido incomodar así al amigo de Lucy - regaño Vic, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- Mira que nadie lo obligo a darse un baño con la puerta abierta - se defendió Roxanne que apenas había podido controlar la risa - Es una casa grande pero tenemos pocos baños, y si Lyssander recibe un llamado de la naturaleza es una descortesía no responder inmediatamente.

Rox vio a Lyssander rojo de la risa y con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer que ese rubio loco fuera capaz de ello.

\- ¡Hombres! Nunca maduran - Se quejó Lindsay para recibir las quejas de Teddy, Fred, James y Lyss.

\- Roxanne fue quien me incito a hacerlo. De hecho ella me pasó el jugo de ciruelas cuando lo vimos entrar al baño, yo ni siquiera tenía ganas.

\- Estas mal de la cabeza mujer - Respondió Vic negando con la cabeza pero riendo divertida - ¿Qué hizo el pobre rubio cuando entraste?

\- Ni siquiera se dio cuenta ¡fue cuando comenzó a oler que movió la cortina de la ducha para ver que era lo que sucedía! No pongas esa cara Morgan tú tienes demasiada experiencia con el olor a mierda.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Lyssander?! - Chillo Morgan con las manos en la cintura y una mirada enfurecida.

\- Simplemente que cambiaste los pañales de Jack durante años y estoy seguro que el inútil de James no te ayudo en nada, entonces sí. Tienes bastante experiencia con el olor a mierda.

\- No compares las heces de mi niño con tu sucio excremento de jugo de ciruela…

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Louis con una ceja levantada, quien se acercaba con Justin y Hugo.

\- ¿Puedes creer que el idiota de Lyssander pensó que era una buena idea hacer caca mientras el amigo de Lucy estaba en la ducha? - pregunto Morgan quien finalmente se resignó y comenzó a sonreír ante la broma.

\- ¡Joder! A mí me toca dormir con ellos Sander. Si se pone quejoso y llora a mitad de la noche te lo mando a tu habitación - Amenazo Hugo con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa divertida que mostraba todos sus dientes.

\- No sé por qué me culpan solo a mí, si ustedes saben que detrás de todas mis idioteces hay una hermosa morena aplaudiendo mis monerías…

\- Tienen suerte de estar juntos - comento Justin - Nadie más podría entender sus idioteces.

\- ¡Hey! Que nosotros los apoyamos - gritaron James y Fred, mientras los demás reían.

Sin embargo puede que Justin tenga razón, pensó Roxanne viendo a Lyssander hacer chistes con sus primos. Nadie la entendía como Lyssander, antes de estar con él salió con Tobias Cole un hormonal que solo repetía lo guapa que le parecía, y con Sebastian Smith 2 años mayor, guapo y tan aburrido que una vez se durmió en una cita.

Lyssander era distinto, su amigo de la infancia la comprendía al 100, dejando a un lado las bromas y risas, con Lyssander era fácil conversar. Podían hablar desde lo más simple a lo más profundo, compartir sueños, secretos y deseos sin el temor a ser juzgados.

Recordó el día en el que se enteró que no podía tener hijos, sintió tanta ansiedad y miedo de decirle a Lys su secreto… Sin embargo una vez que tuvo el valor de contarle Lyssander la apoyó totalmente " _No estoy contigo por la posibilidad de tener hijos, estoy contigo porque amo lo maravillosa y perfecta que eres_ , _amo tu escencia Rox y agradezco cada día al destino que te puso a mi lado_." Ése era Lyssander, podía ser un bromista sin escrúpulos, pero en los momentos difíciles sabía exactamente qué decir. Su mejor amigo, su mayor apoyo y su futuro esposo. Nada podía ser más perfecto.

\- Mueve el trasero Rox, es hora de ir al jardín que si no hacemos la mesa la abuela Molly nos cocina a nosotros - bromeó Louis.

¿En qué momento salieron todos? Roxanne se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al jardín, su padre paso por su lado y le revolvió el cabello como cuando era niña, haciendo que la morena dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hasta que llegas, ayuda a poner los platos y yo iré acomodando los vasos - ordenó Molly.

Siempre tan mandona y correcta, pensó Roxanne, debe ser la falta de sexo que la tiene tan rígida.

En lo que acomodaba los platos vio a Dominique conversando con el amigo moreno de Lucy, el tal Deke. Sintió lastima por el muchacho, se lo veía genuinamente interesado y Roxanne conocía demasiado bien a su prima. Seguramente Deke terminaría compartiendo pañuelo con la decena de hombres a los que Dom rompió el corazón.

Mientras la morena terminaba de acomodar los platos en los que servirían la cena, Peter y Alyssa se acercaron a Roxanne lentamente.

\- ¿Roxanne, me equivoco? - preguntó la guapa amiga de su prima.

\- Soy yo - respondió con una sonrisa - Espero estén cómodos en su habitación, no es muy grande pero al menos no tienen que dormir en la sala.

\- Descuida estamos muy bien acomodados - aseguró Peter guiñando un ojo - ¿Eres novia de uno de los gemelos, cierto?

\- Exacto de Lyssander, el gemelo guapo. - bromeo la morena

\- ¿Llevan saliendo mucho tiempo?

\- 6 años - respondió Roxanne, quien no entendía a que se debía el interrogatorio.

\- ¡Exactamente lo mismo que Peter y yo! - exclamo Alissa con una risita divertida - ¿Sabes? Esta noche Peter y yo pensábamos tomar un par de tragos por la ciudad, pero no conocemos ningún lugar decente…

\- Bueno, mis primos de seguro sacarán las bebidas cuando los peques vayan a dormir, pero si lo que quieren es salir puedo recomendarles un par de lugares.

\- ¡Oh, no! Si ustedes piensan quedarse entonces nosotros también - aseguro Alissa con voz divertida - Pero tendrás que asegurarnos que será diverido - añadió guiñándole el ojo.

\- Claro…

\- Muy bien querida, nos vemos luego.

Y tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron. "Las personas en California tienen una rara manera de hacer amigos" pensó Roxanne. Pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar más en el tema, pues Fred y Lyssander llegaron con varias botellas en las manos.

\- ¿Dónde estaban metidos ustedes dos?

\- Fuimos a la bodega, tenemos que verificar que esta boda sea divertida de principio a fin - respondió Fred sin reducir el paso y dejando las botellas en la mesa.

\- Entonces ¿esta noche bebemos? - pregunto Roxanne a Lyssander, quien ya había dejado sus botellas en la mesa.

\- Hasta el agua del florero princesa. Después de todo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que todos estuvimos reunidos?

\- Nos juntamos cada fin de semana…

\- Pero Rose solo llega en vacaciones princesa, Lucy no paso por acá desde hace cuatro años y Albus incluso más. Deja que el clan Weasley se emborrache…

\- Cariño, tú no eres un Weasley - replico Roxanne con una risa.

\- Estamos comprometidos ¿cierto? Eso me hace algo Weasley ante la ley…

\- Vale, vale. Lyssander Weasley esta noche será algo épico.

\- Así me gusta princesa, vamos con los demás - añadió tendiéndole la mano.

Mientras caminaban Rox se sintió emocionada. Le encantaban las fiestas familiares, sus primos eran unos dementes en su estado natural y cuando se le añadía alcohol a la situación, los resultados eran historias que no se podrían contar a los nietos…


	8. DEKE

Alta, cuerpo de modelo, rostro de ángel, cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos color violeta… Si, definitivamente esa Dominique estaba como quería.

Deke siempre consigue lo que quiere. De pequeño quiso un establo y sus padres compraron uno solo para él, para que lo llenase de los mejores caballos. De adolescente quería drogas y mujeres… digamos que no tuvo problemas para conseguir ninguno de los dos. De adulto quería un trabajo fácil que le llene los bolsillos de dinero, se hizo socio de Theo Nott y Scorpius Malfoy.

Pero ahora lo que quería tenía nombre y apellido: Dominique Weasley. Esa rubia era hermosa, ella sabía que era hermosa, actuaba con la confianza que solo una mujer segura de sí tiene… A su lado cualquier modelo de portada sería un patito feo, incluso Alissa parecía la hija del vecino si Dominique estaba en la misma sala.

Deke no se conformaba con poco, él siempre tenía lo mejor y ahora lo tendría…

\- ¿Inversionista? ¿Haces apuestas sobre a qué empresa le ira bien y cual quiebra?

\- Es un buen resumen, digamos que sí. - Respondió Deke con una sonrisa seductora- ¿Tu qué haces preciosa?

\- Por el momento esperar… En septiembre entraré al Convento de las Carmelitas. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que Lucy haya decidido adelantar la boda! Me hubiera partido el corazón no estar presente, pero el Señor sabe lo que hace y actúa con gracia - respondió Dominique Weasley con una voz tan dulce, que si antes parecía un ángel ahora tenía toda el aura rodeándola.

Si, definitivamente esta rubia es espectacular. Tenerla atada en la cama será la gloria… Espera… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Un convento? Sintió ganas de llorar, ¿Es en serio? ¿Un convento? ¿Esa despampanante mujer escondiéndose tras los muros del convento?

Deke se quedó en silencio unos segundos, la sorpresa era demasiado grande. Abrió la boca y la cerro un par de veces, pues ningún sonido salía. ¿Cómo se liga con una monja? ¿Debería hablar de religión para agradarle o cambiar de tema para no reafirmar su posición? Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a la preciosa rubia y que ésta soltaba una larga carcajada.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Los hombres son tan fáciles! - Exclamaba riendo - Debiste ver tu cara guapo ¡creo que se te bajo la presión! ¡Estas totalmente pálido!

Definitivamente Dominique Weasley tenía una risa preciosa pero un humor demasiado cruel.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! - Exclamo Deke con el alivio dibujado en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo - respondió Dom riendo - ¡Fue demasiado bueno! En realidad soy mesera en el Royal Café, pero mi trabajo es tan aburrido que pensé que sería bueno darte un pequeño susto - añadió guiñando un ojo de forma coqueta.

\- Me diste un susto de muerte preciosa, tu plan funciono a la perfección. - Se acercó un poco más a la rubia, hasta poder oler su perfume de vainilla. Y le susurró en la oreja rozando su lóbulo - Me hiciste pensar cómo demonios podía ligar con una monja.

Dominique lo miró a los ojos… Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento a menta y canela… La rubia puso una mano en su entrepierna demasiado cerca de su pene y con una voz muy suave dijo:

\- No sé cómo te iría ligando con una monja, pero con una mesera no lo haces nada mal - aseguró guiñando un ojo, con una sonrisa traviesa y dando un leve apretón a su entrepierna - Espero que no tengas a nadie esperándote en casa.

Deke tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la sangre en la cabeza, pero ni pensando en su padre usando un bikini podía evitar la erección que se estaba formando en sus pantalones ¡Esta rubia sí que sabía lo que hacía!

\- ¿Te molestaría? Después de todo acabamos de conocernos muñeca… - respondió con una sonrisa… No se dejaría ganar tan rápido sin dar batalla antes.

\- Es una lástima - respondió la rubia alejando su mano y pasando sus dedos por esos deliciosos labios ¡Joder, era una experta! - Me hubiera gustado que me conozcas a fondo…

La rubia se levantó e hizo un ademan de caminar, pero Deke no lo permitiría. La tomo del brazo, la miro a los ojos y le susurró en su oído:

\- Esta noche, nos conoceremos de las formas que tú quieras. - Casi suplicó, haciendo que Dom le dedique una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- A media noche en el lago, me gusta el juego previo así que no pienses en llegar, entrar y salir. Llevare condones, si quieres puedes buscar algo de la nevera, chocolates, fresas… Dejarás tu celular en la casa, no quiero que intentes sacar fotos, llamar a tus amigos o grabarme - Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero recordó algo más y añadió - Me gusta estar arriba así que busca una manta o algo para tu espalda.

Sin más la rubia se alejó moviendo las caderas seductoramente. No es que Deke sea un niño manipulable, pero había que entender que la rubia lo había dejado con una incómoda erección en sus pantalones. Con cualquier mujer hubiera actuado algo idiota en ese estado… pero con la rubia… Se sentía como un adolescente ante su primera mujer desnuda.

Estaba en un dilema mental… Por un lado quería saltar, bailar y cantar con los animales del bosque porque tenía sexo asegurado con la mujer más hermosa de Londres, se acostaría con la rubia esa noche, eso era un hecho… Pero por otro lado… La rubia es una mujer de armas tomar, si es que le va el BDSM sería una dominante, aunque muchas mujeres fuertes quieren un hombre dominante. El claro ejemplo es su amiga Alissa. ¡Joder! No podía pensar con claridad, la emoción de ver desnuda a Dominique Weasley hacían que el cerebro de Deke sea 100 veces más lento de lo normal.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería ir con sus amigos, despejarse, cenar, darse una ducha fría y en la noche poseer a esa mujer hasta que quede como una muñeca de trapo. Amenazó mentalmente a su pene para que no acabase rápido y entro a la casa.

\- Es una idea estúpida, deberían hacer un mejor estudio de mercado la próxima vez que quieran incluir a mi familia - Le decía Albus a Alissa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Deke mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos.

\- Queremos jugar con la prima Roxanne y su novio Lyssander - respondió Alissa - son guapos, divertidos, todos los describen como personas de mente abierta. Son la mejor opción.

\- Es una mala idea, los asustarás, Lyssander terminara llorando como una niña y Roxanne tendrá que consolarlo, luego de eso le irán con el chisme al resto de la manada y quedaran como los enfermos corrompedores de la buena moral o algo por el estilo…

\- ¡Albus exageras! - Se defendió Alissa - No estamos organizando un bukakke con tus primos, descuida. Solo queremos ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar. Obviamente no pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa hasta que sea el momento. ¡Por favor! Ni que fuera la primera vez que hacemos algo así.

\- ¿Quiénes juegan? - preguntó Deke

\- Solo Peter y yo - respondió Alissa - Theo y Lucy quieren guardar las apariencias, Albus de repente es el ejemplo de buena moral y le parece inconcebible tener sexo con su prima _cof cof_ ¡hipócrita! - tosió Alissa como broma - Scorpius anda como perro detrás de la cabello de sangre y tú haces lo mismo pero con la rubia de ropa ajustada.

Una sonrisa sincera se pintó en el rostro de Deke… La rubia de ropa ajustada, esta noche la tocaría sin esa ropa, chuparía sus pezones como un niño desesperado… Incluso se podría decir que siente mariposas en el estomagó al pensar en ella, pero en realidad son mariposas en el pene y es la señal de que la sangre se va acumulando… Mierda Deke piensa en otra cosa…

\- ¿A qué hora es la cena? Muero de hambre - Deke cambio de tema.

\- ¡Oh, cielo! ¿Mueres de hambre? - Mierda ¿de dónde salió la anciana?

\- Un poco señora Weasley, creo que en realidad son ganas de probar su comida de nuevo… El almuerzo estuvo exquisito ¡Fue la mejor lasagna que probé nunca!

\- Tesoro, eres un encanto. La comida ya está lista así que podrás comer pronto… Albus Severus quiero que tú te sirvas dos platos, estás demasiado delgado cariño pareces enfermo… Llamen a los demás para ir comer de una buena vez chicos… ¡Charlie, Ronald! ¡Ayuden a llevar la comida! ¡Los niños tienen hambre!

Y gritando con una fuerza impresionante para su edad, la abuela Molly Weasley se dirigió a la cocina.

La anciana era un poco ridícula… Bueno bastante ridícula. Pero también era cariñosa y amable. Deke nunca conoció a sus abuelos, se preguntó si alguna vez hubieran sido tan cálidos como la señora Weasley… Se dio la vuelta y vio que Dominique Weasley caminaba junto a su prima Rose, la chica de cabello violeta y su novia…

No había tiempo de pensar en dulces ancianitas, hoy follaria como desquiciado a la mujer más guapa del planeta. Recordó el aliento de la rubia: menta y canela… ¿A qué sabrían sus jugos? Pronto lo descubriría… Se sentía como un niño en la víspera de navidad… ¿Dónde acabaría? Su boca era una opción tentadora, pero tener los pechos de la rubia llenos de su semen sería una imagen digna de recordar… Le encantaría dejar su ano dilatado y que su leche chorree del orificio, pero no estaba seguro si la rubia se dejaría abrir el culo en la primera noche…

\- Ve al baño idiota, tienes una tienda de campaña ahí abajo - Susurró Celine señalando la obvia erección de sus pantalones.


	9. FRED

\- ¡FRED WEASLEY! ¡Tú madre llego con tus hijos, al menos ten la decencia de abrir el portón! - Gritó George Weasley mientras llevaba la comida hacia la mesa del jardín.

Fred fue corriendo hacía el gran portón de La Madriguera, presiono el interruptor para que éste se abra y luego de un chirrido entró una vieja vagoneta ploma por el camino empedrado. Una vez que el auto estacionó, la puerta de atrás se abrió rápidamente y un pequeño niño de 4 años salió como un rayo.

\- ¡Papi! - Gritó el pequeño Dean y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre - Emily hizo popo y la abuela no tenía pañales, dijo que no los pusiste en la bolsita y que está enojada y que hablará contigo y que eres un irresponsable y que ella es tu mamá y que no tiene edad para corretear por pañales y que tienes que ser considerado y que…

\- La abuela exagera enano, no hay que escucharla. El secreto está en asentir a todo lo que diga y pensar en otra cosa. - Bromeo Fred mientras levantaba a su hijo del suelo.

\- ¡FREDERICK WEASLEY! ¡Que sea la última vez que le das esos terribles consejos a mi nieto! Tuve que manejar 3 kilómetros para encontrar una farmacia abierta para poder comprar pañales, estoy tarde para la cena de Lucy y no tengo humor para aguantar todo esto… - se quejaba Angelina Weasley mientras sacaba a su nieta dormida del coche.

\- Lo siento mamá - se disculpó Fred mientras besaba en la mejilla a su madre - La cena recién comenzó, no estás tan tarde… Venga, te ayudo.

Caminaron juntos hacia el jardín. Dean corrió a la mesa de los niños para saludar a sus primos o mostrarles el autito que su abuela Angelina le había regalado. Lindsay acunó a su hija en brazos y luego de que todos se acomodaran comenzaron a cenar.

Fred no quiso decirle a su madre que quien preparó la bolsa de Emily fue Lindsay… Su esposa tuvo depresión posparto luego de tener a sus dos hijos, e incluso ahora la escuchaba llorar por no ser una buena madre. Así que decidió omitir que quien olvido los pañales no fue él…

Amaba a Lindsay pero había cambiado demasiado. Cuando la conoció era una joven bailarina que actuaba en el teatro los fines de semana y daba clases de danza durante la semana. Alegre y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, era imposible no caer rendido a sus pies. Luego de un par de citas no aguanto más y le pidió vivir con él, nunca imaginó que ella de hecho aceptaría. Los mejores meses de su vida, todo era risas, bromas y mucho sexo, el mejor sexo… Claro, tenían peleas como todas las parejas pero ambos eran tan amables y tan dispuestos a resolver los problemas que ninguna pelea duro más de un día.

Lindsay cambió cuando se convirtió en madre, poco a poco las sonrisas fueron desapareciendo para convertirse en lágrimas. Fred sabía que tenía que apoyarla, el embarazo es difícil, ser madre es muy complicado y es la mujer quien se lleva la peor parte con todo el cambio hormonal, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. Extrañaba a la mujer alegre y risueña de la que alguna vez se había enamorado. Afortunadamente Lindsay reconoció que tenía un problema y decidió asistir a terapia, Fred la apoyo en todo momento y se contentó porque su mujer quiera volver a ser la de antes.

La terapia ayudó un poco pero aún ahora habían momentos en que Lindsay se deprimía y volvía a ese estado en el que aseguraba ser una terrible madre… Por fortuna su madre Angelina no trabajaba, así que los ayudaba siempre que ellos querían, por supuesto nadie sabía del problema de su mujer pues era algo que avergonzaba demasiado a su esposa.

Su tío Percy se levantó para dar un discurso, lo que hizo que Fred se concentre en la noche que tenían y aleje los fantasmas del pasado. Tras esperar un poco a que todos guardaran silencio su tía comenzó a hablar:

\- Bueno, ahora que por fin estamos todos reunidos quiero agradecerles por venir - comenzó su tío Percy con una voz solemne - Primero quiero agradecer a la familia; estoy muy orgulloso y me siento muy afortunado por haber nacido en esta familia. Todos los Weasley tienen una gran virtud: sabemos apoyarnos, nosotros no solo estamos presentes en los momentos de dicha si no también en los momentos difíciles que son los que pesan más, pero también los que nos indican que gente vale la pena. - Fred pudo ver cómo Albus se revolvía incomodo en su asiento. - A los antiguos amigos - Percy pasó la mirada por Sam y los gemelos Scamander con una sonrisa - Que demostraron en más de una ocasión ser gente noble, honesta y sobretodo leal. Aquellos amigos que son los primeros en llegar a la fiesta y los últimos en irse, pero también los que vuelven al día siguiente para limpiar el desastre. - Bromeo Percy causando las risas de los presentes - Y por los nuevos amigos - Exclamó levantando su copa en dirección al grupo de amigos de Albus y Lucy - Porque nunca es tarde para conocer gente nueva, personas que te acompañen en el camino que decidas seguir y, si tienes suerte, personas que te ayuden a levantarte cuando tropieces con las piedras que la vida te pone. - Fred observó con una sonrisa como las "rudas" de Rose, Sam y Dom se limpiaban las lágrimas de los ojos… Y también Lyssander. - Gracias a todos por venir a celebrar la felicidad de mi princesa y Theo, y ahora ¡a comer! - Termino su tío seguido de una ola de aplausos, le dio gracia ver como Rox le pasaba disimuladamente un pañuelo a Sander y le susurraba algo al oído.

La comida obviamente estaba deliciosa, su abuela era la mejor cocinera del mundo, por mucho que ese comentario moleste a su madre. Todos conversaban entre si y el ambiente estaba lleno de dicha. Vio a su hijo corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba y le pidió que se agachase para decirle algo en secreto.

\- Papi… Ian no quiere enseñarme a hacer magia, dice que es mi culpa no haber estado aquí con la familia - rezongo su pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Mierda! Una crisis… Él no sabía manejarlas. Odiaba eso de Lorcan, James o Teddy, cada vez que sus hijos tenían problemas ellos lo resolvían de la manera correcta y dando la lección adecuada al niño. Pero ¡por Dios que Fred extrañaba a su madre en esos momentos! Ella lo habría resuelto inmediatamente. Fred no es niño de mamá pero le llenaba de seguridad saber que ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo… Y Lindsay… bueno digamos que su esposa no estaba en posición de apoyar a nadie sin desmoronarse de un segundo para el otro.

\- Dile a Ian que estuviste con tu abuela y ella también es familia - Bien, empezaba bien… No la cagues Fredie - Luego yo podré enseñarte un par de trucos para que los dejes con la boca abierta - ¡Genial! No solo eres un papá lleno de sabiduría sino también uno divertido, sigue así y no tendrás problemas en la adolescencia - Y si te sigue molestando clávale el tenedor en el brazo, una vez lo hice con Teddy de pequeño y nunca más volvió a molestarme - ¡Mierda! ¡Fred ibas tan bien! Estas incentivando a la violencia en tu hijo de 4 años ¡perfecto! Espero que no siga mi consejo y que nadie se entere que yo fui el que sugirió aquello, pensó Fred mientras veía a su hijo correr hacia la mesa de los pequeños.

A veces Fred envidiaba a Sander, Louis o Hugo… Amaba a sus hijos con todo el corazón, eso era lógico y no los cambiaría por nada. Pero los momentos de paz y tranquilidad habían disminuido hasta casi desaparecer. Ya no había rastro del Fred Weasley despreocupado, libre, popular, que solo tenía cabeza para planificar la siguiente fiesta que se armaría en su casa.

Ahora Fred Weasley era un patético cajero de banco, con dos niños pequeños, una esposa tan deprimida que ni siquiera el sexo la animaba y una madre a la que estaba prácticamente obligando a criar a sus nietos… Si, la vida a veces puede ser una mierda… Pero podría estar peor, pensó mientras observaba al amigo moreno de Lucy, que no paraba de mirar e intentar llamar la atención de Dom. Y con una sonrisa de maldad Fred continuó cenando.


	10. CELINE

¡Estaba encantada! La familia de Albus era tan agradable, a pesar de los malos comentarios de sus amigos, a ella le parecía que eran una familia muy cálida e interesante. La recibieron con los brazos abiertos sin si quiera conocerla, todos los primos hacían bromas muy graciosas y los tíos de Albus eran casi o incluso más alegres que sus hijos… Y los niños ¡Oh, los niños eran adorables! Celine siempre quiso una gran familia, reunirse en una enorme casa y que los niños corretearan por los jardines, y la idea de poder tener eso junto con Albus le llenaba de dicha el corazón.

No podía entender como su preciado novio podía aborrecer todo ello. Bien, es cierto que no tenían mucho dinero… pero ella nunca tuvo dinero así que no es algo que extrañaría. Todos eran unos entrometidos, eso era cierto ¡Pero entrometidos en una manera tan dulce!

Albus describía a sus primos como idiotas sin sueños ni intereses, puede ser que no tuviesen un trabajo estable y que no hiciesen tanto dinero como Albus ganaba ahora, pero eran tan buenos padres, tan divertidos y solidarios. Celine pudo entender como su amado novio podía ser tan gracioso y divertido, y a la vez maduro y responsable… Era su herencia genética.

Sus primas… Eran hermosas, agradables y divertidas. Su favorita era Victoire, la esposa de Teddy. Le gustaba mucho la mirada de amor y devoción que tenía hacía su esposo, de seguro su vida era un cuento de hadas. En la azotea todas eran muy divertidas y le hicieron sentir cómoda de inmediato.

\- ¡Lo juro! Hugo tenía una especie de radar con los diarios, no importa donde los escondas él siempre los encontraba - Rose contaba una divertida historia sobre su hermano y vio que todos, incluso el gruñón de su amigo Scorpius, la pasaban muy bien.

\- Lo peor no era eso - aseguró Lucy, quien ahora se veía tan relajada y alegre ¡era ridículo lo nerviosa que se puso antes de llegar! - Lo peor era que el infeliz… ¡lo hacía público! Me hice la enferma por una semana para no ir al internado luego de que lo leyese en el comedor…

\- ¡Agradece que solo fue eso! - respondió Rose con una mirada divertida - El gusano fotocopio el mío y esparció las hojas por todo el colegio.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, todos comentaban sobre lo divertido que es Hugo, y a Celine le agradó mucho que sus primas no le guardasen rencor por las bromas.

\- ¡Oh, lo recuerdo! - Grito Albus con una sonrisa e imitó la voz de su prima - Querido diario: el profesor de física es un bombón. Querido diario: Las porristas del liceo Sperenza son unas zorras. Querido diario: Me robe la falda de Sam y le dije que lo había hecho Teresa… Querido diario: Me salió un grano en la nariz ¡Por Dios Rose! Era tan patético de leer, daba vergüenza ajena.

¡Incluso su Albus hacía bromas! Estaba tan contenta que no pudo advertir las miradas que su novio le lanzaba a Samantha, con lo insegura que era Celine se habría puesto a llorar ahí mismo.

La cena continuó entre chistes y risas. Celine adoraba a todos y cada uno de los familiares de Albus… Excepto a James, no porque le cayese mal, sino porque Albus le dijo que su hermano había sido un cretino con él y que no pensaba arreglar las cosas. Le hubiera gustado sugerirle que no debía guardar rencor y que la familia es lo primero, pero Albus le había prometido que si se portaba bien esa semana, al volver a California la reclamaría como suya. Y ¡vaya que no pensaba hacerlo enfadar!

Celine no es una mujer idiota, tampoco ingenua o inocente. No es que aceptaría que cualquier hombre la mangonee por tener baja autoestima. Simplemente estaba enamorada, tan ciegamente enamorada de cada uno de los gestos, actos y palabras que Albus daba que no veía la hora de ser realmente suya.

Conoció a Albus gracias a Alissa, su jefa en el club la había invitado a una fiesta privada y luego de confirmar que era una fiesta normal y que no estaba en peligro de prostitución o trata de personas había aceptado. Confiaba en Alissa pero ser una stripper te deja tan vulnerable ante los peligros, que tomar cualquier medida de seguridad nunca estaba demás…

Cuando llego a la casa de Alissa reconoció a su esposo Peter, quien algunas veces pasaba por el club, pero los demás eran desconocidos. Luego de conversar un poco y tomarse un par de tragos la cosa fue subiendo de tono, Alissa junto a las otras dos chicas invitadas comenzaron a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior y se pusieron a dar sexo oral a los muchachos. Celine no estaba preparada para eso, pero estaba tan impresionada que no pudo moverse. Deke quien en ese entonces era un desconocido, le pregunto si quería participar, pero estaba tan asustada que sin decir una palabra fue corriendo al baño.

Luego de unas horas un joven de cabello azabache entró al lavado ¡Había olvidado echar llave! Pero el joven no intento nada con ella, se presentó, le dijo que si se sentía incomoda se lo llamaría un taxi y le puso el saco que traía sobre sus hombros. Ese gesto tan protector, tan desinteresado y amable fue lo que hizo que Celine se enamorara de Albus Potter.

Esa noche no participo en la fiesta, pero poco a poco, tomando confianza y con la ayuda de Albus pudo descubrir y experimentar cosas que la hacían la persona que ahora era. Su vida social, económica y familiar no cambio, pero su vida sexual… su vida sexual era, según ella, lo que cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente desearía para sí misma.

\- Terminé de comer y me siento cansada - aviso Lily, su futura cuñada - Dom, Sam las espero en mi habitación cuando acaben. No Lor, quédate y luego me acompañas…

A Celine le pareció que Lily evitaba mirar hacia donde ellos estaban sentados, pero de seguro eran los nervios por gustarle a la familia de Al. ¡Ella y sus inseguridades! Era cómico que cuando estaba en el escenario no le diese vergüenza quitarse la ropa y bailar para desconocidos, pero vestida y sentada en una mesa sentía las piernas de gelatina.

Luego de Lily, se retiraron los abuelos de Albus, esos dulces ancianitos que se preocupaban porque todos estuviesen cómodos. Después los pequeñines fueron a dormir, y poco a poco los tíos y padres de su amado también se despidieron para descansar, hasta que los últimos (Charlie y George) anunciaron que ya estaban demasiado mayores para tomar alcohol con unos bebés y también se fueron a la cama. ¡Que risa le daban todos los Weasley! Eran muy divertidos, incluso Molly quien tenía la fama de ser una aburrida estaba contando chistes he intentado inútilmente coquetear con Deke.

\- Muy bien, ahora que se fueron los mayores y los niños… Empecemos con las historias humillantes- James, su malvado futuro cuñado al parecer estaba proponiendo un juego para emborracharse.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Alissa

\- Cada uno escoge una historia humillante de otra persona, todos lo que se rían tienen que tomar y si nadie lo hace quien contó la historia toma - explico James - Pero las historias deben ser ciertas, esa es la única regla.

\- ¡Bien, yo empiezo! - Dijo la chica de cabello violeta - James Potter se emborracho tanto en nuestro aniversario de novios que le pareció una buena idea hacerse golpear por el gorila de un club, fue hacia donde estaba para gritarle que se había acostado con su madre y que para ser una anciana era bastante flexible... Terminó con las costillas fracturadas y su borrachera no se le paso hasta el día siguiente.

Todos rieron y bebieron, a excepción de April la novia de la muchacha, y para sorpresa de Celine, Albus. Pensó que a su novio le encantaría una historia que incluya violencia y a su hermano pero estaba casi tan serio como en un funeral.

\- De acuerdo querida Samantha… Me defiendo - Dijo James - Cuando Hugo tenía 7 años le dije que si te ponías ropa interior de mujer y te maquillabas, crecerías más rápido. Que en realidad las mujeres eran niños que lo hacían para crecer y ser muy altos… Apareció en el cumpleaños del abuelo Arthur con la ropa interior de la abuela y con esa pintura de los ojos hasta en los codos.

Esta vez todos rieron y bebieron, incluso Hugo que miraba con odio fingido a James.

\- Eres un idiota… Mmmm… bueno en navidad del año pasado…

\- ¡NO! - exclamo Roxanne muerta de vergüenza

\- Lo siento Roxie, como decía en navidad del año pasado hice brownies especiales... Obviamente tenía que hacer una bandeja normal por si la abuela o mis padres pedían uno. Bueno, el punto es que cuando la descarada Weasley se enteró, decidió que era una buena idea comer uno de mis brownies sin mi permiso. Encontramos a Rox en ropa interior cerca del lago, hablando con la naturaleza y haciendo danzas para conectarse con el agua… Lo cual está muy bien a todos nos pega diferente, ¿el problema? Rox comió el brownie que no tenía nada.

Nuevamente todos reían ante la historia y luego bebían su vaso…

Así fue pasando el tiempo y sin darse cuenta todos comenzaron a emborracharse (a excepción de Vic que solo reía divertida ante el estado de los demás). Algunos se levantaron para bailar, Teddy cantaba una canción de amor para su esposa, Rose y Sam abrazadas se decían lo mucho que se querían, Theo y Peter hacían un extraño baile de estilo vaquero y Al… Albus caminaba hacía el lago… ¿con James?


	11. DOMINIQUE

Izquierda… Derecha… Derecha… Escalones… Izquierda… ¿Lily? ¿Cómo coño llegó al cuarto de Lily? ¡Oh, si!… Lorcan la había arrastrado junto con Sam, para luego salir de nuevo… ¿Qué mierda quieren? ¿Lily no puede aburrirse sola como la gente normal? ¿Necesita que alguien la mire dormir? Eso sí que es espeluznante…

\- Mas te vale que sea importante Lils, Justin estaba por sacar el mezcal que se trajo de México… - Advirtió Sam.

\- Es importante Sam - Vaya… Lily estaba muy seria… Y Dom muy borracha, esa April sí que sabe beber ¿vendrá de una familia de marineros? - En la tarde Lorcan y yo escuchamos algo que nos preocupó - ¿De qué mierda habla? ¿Por qué Sam tiene el cabello violeta? Nunca se lo había preguntado, tal vez es una especie de tributo a sus ojos violeta - Theo y Lucy estaban conversando y por accidente los escuchamos…

\- Lucy me agrada, pero me agrada más Rox - Dijo Sam demasiado seria para el estúpido comentario que acababa de dar.

\- ¡Concéntrense! - gruño Lily ¡Ay! Lily la gruñona es tan bajita y gruñona, es como el enano de blanca nieves - Es importante, decidimos contarles a ustedes porque cuando se trata de relaciones inestables son las que tienen más experiencia.

Definitivamente parece el enano gruñón, pensó Dom… Un momento ¿Experiencia? No, no eso ¿relaciones inestables? ¿Pero quién coño se creía esa enana gruñona para insultarla?

\- No tuve relaciones inestables porque no tengo relaciones Lily Luna, y no gracias, no pienso salir con el horrible amigo que tienes - Se defendió Dom

\- Basta Dom, es en serio - La cortó Lily - Escuche que Theo tiene a Lucy como esclava sexual.

¡Joder! La enana es más idiota de lo que parece, pensar que se estaba perdiendo el mezcal por esto…

\- Eso es serio - respondió Dom intentando con todas sus fuerzas no blanquear los ojos - Escuchaste que la tiene en un sótano, que la golpea, que la viola, que no la deja salir o simplemente escuchaste algo como ¡Oh, Lucy eres una niña mala! Te daré un par de nalgadas cuando estemos en la cama.

\- Basta Dom - interrumpió Lily - Tienen una relación que no es saludable, escuchamos que Theo le decía que él era el amo y ella la esclava que aceptaba todo.

\- ¿Y Lucy estaba de acuerdo? - pregunto Sam

\- ¡Eso es lo peor de todo! Lucy parecía encantada - Bufo Lily

\- ¡Genial! Son dos adultos y lo que hacen es consentido ¿Cuál es el problema? - ¡Vaya! Sam sí que sabía exponer muy bien sus ideas ¿Por qué no estudio leyes?

\- ¡El problema es que mi prima está en manos de un depravado! - Chillo la enana gruñona.

\- ¿Depravado? Vamos Lily, cuando se trata de sexo ¿Dónde está la línea que define lo normal? - defendió Sam… Sam es el amigo de Frodo y tambien el compañero de Jon Snow, Rose sí que tiene suerte de tener una mejor amiga llamada Sam…

\- ¡No puedo creer que los defiendas Sam! ¿Cómo te sentirías si April decide que tú seas su esclava y tuvieses que hacer lo que ella quisiera?

\- No lo haría, simplemente no lo aceptaría y punto. Aunque si quieres saberlo alguna vez me ato a la cama y me masturbo con…

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! - gritó la enana gruñona Potter, pero enana y todo la quería… era su primita pequeña y estaba embarazada - Sí ustedes no piensan ayudarme está bien, pediré ayuda a alguien más. ¡De seguro que al tío Percy no le parecerá tan gracioso como a ustedes!

Ooooh noo… Eso sí que no. ¡La ley de la fidelidad primaria de primas prohíbe exponer esos términos con los padres de las dichas primas! De acuerdo… Tal vez no tenía el talento de Sam para exponer sus ideas, pero al menos no dijo eso en voz alta.

\- Lily te daré un consejo: No te metas. Lucy y Theo son felices déjalos así. - Repuso Dom ¡Vaya! De borracha hablo mejor de lo que pienso, pensó, creo que seguiré así - Y si me pides mi opinión creo que estas celosa.

\- ¡¿Celosa?! - Exclamo Lily incrédula

\- Sí, celosa. Pues Lorcan no te lo hace desde que estás embarazada por no dañar al bebé, lo cual es simplemente ridículo, no entiendo cómo están de acuerdo con eso… y no solo eso, dime Lils antes de estar embarazada ¿hace cuánto que no hacían otra posición que no sea la del misionero?

Ahora si la deje con la boca abierta, pensó Dom con una sonrisa que de sobria hubiera sido autosuficiencia, pero en ese estado era más una mueca que otra cosa.

\- No hablaré con el tío Percy, pero seguiré pidiendo ayuda para que Lucy y Theo no estén juntos - Afirmo Lily después de estar un momento en silencio - Es tarde y quiero descansar, salgan por favor.

Mierda… ¿Sera que lo que dije la molesto? Pensó Dom. El alcohol me suelta la lengua y digo lo que no debería, pero Lily es una enana gruñona, entrometida y embarazada ¡la quiero tanto!

Mientras bajaban los escalones junto con Sam, Dom recordó algo importante… ¡Y como se hubiera arrepentido si lo hubiese olvidado! Se despidió de su amiga y salió como un rayo en dirección al... garaje.

Tienen que estar por aquí… Estoy segura que están por aquí… ¡Mierda! ¡Debí haber traído a Sam! Sam siempre hace todo el trabajo, no la Sam de pelo violeta, sino los Sam de la televisión… Revolvía las cajas, abría cajones… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás? Hasta que por fin después de lo que a ella le parecieron horas encontró la caja donde la abuela guardaba los videos de la infancia de sus nietos ¡Qué lindo será ver esto con todos reunidos! Pensó con una sonrisa.

Guardo la caja en su lugar y salió tarareando del lugar. ¡Qué sueño! ¿Qué hora es? Mmm… Las 2, podría volver a la fiesta improvisada pero a decir verdad la pelea con la enana gruñona, embarazada la había dejado exhausta.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la casa ¡una persona desconocida salió de los arbustos! ¡No! ¿Por qué las chicas guapas siempre mueren primero? No es su culpa ser hermosa, de hecho era algo que odiaba. Gracias a su físico nadie se interesaba en conocerla realmente. Un momento… no es un desconocido es Derek el amigo de Lucy.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Me asustaste! - exclamo Dom con una mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Derek? Soy Deke… No importa ¡No fuiste al lago! - le reclamo Derek… Perdón, Deke bastante furioso.

Mierda sabía que olvidaba algo… ¡No tenía sexo hace casi cuatro meses! Maldita enana gruñona embarazada… Cómo ella no tiene sexo, quiere que todas caigan en el pozo de la abstinencia y la agonía…

\- ¡¿Piensas decir algo?! - Gritó Deke furioso - ¡Me dejaste plantado!

Espera… ¿me está gritando? Oh, no… Y yo que pensaba tener sexo con este pobre diablo infeliz.

\- Disculpa ¿eres mi novio? ¿mi padre? ¿mi amigo? ¿realmente crees que te debo una explicación?

Así me gusta, cierra la boca pedazo de imbécil…

\- Te dije que tendría sexo contigo y planeaba hacerlo, estoy ebria y acabo de pelear con mi prima, perdí la noción del tiempo mientras discutíamos. ¿te gusta mi excusa cretino?

\- No quiero una excusa, yo solamente… - Si claro. Ahora Derek vendrá a decirme que soy especial y que vio algo interesante en mi alma, pensó una furiosa Dominique.

\- Mira idiota, no estoy de humor ahora. Haremos esto - con una agilidad sorprendente se quitó el sujetador y se lo lanzó a la cara - Mastúrbate con él, no me importa, te lo regalo. Pero no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, yo no necesito a un niño engreído que piensa que estaré ahí para cumplir sus caprichos. Hasta nunca Derek.

No le dio tiempo a Derek para responder, entró furiosa a la casa y se dirigió derecho a la azotea. Cuando llegó pudo ver que ninguna de las chicas había regresado aún, se puso la pijama y se metió en la cama.

A decir verdad estaba un poco decepcionada, sabía que Derek era un idiota que solo le hablaba por su físico pero siempre tenía la esperanza… Sam y James habían estado enamorados, y ahora Sam estaba con April. Rose y Bryce alguna vez fueron la pareja más linda que existía (a excepción de Teddy y Vic claro). ¡Joder! Incluso Molly salió con Ben por un tiempo.

Dom si tuvo novios, bastantes a decir verdad. Pero nunca estuvo enamorada, y sabía que ninguno se había enamorado realmente de ella… Luc, el idiota del que alguna vez creyó estar enamorada la había llamado "una Barbie sin alma" cuando creyó que ella no escuchaba.

Fue entonces que se prometió no volver a confiar en un hombre, poco a poco fue más observadora y los conoció mejor… Todos eran demasiado predecibles, la mayoría usaba las mismas frases para ligar, incluso tenían los mismos movimientos a la hora de tener sexo. Y Dominique comprendió la verdad, los hombres son idiotas… Si eres fea te criticarán por no arreglarte más y si eres guapa te criticarán por vanidosa. No importa lo que hagas, te engatusan para que caigas en sus redes, y luego te juzgan y critican para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismos. No importa, dormiría, olvidaría a Luc, al amigo de Lucy y a todos los imbéciles que pensaban que podían engañarla y su vida sería tan perfecta como siempre.


	12. ROSE

\- ¿Dónde está Sam? ¿Alguien ha visto a Sam? - Lloriqueaba una Rose bastante borracha.

\- Entró a la casa hace un rato con Dom y Lorcan - respondió April con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Se burló la pelirroja

\- Olvídalo - exclamo April y se levantó para dejarla sola.

Rose estaba segura que April estaba celosa, solo quería pincharla un poco. Cuando fue a la mesa para servirse otro vaso de vodka, tres personas se le adelantaron. Justin, Hugo y Scorpius estaban con una botella y parecía que no tenían intenciones de dejarla servirse otra bebida.

\- Prueba esto prima, mez… mezcal para la pelirroja más… más linda del mundodo - balbuceaba Justin ofreciéndole la botella.

\- Descuida muñeca, te serviré un poco - Ofreció Scorpius, había que admitir que el rubio estaba guapo…

\- No conoces a mi hermana, tiene el temple de un marinero. Incluso llegó a emborrachar a Teddy una vez… Dale la botella entera.

\- ¡Calla, gusano! - Grito Rose divertida, mientras bebía del shot que el rubio le había servido.

A Rose le gustaba que le prestaran atención y el rubio lo hacía muy bien. Al principio pensó que solamente era un engreído que quería engañarla para acostarse con ella, pero luego de hablar con Sam… Decidió que era un engreído que quería engañarla para acostarse con ella. Sin embargo habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que lo había hecho. No sería tan mala idea dejar que un tío guapo se encargue de su placer…

\- Justin se durmió - comento Hugo con tristeza - Descansa en paz soldado, nos diste la mejor arma que pudimos pedir - agrego mientras besaba la botella de mezcal.

Louis, quien pasaba bailando por ahí vio a su novio y muerto de la risa le pidió a Hugo que lo ayude a llevarlo a su habitación.

\- ¿Es cierto que aguantas bien el alcohol? - preguntó Scorpius con una ceja levantada. ¡Si! ¡Por fin se había quedado a solas con el rubio guapetón!

\- De hecho estoy un poco ebria ¿Quieres bailar? - le preguntó intentando usar una voz seductora, pero eso de coquetear no le salía tan bien como a Dom.

\- Vamos muñeca.

Scorpius la cogió por la cintura y fueron a un lugar un poco más alejado. La canción que Fred eligió era de hecho bastante romántica, lo cual ayudaba bastante para crear la atmosfera correcta y llevarse al rubio a la cama. Con agilidad puso los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y se pegó más de lo que habría hecho de haber estado sobria. Ni corto ni perezoso, Scorpius la tomo por la parte baja de la espalda.

\- Me alegra que no vivas tan lejos de California - Susurró Scorpius en su oído, causando que se le ponga la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Iras a visitarme a Los Ángeles? - preguntó Rose con una sonrisa - Puede que me acostumbre a tu compañía esta semana, no me gustaría extrañarte.

Scorpius soltó una risa corta y grave, tan varonil… Se estaba excitando, después de todo 2 años son mucho tiempo, tenía que terminar con esa maldición esta noche.

\- No iré a visitarte cariño, iré a secuestrarte… Me temo que yo también podría acostumbrarme a tu compañía esta semana - aseguró mientras apretaba su cuerpo un poco más hacia él.

\- Prometes demasiado - susurró Rose entrecerrando los ojos y esperando que el rubio entienda la indirecta…

Y ¡vaya que la entendió! Scorpius tomo su nuca con una mano y la beso de una forma tan excitante que Rose no sabía si la humedad que tenía en las bragas se debía a las habilidades del rubio o por finalmente estar saliendo de su periodo de abstinencia.

Rose continuo con el beso, jugaban con las lenguas, era simplemente delicioso. No podía esperar más y puso una mano en la erección del rubio. ¡Se sentía enorme! No pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba.

\- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Scorpius con la voz ronca. Aún tenía una mano en su nuca, pero la otra había bajado directamente a su trasero.

\- Se siente enorme pero todavía traes el pantalón puesto… - murmuró Rose mientras besaba el cuello del rubio.

Scorpius agarro la mano de Rose y la metió dentro del pantalón. ¡Mierda! Le encantaba lo que estaban haciendo, su mano subía y bajaba por la erección del rubio, obviamente era incomodo pues aún tenía el pantalón puesto, pero se hacía lo que se podía. Estaba tan excitada que era capaz de montarse al rubio frente a sus primos… Espera ¡Sus primos!

Detuvo el movimiento de su mano y la sacó de su pantalón. Scorpius quien hasta ese entonces tenía los ojos cerrados la miró con gesto interrogante.

\- Vamos al lago - Ordeno Rose, tomó la mano del rubio y casi corrió hacia el lago.

Era un lugar perfecto, los árboles te protegían de la vista de los curiosos y por ser verano el césped funcionaria para que no sea incomodo hacerlo en el suelo. Rose agradeció a todos los dioses por haberse puesto un vestido, pues si por mala suerte alguien los descubría sería mucho más fácil vestirse. No como esa vez en la que Hugo la pillo con Bryce y no pudo subirse el jean… No… No era momento de pensar en Bryce…

Por fin llegaron al lago y Rose se lanzó de nuevo a la boca del rubio mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa. Scorpius avanzo mientras la besaba hasta tenerla contra un árbol, ahí comenzó a tocarle los senos sobre la tela del vestido, metió una mano por debajo del vestido y estrujó su nalga. Un leve gemido salió de la boca de Rose.

\- Mierda paso tanto tiempo - susurró la pelirroja mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el del rubio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - pregunto Scorpius con las dos manos en el trasero de la chica y restregando su pubis contra la erección.

\- Dos años - murmuro con un poco de vergüenza, aunque a decir verdad la excitación que sentía era tan grande que poco le importaba lo que piense.

Scorpius sonrió con todos sus dientes, se alejó un poco y paso una mano con delicadeza por el seno de la chica haciendo que su pezón se erizara.

\- Date vuelta - ordeno con una voz tan varonil, que Rose no dudó un segundo en obedecer.

La joven apoyó las manos en el árbol y le dio una mirada por encima del hombro. Scorpius lentamente fue bajando la cremallera del vestido, hasta que éste quedo a los pies de la muchacha y luego se quitó la camisa y el pantalón. Tomó de la cintura a la pelirroja, volvió a girarla y con más fuerza la empujo contra el árbol haciendo que salga un gemido de la boca de la chica.

\- Shhh, silencio preciosa. No querrás que alguien nos oiga ¿cierto? - susurro el rubio mientras besaba los pechos de la pelirroja aun con el sujetador puesto.

Rose estaba en shock, el rubio tenía un cuerpazo escondido bajo la ropa, y realmente era un experto cuando se trataba de excitar a una mujer. Cada toque, cada caricia, cada palabra encendían a Rose como nunca antes.

El rubio comenzó a jugar sobre las braguitas de Rose, las cuales estaban totalmente empapadas, y de pronto comenzó a jugar por dentro de su braga… pasaba sus dedos por los labios de la chica, hacia círculos sobre el clítoris, Rose comenzó a mover la cadera pidiendo más contacto. No aguantaría mucho así.

\- Quieta preciosa - susurró el rubio en su odio - yo decidiré cuándo darte lo que necesitas.

Rose estaba sudando ¡mierda nunca había estado tan excitada y el tío aun no la penetraba! Scorpius seguía jugando perezosamente con el coño de Rose, cuando de repente introdujo un dedo. La chica no pudo evitar un gemido y Scorpius le tapó la boca con la mano libre mientras introducía otro dedo y comenzaba a moverlos.

\- Bien muñeca, lo estás haciendo bien - susurraba el rubio - Se obediente y te daré lo que necesitas. Dime preciosa ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Te necesito… tu verga… dame… - Rose estaba en el sexto cielo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea la deliciosa erección que había tocado hace unos momentos.

\- No me convences muñeca - Replico el rubio mientras introducía tres dedos en la vagina de la chica y usaba su pulgar para jugar con su clítoris. - Pídelo por favor y tal vez te complazca.

\- Po… Por favor Scorpius… Solo mete tu verga en mi coño ahora… estoy a punto de correrme y lo quiero hacer contigo dentro.

\- Ruegas como una descarada - se burló el rubio - bien preciosa. Te daré lo que me pides, pero nada de correrte sin mi permiso ¿entendido?

\- Si, si, hazlo ahora - casi chillo Rose

Scorpius se bajó el bóxer, y mientras sacaba un condón del bolsillo del pantalón que había dejado en el suelo comentó.

\- Me encanta que te guste el juego rudo preciosa.

Juego rudo… Eloise… El recuerdo vino a la mente de Rose como un flash. El video donde Bryce, su novio, su mejor amigo desde que tenía 11 años, golpeaba y violaba salvajemente a Eloise mientras susurraba el nombre de Rose en su oído.

Rose salió del trance.

\- Espera, no te lo pongas - interrumpió - no puedo hacer esto. - dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo su vestido.

El rubio puso cara de sorpresa.

\- No te muevas, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿pasa algo? - pregunto el rubio aún con la voz ronca, intentando detener a la chica.

\- Tengo que irme, lo siento - dijo ya vestida - No es tu culpa, soy yo. Lo siento.

Y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Hasta cuándo el fantasma de Bryce la atormentaría? Por su culpa tuvo que pasar dos años de su vida de audiencia en audiencia y de juicio en juicio. Bryce Treverson le había arruinado la vida… Y había sido el causante para que otra chica se la quite.


	13. JAMES

Le gustaba el lago, era su zona favorita de la casa. Los recuerdos de cuando aprendió a nadar, cuando todos los primos espiaban la declaración de amor de Teddy a Vic, su primera borrachera, el primer beso con Sam. Todos los recuerdos lo llenaban de nostalgia y una pizca de paz.

Por eso imaginó que sería el mejor lugar para conversar con su hermano. De hecho no quería hacerlo, pero entre el nivel de alcohol que tenía en la sangre y la presión de sus primas (especialmente Morgan y Lily) decidió hablar con él y ver qué pasaba.

Estaban sentados sobre el césped, lado a lado, lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarse pero lo suficientemente cerca para decir que estaban poniendo de su parte para arreglar las cosas.

\- Lucy se ve feliz - James cortó el silencio.

\- Lo es. Theo no es un mal tipo y la trata como a una princesa - aseguro Albus.

Nuevamente se sumergieron en un silencio espeso. No era incomodo, bueno… De hecho si era algo incómodo, pero no era la incomodidad de hablar con tu hermano con quien cortaste relación hace 10 años. Era lo que sientes cuando hablas con alguien desconocido y no tienes ni puta idea de que tema podría ser bueno para romper el hielo.

\- Todos crecieron - murmuró Al - No sabía que tenías un hijo.

\- Digamos que fue una visita sorpresa de la cigüeña - contestó James y sonrió ante un recuerdo - ¿Puedes creer que mamá no paraba de insistirme en que lo llame Albus? Está bien que ella odie a su hijo, pero de hecho yo lo quería.

Ambos lanzaron una corta risa.

\- Mamá siempre fue demasiado sentimental… - comentó Albus con la vista fija en el lago.

De nuevo el silencio… James sintió una opresión en el pecho. Había que admitirlo había extrañado un poco a su hermano menor, aunque del Albus que recordaba casi no había rastro. Su hermano de gafas, inseguro, con el peor acné que podía existir, pero con un corazón de oro se convirtió en un hombre seguro de sí mismo, pero con un aura de indiferencia sobre él. Tal vez lo que Albus realmente había necesitado para ser él mismo era alejarse del ambiente tóxico, cómo él lo había llamado.

\- Tus amigos parecen encantados con las princesas de hielo - bromeo James.

\- Siento un poco de lastima por ellos, sobretodo Deke. Pero será divertido ver cuando choque con el muro - respondió Al con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos rieron, esta vez fue un poco más largo.

\- ¿Rose esta mejor? - pregunto Albus.

\- Creo que sí. ¿Supiste que estuvo internada en el hospital? Al parecer la idiota pensó que sería una buena idea hacer una huelga de hambre por la muerte de la chica… Si no fuera por Sam probablemente seguiría haciendo esas idioteces.

Mierda… Sam… No debiste mencionarla James…

\- ¿Sigues sintiendo cosas por ella? - preguntó Albus. Directo al grano.

\- No. No en el sentido romántico. La quiero y todo eso pero ahora es solo una amiga. De hecho tenía planeado pedirle a Morgan que se case conmigo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Felicidades?

\- Gracias - respondió James después de una risa corta, y con un semblante incómodo y serio pregunto - ¿Y tú?

\- No lo sé - respondió Albus con honestidad - Es raro volver a verla, pero ahora estoy con Celine.

\- Parece una gran chica.

\- No vayas a salir con ella - contesto agresivamente Albus.

Paciencia James… Paciencia… Albus es tu hermanito menor… Un idiota engreído pero es familia…

\- No lo hare, descuida - contesto James, pero no era alguien a quien le guste perder batallas así que ataco - ¿Contento porque todos te hayan hablado?

\- ¿Triste porque no me odien? - contrataco Al - Tal vez ahora que vieron que alguien pudo salir de esta pocilga, otros más se animen a hacerlo. ¿Qué haces ahora hermano? ¿Secretario de papá?

No lo pegues… Es tu hermanito… No lo pegues…

\- Algo así - respondió con una falsa sonrisa - Policía de tránsito. ¿Tú que haces? ¿Gerente lameculos de Nott?

\- Dejémoslo en gerente - cortó Al.

Tal vez hubieran seguido discutiendo pero escucharon que alguien se acercaba… ¡Genial! El amigo idiota de Albus.

\- ¡Mierda! Las 12:30… ¿Albus? - pregunto el moreno con una manta en el brazo y una botella de champagne en la mano - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No vino nadie más?

\- Nadie Deke, lo siento. Si quieres puedes esperar por allá - Dijo su hermano señalando con el dedo hacia un punto un poco alejado - Es más privado y puedes ver a todos los que entran y salen.

\- Eeh… Vale, gracias - Y el idiota se fue sin decir más.

Otro silencio. Pero este silencio no era el de un desconocido con quien no sabes de hablar. Es el silencio que tienes cuando estas a solas con el hermano que insulto a toda tu familia, el que los llamo pobretones sin ambiciones, quien gritó a los cuatro vientos los defectos de todos tus seres queridos, a quien le diste tal paliza que tuvieron que internarlo dos días en el hospital.

\- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo James mientras se levantaba - Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso.

\- Seguro - contesto Albus sin mirarlo. Con la vista fija en el lago.

\- Hasta nunca señor gerente - se despidió y camino en dirección a la casa.

La mayoría seguía bebiendo, pero el ya no tenía ganas. La charla con el idiota de Albus lo había dejado con mal sabor de boca. A lo lejos vio a Rose bailando demasiado cerca del rubio engreído. A Fred y Lindsay que mientras se besaban daban un espectáculo incomodo de ver. Rox se había quedado dormida y Sander intentaba despertarla para seguir bebiendo.

Siguió avanzando y se encontró con April. ¿Está mal decir que la novia de tu ex novia es guapa? En circunstancias muy diferentes James habría intentado ligarla de seguro… Si tan solo dejara de fruncir el ceño cada que Sam habla con Rosie, eso la haría más simpática sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó James con una sonrisa.

\- Seguro, gracias James. - respondió secamente la castaña.

Celos… James podía no tener un trabajo de gerente como su hermanito, tal vez no tenía mucho dinero. Pero cuando se trataba de mujeres sabía reconocer sus emociones a kilómetros de distancia. Habilidad que lo ayudó antes para conquistar y ahora para enamorar más y más a Morgan.

\- Te ves un poco molesta… Seguro son imaginaciones mías, pero Sam pasa demasiado tiempo con Rose ¿No crees? - indagó James. Pues no solo tenía la habilidad de leer a las mujeres, también sabía conversar con ellas. Un poder con el que la mayoría de los tíos solo sueña.

\- Solo son amigas - escupió agresivamente April - Mejores amigas.

\- ¿Sabes? Conozco a Sam desde que somos niños…

\- Ya lo sé. Qué lindo que tú también hayas salido con mi novia. - respondió con ironía la chica.

James se puso en el lugar de April. Lo cierto es que sería una mierda que Morgan sea tan amiga de su ex, pero las personas son libres de hablar y ser amigos de quienes quieran. ¡Gracias al cielo Morgan odiaba a todos sus ex!

\- Como te decía… Conozco a Sam desde que somos niños. En el instituto salió con un par de chicos, luego estuvo conmigo y no fue hasta que te conoció que la vi realmente enamorada. ¡Vamos April! ¡Eres la primera persona que presenta formalmente a sus padres!

\- ¿No los conociste? - pregunto April incrédula.

\- Bueno si… Pero los conocí cuando éramos niños. De seguro que no me los hubiese presentado antes - aseguró James - Además, no tendrías que callar cuando algo te molesta. Háblalo con ella, de seguro no hace lo que hace para ponerte celosa. Solo expón tu punto y espera que ella lo entienda.

\- Gracias James… Creo que iré a la cama… Hasta mañana - se despidió April con una sonrisa.

Si hace unos años alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría ayudando a Sam a ser feliz con alguien más, James hubiese reído hasta llorar (luego de golpear a quien sugiriese que Sam estaría con otra persona). Las vueltas que da la vida, pensó James antes de ir hacia su habitación para dormir.


	14. SAMANTHA

¿Cuánto habían bebido? ¡Malditos Weasleys! ¡Ni siquiera era la boda real y ya la emborrachaban hasta dejarla en ese estado! Sentía el cuerpo pesado, un dolor punzante en la cabeza… Apenas pudo abrir los ojos y… ¿qué es eso? ¡¿Sangre?! Mierda… Debió de golpearse la cabeza y ahora sangraba… No… el dolor que sentía era resaca, era un dolor bastante conocido como para confundirlo… ¿Le vino el periodo a April? ¡Pero si todavía faltaba una semana! _También puede venirte el periodo a ti idiota,_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. ¡Mierda! Ahora tendría que lavar las sábanas y todo porque… Un momento… Eso no era sangre… Era la estúpida melena de Rose.

Se sentó como pudo y vio a su amiga dormir en la misma cama que ella. Sam dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, Rose parecía una niña indefensa cuando estaba dormida. Recordó que la noche anterior su amiga salió corriendo del bosque con lágrimas en los ojos, tras calmarla un poco Rose murmuro "Bryce" y entonces comprendió todo.

El fantasma de su antiguo amigo seguía atormentando a su mejor amiga. Sam no quería ser cruel pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que la ridícula de Rose siga comportándose así. Sin embargo los amigos se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. Y si tienes que posponer el increíble sexo que tienes con tu hermosa novia por consolar a una maraña de pelos color periodo, pues tienes que hacerlo.

Una a una las chicas de la azotea fueron despertando… Dom era la imagen viva de la resaca, Rose tenía aspecto triste, Lucy… Lucy tenía chupetones en todo el cuello y en el nacimiento de sus senos, de seguro tenía marcas más abajo… Y la novia de Albus tenía la misma cara de idiota que siempre. No es que Sam la odie, simplemente le desesperaban las chicas sin cerebro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lucy - ¿No estuviste presumiendo toda la noche la maravillosa noche de sexo que te esperaba con April?

\- Digamos que Rose me debe una - respondió Sam viendo a su amiga pelirroja - ¿estas mejor? - le preguntó a la pelirroja.

\- Algo… Me dará vergüenza ver a la cara a Scorpius…

\- ¿Qué paso? - Interrumpió la niña sin sesos.

Rose se sonrojo totalmente ¡ahora si daba la imagen de una niña!

\- Un par de besos, un par de dedos y salí huyendo - respondió con voz de niña buena su mejor amiga.

\- Deja de preocuparte por idioteces. Aquí lo verdaderamente importante es qué paso con mi sujetador… - comentó Dom mientras buscaba por todos lados su ropa interior.

\- Olvidaba lo serio que se toman las fiestas - comento Lucy con una mano en la cabeza, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de marcas que tenía en el escote.

\- Luci-lu… - comento Dom intentando no reírse - ¿La pasaste bien anoche?

Todas lanzaron una carcajada. Lucy tenía cara de no entender nada. Pero todas estaban tan concentradas en no quedarse sin aire que nadie podía aclararle lo que sucedía. Finalmente fue Celine quien le señalo las marcas que tenía en el cuello y los senos.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mi padre va a matarme! ¿Qué se supone que haga? - lloriqueaba la futura novia.

\- Relajate Lu, te lo maquillamos y listo. - la intento tranquilizar Rose.

\- ¡No puedo maquillarme! Se supone que hoy debo probarme el vestido ¿qué pasara si lo lleno de maquillaje y queda una mancha café en mi vestido? - ¡Vaya! Es cierto que las novias se vuelven locas antes de la boda…

\- Relájate - dijo Sam - Una vez me quite los chupetones raspando fuerte con una cuchara congelada… Pero duele un poco…

\- No importa, no importa ¡Trae una cuchara por favor! - lloriqueaba Lucy.

Sam bajó rápidamente con dirección a la cocina, seguía en pijama pero la novia tenía una emergencia. Se supone que la tranquilidad de la novia es lo primordial en cualquier boda…

Pasó rápidamente por la cocina, agarró una cuchara y cuando estaba por salir hacia la sala para subir a la azotea escucho voces.

\- Apuestas ¿Quién tuvo la peor noche? - Era la voz de Albus…

\- No te dejaron plantado en el lago Albus, cállate - ese era su amigo moreno, Deke - La loca de tu prima me lanzo su sujetador y me dijo que no vuelva a hablar con ella.

¿Alguna vez Sam dijo cuanto amaba a Dom? Su original manera de cagarse en los tíos era algo digno de un museo. Debería escribir un libro con las hazañas de la rubia.

\- Al menos no te dejaron desnudo y duro en medio del bosque - Ese era el rubio engreído.

Le había aconsejado a Rose que se acueste con él sin compromiso, pero al parecer el rubio debió haber hecho algo que le recordase a Bryce Treverson. Un bajón de calentón para cualquiera…

\- Tuve una hermosa charla fraternal con mi hermano - respondió Al.

¡Mierda! Cállate Potter ¡Supéralo de una vez!

\- ¿Tan mal fue? - Esa era la voz de Theo.

El recuerdo de la conversación con Lily apareció en la mente de Sam. ¡Lo había olvidado! Bueno pasaron un par de horas, no es tan grave olvidar algo así por tan poco tiempo.

\- Digamos que cuanto antes volvamos a California mejor - contesto Al.

Bueno… Al menos no había dado los detalles de cómo comenzó la pelea. Sam sabía que no había sido su culpa que los hermanos Potter se pelearan, bueno tal vez un poquito. Sin embargo era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Albus estaba cansado de las burlas de su hermano y James… Bueno, no era la persona más considerada con su hermano. Lo defendía si alguien lo molestaba pero era el primero en hacerle bromas pesadas cuando el pobre chico estaba en paz.

\- Crean o no, a mí me agrada este lugar - Dijo Theo - Tu familia no es tan mala…

\- ¡Claro! Porque a vos no te dejaron desnudo en el bosque…

La charla se cortó de golpe, al parecer alguien había llegado a la sala. Sam decidió que era un buen momento para salir.

\- Buenos días - saludó como quien no había escuchado una conversación a escondidas.

Observó que fue Hugo quien había llegado. Estaba en su colchoneta y echado se metía chocolates a la boca.

\- ¿Una cuchara? No quiero imaginar que juego sexual tienen ustedes las lesbianas - comentó el gusano (como Rose lo llamaba) provocando la risa de los muchachos.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente? - se defendió Sam - Pues recogeré todos mis jugos que chorrearon en la sábana con la cuchara, luego jugaremos a la doctora y le daré a April su jarabe… No sé si me entiendes…

\- ¡Cállate Blow! - gritó Hugo, mientras el resto reía a carcajadas - Harás que llore en la ducha toda la mañana si me sigues contando tu vida sexual.

\- Entonces no te diré que fue con tu hermana con quien dormí anoche - respondió la pelivioleta guiñando un ojo.

Observó que el rubio prestaba más atención luego de mencionar a Rose, seguramente con esperanza de sacar mayor información. Contenta y sin añadir nada más Samantha subió a la azotea.

Cuando llego a la azotea… Mierda, parecía que había llegado demasiado tarde… Lucy lloraba a moco tendido.

\- ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Sam acercándose a la futura novia.

\- Le conté lo que nos dijo Lily ayer - murmuró Dom.

¡Oh, Dom! Puedes ser muy inteligente con los hombres, pero en los demás aspectos eres simplemente torpe…

\- Recordaste eso, pero no recordabas que le lanzaste tu sujetador a Deke - dijo Sam, mientras que se acercaba a Lucy.

Nunca había visto a alguien en ese estado. Lucy realmente tenía miedo de que Lily aleje a Theo de ella.

\- Relájate Lucy, hablamos con ella y prometió que no hablaría con tu padre…

\- ¡¿Mi padre?! - Chilló Lucy.

\- Tranquila, no lo hará. Lo prometió - Aseguró Sam. Mientras Rose y Celine intentaban darle agua para calmarla.

\- No lo entienden - gimió Lucy - Mi relación con Theo es distinta, pero yo lo amo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Rose demasiado seria.

Oooh noo… No digas nada delicado Lucy… El sexo rudo es un tema sensible para Rose, no digas nada delicado por favor…

\- Digamos que ya tenemos una especie de compromiso - respondió Lucy.

\- ¡¿Estas embarazada?! - Chillo Dom.

\- ¡NO! Joder… Ustedes y los embarazos - contestó Lucy sacudiendo la cabeza.

Parecía que estaba en un dilema interno, entre contar su secreto o no. ¿Debería darle una mano?

\- Sabes Lu, a veces April me ata a la cama - mencionó Sam tanteando el terreno - una vez me puso un dildo por detrás…

¿Qué estás haciendo Sam? La mirada interrogativa de Rose y Dom la incomodaron un poco, pero estaba decidida a relajar a Lucy para que sienta confianza de contar su secreto.

\- También le puse pinzas en los pezones una vez - confesó Sam con los ojos cerrados - Solo un momento, queríamos experimentar…

Pudo ver una sonrisa sincera en la cara de Lucy (decidió ignorar la cara de orgullo de Dom y la de desconcierto de su mejor amiga). Esperó en silencio a que Lucy decidiese hablar.

\- La gargantilla que tengo puesta me la obsequio Theo - dijo Lucy, bien al menos hablaba… idioteces pero hablaba - Lo hizo cuando me pidió que fuese suya, solo de él… Él es algo así como… Digamos que le di permiso de decidir sobre mi sexualidad…


	15. HUGO

\- Bueno chicos, cada quien puede servirse lo que quiera para desayunar. Tenemos tostadas, huevos… Ronald deja eso… ¿en qué iba? Oh, si… tenemos huevos y cereal… ¡Ronald! ¡Te dije que dejes eso! ¡Las galletas son para todos! ¿en qué iba?... - Mientras su abuela Molly organizaba el desayuno Hugo comía disimuladamente los bombones robados que Ted le había regalado a su esposa - …y tendremos que organizarnos por grupos ¿dónde está? Oh, si Percy y Hermione hicieron una lista de las tareas asignadas a cada uno para el día de hoy…

Típico de su madre. Si había un elaborado itinerario para tener a todos los invitados haciendo algo útil, su madre estaba detrás de todo… Y si se le sumaba el tío Percy… Seguro ahora tenían programadas hasta las horas para mear…

\- Muy bien, como ya lo saben, Hermione y yo hicimos una lista de las tareas para la boda y las personas encargadas para cada tarea. Planificamos todo de acuerdo a las características, fortalezas y aptitudes de cada persona para que pueda desarrollar con eficiencia todo lo relacionado… - Percy sí que le da vueltas a lo más simple. ¿De verdad eligieron las tareas de acuerdo a las fortalezas de las personas? ¿Cuál sería la tarea de Dom? ¿Hacer llorar a los invitados masculinos?

\- ¿Todos de acuerdo? - preguntó su madre.

Unos murmullos afirmativos fueron su respuesta pero se veía a leguas que los únicos emocionados eran su madre y tío Percy… Y la abuela Molly, pero seguro su tarea era cocinar así que no había tanto misterio sobre su emoción. Su madre continúo:

\- De acuerdo, hoy en la mañana es la prueba de vestido de Lucy. Cariño iras con Justin, Louis y Dom, pues tienen el mejor sentido de la moda…

\- ¡Hey! - Chillaron tía Fleur, Vic y ¿Sam? ¿En serio? ¿Sam quiere darle consejos de moda a Lu? Faltaría que le obligue a raparse el pelo para caminar por el altar…

\- Fleur, tu estarás con Ginny, Angelina y Audrey ayudando a Molly con su vestido. Al parecer ayer sufrió una especie de accidente en la mañana… - Sam y April se miraron con complicidad mientras Molly fruncía el ceño - Así que necesitamos gente madura, responsable y con buen gusto para que lo solucione - Su madre sí que era diplomática.

Mientras Hermione continuaba hablando y asignaba tareas para sus tíos (la mayoría actuar de niñeras y distraer a los niños de la casa) Hugo noto que Lucy tenía los ojos hinchados ¿habría llorado?

\- Rose, Samantha y Lindsay. Ustedes acompañaran a Theo y sus amigos a clases de baile.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Theo incrédulo.

\- Yo te explico - interrumpió el tío Percy. Era muy divertida la mirada de asco que le lanzaba a Theo en todo momento - Mi Lucy es una excelente bailarina, ella no tendrá problema alguno para desenvolverse en su primer baile como marido y mujer. Más no quiero haga el ridículo por terceras personas… Decidimos que lo mejor sería que vayas a clases de baile para que no le pises los pies o hagas que se caiga frente a todos, sé que puede ser algo incómodo para un gran hombre de negocios como tú. Así que pensamos que la compañía de tus amigos haría más amena la mañana.

Todos aguantaban la risa, incluso el abuelo Arthur tenía la cara más arrugada que de costumbre. Pobre Theo, pensar que tendría que soportar esas humillaciones por seis días más…

\- Bueno sí - continuo algo incomoda su madre - Rose hace teatro y tomo varias clases de baile con Sam, y Lindsay de hecho es quien dará las clases de baile…

Al ver que nadie decía una palabra continuó.

\- Teddy, Vic, Lorcan y Lily. Se quedaran a descansar por su estado y ayudarán a controlar a los niños si es que algo se sale de control… Lyssander y Roxanne ayudarán a la abuela Molly con el mercado, ella les dará la lista de cosas que necesita para la semana.

La cara de dolor que pusieron Sander y Rox fue el mejor regalo del día. ¡Claro! Con la resaca que se debían traer los pobres, hacer las compras del mercado sí que sonaba a una tarea-castigo.

Antes de continuar su madre tomó aire y puso cara de dolor.

\- James, Fred, April… Se encargaran de las bebidas.

\- ¡SI! - gritaron los mencionados mientras hacían una extraña danza y levantaban los puños al aire.

\- ¡NO! - chillaron al mismo tiempo Dom, Rox y Rose ocultando la cara con las manos.

Hugo no lo había notado antes, pero James y April de hecho eran bastante parecidos… Cabezaduras, tercos y orgullosos, pero de buen corazón, con una sorprendente tolerancia al alcohol y un amor irremediable por las fiestas. ¿Sam será consciente del parecido?

\- Cálmense, cálmense - Ordenó Hermione Weasley - Morgan los acompañará para ponerlos en orden y que no llenen el lago de alcohol.

Mientras hacían los comentarios a favor y en contra de la presencia de Morgan para controlar las bebidas que entrarían en La Madriguera. Hugo se dio cuenta que era el único a quien todavía no habían asignado una tarea…

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Mierda… Oh, no… Por favor no… Todo menos eso mamá ¡Seré un buen hijo! ¡Te visitare todos los días! Por favor no lo hagas mamita linda…

\- Hugo, tienes facilidad para tratar con personas difíciles… - ¡Oh, no! ¡Todo menos eso mamá! ¡Si quieres quítame la herencia, pero no eso! - Recogerás a la tía Muriel del aeropuerto y la llevarás a su hotel.

Todos los demás echaron a reír muy bajito. Hugo… Hugo literalmente aguantó las ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo esa anciana aún no estaba muerta? ¿Hizo un pacto con el diablo? ¿Le vendió su alma y por eso era tan perra? Realmente el karma existe… Nunca debió robar los diarios de sus primas… La tía abuela Muriel era la prueba de ello. Esa anciana atormentó a su abuelo, a su padre, a todos sus tíos… y ahora volvía con renovadas fuerzas para torturarlo a él.

Luego de desayunar casi en silencio, Hugo tomó las llaves del coche, se despidió de todos (los más solidarios le dieron sus condolencias) y se dirigió al aeropuerto con una mueca de dolor que le duró todo el camino.

Para su mala suerte el avión llego puntual y la primera en salir fue una anciana con ayuda de un tripulante de cabina.

\- La comida estaba demasiado seca y el jugo demasiado frio… - Hugo sintió lastima y empatía por el pobre joven que llevaba la silla de ruedas de la anciana - ¡No tan rápido! Tienes que llevarme más lento para que pueda ver a mi sobrino ¿te comente que tengo un sobrino nieto? En realidad es bisnieto... - Llego la hora…

\- Tía Muriel - Saludo Hugo, y el tripulante de cabina no pudo esconder el suspiro de satisfacción al verlo - Yo la llevo desde acá, muchas gracias.

\- Gracias a ti. En serio - respondió el joven y se marchó como a quien le quitan un peso de encima.

\- Dale un beso a la tía Muriel - pidió la anciana mientras agarraba la cara de Hugo y con una fuerza sorprendente le plantaba un beso en los labios - Estas muy gordo Ronald, de seguro es la comida chatarra que a ustedes los jóvenes les gusta.

Limpiándose el sabor a naftalina de la boca, masculló un "soy Hugo" y comenzó a avanzar con la anciana.

\- ¿Cómo es el novio de Lucia, Ronald? - preguntó tía Muriel.

\- Es Lucy tía. Su novio es muy agradable, se llama Theo Nott y…

\- Que bien y ¿tú tienes novia Ronald? - interrumpió la anciana.

\- No tía Muriel, no tengo novia por ahora…

\- ¿Eres gay? - interrumpió nuevamente tía Muriel - Me enteré que el hijo de Bill es maricon, ¿tú también lo eres?

\- No tía, yo…

\- La juventud de ahora está podrida, desde que se puso de moda que estaba mal golpear a los niños empezaron todas esas desviaciones. Si me pides mi opinión… ¡Más lento! ¿Cuál es la manía de los jóvenes de ir rápido? Soy mayor ¿acaso no lo ves? No hay valores morales hoy en día, no hay respeto a los mayores. - Se quejaba Muriel

\- Lo siento tía Muriel - respondió Hugo. Ya estaban en el auto, solo tendría que soportar a esa vieja bruja una hora más, hasta llegar al hotel. Si es que no la asesinaba antes… Al fin de cuentas ¿quién la extrañaría?

Subieron al coche y después de que tía Muriel le diera las indicaciones de cómo debía manejar y porque ruta debía ir (una calle que no existía) por fin estaban en camino.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas casarte, Ronald? - escupió la anciana.

\- Todavía no tengo novia tía. Lo que complica un poco las cosas pues sería muy difícil casarme conmigo mismo - intento bromear Hugo… Mala idea.

\- ¡Jóvenes atrevidos! - Bufó la anciana - Deberías sentar cabeza con una muchacha decente de una vez, no eres muy agraciado pero al menos tienes la juventud de tu lado. Si esperas más tiempo morirás solo y nadie te querrá.

¡Diablos! Hablaba como si le estuviese echando una maldición. ¿Por qué su madre lo odiaba? Es cierto que no limpiaba su habitación de niño, pero esta era una venganza excesiva.

\- Busca una mujer que este desesperada por tener hijos, esa será tu ultima oportunidad para tener descendencia - refunfuñaba la anciana.

Hugo dibujo una sonrisa triste como respuesta. Inmediatamente su cabeza fue directo hacia su ex novia Giselle. ¿Estaba arrepentido? Él no estaba listo para ser padre, había hecho lo correcto. Recordó la cara llena de lágrimas de su ex novia. Los gritos. Su rostro lleno de dolor… Lo que hizo no fue correcto pero al menos le dio la oportunidad a Giselle de ser alguien hoy en día. Gracias a Hugo, Giselle no estaba estancada como Lily.

Un olor a podrido hizo que Hugo saliera de sus pensamientos. Tía Muriel roncaba dormida y acababa de lanzarse el gas más apestoso que un hombre criado entre todos sus primos había sentido. Ya falta poco… intentó darse fuerzas.


	16. THEO2

Percy Weasley lo odiaba, lo detestaba, lo aborrecía. Es en serio, ¿clases de baile? ¿Qué tan complicado es mecerse de un lado al otro? Por supuesto es algo que haría con una sonrisa en el rostro si al menos su Lucy lo estuviera acompañando, pero no. Lucy estaba tan ocupada que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella hoy.

Habían llamado al chófer que contactó Scorpius para que los lleve a todos hasta la academia de danza de la rubia. Una vez llegada la limusina sonrió ante la cara de asombro de Rose, Sam y Lindsay. Todos subieron en silencio y Theo con una sonrisa de maldad notó que la pelirroja evitaba mirar hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo. Así que decidió molestar un poco… Es decir, si Percy le hacía la vida imposible a él entonces tenía derecho de pagar con la misma moneda a otro Weasley ¿cierto?

\- ¿Rose, cierto? - preguntó Theo, mientras la pelirroja asentía graciosamente como respuesta - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro - Contesto la pelirroja con voz dulce.

\- ¿Eres la única de tus primos que no tiene novio? - preguntó Theo con maldad. Después de todo nadie dejaba desnudo en el bosque a su mejor amigo sin pasar al menos un momento incómodo.

\- Algo así, solo somos Dom, Molly, Hugo y yo - respondió la pelirroja sin cambiar la expresión ni el tono de su voz. Esta chica será más difícil de fastidiar de lo que había imaginado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón? - preguntó a pesar de las miradas de advertencia que Alissa, Celine y Albus le lanzaban.

La pelirroja guardo silencio por un momento y dibujo una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro. Abrió la boca pero antes de que pueda decir nada su amiga de cabello morado le dio un apretón en la mano, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos. Parecían tener una conversación telepática. Finalmente lo miró de nuevo y contesto:

\- Malas experiencias Theo, nada del otro mundo - contesto la pelirroja - Lamento que mi tío Percy te obligue a hacer todo esto. Ya verás que no te resulta tan difícil.

Guapa, lista y diplomática, entendía porque Scorpius estaba fascinado con ella. Los demás fueron conversando sobre banalidades pero Theo tuvo una nueva idea: Tomar el toro por las astas.

\- ¿Pasaste una buena noche Scorpius? La fiesta estuvo muy divertida.

¡Oh, si las miradas mataran! La pelirroja lo habría asesinado ese instante… Bueno habría muerto antes por culpa de Percy Weasley pero ese es otro asunto.

\- No tan buena como quisiera - respondió el rubio mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

\- ¡Dejémonos de indirectas! - exclamo la chica de cabello violeta sobresaltando a todos- Para los que no estaban enterados Rose y Scorpius estuvieron a punto de tener sexo anoche, no pasó pues Scorpius fue muy agresivo o algo así y Rose tiene malas experiencias relacionadas con la violencia - El silencio se levantó en la limusina y la voz de Sam parecía estar detrás de un micrófono - ¡Tú! - añadió mirando a Deke - Dom no recuerda haberte dado el sujetador pero tampoco recuerda tu nombre pues continua llamándote Derek. Albus actúas como un niño berrinchudo cuando se trata de James, es tu hermano y se puso de novio con la chica que te gustaba ¡gran cosa! Tú insultaste a todos sus seres queridos. Ustedes - dijo mirando a Peter y Alissa - Ustedes están bien. Y tú - Theo sintió un escalofrió cuando la chica lo miró a los ojos - La próxima vez que vayas a hablar de tus peculiaridades sexuales hazlo en un lugar donde nadie más te escuche o podrás meter en problemas a Lucy.

El silencio que inundó la limosina hubiera sido gracioso si la chica de cabello violeta no estuviera tan enfadada.

¿Peculiaridades sexuales? ¿A qué se refería la chica loca? ¿Quién escucho qué cosa?... Una idea aterradora le vino a la mente. Percy Weasley escuchando el escandaloso sexo que había tenido con su hija la noche anterior. ¿Por qué tenía que atarla a ese árbol? ¡Sabía que robar los ganchos de ropa para usarlos en los pezones de Lucy era mala idea! Él sabía que tenía que ser discreto con la familia de su Lucy… Pero ¡joder! Estaba ebrio y Lucy movía tan bien el culo cuando bailaba…

\- ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo y hablamos de las clases? - sugirió Lindsay. Y ¡por Dios! Sintió tanta gratitud por hacerle pensar en otra cosa, que si no estuviera tan enamorado de su hermosa esclava, habría besado a la rubia ahí mismo.

\- Claro - dijo Celine con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tipo de música nos enseñaras?

\- De todo un poco, pero nos concentraremos en la canción del primer baile por hoy, tía Audrey eligió Everything de Michael Bublé…

\- Espera, ¿por hoy? - preguntó Deke.

\- Bueno si… Tío Percy consideró que mientras más practique el novio sería mejor, así que lo haremos todas las mañanas hasta un día antes de la boda.

Sam y Rose se miraron a los ojos. Scorpius seguía con el ceño fruncido desde que la loca le había gritado, Peter y Alissa sonreían pues al parecer eran los únicos que tenían la aprobación de la chica loca. Celine abrazaba a Albus y le susurraba cosas para calmarlo en su oído. Deke tenía cara de agonía… Era un pésimo bailarín.

Llegaron a la academia de danza después de 15 minutos de conversaciones forzadas sobre vestidos y peinados. Entraron a una gran sala, con espejos que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, no había ningún mueble a excepción del viejo parlante de la esquina.

\- Muy bien, pónganse en parejas. Yo bailaré con Theo pero iré indicando a los demás lo que necesiten - ordeno la rubia con voz profesional.

Peter y Alissa ya estaban agarrados desde que entraron y Albus y Celine se abrazaron inmediatamente como si fuera algo de vida o muerte. Deke y Scorpius se quedaron mirando a la loca y la pelirroja, era tan patético y gracioso de ver, que por un momento Theo agradeció mentalmente a Percy por obligarlo a tomar esas clases de baile.

Como nadie se movía, Lindsay tuvo que intervenir.

\- De acuerdo. Rose y Scorpius bailan juntos pues si estuvieron a punto de tener sexo significa que al menos tienen química y eso hará más fácil que se entiendan en la pista. Sam bailas con Deke y procura no hacer chistes ni comentarios mientras doy la clase, que no tengo paciencia.

Ahí van sus últimas esperanzas de que las clases sean divertidas, pensó Theo. La rubia puso una música lenta y melosa.

\- Bien vean todos. Lo primero que tienen que hacer para bailar adecuadamente este tipo de melodías es visualizar una caja en el suelo y mover los pies a lo largo del borde y las diagonales del cuadrado - explicaba la rubia - ¿Alguien tiene experiencia con la danza?

La loca y la pelirroja levantaron la mano como si fueran niñas en la escuela. Alissa y Celine también lo hicieron pero con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro ¡si la rubia supiera la experiencia que tenían! Y… Nada más ¡Genial! ¡Sigamos con los estereotipos y que los hombres no sepan bailar!

\- Bien, eso facilita las cosas. Empecemos.

No fue tan malo… En realidad Lindsay guiaba a Theo, y a pesar de ser gruñona era muy buena maestra.

\- Puedes descansar un poco, veré como les está yendo a los demás - dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo - lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero en la boda tú tendrás que guiar.

Theo se sentó en una esquina y como hombre que paso años en el desierto se lanzó a las botellas de agua que había en el suelo. ¡Vaya! Sus amigos lo hacían realmente bien… Excepto Deke, el pobre parecía que estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño y de seguro tener a la loca de cabello morado como pareja no arreglaba la situación.

Celine y Alissa hacían que Albus y Peter puedan verse bastante decentes en la pista. Se veía que la estaban pasando muy bien pues reían y se daban besos cada dos por tres.

Ver a la pelirroja era distinto, era más hipnotizante, se movía con demasiada gracia. Como si todos sus movimientos fueran planeados y a la vez improvisados… Scorpius no paraba de sonreír embobado, parecía un niño frente a una dulcería.

Finalmente dieron las 11, ya era hora de volver a La Madriguera. Sam y Rose avisaron que se quedarían por el centro para almorzar juntas, así que el camino de vuelta fue mucho más relajado.

Una vez de vuelta en la casa, se dio cuenta de que tan cansado estaba realmente. Una mañana bailando lo había dejado exhausto y pensar que tendría que hacerlo el resto de la semana. No podía esperar para echarse una siesta...

Estaban por entrar a la casa… Pero… ¿qué eran esos gritos? El escándalo que se escuchaba daba un poco de miedo. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Lucy? Con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo Theo abrió la puerta de un golpe y lo último que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue un bate que iba directo a su cara.


	17. VICTOIRE

Como si estar embarazada fuera una discapacidad. No le habían asignado ninguna tarea por su "condición" ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿De repente Justin se volvió un mejor diseñador de modas que ella porque no tenía un niño en el vientre? ¿Su opinión valía más? Ya hablaría con su tía Hermione sobre esto… Y se supone que su tía es la feminista.

Bueno podría ser peor… Al menos no tenía que recoger a tía Muriel. La última vez que vio a la anciana fue en la boda de Fred y Lindsay. Por su salud mental, Vic bloqueaba la conversación que tuvo con esa señora, ¡por todos los dioses que no desearía pasar por eso de nuevo!.

Mientras su esposo le hacía masajes en los pies (cosa que él insistió) Vic comía las galletas que sobraron del desayuno. Moría por los bombones que le había dado Teddy, pero al parecer el embarazo la había vuelto un poco despistada y olvidó donde los había dejado ¡ya aparecerían!

Toc, toc, toc…

\- Pasen - anuncio Teddy, sin desconcentrarse en su tarea de los masajes.

Lorcan y Lily entraron a la habitación con cara bastante seria.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó Vic

\- Queremos hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto delicado… Es sobre algo que escuchamos de Lucy y Theo - Respondió Lorcan.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y en silencio se sentaron en la cama. Teddy interrumpió los masajes y los miró con gesto interrogante.

\- Ayer por la tarde escuchamos por accidente una conversación - Empezó Lily, mientras acariciaba su vientre - No fue muy larga pero… Bueno… Theo llamaba a Lucy su esclava, le decía que debía obedecerlo en todo y que él era el amo.

Silencio… Nadie dijo nada.

¿Su primita Lucy? ¿La niña que le rogaba para jugar a las muñecas? ¿La que le pedía consejos de maquillaje? ¿Quién lloraba en sus faldas por no ser tan inteligente como Molly? ¿Esa Lucy? No… No podía ser…

\- ¿Están seguros de lo que escucharon? - pregunto Victoire con esperanza de que todo sea una broma pesada.

\- Segurísimos - respondió Lorcan - Es algo que no nos parece saludable, pero no queremos hacerlo demasiado público, pues Lucy se ve tan encantada siendo tratada de esa manera… Tememos que escape con Theo o algo así. Pensamos que lo mejor es que se dé cuenta por ella misma.

\- Tiene sentido - dijo Teddy - Pero debemos hacer algo para ayudarla…

\- Ayer intentamos hablar con Dom y Sam, pero al parecer les encanta la idea de que su prima este envuelta en este asunto - explicó Lorcan

¿Encantadas con la idea de que Lucy sea maltratada? No… Dom y Sam podían ser muchas cosas, pero no eran idiotas ni crueles.

\- Explícate mejor, todos los detalles - ordenó Vic.

\- Bueno la cosa va más o menos así - comenzó Lily - Desde que escuchamos lo que ya saben estuvimos pensando a quien poder contarle… Decidimos decirles a Dom y Samantha pues cuando se trata de… relaciones peculiares son las que tienen más experiencia. Además Dom es excelente para manejar a los hombres y pensamos que tal vez podría manipular un poco al amigo de Theo… Y Sam, bueno pensamos que podría hablar con Albus y sacar información o algo por el estilo. El punto es que cuando me reuní con ellas anoche y les conté la situación de Lucy ¡la defendieron! Me dijeron que era una adulta y que si era consentido no había problema. Como vi que era caso perdido decidí sacarlas de la habitación y pensar en otro plan… Y… Bueno pensamos en ustedes dos, pues tienen más experiencia que nadie cuando de relaciones se trata y son totalmente de fiar…

Otro silencio… Vic estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información…

\- De acuerdo vamos por puntos. ¿De verdad pensaron que sería una buena idea hablar con Samantha Blow? ¿La misma Samantha que yo conozco? ¿La que estuvo en la marcha de libertad sexual y participo en el congreso del orgullo y la libertad? Dejando a un lado el tema de Albus, que dudo mucho vaya a contarle sus más profundos secretos… ¿En serio? ¿Samantha? - insistió Victoire.

\- Vale, vale. Fue una idea estúpida lo admito - masculló Lorcan, levantando las manos al cielo.

\- Bien, que bueno que se dieron cuenta la idiotez que hicieron… Ahora ¿Dominique Weasley?...

\- ¡De acuerdo! Fue una mala idea - respondió Lorcan.

\- Lo bueno es que al menos se dan cuenta - Murmuró Teddy.

\- Sí, sí. Hablar con ellas no fue la mejor idea. Supongo que su idea de libertad sexual es tan amplia que anula los derechos humanos, pero no importa. Aquí lo que es importante es lo que vamos a hacer con Lucy… - continuó Lorcan - Si pedimos ayuda a alguien más, podría ser que nos vean a nosotros como los desubicados reprimidos…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Interrumpió Teddy.

\- Bueno… - Lily se veía bastante incomoda pero continuó - Dom me acuso de estar celosa, ya lo saben. Por no tener relaciones por el bebé y todo eso… También dijo algo sobre posiciones sexuales… El punto es que si hablamos con alguien de quien no estemos seguros que se pondrá de nuestro lado, sacaran los mismos argumentos idiotas para justificar la manipulación a la que está siendo sometida Lucy.

Teddy y Vic se miraron incomodos… No estaban en su mejor momento en lo que se refería a su vida sexual y algún comentario hiriente al respecto sería muy difícil de tolerar.

\- Tienes razón. Tenemos que encontrar gente que no tolere de ninguna manera la situación en la que se encuentra Lu, o al menos alguien que entienda los posibles peligros que pueden conllevar - Aseguró Vic - Además tiene que ser alguien que no grite a los cuatro vientos lo que sucede para no espantar a Lucy. Alguien que sepa fingir…

¡Eso era! ¡La persona perfecta!

\- ¿Se te ocurrió alguien? - preguntó Lily esperanzada

\- ¡Rose! ¡Piénsenlo, ella es perfecta! Es actriz así que no tendría problemas en fingir que nada sucede, es experta ocultando sus emociones así que no explotaría cuando se lo contáramos. Desde lo que paso con Bryce y la pobre chica, Rose odia todo lo relacionado con la violencia ¡si incluye sexo y a su prima, es imposible que no ayude!

Todos se quedaron pensando ante las palabras de Victoire… Tenía sentido, era la mejor opción.

\- No lo sé, Vic - dijo Teddy con voz preocupada - Rose ya paso por el hospital varias veces, no creo que debamos jugar con su estabilidad…

\- Fue hace años, es algo que seguramente habrá superado. Pero el asco que siente ante la violencia no cambio - insistió Vic.

\- Creo que lo mejor es dejar a Rose al margen de todo esto - sugirió Lily - Es demasiado delicado para ella. ¿Qué les parece Morgan? Ella de seguro estaría encantada de ayudarnos, además es bastante correcta y controlada.

\- Pero si se le escapa algo a James no habrá quien lo detenga - replico Lorcan - Golpearía a Theo o algo por el estilo…

\- ¿Molly? - Dijo Teddy - De seguro que está en contra de esa clase de vida para su hermana…

\- Lo pensamos, pero no creo que Molly pueda quedarse callada y si esto llega a oídos de tío Percy ¡Golpearía a Theo! - exclamó Lorcan.

\- Vale, Molly no…

¡Diablos! ¿Tan difícil era encontrar gente callada e inteligente en su familia? Estaba comenzando a desesperarse...

James y Fred matarían a Theo antes de que terminen de contar toda la historia… Rose tiene traumas que la dejan inhabilitada. Hugo y Louis son demasiado amables, intentarían hablar con Theo para comprender sus razones… Dom y Sam ya estaban descartadas. Molly es lengua suelta…

\- ¿Rox y Sander? - sugirió Vic, no muy segura.

Nadie dijo nada. Simplemente negaron con la cabeza… Demasiado inmaduros... Pensarían que se trataba de una broma y luego contarían chistes…

\- ¡AAAHHHH!

Un grito en la planta de abajo los hizo sobresaltarse ¿Qué estaba pasando? Vic empalideció de inmediato ¿Remus? ¿Estaría bien?

Los cuatro se levantaron de golpe y bajaron como pudieron los escalones. El escandalo era tal… Vic no entendía que pasaba ¿Eso es un bate? La puerta se abrió de golpe, alguien entro y ¡PUM! Theodore Nott cayó al suelo.


	18. LYSSANDER

\- ¿Pero qué paso aquí? ¿Qué haces con un bate? ¡Tenemos que llevar a este chico al hospital! - Gritaba tía Audrey escandalizada.

\- ¡Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí! - Chilló la abuela Molly - Hagan espacio, pongan una manta bajo la cabeza del muchacho y déjenlo respirar.

\- Había una rata - explico Roxanne - Las odio y Lyssander solo quería espantarla.

\- ¡Ratas! - Chillo Celine con una voz tan aguda que le dio un escalofrió.

\- Fue un accidente, intentábamos que la rata salga por la puerta, pero se abrió de golpe y Lys solo reacciono - defendió Rox.

\- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - Se disculpaba el rubio aun con el bate en la mano - ¡Fueron mis reflejos, fue un accidente!

Todos hicieron un circulo alrededor del herido, el pobre tío estaba tirado en el suelo en una posición que se veía demasiado incomoda… _Y cómica_ ¡No Lyssander! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Partiste la cara del novio a días de la boda!

\- Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital - Exclamó George - Si no llega a casarse Percy se pondría feliz ¡Y Dios no lo permita!

\- ¡Papá! - Chillo Roxanne - ¡Esto es serio!

Por suerte la casa aún estaba vacía. Lucy y Molly seguían con las cosas del vestido y el escuadrón alcohol debía de estar volviendo loca a Morgan pues tampoco regresaban…

\- Llevaré a Theo al hospital - anunció Scorpius - ¿Alguien puede prestarme su coche?

George Weasley le lanzó las llaves de su camioneta.

\- Asegúrate que regrese vivo para la boda - añadió guiñando un hijo y volteándose para jugar con su nieto.

Los amigos de Theo lo levantaban para llevarlo al hospital, Lyssander por fin bajo el bate.

\- ¡Mierda! Lucy va a asesinarme - Dijo Lys mientras los ayudaba a llevar al inconsciente al hospital - Todo por esa estúpida rata…

\- ¿De verdad había una rata? - pregunto Alissa con cara de susto.

\- Descuida, la encontraremos - contesto el rubio.

Le daba risa la cara de susto que ponían las mujeres cuando se trataba de ratas, sapos o arañas. Rox había pegado el grito al cielo y rogaba porque la mate, pero la pobre rata no tenía la culpa de nada. No era su culpa que las mujeres decidieran que las ratas merecían morir y los gatos merecían unos arrumacos.

\- Será mejor que se queden aquí chicas - Dijo Deke.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó enfadada Alissa.

Mujeres… Lo que digas lo tomarán a mal. No importa que comentes dos palabras al azar, una mujer hallará la forma para molestarse por eso y hacerte sentir culpable…

\- Lucy volverá pronto - Explicó el amigo moreno de Albus - Sería bueno que una de sus amigas este acá para decirle lo que paso y calmarla cuando entre crisis.

\- Vale, vale. Cállate. Nos quedamos - respondió Alissa

\- ¿Quieren que los acompañe? - Se ofreció Lyssander. Más por educación que por otra cosa pues no tenía la menor intención de ir.

\- Descuida - respondió el rubio - Solo encárgate de sacar a la rata de la casa.

\- Vale, suerte - se despidió Lys con una sonrisa y agitando la mano como un niño.

Lyssander y las dos amigas de Lucy caminaron de vuelta hacia la casa.

\- Lucy va a matarte - Comentó Celine con una sonrisa - Destrozaste la cara del novio.

\- ¡Vamos! Lo hice a propósito - bromeo Lyssander - Tal vez así su futuro suegro sienta lástima y le ponga las cosas más fáciles. ¡Gracias a Dios el padre de Rox me quiere como a un hijo!

Ambas chicas lanzaron carcajadas. Una vez que llegaron a la casa… Estaba vacía.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?! - Grito Lys.

\- ¡Encuentra a la rata y mátala! - respondió su novia desde el segundo piso.

Vio divertido como las amigas de Lucy corrían hacia el segundo piso. ¡Mujeres! De acuerdo… Manos a la obra… Después de dos horas buscando, Lyssander y los tíos de Rox (quienes finalmente bajaron para ayudarlo) se rindieron. Decidieron llenar la cocina con trampas y la sala con veneno para ratas. Ya aparecería la pequeña… Es una lástima que tengan que asesinarla.

Almorzaron en el jardín para comodidad y tranquilidad de todos, y poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de la familia. Cuando finalmente Lucy regresó preguntó por su novio a los 4 segundos… Mierda.

\- No te asustes pero ocurrió un accidente - le dijo Alissa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Chillo la futura novia empalideciendo en un segundo.

\- Relájate - la tranquilizó Celine - Sin querer lo golpearon con un bate, estaban tratando de espantar una rata y Theo abrió la puerta… El punto es que se desmayó y los chicos lo llevaron al hospital. Pero acabo de recibir una llamada de Al: Theo está despierto y apenas tiene una pequeña marca en el rostro, estará perfecto para la boda y todo esto quedara como un susto.

Lys se sintió un poco culpable, le había dado un susto de muerte a Lucy antes de su boda… ¡Ah, sí! y había golpeado a Theo con un bate…

Luego de comer, tía Hermione y tío Percy anunciaron que tendrían la tarde libre y que podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! - Chillo Dominique emocionada - Ayer encontré por pura casualidad los videos que tiene la abuela de nuestra infancia, me pareció que sería lindo verlos todos juntos.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción, mientras los chicos ponían excusas para no hacerlo…

\- Lyssander, Rox ¿pueden venir un momento? - los llamo Angelina.

\- Dime mamá ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Rox una vez que se acercaron al lugar donde estaban sentados los padres y los abuelos de Rox.

\- Nos preguntábamos cuando pensaban hacer la boda linda - respondió su madre - Después de todo ya van comprometidos casi 5 años…

\- Mamá - Cortó Rox - Descuida nos casaremos pronto, lo prometo.

\- Es solo que los nietos que me den…

Mierda… Sintió a su novia tensarse a su lado. Pensar que este tipo de comentarios debían soportar en cada reunión familiar ¡Y con la fiebre de la boda se habían multiplicado!

\- Eso es algo de pareja Angelina - respondió Lyssander educadamente - Por el momento les puedo adelantar que amo a su hija y que pronto estaremos en el altar - añadió guiñando un ojo.

\- Bien, bien. Estamos incomodando a los niños - dijo el abuelo Arthur - Vayan a jugar con sus sobrinos.

Con una sonrisa de alivio y tomados de la mano, escaparon lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Una rata muerta! - Chilló April dentro de la casa.


	19. LUCY2

Lo que se temía… Su entrometida familia estaba loca. "Muy bien Lucy, vamos por puntos" Pensó. Estaba decidida a solucionar todos los problemas que aparecieron en menos de 48 horas y restaurar la paz en su relación y en su vida.

Su prioridad por el momento era Theo… ¡Pobrecillo! ¡En el hospital con una contusión en la cabeza! Sabía que no era culpa de Lyssander, él no era malvado… Torpe, descerebrado, inmaduro sí… Pero no malvado. Esperaba que Theo no tuviese ninguna secuela física del golpe ¡Con lo guapo que es, y con un moretón el día de la boda! Era una lástima de verdad…

Lo siguiente en su lista era Lily… Dom le confesó que Lily planeaba separarla de Theo ¡Y todo porque escucho la palabra esclava! Lily la entrometida… La quería y todo eso, pero desde que se embarazó a las 15 años fingía ser más madura de lo que era en realidad. ¡Como si tener un hijo te aumentara el coeficiente intelectual! De repente se convirtió en la voz de la razón y jugaba a ser la madre madura y abnegada. Es decir, fue lo suficientemente idiota para confiar en que el condón del siglo pasado de Lorcan funcionaría y ahora ¿quería darle consejos de cómo vivir a ella?

También tendría que controlar un poco a su padre. Una cosa es ser protector y celoso, como todo papá que cuida a su hija y no quiere verla crecer... Pero ¡joder! Percy no le daba tregua ni por un segundo al pobre de Theo. No solo las miradas de odio y su expresión de oler mierda cuando estaba cerca de su amo. ¿Clases de baile? ¿En serio? Eso es medianamente entendible si se trata de algo en pareja, pero Lucy estaba prácticamente vetada de la actividad.

Por último tendría que aclarar las cosas entre sus primas y sus amigos... Sabía que sería un desastre que Deke y Scorpius intentasen ligar con Dom y Rosie. Pero ¡vamos! no pasaron ni 24 horas y uno termino desnudo en el bosque, mientras que el otro fue plantado, insultado y confundido. Conocía a sus amigos, no son de los que soporten desplantes por mucho tiempo (de hecho nunca los había visto soportar ninguno) y si sus primas seguían con la actitud "hago lo que me venga en gana porque estoy buena"… Digamos que ardería Troya.

Hizo una rápida lista de cómo solucionar las cosas: Ver que Theo esté bien, planear algo para detener a Lily, tranquilizar a su padre y dejar todo claro entre las personas más inestables emocionalmente del mundo. ¡ _Pan comido_! pensó con ironía.

Aprovechando el caos que se estaba armando entre sus sobrinos y los videos de la abuela Molly. Lucy citó a sus dos amigas para conversar a solas. Una vez que las tres muchachas cerraran con llave la puerta de la habitación de Alissa y se asegurasen de que nadie escuchaba, Lucy comenzó:

\- Esto es un desastre…

\- Lu, relájate. Te estas volviendo un poco neurótica - dijo Celine

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo relajarme?! ¡Mi prima quiere destruir mi relación! ¡Estamos encerrados en estas cuatro paredes por seis días más! ¡No pasaron ni 48 horas y mi amo ya llegó al hospital inconsciente! ¡Y eso que quien lo golpeo no tenía idea que Theo es mi dueño! Y… Y… - Lucy gimió, se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a temblar. Estaba por tener un ataque de ansiedad. (Si es que no estaba teniendo uno ya)

\- Cálmate Lu - dijo Alissa con voz de madre alentadora - Tu prima no llegará a nada, tú tienes dos ventajas: Sabes que ella sabe, pero ella no sabe que tú sabes - Alissa ignoró la cara de confusión de Celine y continuó - Además la prima rubia y Samantha te apoyan, por lo que me dijiste ellas comprendieron tu situación y te aseguraron que estaban de tu lado.

\- Pero Rose no lo hace - Gimió Lucy.

\- La pelirroja no abrirá la boca. Esta confundida pero Sam la hará entrar en razón. En el peor de los casos no les dará su bendición - se burló Alissa - Pero puedes estar segura que no hablará, te lo prometió.

\- Vale, son tres de las que no tengo que preocuparme ¿Qué hay de mi hermana? ¿Vic, Rox? Lily está decidida a separarme de Theo. Eso sin mencionar al sector masculino, pues te puedo asegurar que matarían a mi prometido y no tendrían el detalle de devolverme el cadáver…

\- ¿Qué dijo Dom? - interrumpió Celine - Lily no quiere hacerlo público para que no huyas. No abrirá la boca con tus primos, así que lo que debes hacer es usar eso a tu favor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Alissa.

\- Demuéstrale lo enamorada qué estas - Dijo Celine - Hasta ahora no le diste verdaderas razones para que piense que huirías con Theo. "Ten a tus enemigos cerca". Haz que caiga en la trampa y que muerda el anzuelo. ¡Oh, prima embarazada, si alguien quisiera separarme de Theo yo me iría a la China con él, donde nadie pudiese encontrarme! Eso no la detendrá por seis días, pero nos dará el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo mejor y silenciarla para siempre.

¿Esa era Celine? ¡Vaya! Había que admitirlo, pero de hecho… el plan no era una locura total… de hecho era un buen plan ¿Y salió de la cabeza de Celine?

La cara de orgullo, asombro y un poco de miedo de Alissa, le confirmó a Lucy que ella no era la única sorprendida. Después de todo… un plan que no involucre hadas y unicornios viniendo de Celine, era algo bastante grande.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan manipuladora? - preguntó Alissa con voz ahogada.

\- No creerás que conquiste a Al solo con mi belleza ¿o sí? - respondió su amiga con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Vale. Es una buena idea, muy buena Cel. Gracias. - Admitió Lucy - Será mejor que bajemos ahora y esperemos a Theo.

Las tres amigas salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacía la sala (llena de gente, gritos, ropa, maletas y veneno para ratas)

Lucy agradeció su suerte. Celine le había dado un buen plan, no era lo suficiente para detener a la entrometida de su prima pero sí le daría más tiempo. Gracias a ello logró tranquilizarse un poco.

El sonido de las ruedas de un coche sobre el camino empedrado, sacaron a Lucy de sus pensamientos. ¡Theo! Salió corriendo a recibirlo, con Alissa y Celine por detrás. Cuando sus amigos bajaron del coche… ¡Oh, no! Theo tenía un enorme moretón que cubría su frente, ojo izquierdo, nariz y mejilla. Una gasa le tapaba la nariz y parecía bastante contento ¿Contento? ¿Por qué camina cómo idiota y sonríe tan alegre si estropearon su cara?

\- Esta dopado - respondió Scorpius, leyendo los pensamientos de Lucy - Se quejaba tanto del dolor una vez qué despertó, que las enfermeras le dieron suficientes pastillas como para dormir a un caballo.

\- ¡Lucy! - exclamó Theo lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Te extrañe tanto, pequeña! Estoy enfermito y necesito una sexy enfermera que me atienda - le murmuró mientras pellizcaba su trasero.

¡Mierda! Su amo no estaba en condiciones de actuar con sutileza. Si se le escapaba algo relativamente subido de tono frente a su familia… Ojala le devuelvan el cadáver…

\- Chicos, ayúdenme a llevar a Theo a la cama. Tiene que reaccionar y nadie puede verlo en este estado o podrá hacer o decir algo que nos delate - rogó Lucy.

\- Pequeña traviesa, te azotare el trasero hasta dejarlo como un tomate - Canturreaba Theo intentando besar a Lucy.

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Todo estaba perdido! Ahora sí que no había escapatoria… La puerta se abrió ¡Oh, mierda! El fin se acerca… No quería mirar… Escucho unos delicados pasos y ¿una risa?

\- ¿Qué le paso? - Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

¡Rose! Estaba tan aliviada que no sea su padre quien encontró a Theo pellizcando su trasero y besando su cuello… ¡Era capaz de llorar de alegría ahí mismo!

\- Theo está un poco drogado - contestó Lucy, mirando a su prima con la súplica en sus ojos - Quiero llevarlo a descansar, pero sus cosas están en la sala y todos están ahí…

Rosie negó con la cabeza.

\- Nuevas órdenes, los que estaban en la sala se quedan en la azotea con nosotras… Ya sabes, por lo del veneno de ratas.

\- Eso es peor - dijo Peter, quien por fin había separado a Theo de los brazos de Lucy e intentaba mantenerlo de pie - Cruzar la sala y subirlo sin que nadie pregunte por él será una odisea.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. No quedaba mucho tiempo ¿Qué harían?

\- Vale Lu, quita esa cara de estreñida - dijo Rose - Entraré con Albus y llamaremos la atención de todos. Al y tú tendrán que disculparse con todos por no venir en todos estos años y decir lo mucho que nos extrañaron y bla, bla, bla. Deke, Peter y Scorp se encargarán de subir a _tu amo_ \- pronunció con asco - Y Celine y Alissa vigilarán que todo salga bien. Cuando pregunten por Theo diremos que quería descansar y que bajará para la cena.

¡Oh, Rosie! Podía besarla allí mismo ¿Alguna vez mencionó lo mucho que quería a su primita?

\- Vale - dijo Al con cara de pocos amigos - Mientras antes lo hagamos mejor.

Rose, Al y Lucy entraron a la casa… Todos estaban esparcidos como ratas… Reunirlos sería más difícil de lo que pensó… Si los llamaban uno por uno tardarían una eternidad y…

\- ¡FAMILIA! - Chilló Rose, haciendo que Lucy pegue un brinco - ¡VENGAN TODOS! ¡ES URGENTE!

En menos de un minuto todos los Weasley estaban frente a Rose con cara de preocupación. ¡Vaya, sí que son exagerados!

\- Quería disculparme - Dijo Al, mientas se dirigía a la cocina. Cosa de que los Weasley den la espalda a la puerta y a los escalones - Por no venir antes, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo pero no hubo un día en el que no piense en todos ustedes. Las navidades y las pascuas fueron tan solitarias y…

La puerta se abrió justo cuando todos exclamaban ¡Ooohhh! Y con algo de esfuerzo estaban subiendo a un atontado Theo.

\- Yo también - Continuo Lucy para hacer más tiempo - Los extrañe muchísimo, somos una familia muy linda y… - ¡Bingo! Theo estaba arriba - Y los amo - Finalizó.

\- Gracias chicos, pero la próxima no nos den un susto de muerte por niñadas- dijo Fred, mientras la abuela Molly y los mayores se lanzaban para besar y abrazar a Lu y Albus.


	20. ALBUS2

\- ¿Segura qué está bien? - insistía Lyssander con culpa.

\- Ya te dije que sí, Sander. Descuida. - respondía Lucy con paciencia - Solo que está muy cansado por ahora, pero estará en la cena.

\- Deberías subir y disculparte Lyssander - dijo Rox.

\- ¡No! - chillaba Lucy - Esta dormido, lo más probable es que lo despierten. Él necesita descansar. Luego podrás disculparte...

\- Que descanse - dijo tío Percy - De seguro es el primer golpe que le dan a ese… Así estaremos tranquilos una tarde…

Mientras Al y sus amigos llevaban las cosas a la azotea, escuchaban fragmentos de la conversación entre Lucy y sus parientes.

\- Ratas - mascullaba Deke, negando con la cabeza - Lo que faltaba…

\- No será tan malo - respondió Scorpius - Al menos ahora tendremos privacidad y buena compañía para dormir.

¿Scorpius siendo positivo? Rose debe guardar cocaína en los pezones para trastornar de tal manera a su amigo…

Una vez en la azotea encontraron a Dom tirada en la cama y leyendo una revista de chismes. Molly con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados (para variar), a Hugo quien ya había acomodado sus cosas y un bulto inconsciente tirado en la cama… Bueno, al menos Theo Nott ya no era un peligro.

\- Buenas noticias para ustedes y perturbadoras para mí - Les dijo su primo - No hay suficientes colchones así que dormiremos en parejas. Al y Cel no tienen problema, Theo y Lucy tampoco pero… bueno… Moll, Dom y mi hermana…

\- Espero que esta vez no me boten de la azotea - se quejó Molly - Ayer echaron llave y tuve que dormir con mis padres ¡No pueden hacer eso!

\- Relajate Molls, estábamos borrachas - dijo Dom sin despegar los ojos de la revista.

\- ¡No solo eso! ¡Sam y April arruinaron mi vestido! ¡¿Qué clase de dama de honor usa minifalda?!

\- Una divertida… - Masculló Dom sin inmutarse.

\- Bueno, por el momento decidamos quien duerme donde - Las cortó Al.

Rose, Celine y Lucy subieron a la habitación, completando al grupo de quienes dormirían a la azotea.

\- Tenemos que decidir cómo dormiremos - Explicó Hugo - Y por favor, vayan al baño si quieren tener sexo. Son mi familia y no gano lo suficiente como para costearme un psicólogo.

\- Calla gusano - Cortó Rose - Cel y Al duermen juntos, tambien Theo y Lucy…

\- Sí, eso está más que obvio - dijo Molly - ¿Con quién dormirá Deke?

A Albus le pareció gracioso que apenas Molly haya lanzado la pregunta al aire, su amigo girase la cabeza como el exorcista para ver la reacción de Dom, quien (como sospechaba) no dio indicios de haber escuchado… Bueno, prácticamente lo habían obligado a disculparse con su familia para salvarle el trasero a Theo, al menos podría divertirse un poco…

\- Opino que Dom decida - sugirió Albus con malicia.

\- No es necesario - contestó Molly para sorpresa de todos - Puede dormir conmigo, no me molesta.

Decir que dejo a todos con la boca abierta seria poco. Deke rápidamente mascullo un "gracias" y puso su maleta al lado de la colchoneta donde estaba su prima. Dom tenía cara de preocupación mientras veía la escena… Hugo, Rose y Lucy… Todavía no cerraban la boca.

\- Bueeeno - Dijo Hugo algo incómodo - Respeta su himen campeón.

La mirada de odio de Molly y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

\- Vale, yo dormiré con Hugo - dijo Dom con astucia.

Albus que comprendió su plan, (dejar que Rose y Scorp durmieran juntos) apoyó en ese instante.

\- De acuerdo, todo solucionado. Qué bueno que todo ya está…

\- Alto ahí - Intervino Hugo con el ceño fruncido - Rose duerme conmigo.

Fue graciosa la cantidad de gestos que hizo Scorpius en solo un minuto (alegría, esperanza, anhelo, decepción, tristeza, indiferencia fingida)

\- Bien - dijo Rose - El gusano y yo, los dos rubios, Molly y Deke, y las parejas. Con su permiso, me retiro. Tengo una cita - Y se volteó para marcharse.

\- ¡¿Una cita?! - gritaron Hugo y Scorpius al mismo tiempo (por suerte para su amigo, la voz de Hugo fue mucho más fuerte)

\- Papá me llevará a cenar, gusano - Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se fue dando saltitos al piso de abajo.

Prepararon las cosas y arreglaron las colchonetas donde dormirían. Albus notó que Molly no dejaba de tocar a Deke… ¿Estaría interesada? Bueno, eso era obvio. Pero era algo doloroso de ver… Molly no sabía coquetear y tampoco entendía los sutiles rechazos de Deke. Sintió genuina lástima por su prima.

Hugo, quien también había notado los humillantes intentos de Molly, decidió intervenir:

\- Molls, la abuela me pidió que la ayudáramos a poner la mesa. Será mejor que lo hagamos ahora…

Con cara de pocos amigos, Molly siguió a su primo (no sin antes reír escandalosamente en la oreja de Deke, tocar su brazo y decir que era enorme, y darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios) y salió moviendo ridículamente sus caderas…

\- Eso fue… triste - Dijo Celine, al lado de Albus.

\- ¿Hablo con ella? - preguntó Lucy - ¿Qué hacemos Dom?

\- Déjala - respondió la rubia sin apartar la mirada de la revista - Si le va mal aprenderá, si le va bien tiene sexo.

\- ¡Vaya! - Exclamo Deke - Realmente eres una frívola, sin corazón ¿cierto? ¡Ni siquiera te importa que tu prima salga lastimada!

Oh ohh… Fue un gusto conocerte amigo, pensó Albus.

Dom lo miró a los ojos, estaba totalmente seria… daba un poco de miedo. Se levantó lentamente y dio un par de pasos en dirección al moreno.

\- Escucha bien Derek, porque no lo repetiré - dijo Dom con la voz que usan las mujeres antes de echarte la bronca del siglo - Amo a mi familia, quiero que Molly sea feliz y toda esa mierda. Pero sé que contigo no llegara a nada, pues eres un imbécil superficial que…

\- ¿Perdona? - contestó Deke - ¿Cómo estas tan segura que no pasará nada con tu prima? - preguntó cruzando los brazos - De hecho es bastante agradable tener una conversación con una mujer de verdad…

\- ¿Tu muñeca inflable es más tímida? - Se burló la rubia con una ceja levantada.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Solo admite que estas celosa! - exclamó Deke - No eres ni la mitad de mujer de lo que es Molly. Por eso tratas al resto de la gente como si fuera mierda. Sabes en el fondo que si alguien llega a cruzar más de cuatro palabras contigo…

\- ¡¿Pero tú quien te crees que eres para venir a hablarme así?! - Chillo Dom histérica, su prima se había puesto roja de furia - Eres tan poco hombre que tienes que insultarme para justificar el hecho de que no me interesas. Pues ¡sorpresa! ¡Nunca me acostaría contigo! ¡Jamás saldría contigo! ¡Eres un idiota más del montón! ¡No eres nadie…!

\- ¡Oh, no! La reina de belleza dice que no se acostará conmigo - replicó Deke lleno de ironía - Lo siento, preciosa. Ya no me interesa. Lo admito quería meterte a la cama porque estas guapa, sí. Pero Molly es muchísimo más interesante que tú…

\- ¡No te atrevas a utilizar a mi prima! - amenazó Dom - Si le tocas un pelo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lloraras? ¿Le contarás a alguna de tus primas? ¿Me dejarás plantado en el bosque? ¿Me regalarás tu sujetador? Creo que no eres lo suficientemente lista para amenazarme preciosa. - se burlaba su amigo.

\- Deja de llamarme preciosa, cretino de mierda - Se acercó hasta donde estaba Deke. Ambos estaban frente a frente, con expresión furiosa - Lastima a mi prima y la frívola sin corazón abrirá la boca. ¿Viste cómo es Percy con Theo? Theo ama a Lucy y piensa casarse con ella ¿Cómo crees que actuaría si se entera que un niño engreído utilizó a su hija como un juguete desechable? Quieras admitirlo o no, lo haces por venganza. No hablaré por ahora por Molly, sé que no es tan idiota para caer con alguien como tú. Pero al menos quedas advertido. No solo será Percy quien te cuelgue de las bolas. Todos tomarán turnos para golpearte.

Sin decir más, la rubia dio la vuelta y salió hecha una furia de la habitación.

\- Tu rubia da miedo - dijo Scorpius para romper el silencio que se había instaurado en el lugar.

\- Esta celosa - Aseguró Deke con una sonrisa - Deberías hacer lo mismo con la pelirroja. Estas mujeres creen que por ser guapas pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana.

\- Eres idiota - Afirmaron Al, Lucy, Scorpius y Celine al mismo tiempo.


	21. ROSE2

McDonalds… Cada que Rose llegaba a Londres, tenía una cena con su padre en McDonalds. Era una especie de tradición. Rose amaba a su madre, de hecho era su ejemplo a seguir: Una mujer fuerte, inteligente, amable, valiente, que lucha por sus sueños hasta alcanzarlos. Sin embargo siempre se llevó un poquito mejor con su papá.

Ronald Weasley era su héroe. Estuvo ahí cuando era una niña y tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Estuvo ahí cuando James le rompió la muñeca favorita. Estuvo ahí cuando los padres de Eloise la acusaron de ser cómplice de lo sucedido. Estuvo en cada audiencia y en cada juicio. Estuvo cuando la internaron en el hospital porque estaba tan deprimida que no quería comer. Estuvo ahí cuando decidió abandonar leyes, decepcionar a su mamá y buscar suerte en Los Ángeles como actriz… Definitivamente su padre era su héroe.

\- Una hamburguesa grande con queso y papas fritas. ¿Para vos princesa? - preguntó su padre.

\- Lo mismo.

Recogieron el pedido y fueron a sentarse a una mesa.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en Los Ángeles? No tuvimos tiempo de conversar desde que llegaste - dijo su padre.

\- De hecho la anterior semana tuve una audición - Contó Rose con una sonrisa - Es para una novela bastante cursi, pero sería la protagonista y la paga es muy buena.

\- Felicidades princesita. ¿Cuándo te avisaran?

\- Esta semana. Espero que Lucy no sea la única con buena suerte esta semana… ¿Qué tal las cosas en el departamento? ¿Algún bandido últimamente?

\- Me transfirieron hace un par de meses - confesó su papá - Ahora es trabajo de escritorio. Es más aburrido, pero al menos me subieron el sueldo.

\- ¡Eso es genial papá! Siempre odie tu trabajo - confesó Rose.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas que de pequeña fingías estar enferma para que no salga?

Ambos rieron y siguieron comiendo. Era demasiado fácil hablar con su padre. En muchos aspectos sentía que eran muy parecidos.

\- ¿Te espera alguien importante en casa? - preguntó Ron Weasley con una sonrisa que decía "trato de ser amable, pero no me rompas el corazón."

\- Además de mi gato ciego Cupido… No. Me temo que ser extra en las películas es demasiada responsabilidad, es por eso que los matrimonios de las celebridades nunca duran- intentó bromear.

Su padre la miró preocupado y con tristeza. ¡Cómo odiaba esa mirada! Era la mirada que le echaban todos cuando se enteraban su secreto ¡Odiaba que la gente sienta lástima por ella!

\- Prométeme que si conoces a alguien interesante le darás una oportunidad - pidió su padre.

Mierda… Bien hecho Rose…Que tu padre sobreprotector te pida que tengas citas no es extraño para nada… ¡cambia de tema antes de que se ponga incomodo! Se ordenó a su misma.

\- ¿Y qué luego le hagan la vida a cuadros como a Theo? No gracias - bromeo Rose para cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Piensas que Percy es malo? El abuelo Granger me obligó a ir a su consultorio, dijo que solo sería algo de rutina… Me puso anestesia y cuando desperté ¡Me faltaban tres dientes!

Lanzaron carcajadas que llamaron la atención de los demás, pero no les importaba.

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Rose divertida.

\- Dos caninos y un molar son falsos - dijo su padre señalando dichos dientes - Me dijo que si alguna vez Hermione lloraba por mi culpa, la próxima no usaría anestesia.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso es terrible! - Dijo Rose mientras reía.

\- No es nada como lo que le hare al infeliz que piense alejarme de mi princesa - bromeo su padre guiñando un ojo.

Luego de risas, charlas y bromas decidieron regresar a La Madriguera. Al parecer habían llegado demasiado rápido pues la mayoría seguía cenando. Rose saludó a todos y subió a la azotea para ponerse algo más cómodo. Cuando estaba a punto de sacarse la blusa escucho una voz.

\- Linda vista.

Pegó un brinco y dio la vuelta. Era Scorpius que tenía una sonrisa traviesa y estaba echado en la cama. Rose no lo había visto al entrar.

\- Lo siento, no te había visto - dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba la blusa de nuevo.

\- Me di cuenta. De no haber abierto la boca hubiera disfrutado un striptease privado - bromeo el rubio mientras se sentaba.

Rose decidió arreglar las cosas con el amigo de Lucy. Después de todo, en su borrachera estuvo a punto de usarlo como un consolador gigante y luego se fue llorando. Más que por cortesía era para aclarar que no tenia desordenes mentales.

\- Escucha yo… - comenzó Rose mientras se sentaba a su lado - Siento lo de anoche… Estaba muy ebria y…

\- Descuida. Está todo olvidado - dijo el rubio - Pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ahí vamos ¿Acaso una no puede llorar tranquilamente mientras están masturbándote contra un árbol sin que piensen que estás loca? pensó Rose…

\- Dispara.

\- Tu amiga mencionó que tienes malas experiencias con la violencia… No quiero ser entrometido pero…

Bueno, al menos tenía tacto para preguntar…

\- Digamos que mi novio de la escuela fue un cretino. Cretino es quedarse corto en realidad - Rose tomo aire y continuó - En resumen hizo algo horrible, una chica se suicidó por eso.

El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba totalmente serio. Mierda. Si seguía hablando llegaría la mirada de lástima. Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema… Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar de Dom y Deke. Sin embargo el rubio no le dio oportunidad.

\- Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa - dijo el rubio - Eres preciosa y me tiene deslumbrado todo lo que haces. Quiero tenerte en la cama, eso es obvio y no quiero sonar presumido, pero sé que tú también lo deseas. Sin embargo, deberías saber que a mí no me gusta el sexo tradicional.

¿A que se refiere con eso? ¡Perfecto Rosie! ¡Primer tío que te atrae en años y tienen que gustarle las orgias con enanos!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - dijo Rose arrugando la nariz.

\- Me gusta la dominación. De hecho voy a algunos clubes, no regularmente, pero sí me conocen por ahí. Entrene a varias sumisas y pienso que tú eres una. No pongas esa cara, no es nada malo. La forma en la que obedeciste mis órdenes en el lago… Eso fue natural.

Supongo que no es buen momento para decirle que no recuerdo la mitad de lo que paso, pensó Rose, en realidad nunca sería buen momento, seguro el pobre dio lo mejor de sí y una aquí... menospreciando sus esfuerzos... ¿Dijo dominación?

\- Estaba ebria y excitada - Dijo Rose negando con la cabeza - Quieres ser honesto, perfecto. Yo también lo seré. Eres guapo y por poco tengo un orgasmo de solo verte en bóxer. Me agradas, de seguro eres un experto en la cama y haces que… tus sumisas griten a los cuatro vientos tu alias de amo, pues no creo que utilicen sus nombres reales. Pero a mí no van ese tipo de cosas. No podría estar atada a una cama y con los ojos vendados, simplemente es imposible.

Scorpius guardo silencio un momento, no dejaba de ver a Rose. Parecia estar asimilando una por una sus palabras. A decir verdad a la pelirroja le sorprendió que Scorpius de hecho este pensando en un argumento para convencerla.

\- La dominación va más allá de látigos y esposas - dijo finalmente el rubio - Se trata de confianza. Confianza en entregar tu cuerpo a tu amo, confianza en que estarás a salvo y que todo lo que tu amo haga sea para tu placer.

\- Eso lo complica más - respondió Rose con una sonrisa triste - Perdí la capacidad de confiar en los hombres.

\- Confiaste lo suficiente en mi como para ir al lago conmigo ¿cierto? Si pensaras que soy alguien peligroso o alguien que pueda hacerte daño ¿me habrías suplicado porque te penetre? - preguntó el rubio.

Antes de que pudiese responder la puerta se abrió. Molly entró canturreando una canción y moviendo la cabeza como una niña.

\- ¡Oh, Scorpius! - Dijo Molly con una risita tonta - Deke te busca abajo. Rosie será mejor que bajes tú también, la abuela se enteró que Dom encontró los videos y quiere verlos con todos sus nietos reunidos.

\- Claro Molls, me pongo algo más cómodo y bajo… - respondió la pelirroja.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa breve y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Rose tenía la cabeza llena. El rubio le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir, había sido honesta para evitarse confusiones infantiles luego. Pero... ¿tener la clase de vida que ahora tenía Lucy? No, gracias.

Uno, porque la palabra nalgada le ponía los pelos de punta.

Dos, porque el último chico que intentó decidir algo por ella fue Bryce (a los demás los boto tan rápido como se dice adiós)

Tres, porque no importaba lo que el rubio dijese, ella estaba rota por dentro y nunca más confiaría en la palabra de un hombre.

Cuatro…

\- ¡ROSE! Te estoy hablando - Gruñó Molly - ¿Crees que éste vestido le guste a Deke?


	22. MOLLY2

¿Ser alguien más? Hace una semana Molly hubiera respondido NO sin dudarlo. Hoy daría lo que sea por ser en realidad esa chica coqueta y linda que fingía ser. ¿La razón? Deke. Tenía que admitir que al principio solo había coqueteado con el amigo de Albus para demostrar un punto. Sin embargo, después de hablar con él, tenía que admitir que tal vez le gustaba un poquito.

Es decir. Se trataba de un hombre amable, fuerte, inteligente, ojos enormes, brazos fuertes, sonrisa cálida, voz gruesa… Era simplemente perfecto. ¿Lo malo de todo esto? Deke estaba cayendo en un engaño. Deke estaba encantado con la Molly falsa, no se puede comenzar ninguna relación en base a una mentira…Y por cómo iban las cosas ¡De seguro Deke le pediría iniciar una relación!

Sintió tantas ganas de bailar y cantar por tener a un hombre tan guapo interesado en ella, que era mejor tranquilizarse un poco y regresar más relajada. Sin embargo debía despedirse aún más cariñosa de lo normal ¡Solo para calentarlo un poco!

Sentada en el viejo sofá, Molly se acercó más a Deke en un solo movimiento. Seductoramente puso una mano en su pecho y la otra en su nuca, y luego de morder su lóbulo y fingir un pequeño gemido en su oído le susurro:

\- Osito, iré por un momento a la azotea. No trates de seguirme que solo quiero ponerme cómoda... Ya dormiremos juntos en la noche… Y por dormir no me refiero a dormir realmente.

\- ¿Cuándo subas puedes decirle a Scorpius que lo estoy buscando, por favor? - dijo Deke con cara de dolor.

¡JA! ¡Le duele que me vaya! Molly subió canturreando a la azotea, silbaba y mentalmente un coro de niños cantaba: _Molly y Deke, la pareja ideaaal._ Abrió la puerta y encontró a Rose muy cerca de su objetivo.

Sonrió con malicia… Molly Weasley no solo acababa de separar el Dekenique… ¡JA! ¡Que ridículo suena incluso así! Además lo destruiría para siempre… Le daría una muestra de lo buena novia que puede ser esta falsa Molly Weasley.

\- ¡Oh, Scorpius! - Dijo Molly - Deke te busca abajo. Rosie será mejor que bajes tú también, la abuela se enteró que Dom encontró los videos y quiere verlos con todos sus nietos reunidos.

\- Claro Molls, me pongo algo más cómodo y bajo - respondió la pelirroja.

Molly se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa… Tenía que encontrar algo muy lindo para que Deke termine de caer embobado y le pida ser su novia.

¿Vestido? ¿Falda? ¿Pantalón? Finalmente optó por el vestido, pues tendría que mostrar sus mejores atributos para demostrarle a Deke que podía ser tan coqueta como cualquier otra. Busco y busco y… ¡Eureka!

De seguro este vestido le gusta a Deke… ¿Será?... Parece algo anticuado… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no había leído revistas de moda últimamente? Una falla esta noche y podía perder a Deke para siempre… Debía pedir ayuda…

\- Rosie ¿Crees que me vea bien si uso esto?... ¿Rose?... ¿Rosie?... ¡ROSE! Te estoy hablando - Gruñó Molly - ¿Crees que éste vestido le guste a Deke?

\- ¿Deke? ¿El amigo de Albus, Deke?

\- Pues sí, digamos que le gusto un poco… No es que sea vanidosa pero quiero mantenerlo un tiempo así ¿sabes? Ahora que ya sabes mi secreto (el cual no puedes mencionar a nadie o te mato) ¿Crees que éste vestido le guste a Deke?

\- ¿Deke? ¿El amigo de Albus, Deke?

Viendo como la idiota pelirroja no iba a ser de ayuda, decidió apostar por su instinto y se lo puso. Cuando volvió a la sala, decidió aumentar la calentura del muchacho un poco más. No por maldad… sino por diversión. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora comprendía mejor a Dom! ¡Que divertido es tener tanto poder para calentar a los hombres!

Deke conversaba con Lucy, Albus, Scorpius y Celine. ¡Genial! Ahora le demostraría que puede formar parte de su grupo de amigos, ellos le hablarán bien de ti y él te pedirá que seas su novia.

\- Hola, muchachos - Dijo Molly con voz seductora mientras pasaba un dedo por la cara de Albus y Scorpius, pero para que Deke no se ponga celoso… - Hola a tí Osito - le dio un beso en la nariz - Te extrañe.

Lo había dejado mudo… Y al parecer a sus amigos también. ¡De seguro no sabían que Molly podía ser tan sexy!

\- Molly… Escucha… Yo… Tú eres una chica increíble… - Admitía de una buena vez Deke.

¡Adorable! ¡Estaba tan enamorado de ella que incluso tartamudeaba!

\- Hola muchachos - saludó Dom, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¡Típico! Se dio cuenta de que Deke ya no estaba interesado en ella y ahora viene para recuperarlo… ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

\- Hola Dominique - Saludo Molly con hipocresía. Bien, ahora o nunca, tendría que jugar un poco sucio - ¿Engordaste?

Dom puso cara de lástima ¡De seguro estaba avergonzada! Sabía que no se debería sentir así de bien por humillar a su prima frente a todos. Obviamente Molly quería mucho a Dom, pero… se trataba de Deke…

\- Molly ¿No crees que estas actuando un poco extraño? - Preguntó Lucy.

Mierda… Lucy se había dado cuenta de que el insulto hacia Dom no fue un accidente. ¡Rápido Molly! ¡Piensa en algo!

\- No sé de qué me hablas Lucy - esquivo Molly, rápida como nunca - Osito, ¿Podrías traerme una gaseosa, por favor?

\- Seguro… - Murmuró Deke y se levantó. Mientras Albus y Scorpius lo seguían. Seguramente para aconsejarle que se me declare.

Una vez que los chicos desaparecieron, Dominique rompió el silencio.

\- Molls, deja de jugar. Vas a lastimarte.

Hipócrita, solo me dice eso porque quiere recuperar a Deke. Quiere que me haga a un lado para poder tenerlo de vuelta ¡Ni en sueños!

\- No sé a qué te refieres Dom - respondió cortante.

\- Molly estas siendo demasiado… accesible para Deke. Dale un poco de aire para respirar. Hoy estuviste pegada a él desde que te dijo que dormirían juntos - Dijo Lucy.

¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? Entiendo que Dom quiera destruir lo mío con mi osito, pero ¿Lucy?

\- No creo que debas meterte Lucy. Ya suficiente tienes con la boda y con tu vida ¿No te parece?

Eso la pondría en su lugar. Nadie engaña tan fácilmente a Molly Weasley. Después de todo fui la mejor alumna de mi generación, pensó.


	23. MORGAN

\- ¡Muévete gusano, no veo nada!

\- ¿Alguien vio mis lentes?

\- ¡Ronald, no te acabes las pipocas!

\- Osito ¡Siéntate a mi lado!

\- Theodore ¿Aprendiste a bailar? Mi hija no merece una humillación…

\- ¡Ian! ¡Deja en paz al abuelo!

Y pensar que ya pasaron 35 minutos desde que dijeron que comenzarían a ver los videos… todos hacían tal escándalo que era algo imposible.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - gritó la abuela Weasley, causando que todos peguen un brinco - Bien - Continuo con una voz de dulce ancianita, sin embargo ahora nadie le creía nada - Lorcan, cielo enciende el aparato.

La pantalla tardó un poco en mostrar las primeras imágenes. Eran James y Fred de unos 5 años pintando la cara de tío Bill.

Morgan vio con una sonrisa triste el gran parecido entre Jack y su padre. Eran sencillamente idénticos. Incluso se parecían en los gestos y las reacciones.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Lily y Hugo eran solo unos bebés!

Ahí estaban los menores de los primos Weasley, en pañales y dando sus primeros pasitos por la casa. Sus padres corrían por detrás y… Descubrieron a Fred y James.

\- ¡Oh, James! Ahora pones la misma cara, pero la que te regaña es Morgan.

Risas… ¿Estaba mal decir que ya estaba harta de las bromas sobre su relación? Sí, Morgan era un poco regañona. Pero cualquier chica se vuelve regañona si el tío que la deja embarazada fuese tan inmaduro…

Amaba a James, o eso creía. Es decir, era guapo, divertido, un buen padre… ¿el problema? No se tomaba nada en serio, no tenía ambiciones ni metas. Lo único que hacía fuera del mediocre trabajo en el que estaba metido, era pasar tiempo con Jack… Y beber.

James era inteligente. No podía entender su falta de interés en su futuro, en su seguridad económica, en la vida de su hijo. Una cosa era tener un trabajo patético por necesidad… Pero si no buscas nada más ¿Cómo esperas encontrar algo bueno?

\- ¡Ahí está la tía Muriel! - gritó alguien, causando risas - ¡Todos al suelo!

La anciana amargada salió en el televisor, estaba usando un traje gris (como su personalidad) y le decía al padre de James que se lavase mejor la frente, pues seguía con una mancha que parecía cicatriz.

Morgan decidió que lo mejor no era pensar en sus problemas con James ese momento. Después de todo había pasado casi todo el día aguantando a las tres personas más inmaduras de todo Londres.

Advertirles sobre no comprar muchas bebidas solamente había causado que los tres idiotas se empeñen más en ser irresponsables. Finalmente organizaron un plan en el que April la distraía y Fred y James compraban decenas de botellas a escondidas. ¡Que furiosa se había puesto cuando lo descubrió!

\- ¡Miren! ¡El baile de primavera de los niños!

En la pantalla salían Lucy y un adolescente relleno, con lentes y un horrible peinado de honguito.

\- ¿Quién era él? - preguntó Theo divertido - ¿Alguien de quien deba preocuparme? - preguntó como broma. Haciendo que todos se partieran de la risa.

\- Eso quisiera… - masculló Percy lo suficientemente fuerte para que se oiga. Las risas aumentaron...

Luego apareció Albus junto a Lily ¡Oh! Albus había invitado a su hermana al baile… Nada patético… Pero era algo que se entendía, el Albus adolescente tenía la cara llena de acné, era demasiado delgado, y sus gafas de botella no ayudaban a la imagen…

\- ¡Oh, Al! - Chilló su novia, y le dio un beso en los labios - Eras adorable.

\- Era una pena - mascullo Al, con la cara un poco roja.

Sus amigos comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre lo bien que le quedaba su antiguo look.

Una chica de cabello negro, con un atuendo gótico apareció bailando con una Rose adolescente.

\- ¡Miren a Samantha! - Grito Rose, mientras reía a carcajadas.

\- Olvidaba esa etapa de Sam - mencionó James - La gótica/porrista/presidenta del club de debate. ¿Qué te paso? ¿No te decidías?

Todos se partían de risa ante el comentario. Morgan… Morgan se sintió un poco celosa. Sabía que lo de Sam y James había terminado hace años… Sin embargo, si James no hubiese estado despechado por romper con su ex, nunca habría terminado en el bar donde conoció a Morgan y concibieron a Jack.

Mientras Rose y Sam bailaban, un adolescente apuesto, de cabello negro y sonrisa amigable se unió a ellas… ¿Ningún comentario? ¿En serio? Vaya, los Weasleys están aprendiendo a silenciar…

Luego la imagen cambió y salió un Louis con su primera novia.

\- ¡Oh, Felicia O'Malley! - exclamó Dominique - Justin, ¿alguna vez te conté sobre la vez en que Felicia me confesó que no se depilaba porque a Louis le gustaban las piernas peludas?

Todos lanzaron carcajadas.

\- Mami - Dijo Jack, jalando la manga de su blusa - Tengo sueño.

Se levantó para hacer dormir a su hijo. Unos cuantos "apura" y "no te tardes" más tarde, llegó a la habitación que compartían James, Jack y ella. Le ayudó a ponerse la pijama y lo acompaño al baño para que se cepillase los dientes. Tenía que acompañarle porque sí no vigilaba que su hijo haga pis antes de dormir, se hacía en la cama.

\- Mami ¿Qué haremos mañana? - preguntó su pequeño mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

\- Mañana te llevaré de paseo, cielo - respondió Morgan con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ira papá?

\- No lo creo, tesoro. Pero le preguntaré esta noche para que estemos seguros. ¿Ya estás listo? De acuerdo, mi amor. Vamos a la cama.

Morgan levantó a su hijo para llevarlo a la cama, pues el pequeño estaba tan cansado después de haber jugado todo el día con sus primos, que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Una vez que llegaron al cuarto, Morgan puso a Jack en su cama y lo arropó como hacía cuando era un bebé.

\- Descansa, mi niño - Susurró Morgan, una vez que Jack ya estuviese dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó un poco.

Todavía no tenía ganas de bajar. Le agradaban todos los Weasley, estaba muy agradecida por como la apoyaron en todo momento y se consideraba como parte de la familia… El problema no era la familia de su novio, era su novio.

James… James demostró que era un buen padre, pero lo hizo luego de estar ausente los primeros 7 meses de embarazo… No le guardaba rencor ¿Le hubiese gustado que actuara con más madures? Sí, por supuesto. Pero no le guardaba rencor.

James se hizo cargo del niño, fue muy responsable y amable en todo momento. Cualquier otro hubiera inventado un viaje a Tijuana, si se enterase que la chica con la que te acostaste una noche en un bar de las afueras, terminó embarazada.

Lo amaba… Pero a veces sentía que la inmadurez de James y su incapacidad para comprometerse los estaban alejando.


	24. LOUIS

\- ¡La obra de Lucy! - Gritó Molly, mientras se sentaba en las piernas del amigo de Albus - Osito, te explico. Lucy era la presidenta del Club de teatro, siempre organizaba obras escolares, pero no era nada popular. Así que para que la gente vaya a sus obras ¡Pedía a toda la familia que participe!

\- Genial - masculló Deke.

Divertido ante la insistencia nada sutil de su prima Molly, Louis vio la pantalla ¡El Horror de Rocky! recordó con una sonrisa esa noche. James, Fred y los gemelos habían convencido a Lucy de hacer una obra un poco más "arriesgada", pues Romeo y Julieta no llenaba ni la primera fila, y ellos no estaban dispuestos a participar en algo tan ridículo como una trágica historia de amor.

\- ¡Lo recuerdo! - dijo Lucy mientras reía, se dirigió hacia su prometido - James y Fred me convencieron para hacer El horror de Rocky. Todos tenían tareas asignadas: Vic y Roxie se encargaron del vestuario. Hugo y Louis convencieron a sus amigos para ir a ver la obra. Molly y Albus hicieron las cosas de iluminación y utilería. - Todos reían al recordar sus tareas - Sam y Dom se encargaron de convencer al sector masculino de ir a la obra (usando tácticas distintas a las de Hugo y Lou). Rosie era Janet así que la audición para ser Rocky ¡duró tres días! Todos querían… Digamos que conocer mejor a la porrista de la escuela - Bromeó Lucy.

\- Todos actuaron - se defendió Rose - Olvidas que James fue el doctor Frank… Ver al capitán del equipo de fútbol en medias de red, fue lo que llenó el teatro.

Todos reían. En la pantalla se veía una Lucy con cara de querer llorar, totalmente estresada porque todo saliera perfecto. "James, no es lugar para fumar", "Sam, deja en paz a mis actores", "¿Dónde están las bolsas de arroz?", "Janet no es pelirroja, ponte la peluca de una vez"… ¡Vaya! Lucy no había cambiado… Tenía la misma cara de loca desquiciada ahora que estaba por casarse.

¿Justin se volvería loco como Lucy? ¿Se emborracharía hasta quedar inconsciente y llegar tarde a su propia boda como Fred y Lindsay? ¿O quedarían en un eterno compromiso como Rox y Sander? _Al menos Roxanne tiene un anillo en el dedo,_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza (curiosamente una voz muy parecida a la de Sander).

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y continuó viendo la vieja cinta. La obra ya había comenzado.

\- Iug, ¿recuerdan a Joshua "los jabones son un invento corporativo para controlar a las masas"? - Dijo con asco Fred.

\- Nunca te perdonaré que lo pusieras de Brad - agregó Rose con la nariz arrugada - No paraba de poner su axila en mi cara mientras hacíamos el baile. Merezco un Óscar por no vomitar ahí mismo…

Todos estallaron en risas. Joshua… Tal vez era enemigo de los productos de aseo personal, pero Lou le debía una. Fue él la primera persona que le dijo que estaba bien ser gay. Obviamente lo ignoró cuando se lo dijo, pero digamos que lo escucho unos años más tarde.

\- ¡Miren a Albus! - Chilló Rox con lágrimas en los ojos - El mejor mayordomo jorobado de la historia del teatro.

Todos reían encantados. Albus murmuraba un "era joven", su novia tenía cara de haber visto un cachorrito recién nacido y se lo comía a besos. Y los demás solo intentaban no llorar de la risa.

La obra fue avanzando, y uno a uno fueron reconociendo a todos los primos (excepto Vic y Teddy que se habían graduado un par de años atrás, pero habían asistido para ayudar a Lucy en todo lo que se podía)

Lou solo había sido un extra esa noche así que se evitó varias burlas por parte de sus familiares. Sin embargo, la mayoría no tuvo tanta suerte. Sus tíos estaban rojos de la risa, de hecho el color en la cara de sus tíos Charlie, George y Ron era incluso preocupante.

\- ¡Miren a James! - Grito su tía Ginny, mientras reía y daba besos en la cabeza de su hijo.

James apareció en la pantalla, cantando, disfrazado de travesti y bailando como una serpiente. Louis siempre admiró la confianza de su primo, era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y ahí estaba, bailando con lencería de mujer para divertirse un rato.

Decir que los presentes estaban a punto de mearse en los pantalones, era quedarse corto. Las carcajadas solo eran medianamente controladas para poder seguir escuchando la canción de James.

La obra fue pasando y llegó la escena en la que Janet seduce a Rocky… O mejor dicho Rose seduce a Bryce… Era algo incómodo de ver (no solo porque un tío le está tocando los pechos a tu primita frente a toda la escuela, y ahora lo revivías con la familia) sino también por cómo había terminado todo.

Nadie hizo comentarios… Incomodo… Estúpida Dominique que insiste en desenterrar fantasmas del pasado.

\- Use los calcetines de papá como relleno esa noche - comentó Rose - Si toda la escuela iba a verme así, al menos tenía que dar de que hablar ¿no?

Todos estallaron en risas, y el ambiente incomodo desapareció.

\- Dime que los quemaste, princesa - Dijo su tío Ron con cara de dolor.

Siguieron viendo el video. ¡PUM! Muere James, se cierra el telón, aplausos, salen los actores, aplausos, saludan al público, aplausos, desaparecen para ir corriendo a la fiesta que Sam organizó en su casa, Lucy sale al escenario, más aplausos.

La sonrisa que tenía la Lucy de la pantalla era la misma que tenía la Lucy de ahora cuando veía a su prometido. No cabía la menor duda, Lucy se sentía plena con Theo.

\- Vale, vale. Suficiente por hoy - Dijo la tía Hermione.

Curiosamente nadie la contradijo. Al parecer todos estaban que se caían del sueño. Louis agradeció mentalmente a su abuela por darles una habitación privada a Justin y él. Antes la regla era "sin anillo, sin privacidad". Pero al parecer la anciana se había apiadado de sus nietos y decidió ser más flexible. Ahora aquellos que no tenían habitación privada era quienes no lo necesitaban (según el criterio de la abuela Molly), o los novios, pues eso haría que la noche de bodas fuese más especial.

El idiota de Albus habría tenido una habitación, si les hubiese hablado de Celine antes de llegar a La Madriguera. Pero… ¿Cómo decirle a tu familia que tienes novia si no hablas con tu familia?

Louis no le guardaba rencor, al fin y al cabo Albus no lo había insultado directamente a él (a diferencia de lo que había hecho con el resto de sus primos) Sin embargo, las palabras "perdedores sin sueños" o "fracasados de mierda" aún seguían ahí, colgando en el aire.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación con Justin, tuvo una idea… No era momento de pensar en Albus… Estaba a solas con su novio y la fiebre de boda tal vez lo había afectado un poco…

\- Las bodas vuelven locas a las personas ¿no? - comentó Louis con tono casual.

\- Te equivocas - dijo Justin mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios - Es tu familia la que se encuentra loca en cualquier ocasión.

\- ¡Oh, pequeño hipócrita! - Bromeo Louis mientras tomaba a su novio por la cintura - No me hagas mencionar el viaje a Ibiza con tus padres…

\- Vale, vale. - cortó Justin riendo - Tu familia está loca y la mía desquiciada. ¿Qué te parece si festejamos como Lucy y Theo desean pero no pueden?

Se dieron un beso largo, las cosas se estaban calentando… Pero no… No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad Lou cortó el beso, y con la frente pegada a la de su novio susurró:

\- ¿Crees que cuando sea nuestro turno, no nos dejen festejar?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Justin, alejándose un poco.

\- Cuando nos casemos… Podrían hacernos dormir en habitaciones diferentes. Y si sumamos tu familia con la mía ¡Incluso nos harían dormir en casas distintas! - intento bromear.

Justin se puso serio… ¡Mierda! Eso pasaba cada que Lou mencionaba un compromiso. No es que estaba desesperado por casarse, pero ¡por favor! Solo quería saber si tenían un futuro juntos. ¿Era mucho pedir?

\- Ya hablamos de esto… - masculló Justin incómodo.

\- Si, lo sé. - cortó Louis un poco molesto - Olvídalo, solo vamos a dormir.

\- ¿No quieres jugar un poco?

\- Estoy algo cansado, ya habrá tiempo mañana - respondió Louis, mientras se metía a la cama.


	25. DEKE2

Mierda… ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Todos se veían tan contentos en la azotea, ¿Por qué él no podía compartir esa felicidad?... ¡Oh, sí! Molly Weasley, la mujer más desquiciada en todo el planeta le estaba demostrando qué tan bien podía moverse (nótese el sarcasmo) mientras bailaba algo que parecía… Ni siquiera sabía que parecía. La prima de Lucy tenía las manos sobre sus caderas, bajaba "seductoramente" y movía los senos de izquierda a derecha.

\- ¿Conocías el reggaetón, Osito? - preguntó la loca, mientras bailaba con música imaginaria.

¿De dónde saco el apodo de Osito? Definitivamente el Karma es una perra. Y Molly Karma Weasley era la prueba de ello. ¿Lo peor de todo? La rubia espectacular no daba señales de celos… ¡Bueno ni siquiera Celine se pondría celosa si alguien coqueteara así con Albus! Pero, vamos… Al menos finge que te importa, rubia.

\- No el que tú bailas, Molly. - contestó Deke, intentando por todos los medios no mirarla a los ojos.

Eso no estaba en sus planes… Molly parecía tan normal al principio ¿Por qué de repente se puso en una actitud tan… así? No habían palabras para describir la manera en que la chica se comportaba, pues "ridículo", "humillante", "inhumano" se quedaba corto.

\- Molly ¿Por qué no entras al baño? No tienes que aguantarte - preguntó Hugo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- No tengo ganas, Hugo jugo. - Respondió la loca.

Al menos no era el único a quien la loca había bautizado con un apodo idiota…

\- Molly, escucha. Tenemos que hablar - Dijo Deke, armándose de valor.

\- Claro, Osito - Respondió Molly, sentándose rápidamente a su lado.

\- Escucha… Yo…

La loca puso una mano sobre su pene… ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Sentía ganas de llorar, literalmente quería llorar en posición fetal y no volver a escuchar la palabra "Osito" nunca más. Deke estaba seguro de que su pene se contrajo ante el contacto de la loca. ¡Mierda! Si la loca quiere sexo esta noche… ¡Mierda!

Las palabras de su hermosa rubia resonaban en sus oídos "¿Cómo crees que actuaría si se entera que un niño engreído utilizó a su hija como un juguete desechable?... No solo será Percy quien te cuelgue de las bolas. Todos tomarán turnos para golpearte."… Mierda, pensó, ahora o nunca. Se armo de valor y trago saliva.

\- Osito, te ves muy estresado - dijo Molly - ¿Por qué no dejas que te haga un masaje?

Deke estaba desesperado, miró a sus amigos en busca de ayuda… Scorpius miraba a la pelirroja, inútil. Theo y Albus ¿Se reían de él? ¡Cabrones!. Hugo… Por favor Hugo, eres mi última oportunidad ¡Aleja a esta loca de acá!

Sin embargo no fue Hugo… Fue un ángel caído desde el cielo el que respondió a su llamado de auxilio.

\- Molly, ¿No crees que ya es hora de dormir? - preguntó la rubia, su rubia. ¡Oh, rubia! Si antes te quería en la cama, ahora… Bueno, ahora también te quiero follar, pero digamos que te debo un orgasmo extra.

\- Hola gorda, ups Dominique - Dijo Molly con cara de idiota.

Silencio… Todos estaban en silencio. Tan atentos como el mejor alumno del curso ante la explicación del profesor.

\- Molly, detente. Lo que haces es… un poco forzado - Dijo la rubia - No quiero que salgas lastimada.

¡Oh, dulce rubia! Prometo que seré un caballero contigo… Después de cogerte como un marinero que no ve una mujer en años, desde luego.

\- Dominique, estás celosa. Mi Osito, prefiere estar conmigo. ¿Cierto Osito? - dijo la loca volteándose a verlo.

Mierda… Había llegado el momento de la verdad…

\- Molly… Yo… Tú… - Balbuceaba Deke - Eres una chica genial, pero solo te veo como una amiga, lo siento.

Molly lo miró completamente seria por unos segundos, no decía nada. Finalmente se levantó, masculló un "dormiré abajo" y sin decir nada más salió de la azotea.

Todos lo miraban. Nadie decía nada ¡Claro! La familia de locos gritaba y chillaba en todo momento, pero ahora que en realidad los necesitaba…

\- Espero que estés contento -Dijo finalmente Dominique rompiendo el silencio.

No, no. No se dejaría ganar.

\- ¿Contento? ¿Por lastimar los sentimientos de otra persona? No, Dominique. No soy como tú. - Contestó Deke con reproche.

\- ¿Lastime tus sentimientos? ¡Por favor, Dexter! A lo máximo te deje con una erección. Lo que tú hiciste con Molly fue algo muchísimo peor- Replicó la rubia cruzando los brazos.

Al menos ya no me llama Derek, pensó Deke.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo fue peor? - preguntó Deke - Si hubieras estado tú en mi posición de seguro habrías sido muchísimo más cruel, habrías hecho llorar al pobre diablo que se ilusiono contigo, y lo peor de todo es que te justificarías diciendo que todos los hombres son una mierda y que se lo merecen.

La rubia apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama.

\- Supongo que no es un buen momento para decidir cómo dormiremos mañana - dijo Hugo, rompiendo el silencio - No creo que Molly y su Osito compartan la cama, luego de esto…

\- Cállate, gusano - Le cortó su hermana - Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso…

\- Socapemos al imbécil - murmuró Dominique desde su cama.

\- Dom, tienes que admitir que tú haces cosas peores - Interrumpió Albus - Deke al menos sintió lástima cuando rompió el corazón de Molly, y digamos que la mentira no duro más de un día… Además todo esto podría haberse evitado si Molly no hubiera actuado como una psicópata.

Deke le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su amigo. Se sentía un poco culpable por Molly, eso era cierto. Deke estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres hermosas, confiadas y vanidosas. Molly era… Era inocente. No tenía ese chip de seducción con el que nacen las mujeres como Alissa o Dominique, pero no era una mala persona. Perseverante, insistente, empalagosa, ridícula, incómoda de ver… Sí. Pero no una mala persona.

\- Albus ¿Defendiendo a tus amigos? - Preguntó Dominique con la voz cargada de asco - ¿Qué paso con la familia? ¡Oh, lo olvide! Te damos asco ¿cierto?... Dime, primo ¿Aún piensas que soy una puta cuya paga son las lágrimas de sus clientes? - escupió la rubia con asco - No me sorprende que no te pongas del lado de la familia. Después de todo estamos destinados al fracaso ¿me equivoco?

\- Dom… - Intervino Rose.

\- ¡No, Rose! - Chilló la rubia - Aparte de que cubrimos a estos dos idiotas - dijo señalando a Theo y Lucy - Tenemos que saludar con una sonrisa a quien nos insultó de todas las maneras posibles. No solo eso. Tenemos que soportar que venga con sus aires de hombre de mundo, titán de los negocios, gran empresario, diamante entre carbones… - La rubia estaba roja de ira.

\- Dom, relájate - Pidió Lucy.

\- ¡Claro! Como Lucy también dejo de ser una simple campesina, ahora viene con la gente más snob de la tierra a presumirnos su dinero a la cara. ¿Sabes algo Lu? Tu gente está vacía. Déjame resumir su vida: Dinero, sexo, dinero, poder, sexo, fama. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Basta Dom. Los amigos de Lucy no hicieron nada malo, Albus tampoco. Eso fue hace años y… - Defendió Rose.

\- ¿Olvidas que te llamo asesina-cómplice de violaciones Rosie? ¿Qué tu primo, con quien te criaste y estuvieron juntos desde que usaban pañales, de hecho piense que tu incentivaste a tu novio para violar a una chica?

\- ¡BASTA! - Gritó Hugo - Me cago en lo que dijo Albus hace diez años, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Dominque. Me cago en que sus amigos tengan dinero, bien por ellos, yo no me siento menos por no tenerlo. Me cago en que Deke haya intentado utilizar a Molly para darte celos y que todo le haya explotado en la cara. Me cago en cómo eres con los hombres, juega con ellos, que lloren, no me importa. ¡PERO DEJEN A MI HERMANA LEJOS DE TODA SU MIERDA!

Todos se quedaron en silencio… Hugo se metió a la cama y en silencio todos hicieron lo mismo… Deke estaba incómodo, incomodo es poco. Mierda, se supone que había ido a Londres para apoyar a Albus y Lucy con todo el asunto de su familia y ¿Qué lograba? Sacar a la luz, lo que ya estaba enterrado.


	26. PETER

No es que el sexo con Alissa a solas sea malo. Al contrario, su mujer tenía la capacidad de ordeñarlo como una experta de las maneras más morbosas que el hombre pueda pensar. Sin embargo, el placer de ver a otras parejas teniendo sexo, sostener las piernas de Alissa mientras otro la penetraba o que una mujer cualquiera le chupe la polla mientras su esposa observaba, era algo aparte.

Era el tercer día en la famosa Madriguera, y no habían logrado nada con los familiares de Lucy. Albus les había advertido que sus primos eran, por así decirlo, cerrados de mente… Pero a Peter y Alissa les gustaban los retos.

Sin embargo, la primera noche todos quedaron tan ebrios que hubiera sido un milagro ser discreto y organizar algo decente. La segunda noche, vieron los estúpidos videos de la familia de Albus hasta tan tarde que ya no tenían ganas de nada. Sin embargo esta noche… Era la noche. Peter estaba decidido a penetrar por primera vez a una de las dulces Weasley (dejando a Lucy de lado, claro).

\- Buenos días a todos - Saludo el padre de Lucy - Tengo buenas noticias respecto al cronograma de actividades del día de hoy.

Unos cuantos murmullos de "hurra" llenos de sarcasmo se hicieron notar.

\- Como ayer todos tuvieron tareas pesadas y ayudaron tanto con los preparativos de la boda, pensamos que sería bueno relajarnos un poco por el día de hoy. - Continuó Percy haciendo caso omiso de los murmullos de sus familiares.

Esta vez los gritos de apoyo fueron auténticos, y los comentarios tipo "¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi tío Percy?" No se hicieron esperar.

\- Silencio, silencio. - Pidió Hermione Weasley. Una vez que todos se callaron continuó - Pensamos que sería agradable ir al spa para relajarnos y todo eso. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta a los niños, decidimos que lo mejor sería organizar una visita al parque acuático.

Todos los adultos chillaron como colegialas, de hecho los niños se veían mucho menos interesados en ir que sus padres.

\- Sera genial. Hay una nueva atracción de la que te lanzan desde 20 metros de altura y caes en la piscina y… - Explicaba James, el hermano de Albus.

\- ¡Oh, Theo! Lo siento tanto. Tendrás que usar lentes de sol para que no se vea tanto tu moretón - Dijo Roxanne.

\- De hecho - interrumpió Percy a los comentarios de sus sobrinos - Las clases de baile siguen en pie. La visita al parque acuático es para todos los demás.

Vaya… Percy realmente detestaba a Theo… Y lo peor de todo, Peter también se jodia con eso.

\- Tío Percy ¿Todos los que tomamos las clases de baile nos perderemos el parque? - Preguntó la pelirroja Rose con voz de niña buena.

\- No, cielo - Respondió Hermione - Terminaran las clases antes y luego nos darán alcance allí. Descuida, no se perderán mucho pues las primeras dos horas en el parque será para vigilar a los niños, pagar entradas y ese tipo de cosas. - mintió la señora.

Las sonrisas que mostraban aquellos que no tenían que ir a las estúpidas clases de baile, eran resplandecientes. Y las caras de dolor de los que debían ir… Pues eran caras de dolor simplemente.

Terminaron de desayunar rápidamente y todos corrieron a alistar sus cosas para ir al parque de diversiones. Una vez que el "equipo de apoyo para que el idiota de Theo aprenda a bailar" estuvo listo, llamaron al chófer y se subieron a la limosina.

Peter noto que Scorpius y la pelirroja estaban mucho mejor que ayer, eran amables el uno con el otro y se sonreían como idiotas. Sin embargo, Deke… tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué tal su noche? - Preguntó Peter, para averiguar un poco sobre lo que había pasado.

Todos los que dormían en la azotea se miraron por unos segundos.

\- Un poco agresiva - Respondió Lucy finalmente.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Pregunto Lindsay, la profesora de baile, con gesto de preocupación.

\- Sí. Es solo el estrés de la boda - Contesto Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa - Y meter a 10 desconocidos para que duerman juntos no es muy agradable que digamos.

\- A mí no me molesta - Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa seductora, mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

\- De hecho, creo que podría llegar a ser muy agradable - Respondió Rose con una sonrisa aún más grande y sin dejar de ver al rubio.

\- Idiotas - masculló Deke con el ceño fruncido.

Al parecer no se enteraría de nada por el momento. Sería mejor preguntar que mierda había pasado para que todos estén actuando tan extraño, en otro momento.

Llegaron a la academia de baile e inmediatamente se pusieron en parejas.

\- Bien, hoy vamos a hacerlo rápido para ir cuanto antes al parque acuático - Dijo Lindsay con su voz de profesora profesional - Bailaremos un poco de salsa y merengue, y nos vamos antes de que los idiotas orinen en la piscina.

Todos rieron un poco y la música comenzó. Bailar con Alissa era increíble. ¿Sería ridículo decir que sentía que se fortalecía aún más su relación? Alissa sabía muy bien cómo moverse… Tanto vertical como horizontalmente, pero aparte de ello era muy agradable verla tan contenta y relajada. Desde que habían comenzado a intentar tener un hijo, su esposa estaba mucho más estresada de lo normal.

Peter y Alissa tenían dos reglas: Nada de besos en la boca con las demás personas; los labios de su mujer eran solo de él. Y nada de terminar dentro, es decir Peter tenía prohibido hacerlo sin condón con cualquier otra o terminar en sus bocas, y Alissa viceversa. Así que no había riesgo de que su mujer se embarace de algún otro, ni de que Peter deje preñada a otra mujer. Sin embargo, ya llevaban casi siete meses intentado sin resultados… Ninguno decía nada pero ambos sabían que había algo extraño.

\- Deke, ¿Por qué no intentas relajarte un poco? - Sugirió Lindsay.

¡Pobre! Nunca lograría enseñarle a bailar ni el paso más simple a Deke. Digamos que su primo tenía dos pies izquierdos. No se puede enseñar algo que va mal desde el nacimiento.

Finalmente la clase terminó y todos subieron como alma se lo lleva el diablo a la limosina. Era estúpido pero a decir verdad sí se sentía emocionado de ir al parque acuático.

\- ¿Conocen el Aquatica? - Preguntó Sam al grupo.

\- Yo no - Dijo Celine - En realidad nunca fui a un parque acuático.

\- ¿Nunca? - preguntó Scorpius con cara de sorpresa.

\- Mi familia no tenía mucho dinero cuando niña. - Contesto Celine - Por eso estoy tan emocionada de ir.

\- Ya verás que te encanta - le dijo Albus, tomando su mano - Hay un sector en el que hay tiburones y mantarrayas y tú puedes alimentarlos. También hay cientos de toboganes y…

Mientras Al le explicaba a Celine cómo era el parque, Peter pudo notar que Samantha los veía con el ceño fruncido ¿Será que no le agradaba Celine? No. Celine es demasiado adorable como para no agradarle a alguien, seguro sentía lástima porque la chica no conozca un parque acuático.

\- ¡Que divertido! - Exclamo Celine con una sonrisa - ¿Hasta qué hora nos quedaremos?

\- Hasta que los niños se cansen lo suficiente como para no molestar en la noche - Respondió Rose - Supongo que hasta las cinco de la tarde…

Llegaron al parque, pagaron las entradas y luego de encontrar al resto de la manada Weasley, Lindsay, Sam, Rose, Alissa y Celine fueron a ponerse sus trajes de baño.

\- Vamos a cambiarnos también - Dijo Theo - Así te ponemos al día sobre nuestra noche…

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del grupo, pudieron relajarse un poco más.

\- Entonces ¿Qué paso ayer? - preguntó Peter.

\- Osito y su novia rompieron - Se burló Theo - La pobre chica ni siquiera tuvo cara para dormir con nosotros luego de eso.

\- La rubia me odia - Continuo Deke - Pero al menos ahora piensa en mí. Negativamente pero lo hace.

\- Dom explotó ayer - Agrego Albus - Chilló como una loca por haberla insultado hace 10 años.

\- Me entere que el ex de mi pelirroja violo a alguien - Finalizó Scorpius - ¿Podrías aclararme eso Potter?

\- Había una chica sin amigos que perseguía a Rose como un perro, algo así como tú. Un día se le declaro en plena práctica de porristas y todo. - Respondió Al.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó el rubio ansioso.

\- Bryce, el novio de Rose, la violó en la oficina del director. Al parecer el idiota olvido las cámaras de seguridad. Cuando la chica se suicidó mostraron el video para saber qué había pasado. El tío le decía "relájate, piensa que soy Rose y la pasaras bien" y cosas por el estilo. Por eso pensaban que Rose era cómplice y le había pedido a su novio que le dé una lección a la chica por acosarla.

\- Mierda - Murmuraron todos.


	27. DOMINIQUE2

\- Soy una idiota ¿verdad? - Preguntó Molly con una mueca triste.

\- Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco Molls, solo… eres demasiado buena. Creo que no eres capaz de ver la maldad en el mundo - Respondió Dom, mientras intentaba ponerse el protector solar en la espalda.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, primor? - Un hombre de unos 50 años (aunque muy bien conservado) se acercó a Dom como un depredador.

\- Seguro, abuelo - Contesto Dom sin inmutarse - ¿Estas segura que estas bien, Molls?

\- Ehm, sí. Claro - Dijo Molly, observando al hombre que se iba a pasos agigantados y murmurando un "perra". - ¿No te gusta que los hombres intenten ligar contigo?

Dom le lanzó una sonrisa triste. Nunca lo había pensado, pero ser Molly debe ser… Bastante aburrido. Su pobre prima podía ser muy inteligente en el área académica, pero había quedado más que claro que en el aspecto social era un desastre.

\- De hecho lo detesto - Confesó Dom - Quisiera tener una conversación con alguien que mire mis ojos en lugar de mis tetas. Te aseguro que tener a alguien de la edad de mi padre llamándome "primor", no es muy agradable.

\- Quería ser alguien más - Reveló Molly - Ser alguien coqueta y segura… Como tú. Hice el ridículo ¿Cierto?

¿Molly la veía así? ¿Molly quería ser como ella? ¿Molly, la mejor alumna de su generación? ¿La mejor interna del hospital quería ser como una mesera inútil?

\- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó Dominique incrédula - ¿Querías ser alguien más? ¡Por Dios, Molly! Creo que no eres tan lista como presumes…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Molly con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eres linda, inteligente, amable… ¿En serio quieres ser una mesera sin futuro? - insistió Dom - Molly, no tengo estudios universitarios, soy mesera desde hace 5 años y dudó mucho que alguna vez vaya a ser algo más. ¿Quieres que cambiemos de vida? Yo encantada.

\- Vamos, Dom. Eres hermosa - Dijo Molly.

Ahí vamos… Mejor me voy antes de partirle la cara a la Osita, pensó Dom.

\- Iré a ver los delfines, nos vemos luego - Se despidió la rubia.

Dominique camino un poco, quería estar sola (algo un poco difícil últimamente) y aclarar sus ideas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal últimamente? Tal vez el hecho de ver a sus primos haciendo algo útil con su vida, le había abierto los ojos.

Dominique no tenía hijos, no tenía a nadie importante a su lado (románticamente hablando), su vida laboral era una broma de mal gusto, y cuando intentaba exponer sus problemas la gente decía "al menos eres guapa". Sí, estoy buena. Muchas gracias. ¿Ahora puedes decir algo que no sepa y que de hecho me ayude?

¿Estaba enojada con Albus por haberla insultado hace 10 años? Por supuesto que no. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la descripción de "prostituta que cobra lágrimas" le había causado tanta gracia, que una vez tuvo un ataque de risa en pleno sexo.

¿Por qué le había reclamado eso? Pues estaba harta. La trataban como si fuera ella la loca que estuviese mal por enojarse con Dexter. Y eso no lo permitiría, si tenía que usar una conversación de hace 10 años para demostrar su punto, pues lo haría con la cabeza en alto.

A lo lejos vio a Albus con sus amigos… Dexter el rompecorazones estaba ahí. Dominique dibujo una sonrisa que haría temblar al diablo.

Nunca había tenido nada en contra de los pobres infelices con quienes había salido. Si ellos se ilusionaban pues su problema. Obviamente ella no les advertía que su interés duraría tanto como su desempeño sexual sea entre sacarle un honesto "me desmayo" a un "me muero". Nunca tuvo una razón real para ser cruel… Simplemente se cagaba en esos hombres…

¡Oh, Dexter! Con Dexter era diferente… Ahora sí tenía razones para ser verdaderamente cruel con alguien… En ese momento decidió que Dexter sufriría, lloraría sangre, rogaría a los cielos porque… Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando… Solo jugaría un poquitito con él.

Lo haría por Molly. Nadie utiliza a su prima y sale sin un rasguño…

Lo haría por ella misma pues… porque estaba un poco aburrida.

¡Y lo haría por todas las mujeres que alguna vez sufrieron un desengaño amoroso! Oh, sí. Como que se llamaba Dominique Weasley, que Dexter tendría miedo de volver a Londres.

Caminó hacia el grupo de amigos. Al principio nadie noto que la rubia se dirigía a ellos, pero cuando Theo la vio casi inmediatamente todas las demás cabezas giraron al mismo tiempo. "Hora del show" Pensó Dominique.

\- Hola, chicos - Dijo Dom con una sonrisa en la cara - Al… Quería disculparme. No debí gritarte así anoche - Dijo con voz de "quiero ser tu amiga, soy tan buena y tan dulce"

\- Descuida Dom, yo también lo siento - Dijo su primo con cara de alivio. ¡Vaya! Incluso su primo es tan imbécil como para caer en esta idiotez…

\- Theo… tampoco debí gritarte a ti. Sabes que los ayudaré a ti y a Lucy en lo que pueda. Me caes muy bien y se ve que haces feliz a Lu. Solo tuve un mal día, pero aun así no debí gritarte - añadió Dom con ojitos de cordero degollado.

\- No te preocupes, Dom - Dijo Theo con una sonrisa enorme - La verdad es que te debo una, no quisiera que estés enojada conmigo - ¡Bien! Segundo idiota que cae en la trampa…

\- Scorpius… No pienses que estoy mal de la cabeza - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa - No quisiera que el futuro novio de mi prima piense mal de mi.

¡Oh, pequeño ingenuo! La cara de alegría del rubio… Era adorable y patética en proporciones iguales.

\- Nunca pensaría mal de mí futura prima - Dijo el rubio, guiñando un ojo - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tuviste un mal día?

¡Al fin alguien se lo preguntaba! Si el rubio no lo hubiese hecho tendría que haber pensado en que podía disculparse con Peter…

\- No - Mascullo Dom con una voz suave - No es nada - Dijo mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- Vamos, Dom - Dijo Albus - Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

\- Lo dudo Al - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa triste - Creo que es demasiado tarde… Perdí mi oportunidad - añadió viendo a los ojos a Dexter.

Sin añadir más, se dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano del grupo de idiotas.

Bien, pensó la rubia, llenar de esperanza al idiota. Listo…. ¿Estaba mal lo que hacía?... Por un momento pensó que tal vez era demasiado, pero luego recordó la cara de Molly cuando Dexter le dijo que no quería nada con ella luego de ilusionarla. ¡Que se joda! Ese imbécil deseara no haber nacido.


	28. LINDSAY

\- Lindsay ¿Podemos hablar contigo un segundo? - Preguntó Lily, acompañada de Victoire.

\- Claro Lily - respondió la rubia.

\- Devuélvemela pronto - Dijo Fred guiñando un ojo - Tenemos que ir al tobogán…

Se alejaron un poco de todo el bullicio, Lily parecía estar vigilando que nadie más escuchara, ni las siguiera. Se veía un poco paranoica. Una vez que encontraron un lugar apartado las tres mujeres se sentaron cerca de la sombra.

\- Lily escuchó algo serio - Comenzó Vic - No queremos hacerlo público, así que decidimos hablar contigo y Morgan… Morgan no está acá, pero esto no es algo que pueda esperar…

\- Me están asustando - Confesó Lindsay - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien con los bebes? - preguntó con angustia.

\- Sí, todo está bien. Descuida - Aseguró Lily - Es algo sobre Lucy y Theo… Pero por favor, prométenos que no le dirás nada a Fred. Como Vic dijo, es algo muy delicado y hacerlo público sería lo peor por el momento…

¿Otro secreto que ocultarle a Fred? ¡Genial! Pensó Lindsay con sarcasmo. Sin embargo su curiosidad fue mayor, así que acepto y espero a que las primas de su esposo le confiaran lo que sucedía.

\- La cosa va más o menos así - comenzó Lily - Escuche que Theo y Lucy tienen una relación… diferente - La pelirroja cerro los ojos y tomo aire - Theo llamaba a Lucy su esclava, decía que él era el amo y que ella debía obedecer en todo. Lucy estaba de acuerdo con eso. No me parece saludable, pero no tengo idea de que hacer. Tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido y que Lucy se escape con Theo o algo por el estilo.

Lindsay se quedó con la boca abierta… Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza… Los traumas de su pasado amenazaban con salir.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentan? - Pregunto finalmente Lindsay con la voz ahogada.

\- Confiamos en ti - Respondió Vic - Te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que estas en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia o abuso de poder. Cosa que, aunque no lo creas, no es algo tan sencillo de encontrar en nuestra familia.

\- Vale. Esto es serio. Muy serio - Dijo Lindsay negando con la cabeza - Tenemos que sacar a Lucy de esto como sea. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Hasta ahora la cosa va más o menos así: Vic, Teddy, Lor y yo… y ahora tú, estamos en contra de esa relación. Por error abrí la boca y se lo conté a Sam y Dominique, ellas aseguran que no es tan grave y que yo soy quien exagera - Dijo Lily.

\- ¿Creen que Dom y Sam hayan hablado? - Cuestiono Lindsay.

\- La verdad no lo habíamos pensado - Dijo Vic, luego de estar un momento en silencio - Fácilmente podrían decírselo a April o a Rose.

\- Si lo hacen es fácil saber de qué lado estarán - Razono Lily - April diría lo mismo que Sam, "son adultos, es consentido, bla, bla, bla". Rose estaría en contra definitivamente, pero no sé en qué grado pueda afectarla.

\- No te entiendo Lily - Confesó Lindsay - ¿Cómo estás tan segura que Rose estaría en contra? Digo, es mejor amiga de Sam desde siempre ¿no?

Vic y Lily se miraron en silencio por un momento, finalmente Lily respiro hondo y dijo:

\- El novio de la escuela de Rose violo a una chica, ella lo vio todo en una cinta. Digamos que quedo algo traumada por un tiempo.

Linsay estaba seria… Estaba a punto de derrumbarse, lo sabía. Era mejor escapar rápido.

\- Chicas, tengo que ir al baño un momento. - Se disculpó - No se preocupen, les aseguro que no le diré nada a Fred y que pensare en algo para que Lucy abra los ojos.

Sin añadir nada más se marchó tan rápido como pudo. Entro casi corriendo al baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, sus piernas no podían sostenerla. Se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró…

La imagen de su padre atormentaba su mente… El hombre que mancillo su vida. Se supone que es tu padre quien de protege, te guía, te cuida y te ama ¿verdad? En el caso de Lindsay es el hombre que la violo desde los 15 años hasta que cumplió 18 y pudo huir de su casa.

¿Por qué no escapo antes? Los depredadores sexuales no funcionan como en las películas… Ellos te engatusan, te manipulan, moldean tu alma a su antojo y cuando no queda nada de ti, ya no te quedan fuerzas para escapar. Su padre no solo violaba su cuerpo, no. Eso sería quedarse corto. Su padre trastorno su mente y su alma. Su padre amenazaba con matarla si abría la boca, incluso llego a convencerla en algún punto de lo que sucedía era normal, que está bien que tu padre meta su pene en tu boca…

Las lágrimas salían, se estaba quedando sin aire… Era demasiado para soportarlo.

Cuando escapó conoció a Ruth. Una anciana que tenía una vieja academia de danza. La anciana se apiado de ella y le dejó quedarse a vivir con ella. Lindsay hacía las labores de limpieza en la academia y la anciana a cambio le permitía participar en las clases y vivir con ella.

Bailar era terapéutico… Podía liberarse un segundo de su alma destrozada y jugar a ser una niña nuevamente. Cuando Ruth falleció, Lindsay heredó las pocas pertenencias de la anciana. Al parecer ella tampoco tenía una familia.

Un par de años después conoció a Fred. Su alegría por la vida era contagiosa, y Lindsay estaba tan contenta por haber escapado del infierno en el que estaba metida y ser realmente libre por primera vez… Todo parecía perfecto.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo a Dean… Sintió que no se lo merecía… Después de todo ¿Cómo dar a alguien algo que nunca se tuvo? ¿Cómo dar a tu hijo el amor de una madre, si tu madre te abandono de pequeña? ¿Cómo ser responsable y amorosa con alguien, sí quien debía ser responsable y amoroso contigo, te ahorcaba hasta casi desmayarte mientras penetraba a la fuerza tu cuerpo?

Fred estuvo de acuerdo en mandarla a terapia. Era lo mejor ¿verdad? Pues era una pérdida de tiempo. Todos decían lo mismo: "Es imposible sanar al margen de la ley". Querían que ella denuncie, que lo haga público, enfrentar a su padre y que éste vaya a la cárcel…

Lindsay sintió ganas de vomitar, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar y las lágrimas solo salían y salían…

¿Decirle la verdad a Fred? Jamás… Antes muerta que ver la cara de asco que pondría su esposo. Fred merecía a una mujer de verdad, no al trapo viejo y usado de su padre… ¿Sus hijos? ¿Alguna vez la perdonarían si se enterasen? No. Nadie podía descubrirlo jamás.

Escucho pasos… Alguien entraba al baño. ¡Mierda! Lindsay no podía controlar su llanto, de seguro la escucharían ¡Por favor, vete! Pensó Lindsay. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

\- ¿Lindsay? - La voz de Fred resonó en las paredes.

Sin decir nada, la rubia abrió la puerta del cubículo con la mano temblorosa.

Él tampoco dijo nada. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

\- Te amo - Susurró Fred, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.


	29. SCORPIUS2

Era triste, pero no podía involucrarse en algo tan oscuro y espeso. ¿La pelirroja lo atraía como un imán? Por supuesto que sí. Es decir, era una mujer hermosa, lista, divertida, femenina, educada… y al parecer una puta en la cama (o en el lago). La perfecta combinación. Una dama frente a todos y una ninfómana adicta a su polla en privado.

Sin embargo Scorpius Malfoy era un hombre serio. Tener una mujer con antecedentes penales no era precisamente su ideal de esposa. Sí, sí. Albus ya le había aclarado que la pelirroja era inocente y que salió impune de los juicios… Pero dejando de lado el aspecto legal y social, la pelirroja estaba traumada. Él no tenía tiempo para andar cuidando una chica trastornada, por más cruel que suene. Además, una chica con un pasado así merecía alguien con paciencia… Scorpius tenía paciencia para entrenar sumisas, era muy bueno haciéndolo de hecho. Podía lograr que inclusive una monja le ruegue por estar atada… Pero su paciencia se limitaba a eso, al aspecto sexual.

A la pelirroja le gustaba ser sumisa, eso quedo claro después de la escena en el lago. Pero le había advertido que nunca lograría confiar en un hombre y aceptar ser dominada. ¿Insistir? No, gracias. La chica era guapa y todo eso, pero… digamos que el rubio no estaba de humor para cuidar chicas inestables y traumadas.

\- ¿Vemos los tiburones? - Pregunto Celine con voz chillona. ¡Pobre, parecía una niña!

Los amigos aceptaron y se dirigieron a la zona de los animales. Todos, a excepción de Theo y Lucy que se habían quedado atrapados en las garras de los tíos de la muchacha, caminaban despreocupadamente y disfrutando de la vista… La vista…

La pelirroja estaba ahí… No solo eso, la pelirroja usaba el bikini más diminuto que podía existir… No solo eso, la pelirroja lucia ese bikini azul como una profesional… No solo eso, el bikini azul resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules… No solo eso, la pelirroja hablaba con un imbécil… No solo eso, la pelirroja reía con el imbécil… No solo eso, el imbécil no era familiar de la pelirroja.

¿Celos? No. Eso es ridículo. Era simplemente… Preocupación por la estabilidad emocional de la chica. Sí, eso. Había cogido cariño a la prima de Albus en ese tiempo, no quería que un idiota la dañe más de lo que estaba.

Sin decir nada se acercó a la pelirroja, no le importó que sus amigos vayan tras de él o no. Primero tenía que dejar las cosas claras con ese idiota…

\- ¿Actriz? ¿Algo que haya visto? - Preguntaba el imbécil… No, no. Una cosa es intentar ligar con su mujer, pero ¿usar la misma frase que él? Oh, no… Ahora era personal… Bueno, más personal.

\- Extra en un par de películas, aunque si tengo suerte me llamaran esta semana para ser la protagonista en una novela - Respondió la pelirroja.

¿Protagonista? ¿Novela? ¿Por qué Scorpius no sabía nada de eso? ¿Por qué la pelirroja le contaba cosas personales a ese idiota? ¡Scorpius tenía mayor derecho a saber si su mujer estaría en una novela! ¡Después de todo, la pelirroja era casi suya!

Le tomo dos segundos ponerse la máscara de indiferencia y casualidad…

\- ¡Rose! - Llamo el rubio con tono casual - ¿Irás a ver los tiburones? - preguntó fingiendo que recién había notado la presencia del imbécil - Lo siento, Scorpius Malfoy - Dijo mientras le tendía la malo al idiota… Se vio tentado de pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, pero sería mejor actuar con calma. No quería ser la versión masculina de Molly Weasley ¿cierto?

\- Tyler Jones - Respondió el idiota mientras estrechaba su mano - ¿Amigo de Rose?

\- Se podría decir eso - Contestó el rubio con superioridad.

Ambos hombres se veían fijamente a los ojos, era una guerra de territorialidad que Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a perder.

\- Ehm, si - Dijo Rose algo incomoda - Tyler estudiaba leyes conmigo… y Scorpius es el amigo de mi prima, ella se casa en una semana y llegaron para la boda…

\- ¿Tu prima se casa? - Pregunto Tyler "el idiota". Mirando a Rose y rompiendo por fin el saludo con Scorpius - Felicítala de mi parte... ¿Tú sales con alguien, Rosie?

\- No, me temo que ser actriz desempleada ocupa mucho de mi tiempo - Bromeo Rose con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonríes pelirroja? Esa sonrisa tiene que ser solo mía… - ¿Sigues saliendo con Britanny?

\- Cortamos hace años - Contestó Tyler "el imbécil". Con una sonrisa - De hecho mi firma está llevando un caso de Los Ángeles… Viviré allá un tiempo y sería agradable tener una cara conocida... Una hermosa actriz, futura protagonista de novela, tal vez.

¡Mierda! El imbécil era bueno…

\- Anota mi número - Dijo Rose con una risa suave - Vale. Llámame cuando llegues a Los Ángeles, te mostraré los mejores lugares de la ciudad - aseguró con un guiño, y se despidió de Tyler, el "roba-futura-esposa".

\- Así que Tyler… - Dijo Scorpius bastante serio.

\- Bueno sí. Estudie leyes dos años antes de mudarme, ahí lo conocí - Contestó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle? - preguntó Scorpius.

No era grosero, era directo. Scorpius no es un niño al que le guste jugar. Las cosas de frente pelirroja, Tyler o él. Decídete y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

La pelirroja lo miró seria unos segundos, la cara de sorpresa ante la pregunta había desaparecido…

\- Es guapo - Respondió Rose finalmente - Y por lo que sé disfruta del sexo tradicional. No salgo con nadie desde hace un tiempo, no veo porque no podría salir con él.

No, no, pelirroja. Con Scorpius Malfoy no se juega… No puedes lanzarme miradas coquetas y sonrisas seductoras si vas a hacer lo mismo con alguien más. Scorpius Malfoy no comparte… Bueno compartió un par de novias con sus amigos, pero nunca compartiría a nadie con alguien tan idiota como Tyler "soy hombre muerto".

\- Estas cometiendo un error pelirroja - Le advirtió Scorpius con un tono muy serio en su voz - Por el momento me interesas… Pero a mí no me gusta compartir. Eso de coquetear con otros hombres no te hace ver deseable, te hace ver desesperada - Las cejas de la pelirroja se levantaron graciosamente ante ese comentario - Soy un hombre respetable y en los negocios la imagen vale mucho, a lo que me refiero es que no podría tener algo con una mujer que se la pasa dando su número a cualquier amigo de la infancia.

Eso Scorpius… ¡La dejaste muda! La pelirroja tiene que saber cómo son las cosas… De seguro tiene miedo de perderte y está pensando en cómo disculparse… ¿Pelirroja?... ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Podrías hacer una expresión facial?... Mierda, creo que no me escucho. ¿Se habrá dormido con los ojos abiertos?

\- Scorpius Malfoy - Dijo finalmente la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en la cara ¿una sonrisa? - Yo no te intereso y tú no me interesas, no más allá del plano sexual al menos. ¿Crees que hablar con otros hombres me hace ver desesperada? ¿Crees que quiero algo serio contigo? ¿Crees que cambiaré mi forma de ser, para que el respetable hombre de negocios se sienta seguro? ¿Eres tan inseguro de ti mismo que te defines por cuan controlada tienes a tu pareja? ¿Es por eso que me diste todo tu discurso de la dominación, las sumisas y la confianza? ¿Tus papás te hicieron caer de chiquito? - Scorpius tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, se había quedado mudo - No voy a ser grosera contigo, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente dejaré de coquetear ya que tanto te afecta, pero no dejare de hacerlo con Tyler ni con ningún otro, dejare de hacerlo contigo. Lamento haberte confundido. No me interesa una relación seria, quería que me des un par de orgasmos, más no te preocupes… tengo dedos, imaginación, un espejo frente a la cama y un consolador esperándome en casa.

Sin decir más la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se fue tranquilamente, como si hubieran tenido una conversación sobre el clima.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba… jodido. _Eso te pasa por reírte de Deke_ , le dijo una insoportable vocecita en su cabeza.


	30. APRIL

Mmmm… Los pezones de Samantha la volvían loca. Medianos, color durazno, erguidos reclamando atención… April pasó su lengua nuevamente por el pezón de Sam, mientras pellizcaba suavemente el otro con una mano.

\- ¡Joder, amor! - Gimió Samantha mientras enterraba sus manos en la cabellera castaña de April - Deja que te devuelva el favor - Le pidió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Estaban en uno de los baños del gigantesco parque acuático. Por supuesto, podrían haber esperado hasta regresar a La Madriguera y tener sexo silencioso bajo siete llaves, una vez que todos estén dormidos… Pero esto… Esto era más divertido... La emoción de hacerlo en un lugar público, el peligro de que alguien pueda encontrarlas… Era algo tan morboso y lo hacía mucho más excitante. Así que cuando Sam sugirió un juego donde no tengan que hacer fila, no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron al primer lugar vacío que encontraron.

April se sentó sobre el lavamanos y se quitó la parte inferior del bikini… Todavía llevaba puesta su falda, así que si por mala suerte alguien entraba el escándalo no sería tan grave. Abrió las piernas y con una sonrisa vio como Sam comenzaba a besar y morder los muslos para adentrarse cada vez más y más.

La lengua de su novia recorría todo su coñito, era simplemente una delicia. Sam comenzó a succionar su clítoris y April sintió los primeros espasmos. ¿Alguna vez mencionó que su novia era una experta en el sexo oral? Y pensar que su coño era el primero que comía… April dibujo una sonrisa entre sus jadeos, ser la primera mujer de su novia la llenaba de orgullo y posesividad. Obviamente amaría a Sam así hubiera estado con un ejército de vaginas antes de llegar a ella, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien ser la primera…

Sam se masturbaba con una mano mientras seguía comiendo el coño de su novia. La imagen estaba llevando a April a la locura. Sam tenía los pechos fuera del bikini, la mano dentro de la delgada tela, sus dedos entrando y saliendo. Unos cuantos gemidos de la pelivioleta chocaban contra su húmeda vagina de vez en cuando… Era el paraíso.

Sam saco los dedos de su vagina y con una sonrisa traviesa utilizó la misma mano para masturbar a su novia. Primero un dedo… Luego dos… No dejaba de mordisquear con ímpetu el clítoris de April… Mierda… April estaba por llegar.

\- Sam, ya… ya casi… No te detengas, hermosa - Gimió April mientras se masajeaba los pechos.

Samantha aceleró el ritmo, tocaba el punto G de April, no le daba tregua…

\- Aaaahhhhh - exclamó April al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Descansaron en silencio un minuto, se dieron un pequeño beso, se pusieron nuevamente la ropa y se dirigieron afuera.

\- Apuesto que tenemos la mejor vida sexual entre tus amigos - Aseguró April con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba de la mano de su novia.

\- No estés tan segura - Le dijo Sam con risa suave - Adivina quien tiene un gusto particular por las cuerdas y los látigos…

\- ¿Una Weasley? - Preguntó April dudando.

\- Sí. La conoces, ésta en La Madriguera, se emborrachó con nosotras la primera noche.

\- ¿Roxanne? Es la única a la que puedo imaginar con ese tipo de cosas - Contestó April.

\- No es Rox - Le dijo Sam con una sonrisa - Vamos, si adivinas te dejaré elegir qué película ver la próxima que vayamos al cine.

\- ¿Incluso Crepúsculo? - Preguntó April, riendo por la cara de horror de su novia - Vale, vale. No es Rox… ¿Rose?

Sam lanzo una carcajada antes de responder.

\- Rose no tiene sexo si no le das besos en la frente y le dedicas palabras de amor durante todo el acto. Dudo mucho que alguna vez vaya a ver un látigo en su vida.

¿Cómo sabía eso?... Los celos estaban emergiendo. Entendía que su novia tenga una mejor amiga, ese no era el problema. Pero la relación entre Sam y Rose era demasiado estrecha… ¿Sam habría estado enamorada de la pelirroja alguna vez? ¿Habría pasado algo entre las dos amigas? Después de todo es normal experimentar con tus amigas en la adolescencia…

Curiosamente April no se sentía intimidada por James, quien fue el novio oficial de Sam durante años… No. April se sentía intimidada por la pelirroja. "Rosie te encantará", "Rosie es divertida", "Rosie es muy lista", "Rosie tiene el cabello más hermoso"… No es que Rose la cayera mal… Era solo… No. Lo mejor es cambiar de tema.

\- Vale, tampoco es Rose… ¿Victoire? - Preguntó April - Lleva años casada y esa carita de inocente siempre me pareció sospechosa - Bromeó.

\- No… ¿Te rindes?

\- Solo dime quien es.

\- Lucy.

April abrió los ojos de manera muy cómica y abrió un poco la boca. ¿Lucy? Vaya… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. La chica se veía tan frágil que April podría jurar que una simple nalgada sería algo capaz de hacer llorar a la futura novia.

\- Joder… ¿Esa modosita tiene una vida sexual interesante? ¡Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada! Mi madre me lo decía, pero nunca la escuche - Bromeó April.

\- No puedes contarle a nadie - Advirtió Sam divertida - Se supone que es un secreto. Lily incluso está tramando un maquiavélico plan para salvar el alma de su prima de las llamas eternas…

\- ¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Dominique, que se acercaba junto a Rose.

\- De las hazañas sexuales de la pequeña Lucy - Respondió Sam - Eso de látigos y esposas… Ya saben.

\- Por favor, no hablen más de eso - Pidió Rose con el ceño fruncido - Tuve suficiente con el rubio engreído tratando de convencerme de que soy una sumisa.

\- ¿Qué el rubio hizo qué? - Pregunto Sam lanzando una carcajada.

\- Esperen - Interrumpió Dominique - ¡Eso es!

\- ¿De qué hablas, Dom? - Pregunto April, que cada vez comprendía menos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? - Preguntó la hermosa rubia - Aquellos que tienen gustos afines a vos ¿cierto? Bueno, Scorpius al parecer disfruta de todo eso de la dominación por lo que le dijo a Rosie, y ya quedo más que claro que Theo y Lucy también andan metidos en el juego amo-esclava… Celine nos contó que ella y Al también tienen un estilo de vida parecido… ¿No lo ven?

\- ¿Qué tenemos una vida sexual más aburrida de la que pensábamos? - Preguntó Sam sin entender cuál era el punto de la rubia.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya tengo la venganza perfecta para Dexter! - Exclamo la rubia - Apuesto lo que quieran a que también le va todo eso de ser dominante… Usaré eso en su contra.

\- ¿Deke? - Preguntó Rose.

\- ¿Quién es Deke? - Respondió Dom.

\- El amigo de Lucy se llama Deke, no Dexter - Contestó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó Dom con gesto interrogante - Vale, Deke. No importa, lo verdaderamente importante aquí es el plan…

\- Creo que tendrás que anotar su nombre en tu mano, Dom - Interrumpió Sam - No vaya a ser que tu malvado plan se eche a perder por ir cambiándole de nombre al pobre tío.

\- Callate, Blow - Contestó la rubia - Recordaré el nombre de Deke. Lo calentaré a tal punto de que el pobre no se reconocerá a si mismo, una vez en la trampa le diré que me gusta dominar… Sus dos neuronas entraran en debate y su cerebro explotará de la confusión - Finalizó la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Dominar al dominante - Razonó Rose muy suavito - Me gusta, es un plan cruel y siento lástima por Deke. Pero al menos eso les enseñará lo que se siente estar del otro lado.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues ya era hora de regresar a La Madriguera y todos los Weasley gritaban como locos para poder encontrar y reunir a todos sus miembros.

¡Gracias a Dios no soy enemigo de estas locas! Pensó April mientras caminaba.


	31. LORCAN

Ya era la tercera noche y todavía no habían conseguido nada. No les quedaba mucho tiempo si querían que Lucy abra los ojos y se aleje de ese enfermo. Lorcan quería mucho a todos los Weasley, siempre los consideró su familia y la familia siempre se protege ¿verdad?

Sí, sí. Lucy era una adulta y podía tomar sus propias decisiones pero todos nos equivocamos y lamentablemente hay errores que son muchísimo más grandes que otros. No quería ser testigo de cómo la pequeña Lucy se metía en algo tan profundo y oscuro que luego no la dejaría salir. Lucy siempre fue un poco tímida e insegura, de seguro una presa fácil para alguien que colecciona esclavas sexuales…

No importaba lo que pensará Sam sobre la libertad sexual y que no hay una línea entre lo normal y lo anormal. Para Lorcan, si es potencialmente peligroso para un ser vivo es incorrecto y punto. Una vez leyó que si tenías sexo con tu mujer embarazada el bebé podía tener problemas de agresividad o timidez de adulto. Obviamente no era tan iluso como para creer todas las bobadas que leía, pero si tenía que elegir entre el placer de su esposa o la salud de su hijo, elegiría sin pensar la salud de su hijo. No porque no ame o desee a Lily, obviamente lo hacía. Pero era algo ridículo arriesgar el futuro de una persona por 9 meses de sexo…

Era una decisión que no todos los hombres elegirían, y de seguro Theo Nott se negaría. Una persona tan egoísta y narcisista solo pensaría en su propio placer y no en el futuro de su hijo… Theo Nott era peligroso. Por el momento Lucy estaba a salvo y tranquila pero ¿qué pasaría si Lucy se embarazara accidentalmente como Lily? ¿Qué pasaría si Nott se aburre de ella? Tenía el dinero suficiente como para desaparecer una escena de crimen, salir impune de todos los cargos y volver a casarse con una nueva esclava. No. Eso nunca. No lo permitiría, Lorcan estaba decidido a salvar a su primita.

\- ¿Cómo les fue con Lindsay? - Le preguntó Lorcan a Lily. Estaban a solas en la habitación y ya se habían asegurado que nadie estaba cerca para escucharlos.

\- Genial, prometió no decirle nada a Fred y se ve que estaba verdaderamente espantada con la relación de Lucy y Theo - Respondió su esposa.

\- Cariño, estuve pensando. Creo que nuestro plan no está resultando, estamos avanzando demasiado lento. La boda es en cuatro días y solo logramos que Vic, Ted y Lindsay se pongan de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Qué sugieres hacer? - Preguntó Lily haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- No lo sé, tal vez hablar con Lucy pero le daríamos la oportunidad de escapar. Creo que lo mejor es decirlo hoy… A todos, en la cena. ¿Lily, estás bien?

\- Sí, no es nada - Contestó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa - Creo que tienes razón, pero deberíamos hablarlo con Vic, Teddy y Lindsay antes.

\- Los llamaré - Respondió Lorcan mientras besaba en la frente a su esposa.

Fue fácil encontrarlos, estaban en la sala viendo la televisión con los niños. Les dijo que necesitaba hablar con ellos y los tres accedieron. Cuando subieron nuevamente a la habitación, Lily los estaba esperando.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - Preguntó Teddy preocupado.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo - Dijo Lily - Debemos decir lo que está ocurriendo a todos los que irán a cenar a Pizza Hub. Necesitamos más ayuda y más gente de nuestro lado, pues el tiempo corre y no hemos logrado nada hasta ahora.

\- James y Fred no podrán quedarse callados, imagina que hagan un escándalo frente a la familia… Lucy se pondrá de lado de Theo, eso es obvio. - Aseguró Vic, negando con la cabeza - Solo conseguiremos alejarla de la familia y eso la dejará más vulnerable a lo que sea que ese pervertido quiera.

\- ¿Qué conseguimos hasta ahora? - Preguntó Lorcan - ¡Nada! Al menos si todos los primos le decimos lo que pensamos tendremos alguna oportunidad de razonar con ella.

\- Creo que tienen razón - Intervino Lindsay - En lo de hablar con los demás hoy. De todas maneras sabemos que James, Fred y Morgan estarán igual de asqueados con el tipo de relación que llevan, como nosotros…

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Teddy - Esta noche se lo contamos a James, Morgan y Fred. Tenemos que advertirles que no actúen extraño respecto a Lucy, no queremos que ella sospeche nada y vaya planeando una escapada con el psicópata.

Una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo, cada quien fue a su habitación para prepararse para la salida. Habían decidido en la tarde que las parejas con hijos llevasen a los niños a Pizza Hub, pues la comida era barata y tenía una enorme cantidad de juegos para que los niños no se aburran.

Se despidieron de todos. Lorcan intentó ser amable con el imbécil de Theo, pero le resultaba tan difícil ser hipócrita que prefirió alejarse rápido de su estúpido grupo de amigos. Vio con malos ojos que Deke y Scorpius no dejaban de mirar a Dom y Rosie… Bueno, al menos ellas no necesitaban protección… De hecho eran Deke y Scorpius los que debían andar con cuidado, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa… Sin embargo, si alguno de esos idiotas planeaba hacerles algo a sus primitas Lorcan se encargaría de partirles el cuello (si es que por milagro las chicas cayesen en la trampa).

Una vez que los primos y sus niños llegaron al lugar, se sentaron en la enorme mesa que habían reservado y ordenaron la comida (pizzas y gaseosas).

\- Ian, cuida a tus primos. Te llamaremos cuando esté lista la comida - Dijo Lily, mientras limpiaba una mancha en la cara de su hijo.

Los niños fueron a los juegos como si no hubieran estado todo el día en un parque acuático ¡Cuánta energía tienen los niños! Lorcan tomó nota mental de agradecer a sus padres por la paciencia que le tuvieron cuando pequeño.

\- Tenemos algo importante que decirles - Dijo Lily bastante seria.

\- ¿Estas embarazada? - Preguntó James como broma haciendo reír a Fred y Morgan.

\- Vamos James, es serio - Se defendió su hermana - Es sobre Theo y Lucy.

\- ¿El regalo de bodas? - preguntó Fred - ¿Qué coño le regalas a alguien que lo tiene todo?

\- ¿Facturas? No me caería mal que Theo me eche una mano - Añadió James.

\- Theo tiene a Lucy como esclava - Escupió Vic - Lorcan y Lily los escucharon hablar, él decía ser el amo y Lucy estaba encantada de ser su esclava obediente.

Silencio… Todos estaban serios, mortalmente serios y silenciosos. No combinaban para nada con el ambiente alegre y ruidoso del local.

\- ¿Están seguros? - Preguntó Morgan finalmente.

\- Totalmente. Necesitamos su ayuda para abrirle los ojos a Lucy, ella tiene que dejar a Theo por voluntad propia. - Dijo Lorcan.

\- ¿Cuándo se enteraron? - Preguntó James.

\- El día que llegaron los escuchamos hablar - Explicó Lily - Pero no queríamos hacerlo público, pues nos daba miedo asustar a Lucy y que ella se escape con Theo o algo por el estilo, ya vieron lo enamorada que la tiene.

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo público? - Preguntó James con el ceño fruncido - Seamos realistas, Lucy está enamorada del idiota. Nada de lo que hagamos cambiará eso. No sé ustedes pero yo no pienso esperar de brazos cruzados a que mi prima se dé cuenta de que está en una relación toxica. Eso podría tomar años.

\- James tiene razón - apoyo Fred - Y ustedes lo saben. Sabían cómo reaccionaríamos y aun así decidieron contarnos. Saben que quedarnos callados no solucionara nada. Lo único que podemos hacer que sea medianamente útil, es desenmascararlo. El cretino intentará justificarse, pero al menos así Lucy escuchará la opinión de todos, especialmente de Percy. Opino que lo hagamos mañana en el desayuno.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con los chicos - afirmo Morgan - Pero no creo que debamos hacerlo en el desayuno, sus abuelos no deberían oír eso. No me parece correcto darles esa angustia a esa edad. Y tampoco creo que debamos incluir a los padres por ahora… No pongas esa cara James. Nadie quiere que su padre se entere de la vida sexual que estas llevando, decirlo haría que Lucy se moleste con todos nosotros y se apoye más en su novio. Creo que lo mejor es desenmascararlo pero por el momento solo entre los primos.

\- Creo que Morgan tiene razón - opino Teddy - Es hora de que hagamos algo más que conspirar. Es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Mañana será el cuarto día que estemos encerrados con esa gente y todavía no hemos logrado nada.

\- De acuerdo, tienen razón - admitió Lorcan, siendo apoyado por Lindsay, Vic y Lily - Mañana los abuelos y tíos cenarán con tía Muriel… Podemos aprovechar la cena para decir a la familia que clase de vida llevan esos millonarios.

\- Vale. Mañana en la cena Theo es desenmascarado - concluyeron los primos.


	32. JUSTIN

\- ¿Disfrutaste las clases de hoy, Theo? - Preguntó Percy Weasley con malicia - Lo último que quisiéramos sería incomodar a nuestro distinguido invitado.

\- Theo es de la familia papá. - Defendió Lucy - Deja de llamarlo invitado, ni siquiera es algo que haces con Justin o April…

\- Justin y April tuvieron la decencia de conocer a la familia antes de la boda, cariño. -Contestó Percy - En lo que a mí concierne, si alguien es desconocido es un invitado.

A Justin le divertía mucho la actitud tan sobreprotectora de Percy Weasley. Y Theo quien de seguro nunca había recibido un desplante en su vida, hacía la misma mueca de dolor con cada comentario.

\- Cambiemos de tema - Sugirió Harry Potter, el padre de James - Rox, Sander ¿Cuándo piensan darnos la alegría de estresar a George con una boda?

Todos rieron. George Weasley era alegre y bromista, pero cuando se trataba de su pequeña hija… Digamos que Percy parecía un inofensivo gatito ¡Menos mal que Lyssander le agradaba!

\- Pronto tío - Respondieron ambos con una sonrisa.

\- Deberían apurarse - Comentó la abuela Molly - Aprovechen ahora que son jóvenes para tener hijos, pues el tiempo pasa y la energía nunca regresa.

Todos reían, a excepción de Rox y Sander, quienes hicieron una mueca incomoda y siguieron comiendo. Al menos Justin no era el único presionado cuando se trataba de hacer más serio el compromiso…

\- ¿Y ustedes chicos? - Preguntó Fleur con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Louis y Justin ¡Genial! - Es legal que parejas del mismo sexo se casen, ¿por qué esperan tanto?

Mierda… Justin aún no tenía valor de decirle a Louis su secreto. No podía hacerlo frente a toda su familia.

\- Por el momento estamos bien así, mamá - Respondió Louis, haciendo que Justin le lance una mirada de alivio y agradecimiento - Cuando menos se lo esperen les caeremos con la bomba - bromeo el rubio.

Y que bomba, pensó Justin. Después de todo decir que tienes leucemia es algo serio, pero hacerlo con una familia como los Weasleys una locura… Por el momento solo lo sabían sus padres y lo tuvieron casi 2 meses encerrado en casa y lleno de cuidados, sin embargo eso no era lo que quería. Justin quería vivir lo que le quedaba como una persona normal y sabía que si se lo decía a Louis… Digamos que no lo dejaría ni limpiarse el culo tranquilo.

\- ¿Se divirtieron en el parque? - Preguntó Ron Weasley a su hija y sus amigas.

\- Muchísimo - Contestaron Sam y April con una sonrisa traviesa. Claro si entras corriendo como endemoniada a un baño vacío con tu novia. O tienes diarrea o tienes mucha suerte.

\- ¿Y ustedes chicos? - Preguntó Ginny Weasley al grupo de amigos de Albus.

\- ¡Me encanto! - Chillo Celine, le agradaba la chica. Parecía demasiado inocente, casi como una niña. - Es la primera vez que fui a uno, y también la primera vez que vi delfines ¡Son hermosos!

Siguieron hablando de los delfines y las cosas que cada quien hizo en el parque. Justin notó que Deke sonreía como idiota y le lanzaba miradas coquetas a Dom, y Dom ¿hacía lo mismo? ¡Vaya! Pobre muchacho… Justin conocía a su cuñada, decir que al menos vio pasar una docena de chicos que lloraban en la puerta de su casa era quedarse corto. Dominique Weasley los enamoraba, se aburría y los desechaba. Louis le confirmó que su hermana había sido así desde siempre.

\- Molly ¿Por qué dormiste con nosotros anoche? - Preguntó Percy - ¿Volviste a quedarse fuera de la azotea?

Todos los que dormían en la azotea se tensaron ¡Por supuesto! Meter a los engreídos amigos de Albus y Lucy junto a las mujeres más creídas del planeta, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedía en la azotea.

\- Descuida papá, tenía ganas de un poco de privacidad - Contestó Molly evitando mirar al resto - Esta noche será todo normal.

\- Está bien, tesoro. Nunca me molestaría si alguna de mis hijas quiere dormir en mi habitación. Lucy siéntete libre de…

Percy seguía hablando y lanzando indirectas muy directas sobre el odio que sentía hacia su futuro nuero. Era gracioso recordar lo nervioso que él se había puesto al conocer por primera vez a los padres de Louis. Recordó lo elegante y hermosa que le pareció Fleur Weasley, y lo rudo e intimidante que le pareció Bill, era un contraste perfecto. Tenía tanto miedo de que los padres de su novio lo odiasen por ser gay, todavía había mucha gente de pensamiento neandertal (sobre todo entre los mayores). Sin embargo, no lo hicieron sentir incómodo para nada. Lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, hicieron un par de chistes sobre Vic y listo.

¿Chistes sobre Vic? Pues Justin era diseñador de modas, al igual que la hermana mayor de su novio. En un desfile Justin conoció al hermano-modelo de su rival en el mundo del diseño… Digamos que Victoire no se molestó porque su hermano tenga novio, se molestó porque el novio de su hermano le robo un par de trabajos. Pero no se podía quejar, Victoire terminó la noche con un contrato de trabajo y Justin terminó con el número del guapo joven.

Un guapo joven del que estaba profundamente enamorado. A Justin no lo asustaba la muerte, lo asustaba no volver a ver a Louis, no poder construir un futuro con él, no envejecer a su lado. Louis quería un compromiso más serio, pero Justin no podía aceptar sin antes contarle su secreto... y contarlo lo volvería real. Se acabaría la ilusión que estaban viviendo, se acabaría la luna de miel y comenzarían los tratamiento, pastillas, dolores, quimioterapia, grupos de apoyo, llantos…

Amaba demasiado a Louis, no quería causarle sufrimiento. No quería arrastrarlo a su enfermedad.

\- Hugo ¿Conociste alguien interesante en el parque? - Lo picó Louis - Te vi hablando con una linda muchacha, joven, soltera y con edad para casarse…

Todos hicieron bromas y reían. Fue gracioso ver como Rose arrugaba la nariz ante la idea de que su hermano tenga novia. Sin lugar a dudas Hugo y Rose eran los hermanos más sobreprotectores que existían en todo el mundo. Ambos aseguraban que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con su hermano o hermana.

La cena continuó tranquilamente. La mayoría de las bromas se centraban en la tía Muriel y en lo afortunados que eran los mayores en ir a cenar con ella. Apenas se mencionaba el nombre de la anciana todos fingían un escalofrió. Justin aún no conocía a la anciana, pero Louis ya le había advertido que se trataba de una anciana amargada, intolerante y grosera.

Hugo había vuelto con una cara de dolor el día que fue a recogerla, que sí la anciana lograba poner así al más amable, comprensivo y alegre de los Weasley no quería imaginar cómo era la actitud de la señora.

La cena terminó y todos fueron a sus habitaciones luego de despedirse. Louis ya estaba de mejor humor y al parecer la copa de vino que se había servido en la cena lo había alegrado un poco, pues no paraba de besar el cuello y la mejilla de Justin.

\- ¿Te parece si les enseñamos a estos santurrones como se festeja? - Propuso su novio mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo, haciéndole ver más cómico que seductor.

\- Vale, galán - Contestó Justin riendo - Pero tendrás que ganártelo. Baila un poco para mí - Le pidió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Tal vez no tenía un futuro asegurado con su novio, pero al menos esa noche era suya.


	33. CELINE2

Dom y Rose estaban tiradas en la misma cama, susurraban cosas entre sí y tenían las cabezas casi pegadas. Hugo y Lucy consolaban a Theo, quien se había deprimido un poco ante los comentarios de su futuro suegro. Deke y Scorpius hablaban muy serios sin despegar la vista de las primas de Lucy ¡Vaya! Las primas de Lucy habían logrado retener el interés de sus amigos por más de un día, eso debía ser una especie de récord. Molly Weasley estaba echada en su cama leyendo un libro, sentía mucha lástima por la muchacha, pues había hecho el mayor ridículo de su vida y ahora tenía que dormir junto a las personas que lo habían presenciado todo.

Una vez que todos habían subido a la azotea luego de la cena, decidieron ágilmente como dormir. Scorpius dormiría con Molly, Deke y Dom dormirían juntos ¡la cara de alegría de Deke cuando lo habían acordado era hilarante!, los hermanos Rose y Hugo dormirían juntos, y las parejas oficiales también.

Las primas de Lucy dejaron de hablar, sonrieron y se levantaron, para dirigirse cada quien a su cama. Dom le agradaba un poco más, pues era coqueta, divertida y no se dejaba tomar el pelo con nadie, además había apoyado a Lucy y Theo en todo momento. En cambio Rose intentó decirle a Lucy que la relación que tenía con Theo era peligrosa, y decir que la relación de Theo y Lucy era peligrosa era decir que la relación con ella tenía con Albus era peligrosa.

Claro, al final todas la hicieron entrar en razón y la convencieron de no abrir la bocota. Pero la mala impresión seguía ahí, y Celine no estaba muy segura de cuán leal era la palabra de la pelirroja. Un día sonreía y le hacía ojitos a Scorpius, y al otro día era fría como un muñeco de nieve pelirrojo. No se podía confiar en alguien tan cambiante.

\- Hasta mañana - Se despidió la pelirroja mientras se metía en la cama.

Scorpius miraba cada uno de sus movimientos mortalmente serio. Celine tenía que admitir que aunque no confiase mucho en la pelirroja le gustaba mucho como caminaba y se movía, era muy delicada al hacer todo, verla era casi adictivo. ¡Rose hubiera sido una gran stripper!

\- Yo también me duermo - Comentó Hugo ¡Le agradaba mucho Hugo! Era realmente divertido y hablar con él era muy sencillo. - Descansen bailarines, no queremos que Lucy pase vergüenzas por terceras personas - Se burló mientras guiñaba un ojo y se metía en la cama.

Todos rieron un poco ante el comentario, realmente el padre de Lucy era terrible. Menos mal que los padres de Albus no eran tan groseros con ella, o Celine ya hubiera llorado hasta crear un segundo lago en los alrededores de La Madriguera.

¿Serían tan amables si se enterasen que la novia de su hijo se desnudaba por dinero? Celine no era una mala persona, pero su familia tenía muy poco dinero... A tal punto que ni siquiera pudieron costearle los materiales de la escuela, por lo que Celine tuvo que abandonar los estudios y comenzar a trabajar a muy corta edad.

Una amiga le había comentado que ganaba bastante bien como bailarina exótica, además el lugar era bastante seguro y los gorilas del club muy amables y respetuosos con las bailarinas. Al principio le costó un poco hacerlo, pero una vez que dejas los prejuicios de lado es bastante sencillo.

\- Hasta mañana - Se despidió Molly, guardando su libro y metiéndose a la cama.

Todos contestaron con un tono de voz algo incómodo, después de todo no había pasado mucho tiempo luego de que la loca fuera rechazada por su amigo. ¡Pobre Molly! Se veía que no era mala persona, solamente era inexperta a la hora de hablar con personas del sexo opuesto. ¡Vamos! Ponerle un apodo tan ridículo como Osito el primer día… ¡Ni siquiera Celine haría algo tan idiota con Albus!

Albus se sentó a su lado y se metió a la cama, Celine sabía que su novio no dormiría tan rápido pues a Al le gustaba tener sexo con otras personas en la habitación. Incluso ayer cuando todo el ambiente se puso tenso luego de la pelea, su novio la penetro un par de veces hasta terminar dentro de ella. Celine tomaba la pastilla así que no había peligro de que Albus la deje embarazada.

Deke, Dom, Theo y Lucy se despidieron y también se metieron a la cama. Solo faltaba Scorpius y podría tener sexo con su novio... ¿Por qué Scorpius no iba a dormir? ¿Tendría miedo de compartir cama con la prima loca de Lucy y que luego ésta se enamore? Celine sonrió ante la idea, Deke era amable cuando rechazaba a las mujeres que no le interesaban. Scorpius era más directo en todo, no tenía pelos en la lengua y si la prima loca de Lucy intentaba incomodarlo estaba segura que su rubio amigo no soportaría ni 2 minutos antes de aclararle de forma no diplomática las cosas.

Sin embargo su amigo no entró a dormir, al contrario se levantó y se acercó hacía dónde estaba ella.

\- Necesito tu ayuda - Le susurró el rubio muy suavito.

\- Claro, Scorp. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Rose paso por algo horrible - Dijo Scorpius

\- ¿Lo del ex novio violador?

\- Exacto, cualquier persona estaría traumada y tendría baja autoestima si algo así le pasará - Aseguró Scorp - Pero Rose no. Me dijo que no buscaba nada serio, que no confiaba en los hombres y que no sería sumisa, pero no se ve traumada, triste ni trastornada… Aunque cuando estuve con ella en el lago echo a llorar de la nada - Razonó su amigo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

\- Scorp. - Llamó Celine - Cada persona reacciona diferente a las cosas traumáticas. Me alegra que Rose no esté tan loca a pesar de lo que le paso, pero ¿por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Primero quería tenerla porque estaba buena y es educada, la mujer perfecta para la sociedad - explicó el rubio - Luego quise tenerla porque es hermosa y sexy… Cel, si te contará lo puta que es - susurró el rubio con una mirada tan tierna que no combinaba con la grosería que acababa de decir. - Tiene un cuerpo increíble, un coño rasurado, húmedo y caliente. Sus gemidos son como de una mujer que no ha visto una polla en su vida y lo mejor de todo es que es obediente, tan obediente Cel… Parecía una hermosa perra en celo cumpliendo mis caprichos - Suspiró el rubio con cara de amor.

\- Vale, entiendo. Rose esta buena, continua. -Le cortó Celine, un poco cansada del tono romántico que tenía el rubio para describir cosas tan groseras.

\- Hable con ella y me dijo que no confía en los hombres. Sé que es una excusa y aún sí fuera cierto podría lograr que confíe en mí y se vuelva mi sumisa, eso no sería problema.

\- Espera - Interrumpió Celine - Cuando te refieres a tu sumisa, ¿quieres decir tuya, tuya?

\- Quiero reclamarla como mía Cel - Confesó el rubio - Pensé que sería mala idea porque creía que era muy inestable, pero la vi hablando con un tío y…

\- Te pusiste celoso - Concluyo Celine.

\- No son celos - Mintió el rubio - Es que Rose es demasiado buena para un tío tan patético. El punto es que cuando le dije que mi mujer tiene que ser respetable y no hablar con otros hombres, Rose me dijo que no buscaba nada serio.

\- ¿Le dijiste que no hable con otros hombres? Scorp… Eso no se hace ni con tu novia, esta es una chica que conoces hace tres días. Es lógico que te mande a la mierda.

\- Vale, fue una mala idea. Pero sabes que a mí me gusta dejar las cosas claras - Contesto Scorpius con cara de dolor - El punto es que Rose me dijo que no quiere nada conmigo, sé que es mentira y lo hace por orgullo, pero ahora tengo que jugar bien mis cartas. Tengo que hacer que Rose admita que quiere estar conmigo, que asimile su naturaleza de sumisa, que acepte ser solo mía y ponerle mi collar. Lograrlo en cuatro días es casi imposible, así que por primera vez necesito ayuda.

\- ¿Tan seguro estás que Rose aceptará todo eso? No es tan fácil Scorp. A mí me tomó meses asimilarlo, no puedes ser directo con ella o la asustaras ¿recuerdas cómo me puse en la fiesta de Alissa? Y eso que en esa fiesta era intercambio puro, no había nada de bondage ni nada por el estilo.

\- No quiero perder tiempo, Cel. Tiene que ser mía cuanto antes. - Murmuró Scorpius con convicción.

\- Vale, esto es lo que haremos - Dijo Celine - Tú te acercaras en plan amable, discúlpate por ser un idiota, demuéstrale lo listo, educado, maduro y divertido que eres. Enamórala como lo haces con todas las chicas del club. Entre tanto Lucy y yo hablaremos sobre la dominación de a poco, es importante que Rose lo normalice y se saque los prejuicios de la cabeza. No será tan difícil pues Sam es su mejor amiga y ella tiene la mente abierta, esas cosas influyen.

Una vez que ambos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo en el plan, Scorpius agradeció a Celine y se fue a dormir.

Celine se metió a la cama e inmediatamente sintió las manos de Albus jugando con su cuerpo.

\- No hagas ruido - Le susurró Albus mientras jalaba uno de sus pezones.

La mezcla de dolor, peligro de ser descubierto y la excitación hicieron que Celine se humedezca hasta dejar su coño baboso. Ágilmente Albus metió su erección sin darle tregua. Le mordió el cuello y pellizcó aún con más fuerza sus pezones. Le encantaba que Albus sea tan rudo en la cama y tan amable fuera de ella.

Celine tenía que morder sus labios hasta casi sacarse sangre para ocultar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. Las embestidas de Albus se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes.

\- Puta de mierda - Le susurró Albus mientras metía cuatro dedos en su boca.

A Celine le encantaban los insultos, era algo que la excitaba a tal punto que sentía un sincero deseo de hacer lo que sea por complacer a Albus.

Mientras chupaba y engullía los dedos de su novio, sintió el orgasmo que se acercaba… No podía correrse sin el permiso de Albus, pero no podía pedirle permiso pues tenía la mano de su novio en la boca. Detenerse haría que Albus se moleste con ella, pero ¡joder! Era tan difícil aguantar el orgasmo.

\- Córrete, puta - Ordenó Albus mientras embestía con todas sus fuerzas y llenaba a Celine de su semén.

Cel sintió una explosión y agradeció que la mano de Al continúe en su boca, pues el grito de su orgasmo fue amortiguado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Albus, la pregunta que le hacía siempre que terminaban de tener sexo.

\- Genial - Respondió Cel con una sonrisa. Y abrazada de su novio se durmió.


	34. SAMANTHA2

Dominique y Rose habían entrado a su cuarto a primera hora de la mañana, encontraron a April semi desnuda y a Samantha con lencería roja profundamente dormidas. Luego de los gritos de "vístanse, golosas" y "que coño hacen aquí, locas", las cuatro chicas se encontraron relativamente decentes y conversando.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo va el plan "jugar con la cabeza de Deke"? - Preguntó April con un bostezo.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamo muy alegre Dom - Ayer dormimos en la misma cama. El imbécil trato de conversar conmigo pero le dije que estaba demasiado cansada, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y le di la espalda, obviamente sabía que el tarado intentaría pegarse a mí así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta me quité el short y quede en bragas ¡Cuando el pobre se dio cuenta lo sentí temblar! - Se burló la hermosa rubia - Intento pegarse más a mí y le dije que tenía demasiado calor y que se alejara, pero lo sentí algo triste así que le di un beso de buenas noches. - Concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Le diste una erección, dejaste que se frote contra tu pierna como un perro desesperado y lo mandaste a dormir ¿correcto? - preguntó Sam con cara de decepción, la verdad esperaba más de su amiga, una historia con lágrimas y corazones rotos tal vez.

\- Exactamente, esta será mi obra maestra Blow. No puedo simplemente rechazarlo, tampoco quiero enamorarlo… Solo quiero que sepa lo que se siente cuando alguien juega contigo, que se ponga en los zapatos de Molly y se arrepienta de haber sido tan cabrón con mi prima.

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta tener sumisos que te laman los pies? - Preguntó April.

\- Cuando me vea desnuda - Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa aún más amplia - Todavía no sé si al salir de la ducha se me caerá la toalla por error o es mejor que él mismo me desnude.

\- Le dejarás los huevos como berenjenas, Dom - Se burló Rose - Ayer me pareció escuchar gemidos, pensé que eran ustedes.

\- No. De seguro fueron los futuros esposos o Albus y Cel. - Contestó la rubia. - O tal vez Scorpius que se masturbaba pensando en alguien especial…

\- Es una mierda que los hombres guapos sean idiotas. - Masculló Rose arrugando la frente.

\- Todos Rosie. Cuando la sangre baja al pene no les queda nada en la cabeza - Se burló Sam. - Tal vez deberías hacer lo que hace Dom.

\- No tengo su fuerza de voluntad. Si me quedo en la misma cama que ese idiota terminaría metiéndole el puño en el trasero u orinando en su cara o lo que sea que hagan los dominantes. Tienen que admitir que el rubio esta guapo.

Todas rieron ante el comentario y se dispusieron a salir. Bajaron juntas a desayunar entre bromas y comentarios subidos de tono.

\- Buenos días - Saludó Percy como de costumbre - Como todos ya saben hoy es el cuarto día que estamos reunidos, lo que significa que la boda está a la vuelta de la esquina. Ayer ya nos relajamos y nos divertimos, pero nuevamente debemos ponernos manos a la obra.

La cara de dolor de todos los presentes fue cómica. En realidad las tareas no eran tan malas, o tal vez pensaba eso porque su tarea era bailar como idiota toda la mañana con el arrítmico amigo del novio.

\- Empecemos por los mayores - Comenzó Hermione, indicando las tareas que los tíos de sus amigos debían realizar (nuevamente la mayoría se quedaba en casa a cuidar a los niños) - De acuerdo. Louis, Hugo y Justin hoy se encargan del contrato con las flores, al parecer confundieron azucenas con narcisos, no importa cómo pero no vuelvan si no tenemos un compromiso firmado de azucenas con el de la florería.

Los tres nombrados tenían la palabra CONFUSION tatuada en la frente. De seguro no tenían ni puta idea de que era una azucena y ahora debían ir a pelearse con el florista sobre algo que ni entendían.

\- James, Fred y Teddy ustedes deben recoger las mesas, sillas y carpas, el sujeto con quien deben hablar…

Mientras Hermione les daba las indicaciones, Sam notó que James, Fred y Teddy estaban mortalmente serios. Eso sí que era una novedad, la última vez que los había visto así fue cuando se enteraron que Ben había roto con Molly y fueron a partirle la cara al pobre desdichado. ¿Qué habrá sucedido ahora? Tal vez una simple pelea con sus mujeres.

\- Lindsay, las clases de hoy serán solo para los hombres. Tenemos tareas distintas para las chicas. - Explicó la tía Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Albus - ¿Por qué?

\- Permíteme explicarles - Comenzó Percy… Ahora se viene el insulto a Theo - Lindsay nos comentó que las chicas no tienen problema alguno para bailar y desenvolverse, sin embargo algunos de ustedes no están aprendiendo tan rápidamente - Percy le lanzó una mirada de burla, autosuficiencia y asco a Theo - Necesitamos la ayuda de sus compañeras, así que mientras ellas hacen algo útil por la boda, Theo seguirá aprendiendo a bailar y por supuesto no queremos que se sienta menos por no saber moverse decentemente, así que la ayuda y apoyo de sus amigos es imprescindible.

La mayoría (Lorcan, Lily, Teddy, Vic, Morgan, James, Fred y Lindsay) dibujaron una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro ante el comentario de Percy. El grupo que dormía en la azotea puso cara de lástima, de seguro ya se habían apiadado un poco del pobre muchacho. Los demás aguantaban las carcajadas, a excepción de Lucy y Theo que tenían el ceño fruncido y cara de incomodidad respectivamente.

\- ¿Cuál será nuestra tarea? - Preguntó Sam. Si debía hacer algo estúpido era mejor enterarse rápido.

Aliviada porque alguien cambiase de tema, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa a Sam y continuó.

\- Rose, April, Dominique, Alissa y Celine ustedes planifican la despedida de soltera - Las mencionadas gritaron de emoción, mientras Rox y Molly refunfuñaban por no estar incluidas.

¡Pobre Lucy! Ya verá lo que le espera… No estaba segura de cómo eran Alissa y Celine, pero sabía de primera mano cómo era su novia, su mejor amiga y la hermosa rubia loca.

\- Vic y Lily se quedan a descansar, no quiero escuchar quejas ni comentarios al respecto. Están en el tercer trimestre y su tranquilidad es una prioridad. Morgan, Roxanne, Lyssander y Molly su tarea es simple: Encontrar fotógrafo pues el que teníamos nos canceló.

Todos desayunaron y comentaron como se sentían con las tareas que les habían asignado. James, Fred, Lorcan y Teddy estaban tan serios, demasiado serios… Mierda ¿Será que Lily y Lorcan abrieron la boca? Decírselo a Fred y James era algo bajo, era desear la muerte prematura del futuro esposo. Sam rogó mentalmente por estar equivocada y que todo sea una coincidencia, nada más que una coincidencia.

Terminaron de desayunar y cada quien fue a hacer sus mandados. El grupo de Sam decidió que lo mejor sería salir a la ciudad y buscar un buen bar o algún club nocturno donde pudiesen reservar una mesa. Peter les llamó una limosina para que paseen por la ciudad, pues al parecer Alissa tenía alergia a los taxis normales o al transporte público. Una vez en la limosina comenzaron los chismes.

\- Cel ¿escuchaste gemidos anoche? - Preguntó Dominique con cara de inocencia.

\- No, no. Yo no escuche nada - Respondió Celine completamente roja y delatándose por completo.

Todas rieron ante la cara de vergüenza de la pobre chica. Al principio Sam la había odiado por descerebrada, pero había que admitir que se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la chica. No la detestaba pero tampoco la podía considerar su amiga.

\- Tengo varias ideas de juegos para la despedida - Dijo April con una sonrisa maliciosa - Podemos anotar en tarjetas diferentes retos, desde bailar sobre la mesa, tomar diferentes tragos, coquetear con alguien o sacarse la ropa interior frente a todos. El punto es que cada quien elegirá una tarjeta y tendrá que cumplir lo que sea que diga.

Apoyaron la idea y cada una fue dando sus opiniones para la despedida. ¡Oh, Lucy! Lo que te espera, pensó Sam con una sonrisa.


	35. ALISSA

Pasaron todo el día fuera. Alissa estaba simplemente agotada, fueron a lo que las primas de Lucy consideraban los mejores clubes de la ciudad y finalmente se decidieron por el Pearl Harmony, un bar con karaoke. Habían descartado un club de bailarines pues decidieron que para humillar más a la futura novia sería bueno hacer la despedida, los juegos y los retos en un bar regular.

Alissa se llevaba muy bien con todas. Cada una tenía sus virtudes y defectos, pero todas eran amables con ella. Dominique era graciosa, segura de sí aunque algo vanidosa. Samantha era sarcástica, no tenía pelos en la lengua pero podía llegar a ser algo grosera. Rose era divertida, determinada pero demasiado desconfiada. April era inteligente, sensual y sin embargo demasiado celosa de la relación entre Sam y Rose.

Almorzaron en un pequeño café del centro y en la tarde buscaron regalos para darle a Lucy en su despedida, fueron a un Sex Shop y ya que todas sabían los gustos sexuales de la futura novia acordaron en comprar esposas, dildos, lubricante anal, antifaces y cuerdas. La cara de la pelirroja al ver todo eso era una mezcla de miedo, recelo pero también curiosidad.

Celine le había contado el plan de Scorpius de reclamar a la pelirroja, y aunque le parecía una idiotez, decidió ayudarlo. Hablo de algunas de sus experiencias sexuales (relativamente bajas de tono, pues no quería traumatizar a la pobre chica) y afortunadamente Dom, Sam y April también colaboraron.

Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a La Madriguera para la cena, Alissa tuvo un presentimiento, sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Sin embargo ignoró a su instinto y todas las organizadoras de la despedida de soltera regresaron a la casa de los abuelos de Lucy.

Todos se reunieron en el jardín para cenar. Acordaron que los amigos del novio comprarían comida china para compartir con todos, y le pareció divertido ver la mesa llena de todo lo que podías imaginar. O hacían muy bien su trabajo o querían demostrar su dinero frente al resto de las personas, algo le dijo que se trataba de lo segundo.

\- ¿Dónde están los niños? - Preguntó Sam, mientras se sentaba entre su novia y su ex novio.

\- Dormidos - Contestó la hermana menor de Albus - Pensamos que sería agradable conversar entre nosotros, así poder conocernos más y entender ciertos gustos particulares que algunos de nosotros no llegamos a comprender.

Mierda… Lucy y Celine le habían contado que Lily ya sabía la clase de vida que tenía la novia, y que no estaba de acuerdo para nada ¿será que todo este circo era para reclamarle algo a su amiga? No, no podría ser tan perra para decir algo así frente a todos los primos de Lucy.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas Lily? - Preguntó Roxanne, la guapa morena que quería meter a la cama - ¿Qué gusto no comprendes?

\- ¿Por qué no comemos? - Interrumpió Sam, se la veía nerviosa. ¿Será que ella pensaba lo mismo? - La comida va a enfriarse y todo se ve delicioso, sería un desperdicio.

\- Claro, Sam - Dijo James Potter con una sonrisa falsa - Comamos lo que Theo y sus amigos trajeron para nosotros. Fue muy amable de su parte encargarse de la cena, no queremos que su amabilidad se vea opacada por otra cosa.

\- Están actuando extraño, pero no me importa. Muero de hambre - Dijo Lyssander mientras se servía un plato.

Todos lo imitaron, se sirvieron la comida y comenzaron a comer… Pero el ambiente era tenso, podías sentir a todos tan tiesos y serios ¿Dónde quedo la familia graciosa y amable?

\- Lucy ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Theo? - Preguntó de la nada Morgan, la novia de James - ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? Me temo que nunca nos contaste la historia.

\- Bueno… Theo compro un par de mis pinturas, nos conocimos así - Contesto Lucy un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta de él? - Insistió la castaña.

\- La confianza que siento con él - Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa - Theo me hace sentir segura y amada.

\- Sí, sí. Hermoso - Dijo Hugo - ¿Me pasas la salsa agridulce, Mor?

Morgan le lanzó una mirada furiosa y sin decir nada le paso la salsa. Continuaron comiendo en silencio unos segundos más…

\- Lu - Llamó Lily - Dices que lo que amas de Theo es la confianza, te sientes segura con su relación y eso es genial, pero dime ¿crees que ustedes tienen más confianza que Vic y Teddy? ¿Crees que alguna vez yo me sentí insegura con Lorcan? No me abandono ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando descubrimos que íbamos a tener a Ian.

\- No creo que debas comparar las relaciones Lily - Contestó Molly - De hecho me parece un poco grosero.

\- ¿Grosero? - Preguntó Lily con voz furiosa. Mierda… La estúpida hermana de Albus abrirá la boca… - A mí lo que me parece grosero es que traten de verme la cara de idiota, o que traten de imbéciles a mi familia. Eso me parece grosero.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lily? - Preguntó Louis.

\- ¿Quieren saberlo? - Preguntó James.

\- Sí dejan de actuar como idiotas sí - Contesto Louis un poco molesto - Si no déjenos comer en paz.

Silencio… Por favor Lily Potter, hermosa hermana de mi amigo, no hables. Solo harás que Lucy entre en crisis, no conseguirás nada. Por favor solo cállate y todos tranquilos.

\- El día que llegó Lucy escuche una conversación por error… - Comenzó Lily.

\- Lily, tú lo dijiste. Fue un error - Cortó Dominique - No creo que debas contar cosas que no te conciernen.

\- ¿No le conciernen? - Preguntó Lorcan - Lucy es su familia y Lily quiere protegerla, yo creo que si le concierne. Debo decirlo Dom estoy decepcionado por tu actitud en todo esto.

\- Alguien puede explicar que sucede, por favor - Dijo Hugo - No me gusta sentirme el idiota de la familia.

\- Yo te explico - Dijo Fred - Theo y Lucy tienen una relación donde él es el amo y Lucy es la obediente esclava, Lily y Lorcan los escucharon el día que llegaron. Eso es lo que trataban de decirnos.

Mierda… Todos estaban callados, nadie decía una palabra. Los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron, pero no se movía. Theo estaba serio pero su expresión denotaba furia, estaba colérico y cualquier momento podría explotar.

Hugo, Roxanne, Lyssander, Molly, Louis y Justin tenían la boca abierta, ni siquiera parpadeaban. Al parecer eran los únicos que no sabían el secreto de su prima. Fred, James, Lorcan, Lily y Teddy miraban a Theo furiosos, parecían leones a punto de atacar a su presa. Morgan, Vic y Lindsay miraban a Lucy con decepción, como una madre que recibe malas calificaciones de su hija. Dominique, April y Sam miraban con rabia y decepción a Lily. Rose y Celine se veían confundidas, incomodas e idiotas. Scorp, Deke, Peter y Albus estaban alertas, la granada fue lanzada y cualquier momento explotaría, ellos estaban listos para defender a sus amigos.

\- Te odio - Murmuró Lucy rompiendo finalmente el silencio. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, clavados en su prima Lily. Su voz fue suave pero firme, denotaba decepción, frustración y rencor.

\- No, Lucy. Tal vez ahora no te das cuenta, pero te estamos haciendo un favor. Este pervertido no te conviene y tú estás lo suficientemente ciega que seguramente le perdonas todos los maltratos que recibes - Escupió Lily.

\- ¡Pero quien te crees que eres para hablar así! - Gritó Theo - Amo a Lucy y no le haría daño, pero tú fuiste demasiado idiota y prejuiciosa que preferiste armar este circo que hablar directamente con nosotros. ¡Eres una cobarde! - Theo tenía los ojos inyectados de furia.

\- ¡No le hables así a mi mujer, maldito cabrón! - Defendió Lorcan - Admite que eres un enfermo de mierda, todos ya lo saben. No juegues a hacerte a la víctima.

\- Dame una razón para no partirte la cara - Pidió James con una sonrisa desquiciada en la cara - Abusas de mi prima, nos ves la cara de imbéciles y ahora insultas a mi hermana. Solo dame una razón, te lo ruego...

\- El gran James Potter resolviendo todo con violencia ¿verdad? - Interrumpió Albus - ¿No fue suficiente con dejar a tu hermano en terapia intensiva? Ahora el cavernícola quiere seguir golpeando para justificar el hecho de que es un pobre fracasado sin futuro.

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con su pelea! - Chilló Victoire - Es sobre Lucy, está sumergida en una relación toxica y solo queremos ayudarla.

\- ¡¿Pero quién mierda te crees que eres para criticar mi relación?! - Gritó Lucy mientras lloraba, al parecer no pudo contener más sus lágrimas - Me alegra que ustedes disfruten del sexo vainilla, pues a mí me gusta estar atada a la cama ¡No pongas esa cara, Fred! Me encanta estar atada, recibir nalgadas, que me ahorquen, me escupan y me insulten durante el sexo ¡Amo que Theo me abra el culo! ¡James, ¿quieres saber lo rico que se siente tener la polla de Theo follando mi ano?! ¿Es por eso que armaron todo esto? Pues, ahí lo tienen ¡Amo a Theo Nott! ¡Ya firme un contrato de sumisión! ¡Me comparte con sus amigos! ¡Deke, Peter, Scorpius e incluso Albus me penetraron! ¡¿Eso es lo que querían saber?!

Mierda… Silencio… Decir que Lucy había dejado mudos a todos era quedarse corto. La cara de sorpresa de todos en la mesa no cambió durante unos momentos, hasta que…

\- ¡Yo lo mato!

\- ¡Enfermos!

\- ¡Es tu prima!

\- ¡¿Qué está mal con ustedes?!

\- ¡Quiero que se larguen!

\- ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Los gritos seguían y seguían, James y Fred se pararon para golpear a sus amigos, los demás miembros masculinos de los Weasley intentaban detenerlos. Las mujeres se habían quedado estáticas, incluso Sam, Dom y April… Tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todo se había ido a la mierda…


	36. Molly3

Los gritos se debían escuchar hasta Valencia. Todos gritaban tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo permitían, los insultos iban de aquí para allá. Molly… Molly continuaba en shock, las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza como una especia de maldición.

\- -¡No puedo creerlo! - Exclamaba Fred - ¡Qué bueno que se fueron de Londres! - Gritó mirando a Lucy y Albus - ¡La vida que llevan ahora es totalmente asquerosa!

\- -¡No te atrevas a juzgarme, Fred! - Se defendía Lucy, roja de ira.

\- -¡Están enfermos! - Gritaba Lily a todo pulmón - ¡Lucy abre los ojos! Solo te están utilizando, incluso Albus… ¡Eres una puta! ¡Es asqueroso!

\- -¡No insultes a mi esclava! - Defendía Theo totalmente colérico.

James logró escapar de los brazos de Teddy y Lyssander, fue corriendo como un maniático hacía donde se encontraba Theo. Había visto esa cara antes… Es la cara que tiene James antes de partirle la cara a alguien. Lo vio así cuando se enteró que Lorcan embarazo a Lily, lo vio así cuando Albus insulto a la familia, lo vio así cuando Ben rompió con ella y ahora la utilizaba para atacar a Theodore Nott.

\- -¡Nadie le alza la voz a mi hermanita! - Chillaba James, a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Theo en la cara…

Ambos hombres comenzaron a golpearse. Patadas, puñetes, insultos, gritos… Teddy y Lyssander intentaron separar a James, mientras Deke y Peter intentaban separar a Theo. Sin embargo sus buenas intenciones terminaron ahí y pronto se unieron a la pelea. Molly estaba aterrada, nunca había visto algo así.

Aprovechando el caos Fred también escapó de Hugo y Lorcan que lo tenían agarrado y fue a ayudar a su primo.

\- -¡¿Te gusta tener sexo con tu prima, enfermo?! - Gritaba Fred mientras golpeaba a Albus.

Scorpius intentó separarlos. Bueno, en realidad intento noquear a Fred de un puñetazo, y pronto se les unieron Hugo y Lorcan a la pelea.

\- -¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano! - Lloraba Rose, pero tenía miedo de acercarse demasiado, pues los hombres estaban cegados de rabia.

\- -¡Nos iremos! ¡Dejen a mi amo! - Gritaba Lucy, al parecer sin darse cuenta que la palabra "amo" funcionaba como combustible para que la pelea continúe con más fuerza.

Louis entró al primer grupo intentando separarlos, pero era en vano. Un puñete le llegó al pómulo y cómo si se tratase de un interruptor, el rubio entró a la pelea también.

\- -¡James! ¡Esta no es la forma! - Exclamó Morgan - ¡Detén esto ahora mismo!

\- -¡No lastimen a Fred, por favor! - Lloraba Lindsay - ¡Es todo lo que tengo!

\- -¡Teddy! ¡Sepáralos! ¡Te ordeno que dejes de pelear! - Imploraba Vic.

\- -¡Más fuerte Lorcan! ¡Rompe su nariz! - Animaba Lily.

¡Joder! ¡Lily estaba loca! Molly se giró para callar a su prima, pero lo que vio la asustó aún más que la pelea… Lily tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor en la cara, no… Ahora no… Vio a su prima apoyarse como pudo en la mesa. Vio el suelo… No, no, por favor, ahora no… Mierda. Lily había roto fuente.

\- -¡LORCAN! - Chilló Lily con la voz que las mujeres Weasley heredaron de la abuela Molly - ¡EL BEBE VIENE!

Sus primas (a excepción de Lucy) corrieron donde se encontraba.

\- -¡DETENGANSE, BOLAS DE TESTOSTERONA INUTIL! - Chilló Dominique - ¡VIENE EL BEBE!

Molly reacciono. Se acercó lo más que pudo donde estaban los hombres.

\- -¡LILY ROMPIO FUENTE! ¡YA LLEGA EL BEBE! ¡DETENGANSE! - Exclamó Molly con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír entre los idiotas que seguían golpeándose.

Los Weasley fueron los primeros en detenerse. Lorcan con la nariz rota y el labio sangrando se acercó donde su esposa.

\- -¡Hospital! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡La bolsa! ¡El bebé! ¡Los padres! - Gritaba Lorcan como un idiota.

\- -Me llevare a mi hermana - Anunció James, cojeando un poco y con una mueca de dolor - Lorcan agarra lo que se necesite y vas tras nosotros. Vic, Teddy, quédense con los niños por favor - Se giró dónde estaban Theo y sus amigos recuperándose - Espero que no estén cuando regresemos.

Morgan y Lindsay ayudaron a Lily a subir al auto, James comenzó a manejar como en una película de Rápido y Furioso. Rápidamente Lorcan sacó la bolsa que ya tenían lista en caso de una emergencia así y salió disparado al hospital.

Lucy y sus amigos subieron inmediatamente a la azotea. Mierda, no podía permitir que su hermana se vaya así. Tenía que hacer algo. Aprovechando que Rose, Rox, Sam, Dom y April llevaban al resto de los hombres Weasley al hospital para que les curen las heridas, Molly subió inmediatamente a la azotea.

¡Mierda! Habían cerrado con llave. Toco con todas sus fuerzas, hasta casi hacerse daño.

\- -¡Déjenme en paz! - Era la voz de su hermana - ¡Quiero estar sola!

\- -Todos fueron al hospital, Lu… Soy solo yo - Dijo Molly, rogando a los cielos porque su hermana le abra la puerta.

Después de unos segundos que a Molly le parecieron eternos, la puerta se abrió. Celine tenía cara de susto, Alissa la miraba desafiante mientras atendía a su esposo. Los hombres estaban bastante heridos y ponían sus cosas en la maleta. No importa, ellos no importaban. Con paso firme Molly se acercó a su hermana. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

Evitando mirar a los demás Molly cruzó la habitación, se paró frente a su hermanita menor y la abrazó. Sintió a Lucy temblar ante el contacto, nuevamente volvió a ser una niña pequeña que le pedía jugar a las muñecas.

\- -No me importa - Susurró Molly muy suavito a su hermana - No lo entiendo y no es algo que yo haría, pero no me importa.

\- -Molly - Sollozaba Lucy aún abrazada de su hermana- Yo soy feliz así.

\- -Está bien, Lu. Todo estará bien - La consoló Molly.

\- -No - Dijo Lucy separándose finalmente de ella - Lo viste, tengo que irme.

\- -¿Escapar sin decirle nada a papá? ¿Quieres que te odie? No, Lu. Te quedarás, hablaremos con el resto y les obligaremos a tener la boca cerrada. Tendrás una hermosa boda, usarás un hermoso vestido y tu esposo usará más maquillaje que tú para tapar los moretones del bate de Sander y los que tendrá por la pelea de hoy - Intento bromear Molly, sacándole una risita chillona a su hermana.

\- -Molly, yo… lo siento - Dijo Theo bastante incómodo - No quería que nada de esto pase.

\- -Vale - Respondió Molly agachando la mirada - No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen y quisiera que no hagan eso de… compartir a mi hermana. Sin embargo, ella es grande y consciente de todo, pero te lo advierto Theo: Tengo licencia para aplicar anestesia, no sabes la cantidad de empresarios que sufren ataques cardiacos cada día, lastima a mi hermana y recibirás una visita sorpresa de mi jeringa.

\- -¿Qué hago? - Preguntó Lucy como una niña pequeña.

Molly sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Cuando Lucy era pequeña siempre le pedía ayuda a Molly, que su hermanita haga la misma pregunta que cuando rompió por accidente el jarrón favorito de su madre, le llenó de nostalgia el corazón.

\- -Por el momento llevar a tus amigos al hospital. Luego hablaremos con Rose, Louis y el resto de primos que no sabían del plan de Lily. Veremos de qué lado están y que opinan sobre todo esto. Finalmente hablar con James y el resto, descuida estaré a tu lado.


	37. ROXANNE2

\- -¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó James con cara de confusión.

\- -Vinimos a que atiendan a los chicos. Tú también deberías hacerte revisar, no te ofendas pero tienes una pinta horrible - Dijo Sam.

\- -No vino nadie del Club de los pervertidos ¿cierto? - Preguntó James con asco en su voz.

\- -No, descuida - Contestó Rox - Por el momento no hablemos de eso. ¿Ya atendieron a Lily?

\- -Si, está en la sala de parto con Lorcan. Ya llamamos a mis padres para que avisen a los tíos y vengan - Contestó James - Disculpen, ya vuelvo. Seguiré tu consejo Blow, este dolor en la costilla no puede ser normal.

Todo era incómodo. La rabia y la frustración seguían ahí. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Roxanne compró un café y regresó al grupo de las chicas, al parecer se quedarían en el hospital por un largo tiempo hasta que atiendan a todos los hombres Weasley.

Morgan y Lindsay conversaban con Dom, Rose, Sam y April. Al parecer ella era la única que no estaba enterada del secreto de su prima. Aún le costaba asimilarlo ¿Lucy como esclava de Theo? Lógicamente la palabra esclava estaba mal utilizada pues Lucy aún tenía libertad y derechos, digamos que el juego que tenían era consentido pero no por eso menos peligroso.

\- -¿Todas lo sabían? - Preguntó Roxanne mientras se sentaba junto a sus primas.

\- -Lily nos lo contó la primera noche a Sam y a mí - Contestó Dom - Nosotras se lo dijimos a Rose y April, pero no nos pareció que debíamos ir divulgándolo por ahí.

\- -No puedo creerlo - Interrumpió Morgan - Lucy está en una relación enfermiza, ¿Cómo pensaron que ocultándolo podían ayudarla?

\- -No es enfermizo Mor - Defendió Sam - Es distinto, pero no por ello malo o peor.

\- -Cualquier abuso de poder es enfermizo, Sam - Dijo Lindsay muy seria.

Guardaron silencio un momento. Roxanne aún no sabía que pensar de todo ello. ¿Preferiría que su prima este con un tío normal y lleven una vida sexual común y corriente? Por supuesto que sí. Pero tampoco le parecía justo satanizar a Lucy y las decisiones que había tomado… La morena estaba confundida.

Hugo, Sander y Louis se unieron al grupo, al parecer eran los que menos heridas tenían. Justin los acompañó para asegurarse que todo esté en orden, pero como fue el único que no se unió a la pelea, nadie preguntó por su estado.

\- -Solo son tres puntos - Contesto Hugo mientras su hermana lo abrazaba, le daba besos en la cabeza y lo insultaba por haberse metido en la pelea - Los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron Fred y Jimmy… Y bueno, los amigos de Lucy - Añadió un poco incómodo.

Al parecer Louis no tenía ninguna complicación más allá de un moretón en el pómulo y la mandíbula, aunque tratándose de un modelo podía parecer una verdadera catástrofe. Justin le decía palabras cursis en el oído y se daban besos cada dos por tres. Todo parecía indicar que a Justin lo había encendido un poco ver la faceta salvaje de su novio pues no le quitaba las manos de encima.

\- -¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó Rox a su novio, quien se había sentado a su lado.

\- -Esguince en el tobillo por patear mal al imbécil de Peter - Contestó el rubio, luego de besar su mano - Es humillante, no se lo cuentes a los chicos.

\- -Idiota - Contestó la morena - No debiste pelear.

\- -¿Y dejar que golpeen a Teddy y James? Estaba defendiendo a la familia.

\- -Estaban atacando a Theo, el prometido de Lucy. Estaban golpeando a Albus, nuestro primo. Quieran o no estaban actuando como animales contra su propia familia.

\- -No puedo creerlo, Rox - Escupió Lyssander incrédulo - Tu prima está en manos de un pervertido ¿y tú los estas defendiendo?

Al ver que todos comenzaban a prestar atención a su conversación, Rox decidió alejarse y conversar a solas con su novio. Amablemente le pidió que la acompañe a la cafetería y una vez sentados retomaron la conversación.

\- -Amor, no es algo que me agrade - Comenzó la morena - Pero no pienso echar toda la culpa a Lucy por lo que pasó. Tienes que admitir que la forma en la que actuaron James y Lily en la cena, no fue la correcta. Theo tiene razón en algo, deberían haber hablado con ellos antes de exponer de tal manera su vida sexual.

\- -Vale, digamos que estamos de acuerdo en que Lily debió hablar con el pervertido antes. Eso no cambia el hecho de que se crea dueño de tu prima. Vamos, Rox ¿Qué Deke, Scorpius, Peter y Albus se follen a Lucy no te parece un poco enfermo?

\- -Claro. Eso es incorrecto y asqueroso en todos los sentidos, pero hacer un trio con la brasileña es hermoso y natural ¿cierto?

Lyssander se quedó callado, tenía una expresión idiota en el rostro.

\- -La brasileña no era tu prima…

\- -Deke, Scorpius y Peter no son primos de Lucy. - Afirmó Roxanne - Y si mal lo recuerdo cuando empezamos a salir encontré una foto de Dom en bikini en tu billetera.

\- -Yo no soy primo de Dom - Se defendió el rubio.

\- -¿No? Hace dos minutos me dijiste que estabas defendiendo a tu familia. Decídete, Lyssander.

\- -Vale… Tienes razón - Dijo finalmente el rubio tras un momento de silencio. - De todas formas no importa, todos insultaron a Lucy. Dudo mucho que quiera quedarse en La Madriguera luego de lo que paso.

Decidieron volver con el resto de los primos, tal vez ya habían llegado los tíos de Lily. Sería bueno decidir quién regresaba a La Madriguera y quién se quedaba en el hospital. Sin embargo, cuando subieron se encontraron con una escena surreal.

Lucy y todos sus amigos estaban ahí, conversando con Molly, Hugo, Louis, Justin y sus primas. ¿Lo más extraño de todo? Ellos conversaban. Sin gritos, sin insultos, sin reclamos. Solo conversaban.

\- -¿Todo bien? - Preguntó con cautela Rox, que se acercaba al grupo de la mano de Lyssander.

\- -Los amigos de Lu necesitaban atención médica - Contesto Molly - Ya se los dije a ellos antes - Dijo mientras señalaba a Hugo y al resto - Ahora se los digo a ustedes. Mi hermana es una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, un solo insulto, indirecta o comentario mal intencionado y se las verán conmigo.

\- -Descuida, Molls - Tranquilizó la morena - Lucy, espero estés mejor - Le dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

\- -Algo, gracias. ¿Estás bien Sander?

\- -Un golpe en la pierna, pero nada serio. Tu esposo no sabe pelear - Le dijo Lyssander dirigiéndose a Alissa y causando las risas de los presentes.

Amaba a Lyssander, su capacidad para perdonar era increíble. Así como su habilidad para romper el hielo.

\- -Creo que los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron Theo y Albus - Dijo Celine con voz insegura, al parecer no sabía si aún los Weasley serían amables con ella.

\- -¡Y Hugo! - Exclamó Rose con cara de madre preocupada - Solo miren su ceja, le hicieron tres puntos. Malditos salvajes, golpear así a mi hermanito…

Todos rieron un poco ante la exageración de la pelirroja. Incluso a su hermano quien ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus sobreprotecciones le salió una sincera carcajada.

Al parecer habían pactado una especie de tregua. Comenzaron a hablar de sus heridas y dolores, y los primos aseguraron que no dirían nada de lo ocurrido a los mayores, inclusive Morgan y Lindsay. Pero lo bueno dura poco… James y Fred aparecieron…

\- -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó Fred con asco.

\- -Hermano, relájate. Estaban heridos y tenían que atenderlos, ustedes no son los únicos con derecho a un médico. - Defendió Roxanne.

\- -Jim, Fredie - Llamo Molly - Aclare todo con ellos - Dijo refiriéndose a sus primos - Están de acuerdo en que Lucy es una adulta y que sabe lo que hace. Háganme el favor de no insultar a mi hermana.

\- -¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Morgan? - Preguntó James furioso.

\- -No uses ese tono conmigo, James. No me gusta la relación que tienen, pero no me afecta. Si Lucy es feliz así, allá ella.

\- -¿Lindsay? - Preguntó Fred.

\- -No me agrada, pero no soy quien para interponerme - Contestó la rubia.

\- -¡Genial! Al parecer todos olvidaron que estos enfermos están utilizando a Lu…

\- -Basta, James - Interrumpió Lucy - No soy idiota ni manipulable. Soy un adulto y tomo mis propias decisiones. Esto es lo que decidí, no les pido que les agrade ni que lo incorporen a su vida, les pido que lo entiendan y me dejen en paz.

Silencio… James y Fred estaban serios, tenían el ceño fruncido. Mierda… Tal vez no fue tan buena idea intentar arreglar las cosas con ellos…

\- -Dile a "tu amo y señor" que no se acerque a mí, ni a mi mujer, ni a mis hijos - Dijo finalmente Fred - Estas cometiendo un error y recibí una golpiza por intentar ayudarte. Descuida, no se lo diré a tío Percy, siempre y cuando no se metan en mi camino.

Lucy masculló un "gracias" cargado de alivio, y todos miraron a James con esperanza.

\- -Cerrare la boca - Dijo finalmente James - Diré que todos nos caímos de las escaleras, no importa. Solo quiero dos cosas - Mierda… ¿Qué les pediría? - Al igual que Fred, quiero que esta bola de enfermos se mantenga alejado de Morgan, de mi hijo y de mi hermana. Les aconsejo no buscarme a mí tampoco pues lo que encuentren puede que no sea muy amistoso.

\- -Vale, ¿Qué más? - Pregunto Theo con voz de odio.

-Termina la boda y no quiero saber de ustedes. Ni de Lucy ni del enfermo de mi hermano. No me importa que te vendan en el mercado negro, Lucy. Tú dejaste de ser prima mía.


	38. JAMES2

\- ¡James! - Exclamaba Ginny Potter con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Abuela! ¡Voy a ser abuela!

\- Te recuerdo que Ian y Jack ya nacieron, madre - Respondió James volcando los ojos, divertido.

\- ¿Dónde está Lily? ¿Dónde está mi bebé? - Pregunto Ginny sin escuchar a su hijo. Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera notó las heridas de su rostro.

\- Habitación 302 - Contestó James y su madre se fue corriendo como si se tratase de un maratón.

Los demás habían regresado a La Madriguera, seguramente para convencer a Victoire y Teddy de socapar al grupo "follamos a Lucy". A James le dolía, pero había hecho lo posible para proteger a su primita, sí Lucy quería seguir en esa clase de vida no podía hacer nada más.

\- ¿Qué te paso? - Pregunto su padre preocupado. Junto a él estaban sus tíos Percy y Charlie. Por un momento se vio tentado de decir la verdad.

\- Bebimos un poco y nos tropezamos.

\- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? - Pregunto tío Percy.

\- Digamos que todos los hombres que se quedaron en La Madriguera exageraron un poco con el alcohol. Nos pareció buena idea rodar por las piedras…

Lo vieron con duda en la mirada, más no insistieron más. ¡Por fortuna! Pues a cada segundo James se veía más tentado de contar todos los detalles de la noche. Los demás se despidieron y fueron a ver a Lily.

¿Por qué Lucy aceptaba y defendía todo eso? ¿No podía entender que todo lo que hicieron fue por su bien? ¿Qué clase de persona mentalmente equilibrada acepta ser la esclava de un imbécil? Se obligó a no pensar más en el tema. ¿Estaba totalmente en contra? Sí. ¿Ganaría algo sí seguía insistiendo en abrir los ojos de Lucy? No. Entonces ya no se complicaría más en algo sin sentido.

\- Tu madre llegó - Dijo Lorcan. ¿De dónde salió Lorcan?

\- Los tíos también - contesto James - ¿Te revisaron?

\- Todo en orden… Es triste ¿sabes? Recuerdo a Lucy de niña, tan tímida, ni siquiera quería acercarse a jugar con nosotros. Me cuesta creerlo.

\- Estuvo aquí - Contó James, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Lorcan continuó - Todos los pervertidos estaban aquí. Para sus heridas.

\- ¿Hablaste con ellos?

\- Quedamos en no decir nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Exclamo Lorcan, logrando que la gente alrededor le reclame por la bulla.

\- Convencieron al resto para no hablar. Al parecer a los demás no les parece tan grave que el novio de Lucy decida con quien debe acostarse… Morgan, Lindsay y Fred no están de acuerdo pero prácticamente se rindieron. Tengo que admitir que yo también.

\- Entiendo - masculló Lorcan - Yo también estoy cansado. Quiero mucho a Lucy y quisiera que sea más consciente de sus decisiones, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

\- ¿Crees que Lily siga intentando? Tú sabes… ¿Separarlos? - Preguntó James con miedo.

No era miedo porque Theo y Lucy se separen. James sintió miedo porque esos enfermos tomen represalias contra su hermana.

\- No lo creo, está a punto de tener un hijo. Supongo que sentirá lo que yo; lastima por Lucy y por lo que le tocará vivir. Pero comparado con la felicidad, la salud y el bienestar de nuestro bebé… Me temo que Lucy está sola desde ahora.

Ambos amigos se despidieron, Lorcan se dirigió a recibir a su futuro bebé y James fue directo a La Madriguera.

Pensar que era la segunda vez que peleaba así con su hermano. Recordó el día en que todo se acabó con Albus, era el cumpleaños de su hermano de hecho. Hizo una fiesta con los primos en su casa, aprovechando que sus padres no estarían en casa…

Albus hizo la fiesta para llamar la atención de Sam, era algo obvio y triste. Sam era una de las chicas más hermosas y populares de la escuela. Divertida, inteligente, confiada, porrista, rodeada de amigos y de pretendientes. Lamentablemente Albus no estaba a la altura de una mujer así, pero James sí.

A James le encantaba la amiga de Rose, vio su oportunidad en el cumpleaños de su hermano y la aprovecho. El ridículo de Albus pego el grito al cielo cuando los vio besarse, insulto a todos sus seres queridos.

Llamo a Lily una "estúpida puta embarazada", a Rosie una "orquestadora de violaciones", a Dom una "puta que cobra lágrimas", a Sam una "calienta pollas superficial", a la mayoría de los primos los tacho de fracasados sin ambiciones y sin futuro.

Nadie insulta a la familia. Nadie insulta a su hermanita, a sus primas, a sus amigos, ni a sus primos. Ni siquiera su hermano. Estaba tan cegado por la rabia que le dio una golpiza a Albus. Al día siguiente se enteró que habían internado a su hermano en terapia intensiva, sin embargo ya no le importaba. Albus les había dado la espalda. Ya no era su hermano. Ya no era de la familia.

Lo volvió a demostrar ahora, actuando como el gran conquistador del mundo por tener más dinero que el resto y llegar a La Madriguera en una limosina ¡patético! Albus estaba socapando las atrocidades que el enfermo de Nott hacía con Lucy. Albus no solo las ocultaba… Participaba en ellas.

La voz de Lucy inundo su cabeza _¡Me comparte con sus amigos! ¡Deke, Peter, Scorpius e incluso Albus me penetraron!_ ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que un tío cualquiera abuse de esa forma de su prima? ¿Cómo pudo ser partícipe de ese maltrato? James estaba asqueado.

Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a La Madriguera. En el camino siguió pensando en todo lo ocurrido en esos días. Morgan le había pedido que arregle las cosas con su hermano, le había mencionado varias veces que ser un poco más ambicioso como Albus no le caería mal.

¿Ser como Albus? Se sintió enfermo de solo imaginarlo. James protege a su familia, siempre lo hizo. James no podría acostarse con su prima para el placer de otro. No podría humillar de tal manera a un ser querido. James nunca sería como Albus y se sentía orgulloso de eso.

Finalmente llegó a La Madriguera. Rose y Hugo estaban en la sala tomando un poco de jugo.

\- ¿Supiste algo de Lily? - Preguntó Rose.

Rose… Su primita era el objetivo del amigo rubio de Lucy, eso era obvio. Sintió furia al imaginar al rubio maltratando a su primita pequeña. Gracias al cielo Rosie era fuerte, logró superar lo de Bryce. James podía apostar su vida a que Rosie nunca se expondría a ser el juguete de un hombre abusivo.

\- Le faltaba dilatar, al parecer el bebé nacerá por la madrugada. Mis padres y los tíos ya llegaron al hospital, se quedarán con ella.

\- Vamos mañana a primera hora - Sugirió Hugo - Intentemos descansar un poco. No quiero que mi sobrino me conozca con ojeras.

Hugo le saco una sonrisa sincera. Su primo tenía razón, era hora de descansar.


	39. ALBUS3

\- -¿Hablaste con Ted y Vic? ¿Qué te dijeron? - Preguntó Celine sentándose al lado de Lucy y su hermana Molly.

\- -Prometieron no hablar. No están de acuerdo. Bla, bla, bla, pero prometieron no hablar - Contestó Lucy con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

\- -¡Me alegro muchísimo! ¡No sabes el susto que tuve! - Chilló Celine emocionada.

\- -Creo que puedo imaginarlo - Bromeo Lucy. Se veía mucho más relajada que antes.

Hugo Weasley entró a la azotea. Era un poco incómodo pues unas pocas horas atrás estaban golpeándose como animales y ahora tenían que fingir que nada había pasado. Le daba un poco de lastima, pues debía admitir que Hugo era el que más le agradaba sus primos.

\- -¿Dónde está Rose? - Preguntó Dom.

\- -Consolando a Ian, dormiremos con él en la noche. Subirá pronto a recoger su pijama - Contestó Hugo y se fue a recoger sus cosas.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Ningún comentario sarcástico? ¿Ninguna broma? ¡Vaya! Todo era muy incómodo si Hugo Weasley no rompía el hielo… Solucionaría las cosas con él luego, después de todo se portó muy amable con todos sus amigos.

Deke se sentó a su lado bruscamente. Desde todo lo ocurrido, Dominique había evitado hablar con él, al parecer las confesiones de Lucy habían hecho que su prima se asuste un poco con el estilo de vida de su amigo.

\- -Ni siquiera me mira - Masculló su amigo sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa rubia.

\- -Dale tiempo. Debe estar agotada por toda la pelea y el viaje al hospital - mintió Albus. No le parecía un buen momento para decirle que lo más probable era que haya perdido toda oportunidad de meter a la cama a su prima.

Todo el ambiente era triste. Albus nunca pensó que alguna vez llegaría a extrañar los gritos y risas de La Madriguera, pero en ese momento hubiera dado felizmente un ojo por escuchar alguna broma.

\- -Molly, esta noche podemos dormir juntas - Sugirió Dominique a su prima - Compartimos una cama, y así Scorpius y Deke podrán dormir más cómodos.

\- -Claro Dom - Contesto Molly con una sonrisa.

Albus pudo sentir las esperanzas de Deke desmoronarse. Podía apostar que el poco interés de Dom en su amigo desapareció cuando Lucy menciono que todos ya la habían penetrado… No porque Dom fuera celosa, insegura o posesiva, sino porque cuando se trataba de la familia tenía la misma forma irracional de James de ver las cosas. Sí, tal vez había defendido la relación de Theo y Lucy, y seguramente no le importaría que su prima participe en orgias, pero de aceptarlo a tener algo con un hombre que "utilizó" a su prima había un largo trecho.

Albus no sentía que había utilizado a su prima. Fred lo había golpeado mientras gritaba como loco que hacerlo con Lu era algo enfermo, pero Al no lo veía así. Las veces que lo hicieron (porque lo hicieron en más de una ocasión) su novia y Theo estuvieron presentes, observando y participando. Él quería mucho a Lucy y la respetaba, pero sí dos adultos están de acuerdo en disfrutar un momento de una forma diferente ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué la sociedad dice que está mal? Albus estaba por encima de toda esa mierda. Sí Theo y Lucy estaban de acuerdo, sí a Celine le agradaba la idea y él se sentía con ganas, no le veía nada de malo.

Finalmente Rose entró a la azotea. Scorpius le había mencionado su plan para reclamarla, y sí antes era imposible por la personalidad de la chica, ahora era gracioso y triste de imaginar sabiendo que Rose era consciente de que su pretendiente alguna vez exploró los orificios de Lucy. Al igual que Dom, Rose no era celosa, posesiva o insegura, eran sus estúpidos ideales de defender y proteger a la familia, aún si éstos no lo quisieran.

Todos los Weasley eran igual de idiotas. Sus hermanos organizaron todo un circo para "desenmascarar" a Theo, y ¿Qué consiguieron? Que Lucy los odie, que todos terminen en el hospital por una pelea, reforzar el concepto negativo que tenía Al sobre su familia y humillar a Lu exponiendo de tal manera su vida sexual. ¿A quién querían engañar? Todos tienen particularidades sexuales, es algo natural pero también vergonzoso si se lo hace público. ¡Pobre Lu! Menos mal que convencieron a la manada de primos de no decir nada a sus tíos.

\- -¿Duermes con Ian, Rosie? - Preguntó Molly con duda. Seguramente no sabía si confiar en que la pelirroja se quedaría callada o sí expondría a Lucy frente a sus padres.

Albus tenía que admitir que la actitud de Molly en todo el asunto lo había sorprendido. Molly, la correcta. Molly, la perfecta. Molly, el modelo a seguir. Sin embargo estaba ahí, apoyando a su hermana con algo que de seguro ni siquiera terminaba de comprender. Molly podía ser un desastre en las relaciones con los hombres, pero cuando se trataba de su hermana era alguien admirable.

\- -Sí, Molls. Ian está un poco nervioso por la llegada de su hermanito - Contesto la pelirroja evitando mirar a los presentes.

Al parecer todos habían advertido las evasivas de la pelirroja, seguramente tenían el mismo temor a que ésta delate a Lucy.

\- -¿Todo bien, Rosie? - Preguntó Lucy con recelo, recibiendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Rose. - Que bueno… Te quería agradecer por estar de acuerdo en no delatarme con mis padres, no sabes lo que significa para mí.

\- -Seguro, Lu - Contesto Rose con la vista fija en su maleta y sin añadir nada más. Finalmente encontró su pijama y se levantó para salir de la azotea.

Se veía que Lucy estaba preocupada, y la pobre chica ya no se merecía más estrés ese día. Así que Albus decidió intervenir.

\- -No dirás nada ¿cierto? - Preguntó Albus con el ceño fruncido - Estas actuando como una niña asustada, si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora.

Rose dio media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos. Albus se quedó mudo al ver su mirada, el muro que la protegía de los demás no estaba ahí. La mirada fría, sarcástica y evasiva había desaparecido. Rose estaba totalmente vulnerable. La única vez que había visto esos ojos azules tan endebles fue en el juicio de Bryce, cuando lo hallaron culpable y lo condenaron a 15 años de prisión. Rose tenía su alma expuesta y podías ver toda su esencia a través de sus ojos.

\- -Tengo miedo, Al - Admitió la pelirroja - Me siento como una niña asustada. No pude ver al monstruo en Bryce, mi novio, mi mejor amigo, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera vez. ¿Cómo puedo pensar que puedo llegar a conocer realmente a las personas? No sé quién es Theo, dice que ama a mi prima y aun así la ofrece como si de un juguete se tratará. No quien eres tú, ya no reconozco a mi primo en ese hombre frío en que te convertiste. No sé quién es Lu… - Su voz se le cortó, Rose respiro profundo y continuo - Tengo miedo de abrir la boca y arruinar la felicidad de mi prima. Tengo miedo de mantenerla cerrada y que Lu corra la misma suerte que Eloise. No puedo vivir con ese peso. No sabes lo que es…

\- -Rosie - Interrumpió Lucy con voz suave - Estoy a salvo, te lo prometo. Theo nunca me haría daño. Todo lo que hacemos es consentido y yo lo disfruto.

Rose asintió con la cabeza.

\- -No diré nada, pero no estoy de acuerdo - Afirmo Rose - No me refiero a tu vida sexual. Haz lo que te venga en gana con tu coño y tu culo, hazlo con Deke, con Scorpius, con Albus… Que te cojan todos los del circo si quieres. Usa trajes de cuero o camina desnuda por las calles, no me importa. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con que deposites tanta confianza en alguien, no quiero que nadie tenga tanto poder sobre ti… - Parecía que la pelirroja iba a decir algo más pero ningún otro sonido salió de su boca.

\- -Las relaciones se basan en confianza, Rose… - Dijo Theo algo incómodo - así como Lucy confía en mí, yo también confió en ella.

\- -Ya les dije que no hablaré - Contestó Rose. Su mirada volvía a ser la de antes, la muralla que la protegía había regresado - ¿Temo por mi prima? Sí. Más no se preocupen, tendrán una boda perfecta. Tendré una sonrisa en la cara y todos los primos actuaremos como si las lágrimas fueran de alegría. Pídanme que finja, pero no que lo acepte. - Y sin decir más Rose salió de la habitación junto a su hermano.

\- -Al menos no hablará - Dijo Molly rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado en la habitación tras la salida de ambos hermanos.

\- -Descuida, Lu. Todo estará bien - La confortó Celine - Pronto regresaremos a California y todo esto habrá terminado.

Dominique y Molly se veían un poco incómodas. Seguramente porque hablaban de ellas y de su familia como si se tratase de un estorbo, más no discutieron.

Todos se metieron en la cama y se dispusieron a dormir. Esa noche Albus no tenía ganas de sexo.


	40. HUGO2

Los únicos que no sabían el secreto de Lucy en La Madriguera eran los abuelos, los niños, Percy y Hermione. ¿Los demás tíos? Esperando en el hospital para conocer al bebé de Lily. ¿Pensaban que una boda era estresante? Agréguenle un parto, una pelea entre los amigos del novio y la familia de la novia, un secreto que si llegase a saber arruinaría la estabilidad emocional de los padres de la novia y a todos los miembros del lugar mortalmente molestos unos con otros.

\- -Bueno muchachos, hagamos esto rápido. - Dijo su tío Percy muy agitado - Todos queremos conocer al bebé de Lily, pero no será posible. Theo y sus amigos irán a las clases de baile, esta vez el grupo estará completo.

\- - ¡¿Qué?! - Chillaron Rose y Sam - ¡Eso es injusto! ¡no pueden hacerlo!

\- - Silencio chicas - Las calló Hermione - Lo importante aquí es colaborar a Lucy y a Lily. En la tarde podrán ir al hospital y conocer al bebé.

Refunfuñando las chicas aceptaron.

\- -Vale, ahora que estamos de acuerdo en eso. Todos los demás iremos al hospital a conocer al bebé. - Sentenció Hermione, sacando más gritos de injusticia por parte de Sam y Rose - Vamos, vamos. Andando. Agarren lo que sea para desayunar y nos vemos en el hospital.

\- -Papá - Interrumpió Lucy - ¿Podría pasar las clases de baile por hoy? Tengo miedo de no estar preparada para la boda.

Los primos se tensaron. ¿Por qué Lucy pedía aquello? ¿Evitar a Lily? ¿Escapar con Theo? O simplemente serían sus ganas de pasar más tiempo con "su amo". Hugo estaba confundido, no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba su prima. Sí, sí. Lucy era una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero si es tan adulta y responsable ¿Por qué ocultar sus decisiones con el resto? Pues porque ella sabía que era incorrecto... _Hipócrita_ le dijo la voz de Giselle en su cabeza.

\- -Claro, mi princesa - Respondió Percy con una voz tan cargada de amor y afecto que Hugo sintió un poco de lástima por su tío. - Aunque no lo necesitas, te lo aseguro. Sin embargo quiero que te sientas cómoda, segura y confiada el día de tu boda.

\- -Yo también - Murmuró Lucy mirando a sus primos de reojo.

El grupo que pasaría las clases de baile se tomó más tiempo para desayunar y prepararse. Hugo agarró una manzana, se despidió de su hermana dándole un beso en la frente y se subió al coche de Louis.

A decir verdad sentía un poco de miedo por Rose. Lucy había gritado a los cuatro vientos que todos sus amigos la habían follado, incluido el rubio que no dejaba en paz a su hermanita… Oh, no. Si Scorpius Malfoy creía que podría utilizar a su hermana para los circos sexuales que sus amigos organizaban se equivocaba. Hugo Weasley era amable y tranquilo, pero si se trataba de Rosie era capaz de asesinar a sangre fría. Hugo cuidaba y protegía a sus seres queridos. _No me cuidaste a mí_ insistía la insoportable voz de Giselle.

Subió al coche de Louis. Su primo manejaba, Justin iba de copiloto, Hugo, April y Dom estaban atrás.

\- -¿Cómo durmieron? - Preguntó Justin cortando el silencio.

\- -Fatal - Contestó April - Me pase toda la noche escuchando el discurso de Sam sobre lo mal que estuvo que expongan a Lucy de esa forma. ¡Ni siquiera desnudarme la callaba!

\- -Louis hizo algo parecido - Respondió Justin con una sonrisa - Pero en lugar de quejarse porque expongan a su prima se quejó porque nadie le haya contado el chisme antes.

\- -Es que el secreto está buenísimo - Masculló Louis disgustado - Soy agradable, guapo y confiable ¿Por qué no contarme nada?

Dom lanzó una carcajada.

\- -¿Te molesta que Lucy no te lo haya dicho, pero no te molesta que sea la esclava de Theo? - Preguntó la rubia.

\- -Estoy molesto con Lucy, Lily, James, incluso contigo ¿Cómo pueden dejarme fuera del chisme?… Tener que enterarme al mismo tiempo que Hugo ¡Patético! - Contesto Louis negando con la cabeza y sacando risas sinceras al resto.

Louis tenía razón. La vida de Lucy era su problema, sí ella quería acostarse con Albus o con Peter pues que bien por Albus y Peter. Tenía libertad de hacer lo que le venga en gana. _Tú no me diste la libertad de elegir_ dijo Giselle. Mierda… ¿se estaría volviendo loco? Después de todo escuchar la voz de tu ex novia a quien drogaste para llevarla a que le hagan un aborto es lo más normal del mundo…

\- -¿Cómo va tu plan, Dom? - Preguntó April, cortando (gracias a Dios) la línea de pensamientos de Hugo.

\- -Genial, el pobre idiota casi llora cuando dije que dormiría con Molly - Contesto su prima con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

\- -¿De qué plan hablan? - Preguntó Justin con curiosidad.

\- -¿Prometen no decírselo a nadie? - Preguntó Dom, abusando del poder que tenía. Louis prometería cualquier cosa por un secreto.

\- -¡Un chisme! - Exclamo Louis contento - Tú si sabes hacer que te perdone, hermanita. Vamos, vamos. ¿Qué esperas?

\- -Prométanlo - Ordenó Dom divertida.

\- -Por mi honor - Dijo Justin.

\- -Por mi belleza - Dijo Louis.

\- -Por mi virilidad - Finalizó Hugo.

\- -Vale, vale - Respondió Dom, mientras reía junto a April - ¿Recuerdan a Deke?

\- -El moreno que me dejo una marca en la mandíbula - Masculló Louis con falso rencor, mientras se frotaba la mandíbula con una mano - ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Dime que serás muy cruel.

\- -No tienes idea - Contestó Dom - Digamos que fue cruel con Molly y que pensó que podría verme la cara de idiota, ahora me entero que está interfiriendo en la carrera de modelaje de mi hermanito menor… Será genial, hare que el bastardo sufra - Finalizó con una sonrisa cruel.

\- -¿Qué le harás al pobre muchacho? - Preguntó Justin con lastima - ¿No te basta tenerlo babeando a tus pies? ¿Qué más quieres?

\- -Quiero exactamente eso, Justin. Tenerlo babeando a mis pies, pero literalmente. - Al ver la cara de confusión de los hombres del coche, la rubia explicó - Todos en ese grupo practican la dominación, incluso Scorpius intentó convencer a Rosie de que sea su sumisa…

\- -¡¿CÓMO?! - Grito Hugo a todo pulmón - Yo lo mato, yo lo mato, yo lo mato - Repetía mientras negaba la cabeza.

¡Sabía que el rubio quería algo con su hermana! Oh, no. Pero por su vida que no dejaría que eso pase ¡Antes muerto que permitir que ese imbécil le ponga un dedo encima! Gracias a Dios entrenó Karate de pequeño, gracias a Dios practicaba artes marciales, gracias a Dios tenía músculos intimidantes y no pensaría dos veces en usarlos.

\- -Si, Hugo. No me interrumpas. Rosie lo mando a la mierda, si eso te preocupa - Contestó Dom, haciendo que Hugo pueda respirar nuevamente - El punto es que a todos esos les gusta tener a las mujeres dominadas, de seguro Deke no es la excepción ¿mi plan? Mostrarle lo que más desea en el mundo, pero no de la forma en que lo desea.

\- -No te sigo - Dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- -Realmente son lentos - Mascullo April.

\- -Le diré que me gusta dominar, pero lo hare en una situación en la que le resulte imposible negarse. Pienso utilizarlo de la misma manera en la que él pensaba utilizarme. Quiero jugar con su cabeza de tal manera que Deke nunca más tendrá interés en utilizar a las mujeres como lo hizo con Molly.

\- -Eso es… - Comenzó Louis.

\- -Brillante - Finalizó Justin.

\- -Tengo que admitir que me agrada tu plan, Dom. - Admitió Hugo - Es hora de que alguien les dé una cucharada de su propia medicina. Solo espero que su trauma sea tan grande como para que sus amigos también tengan miedo de jugar con otra mujer Weasley…

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron al hospital. Rápidamente y llenos de emoción subieron al tercer piso y entraron a la habitación 302. Era una imagen casi perfecta. Toda la familia (excepto los bailarines) reunidos alrededor de su prima.

Lily se veía agotada pero aun así radiante. En sus brazos dormía un bebé. Lorcan y Lily prefirieron no saber el sexo del bebé hasta que nazca, querían que sea una sorpresa. ¿Sería un sobrinito? ¿Una sobrinita? Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a Lily.

\- -Felicidades, Lily - Le susurró Hugo muy suave para no despertar al bebé - ¿niño o niña?

\- -Gemelos - Contesto su prima con una sonrisa.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Gemelos? Hugo vio a Lorcan por primera vez desde que llego a la habitación, tenía otro bebé en brazos.


	41. ROSE3

Esto no es incómodo para nada…

Lucy no me mira con rencor ¡qué va!

Albus y Celine no tienen la palabra "amenaza" escrita en la frente ¡No son imbéciles para nada!

Peter, Alissa y Deke no fruncen la nariz como si olieran mierda cada que cruzamos miradas ¡Cómo me importa su opinión! ¡Lloraré bajo la cama toda la noche!

Lindsay no tiene ojeras ni cara de haber llorado toda la noche ¡De seguro muere de ganas por estar aquí, con todos nosotros!

Sam no me dio un discurso de 7 horas sobre lo adulta que es Lucy y lo hermoso que es confiar en alguien para que te ponga dildos en el culo ¡qué lindo que mi mejor amiga me entienda!

Scorpius… Iug ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? Pervertido de mierda. " _Entrene a varias sumisas y pienso que tú eres una. No pongas esa cara, no es nada malo. La forma en la que obedeciste mis órdenes en el lago… Eso fue natural_ " Grandísimo imbécil ¿Quieres que acepte sin chistar tus caprichos? ¿Quieres que abra mis piernas para todos tus amigos? ¿Quieres que sea una muñeca inflable sin conciencia? ¿Quieres entrenarme para ladrar y llevarte el periódico?

Decir que estaba furiosa era poco. A Rose le gustaba el rubio, el rubio por poco le convence de darle una oportunidad a esa mierda de la sumisión, el rubio la tuvo pensando todas las noches en él desde que se habían conocido.

Ahora se enteraba que el rubio se había cogido a su prima para disfrute de Theo. Seguramente al imbécil le pareció divertido tener tanto poder sobre una persona y ahora quería un coño para regalar a sus amigos. No, no, no rubio idiota. Con Rose Weasley no se juega.

A Rose no le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos, ella era honesta y directa. Si tenías la suerte de gustarle tenías una oportunidad para llevarla a la cama, si la cagabas pues la cagabas. Adiós oportunidad. El rubio la había cagado cuando la llamo desesperada e intento que Rose se sienta mal por hablar con Tyler. Por muy guapo que Scorpius fuera, Rose no permitía esa clase de cosas. Estaba decidida a mandarlo a la mierda… Pero ahora el rubio era especial.

Obviamente no especial en el sentido de príncipe azul. Especial en el sentido de venganza, Scorpius quiso verle la cara de idiota y estuvo a punto de lograrlo… Pues llegó la hora de no ser la única idiota, Rosie…

Sam pensaba que Rose vivía con miedo de volver a confiar… Bueno, puede que eso sea cierto. Pero era tiempo de demostrar lo peligroso que puede ser confiar en las personas… Digamos que le daría una lección de vida al rubio engreído. Al final de cuentas solamente le estaba haciendo un favor, sería su labor social de la semana.

Tal vez en la noche Rose estuvo un poco… ¿Triste? ¿Nostálgica? ¿Deprimida? Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba. Lucy entregaba demasiado y cuando solo das sin recibir te quedas sin nada. Tal vez ahora su prima no estaba vulnerable, pero más tiempo con Theo podría dejarla expuesta a cualquier cosa… Expuesta como lo estuvo Eloise. No es que Theo le cayera mal o que critique su estilo de vida, simplemente no confiaba en su palabra.

No se puede confiar en nadie. A excepción de algunos familiares (sobretodo Sam, Hugo y sus padres, por quienes pondría las manos al fuego). Las demás personas eran un misterio… Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Rose se golpeó contra la realidad de joven, es un golpe muy duro… No quería que Lucy lo sienta.

\- -Vale, cambiemos de tema - Cortó Lindsay.

Mierda ¿de que hablaban? Seguro Lucy agradecía como idiota el hecho de que nadie cuente los detalles de su vida sexual. Parecía un disco rayado.

\- -¿Qué bailaremos hoy? - Preguntó Rose con voz dulce, la voz que utiliza una mujer para engañar a los demás.

\- -Aprovechando que Lucy esta, volveremos con el primer baile. Espero que no les resulte aburrido al resto.

\- -Imposible, Deke es un magnifico bailarín - Bromeo Sam haciendo reír al resto.

Se bajaron de la limosina, porque al parecer esos snobs no pueden transportarse ni media cuadra si no es en una limosina. Entraron a la academia de danza y Lindsay puso la música. La pelirroja comenzó a darse fuerzas mentalmente ¡Vamos Weasley! ¡Eres actriz! ¡Serás la protagonista de una novela! ¡Llego la hora de actuar!

\- -Aprovechando que Lucy y Theo bailan juntos, hoy me dedicare a ver a todos de manera general y ayudarles si tienen alguna dificultad, sin embargo me centraré más en los novios. - Anuncio Lindsay.

Todos se pusieron en parejas y disimuladamente Rose arrastró al rubio a un lugar relativamente apartado del salón. ¡Hora de la venganza! Tal vez no tenía el poder sobrenatural de Dominique para seducir, pero ¡vamos! ¡Era una actriz! Solo tendría que jugar un poco con el rubio, enseñarle que nadie le ve la cara de idiota y despedirse.

Comenzaron a bailar… Mierda… Su plan sería más difícil de lo que pensó… El rubio olía demasiado bien… ¡Concéntrate Rosie! Esto es por intentar verme la cara de idiota, rubio engreído ¡Rose Weasley no es idiota! ¡Rose Weasley no es manipulable!

\- -¿Cómo están tus heridas? - Pregunto Rose, evitando mirar al rubio. Sin embargo pudo ver de reojo como éste esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- -Me duelen un poco… Siento haber partido la ceja de tu hermano.

Su voz es sexy… ¿Qué dijo? ¿Ceja? ¿Partido? ¿Hermano? Toda la pelea fue tan rápida que Rose no pudo ver quien golpeaba a quien, pero al parecer estar metido en medio de los golpes te vuelve más consciente de lo que pasa…

No, no, no rubio. Rompe el culo de mi prima, rompe mi corazón, no me importa ¡Pero nadie le rompe la ceja a mi hermano! Hugo… Mi hermanito… Mi gusano… No, no, no. Antes quería vengarme de ti por hacerme creer por un segundo que podía confiar en ti y ser sumisa. Ahora… Ahora pienso usar tu escroto de alfombra, imbécil.

\- -Hugo no debió pelear… y tú tampoco. - Respondió Rose con voz de novia preocupada.

\- -¿Te preocupaste por mí? - Pregunto el rubio tratando de sonar indiferente, sin embargo Rose pudo percibir la esperanza en su voz.

Antes de responder Lindsay gritó "Vuelta" y al girar Rose decidió centrar la atención del rubio en su trasero, al volver a la posición original pudo comprobar con una sonrisa que las pupilas dilatas del rubio estaban en dirección a donde Rose había movido el culo.

\- -No me gustan las peleas, solo es eso - Contestó Rose indiferente.

El rubio la acercó más hacia él. Mierda… De verdad huele bien… ¡Concéntrate Rosie! ¡Le partió la cara a tu hermano!... Aunque es guapo y su pene es enorme… ¡No! ¡Hugo!

\- -¿Sigues molesta conmigo? - Preguntó el rubio muy cerca de su oreja…

Mierda… No te excites Rosie, no lo hagas por favor. Piensa en la abuela Molly, piensa en el abuelo Arthur… Mierda el rubio se veía bien sin ropa… No, no. Vamos Rosie. Piensa en la tía Muriel. ¡Vaya! Eso sí que funciona…

\- -¿De qué me hablas? - Cuestiono Rose con voz inocente.

\- -Sé que me comporte como un idiota contigo en el parque, lo lamento. - Se disculpó el rubio - Digamos que quería protegerte de Tyler, se ve que no tiene buenas intenciones.

\- -Lo que intenta es meterme en la cama ¿en qué se diferencia de ti?

\- -Él no podría darte lo que yo. No podría hacerte sentir deseada, amada y satisfecha. Necesitas un hombre de verdad para eso, pelirroja.

Engreído. Para sentirme deseada tengo un espejo. Para sentirme amada tengo a mi familia, muchas gracias. Para sentirme satisfecha necesito internet para buscar algo de pornografía. Es hora de bajar al rubio de su nube.

\- -¿Eres un hombre de verdad? Tengo que admitir que eso me pareció en un principio, pero no me gusta que me controlen Scorp…

\- -No lo haré - Interrumpió el rubio - Confiaré en ti completamente, así como tú lo harás en mí, o eso espero al menos. - El rubio la acercó un poco más y susurró - No quiero tenerte solo en la cama, Rose. Quiero conocer más a la mujer hermosa, fuerte, valiente, amable, inteligente y decidida que eres. Quiero ser parte de tu vida.

¿Qué? ¿Parte de mi vida? ¿En serio? ¡Vamos, rubio! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor! ¿Seguro que no quieres ser mi Dios, mi señor, mi religión, mi amo? No soy tan estúpida como para caer con algo tan débil, idiota. Inventa algo mejor ¡Tenme respeto y piensa una mentira elaborada para meterme en la cama! ¿Dónde quedo la caballerosidad?

\- -Fuerte, valiente, amable, inteligente y decidida - Repitió Rose - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó la pelirroja un poco molesta.

\- -Solo una mujer fuerte puede levantarse luego de algo como lo que te tocó vivir - Contestó el rubio - Solo una mujer decidida abandonaría una carrera conveniente y un futuro asegurado por cumplir su sueño. Solo una mujer valiente se mudaría a otro continente para alcanzar sus metas. Solo una mujer amable protegería a su prima y se preocuparía de su felicidad, así sea en contra de lo que considera correcto. Solo una mujer inteligente podría poner en su lugar a un hombre que intenta controlarla de la forma en la que tú hiciste conmigo… Yo no quiero que dejes de ser tú, Rose. Quiero ayudarte a que ya no tengas miedo. Quiero que me dejes conocer a esa maravillosa mujer que escondes. No eres un recipiente vacío, eres la persona más admirable, valiosa y perfecta que conozco, y apenas te conozco hace cinco días. Para ser honesto quisiera seguir maravillándome contigo.

Rose tenía la boca abierta, seguramente la palabra "idiota" escrita en la frente. Es que… ¡Joder! Esa era una buena respuesta. El rubio realmente la había sorprendido y le había dado una respuesta inteligente. Rose esperaba el típico "Solo lo sé" o algo por el estilo, pero esto… Esto había generado un debate interno en la pelirroja:

No, no. No puedes acostarse con Scorpius Malfoy, Rose…

Aunque una vez no hará daño...

¡No, Rosie! ¡El imbécil golpeo a tu hermano!...

Hugo también lo golpeo, él solo se defendía…

Intento verte la cara de estúpida…

Solo fue honesto, un hombre honesto es una especie en peligro de extinción. No hay que desaprovechar…

Solo quiere utilizarte como Theo utiliza a Lucy…

Pero Lucy se ve satisfecha sexualmente…

Mierda Rose, habla antes de que se dé cuenta lo idiota que eres.

\- -Es una buena respuesta - murmuró Rose. ¡Perfecto! ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas callada, Weasley? Estúpido cerebro y su manía de dejar de funcionar cuando estas excitada.

\- -No voy a presionarte, descuida - Dijo el rubio… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! ¡Presióname, por favor! - Entiendo si no quieres que te incomode más. Eso es lo que menos quiero. - Concluyó con una sonrisa triste

Oh, no. Rubio hermoso. Adonis humano. Dios griego bajado de los cielos para darme alegría. Por favor, no me hagas esto. No puedes ser tan condenadamente atractivo y no darme algo… Tal vez si me acuesto con él solo una vez… Lucy es muy lista, ella no lo habría hecho con Scorpius si él lo hiciera mal. Además el rubio era interesante, podría tener una sesión de sexo alocado y luego recordar el momento en las noches solitarias cuando tenga que masturbarse. De seguro el recuerdo del rubio funcionaria mejor que la porno donde no hay como pagar al repartidor de pizzas.

¡Maldito rubio! ¡Y maldita Rose que no tuviste sexo en dos años! De haberlo hecho con el vecino del cuarto piso no estaríamos así…Mierda, mierda, mierda… Sabía que este plan era estúpido y peligroso. No entiendo como Dominique puede coquetear sin mojar su coño. Joder, Rosie ¿en qué te metiste? ¡Vamos! ¡Se fuerte! ¡Por Hugo!

\- -No me molesta - Respondió Rose ¡Oh, no! ¿Boca, por qué me traicionas? ¿Vagina, porque traicionas a Hugo? ¡Di algo inteligente! ¡Vamos! - Digo… No… No me incomodas… No.

El rubio sonrió con todos los dientes ¡Perfecto Weasley! Demuéstrale que tan idiota eres. No hay nada más atractivo que una tartamuda temblorosa.

\- -Solo dame una noche - Pidió el rubio - Una noche a mi estilo, si no te agrada podemos intentarlo a tu manera… Pero no me pidas que renuncie a ti.


	42. LILY2

Regresaron a La Madriguera en la tarde. ¡Gemelos! ¿Cómo podía ser tan afortunada? Un niño y una niña, ambos perfectamente sanos. Era el mejor regalo que podía pedir. Entraron a la sala y ahí estaban… Lucy y el club de los enfermos. No importa. Que Lucy haga lo que quiera, Lily ya hizo lo posible por salvarla de la mierda en la que estaba metida. Ahora tenía una cosa más importante que hacer… Bueno dos.

Sin saludar a la bola de pervertidos, se dirigió a su habitación con ayuda de Lorcan y su padre. Estaba agotada, gracias a Dios después del parto los bebés no lloraron demasiado. Recordó que Ian fue un completo desastre, no le daba tregua ni por un minuto.

Se acomodó en la cama un poco sentada un poco echada. Lorcan no paraba de hablar con Emma "serás presidente", "eres hermosa", "no tengas novio nunca". ¡Vaya! Lorcan siempre se había burlado de los padres sobreprotectores, las vueltas que da la vida.

Su padre puso al pequeño Xeno en sus brazos. La verdad Lily odiaba el nombre Xenophiluis, pero el abuelo materno de su esposo había fallecido hace solo unos meses. Consideró que sería lindo nombrar a su bebe en su honor. Lorcan lloro de alegría cuando le dio la idea.

\- -Los dejamos descansar, pequeña - Le dijo su padre con lágrimas en los ojos - Estuvieron todo el día con la familia y ahora tienen dos pequeños a quienes conocer…

\- -Gracias papá - Dijo Lily con voz cansada.

\- -Gracias Harry - Imitó Lorcan aún con su niña en brazos.

Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Lorcan se sentó junto a Lily. Se sentía tan bien, nuevamente se sentía plena. Era un amor indescriptible. Gracias al cielo Ian no se puso celoso, en realidad estaba bastante contento de tener dos hermanitos pequeños. James y Morgan se ofrecieron para llevar a los niños a tomar helados, así que no vería a su primogénito hasta dentro de unas horas.

Lily pensó en sus padres, su mamá le había preguntado si preferiría quedarse en La Madriguera o regresar a su casa y volver para la boda. Finalmente Lily decidió volver a La Madriguera, amaba a su familia y tener un par de brazos extras para ayudarla con los niños no le caería nada mal. Todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando Lucy y sus amigos no se le acercasen.

\- -Te amo - Escucho decir a Lorcan.

\- -Yo también - Respondió mientras volteaba a verlo.

¡Su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no se lo decía a ella! Se lo decía a Emma, realmente Lorcan estaba hipnotizado. Su esposo la miró con una sonrisa.

\- -Las amo a las dos - Dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa - A los tres - Añadió dirigiéndole una mirada de cariño a Xeno.

\- -A los cuatro - Corrigió Lily - Ni se te ocurra hacer a un lado a Ian o tendremos un adolescente rebelde en pocos años.

Lorcan fingió un escalofrió y ambos rieron suavemente…

Toc, toc, toc. Unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta llamaron su atención. Lorcan se paró para ver de quien se trataba, seguramente su madre o Vic.

\- -¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto Lorcan con el ceño fruncido.

\- -Conocer a mi sobrino - Dijo la voz de Albus.

Albus… Sentía tristeza por él, pero también rabia. Al final de cuentas su hermano no fue a verla al hospital, no le pregunto por Ian, no la llamo ni una sola vez en diez años ¿ahora quería actuar como un tío preocupado y cariñoso? Sin embargo, no era momento de estresarse o renegar. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevar la fiesta en paz.

\- -Deja que pase, amor. Solo un momento para que lo conozca, luego tenemos que descansar.

Entro su hermano con paso inseguro. Obviamente era incomodo pues hace 12 horas estaba peleándose a muerte con Lorcan.

\- -Son dos - Murmuró Albus sorprendido.

\- -Gemelos - Agrego Lily - Un niño y una niña.

Albus tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Vamos Al! ¡No finjas que te importa! ¡Pudimos haber pasado por esto hace casi 9 años cuando tuve a Ian!

\- -Felicidades - Dijo Albus con la voz llena de emoción.

\- -Gracias - Respondió Lorcan secamente.

Al parecer su hermano había despertado del trance. Puso cara de circunstancias, miraba a Lily y luego a Lorcan. Se veía que estaba incómodo.

\- -Lily, Yo… - Masculló Albus - Siento muchísimo todo. Lo digo en serio.

\- -Ahórratelo, Albus - Interrumpió Lorcan - Es un poco tarde, 10 años tarde creo yo...

\- -No es contigo, Lorcan - Se defendió Albus - Quiero arreglar las cosas con mi hermana, tú no me interesas.

\- -Pues debería - Dijo Lily - Lorcan es mi esposo y para mí eso significa algo. No estoy segura que en el medio donde andes ahora eso tenga algún valor, pues todos sus valores están podridos. Sin embargo, en lo que a mí se refiere, amo a Lorcan, somos un equipo y no puedes estar bien con uno sin estarlo con el otro.

\- -Vale. Lo siento, Lorcan - Se disculpó Albus sorprendiendo a Lily - Ahora contigo Lils, siento haberte insultado hace diez años, no te lo merecías. Siento no haberte apoyado en tu embarazo ni en tu parto, ninguna de las veces. Siento no haber estado ahí para ver crecer a Ian, es un niño increíble.

Lily tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Por favor! No puedes lanzarle una bomba sentimentalista a una mujer que acaba de tener dos bebés ¡Es una maldad!

\- -Te extrañe, Al - Admitió Lily con la voz ahogada - Extrañe a mi hermano.

\- -Yo también, Lily - Dijo Al mientras se acercaba para abrazarla - Estoy muy orgulloso de la mujer que eres - Le confesó.

Se quedaron un momento así, abrazados. Albus volvía a ser su hermano, era perfecto… Recordó lo que dijo Lucy " _incluso Albus me penetro_ " Mierda, era asqueroso… Sin embargo no importaba, ahora tenía tres hijos. No podía seguir corrigiendo los errores de los demás. Si ellos querían arruinar su vida allá ellos, Lily no interferiría.

Después de unos minutos Albus beso su frente y salió de la habitación. Lorcan tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba demasiado serio.

\- -¿Tú le crees? - Preguntó su esposo.

\- -¿A qué te refieres?

\- -Curioso que venga a arreglar las cosas contigo justo ahora, justo cuando el secreto de Lucy sale a la luz y eres la única persona con la que aún no hablaron para que no le vaya con la noticia a tío Percy.

Lorcan tenía un punto… En diez años Albus no se había portado amable con ella ¡Que dice! En diez años Albus no se comunicó con ella. La verdad el momento y las circunstancias eran más que sospechosas, más no le importaba. Lily tomo su decisión, ya no intentaría salvar a Lucy. Ahora ella debería arreglárselas sola. Lily estaba completa, no podía añadirse más trabajo.

\- -No importa, Lor - Dijo Lily - Que Albus sea amable conmigo me agrada, no importa si lo hace para manipularme o porque su corazón creció como el de Grinch en navidad. Cuando tengas tiempo diles a esos pervertidos que no diré nada, que ya no me importa… No es por cruel o porque no me interese que pase con Lucy, aún la amo y todo eso. Pero… ahora mi familia es mi prioridad, la familia que decidí formar contigo, no la que me abandono cuando la necesitaba. - No Albus, pensó la pelirroja tristemente.


	43. FRED2

\- -¿Lindsay? ¿Cariño? - Preguntaba Fred mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Mierda. Últimamente Lindsay tenía más ataques de depresión que antes. ¡Gracias a Dios, Morgan y James se llevaron a Dean! ¡Gracias a Dios, Emily estaba con su abuela Angelina! Porque si de su madre se tratase… Digamos que nadie atendería el llanto de Emily.

Lindsay estaba encerrada en el baño. Por estar casados y tener hijos, les había tocado una de las pocas habitaciones con baño propio en La Madriguera. Lo cual sería genial si tu mujer no se encerrase en él para llorar a moco tendido cada 15 minutos.

¿Dónde quedo la Lindsay alegre y despreocupada? ¿Dónde quedo la hermosa bailarina que miraba el mundo como un parque de diversiones? Al parecer se había esfumado para siempre para dar paso a esta nueva Lindsay… Deprimida, seria y silenciosa. ¿Qué pasará por su cabeza?

Fred se armó de paciencia y volvió a tocar la puerta del baño. Toc, toc, toc.

\- -Cariño, solo soy yo. Por favor abre. - Casi suplico Fred.

Espero y espero… Nada. Bueno, la paciencia se agotó. Si su mujer quería llorar como desconsolada en el baño, pues no era algo que le agrade pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Lindsay no le permitía ayudar. Dio media vuelta para bajar a la cocina y hablar con alguno de sus primos (alguno de sus primos que no cojan con otros primos), pero la puerta se abrió. ¡Por fin!

Ahí estaba, como se lo imaginaba, Lindsay temblorosa, con los ojos rojos y una cara de cordero degollado. Odiaba verla así, odiaba pensar que esto no era una etapa… Fred entró al baño, nuevamente cerró la puerta para que nadie los molestase y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

\- -Ven acá - Le dijo Fred mientras la envolvía en sus brazos - Odio verte así - Admitió luego de unos minutos en silencio.

\- -Tenemos que divorciarnos - Dijo Lindsay con voz suave pero segura.

¿Qué? ¿Divorcio? ¿Ya no lo amaba? ¿Es por eso que estaba tan deprimida? No, no, no. Por favor no. Lindsay ya no lo amaba y se deprimió por estar estancada en una relación con un hombre sin futuro. ¡Vamos! ¿Un mediocre cajero para alguien tan increíble cómo Lindsay? Debió haberlo sabido…

\- -Entiendo - Masculló Fred aguantando las ganas de llorar - Gracias por este tiempo a mi lado.

\- -Mereces alguien mejor - Susurró Lindsay mientras lloraba.

¿Alguien mejor? ¿De qué habla? ¿No piensa que soy un pobre diablo fracasado? ¿Realmente Lindsay creía que él podría conseguir algo mejor? Es malo pedirle el divorcio a tu esposo enamorado, pero burlarte de él ya es una crueldad.

\- -¿Mejor que tú? No me hagas reír - Contestó Fred sarcástico - Si estás cansada de mí lo entiendo, pero no me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor.

Linsday lo miró totalmente sorprendida. Al parecer la sorpresa la había distraído incluso de llorar.

\- -¿Cansada de ti? ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Lindsay totalmente incrédula.

¿No está cansada de mí? ¿Entonces por qué mierda me pide el divorcio?

\- -¿No estas harta de tener un esposo fracasado a tu lado? Pensé que eso era lo que te deprimía…

Esperaba todas las respuestas y reacciones del mundo, excepto esta: Lindsay comenzó a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Parecía divertida y a la vez triste ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Si de confundir a las personas se trataba Lindsay se llevaba el Nobel.

\- -¿Puedes explicarme que pasa? - Preguntó Fred un poco molesto - Desde que tenemos hijos comenzaste a llorar por las esquinas, ahora me pides el divorcio y resulta que no estas cansada de mí. Lindsay, estamos juntos 6 años, creo que merezco saber la verdad.

Lindsay dejo de reír, y gracias a Dios también dejo de llorar. Lo miraba totalmente seria, parecía asustada, se veía como una niña pequeña a la que están a punto de regañar.

\- -Prométeme que cuando te lo cuente no me miraras con asco - Pidió Lindsay - Solo nos divorciaremos, pero no me mires con repulsión…

Ahora si estaba asustado… Tal vez todavía no estaba preparado para saber qué era lo que sucedía con Lindsay. En otra circunstancia habría dicho que no quería saberlo, pero ahora su matrimonio estaba en juego, su familia estaba en juego. Fred Weasley tenía que ser valiente y escuchar lo que su esposa tenía que decir.

\- -Lo prometo - Dijo Fred totalmente serio - Solo dime la verdad…

Lindsay tomo aire, parecía que se estaba dando fuerzas mentalmente.

\- -Ruth no es mi abuela realmente - Comenzó Lindsay.

\- -¿Ruth? ¿La que te heredó la academia?

\- -Exacto, en realidad no es pariente mía… Yo…Yo la conocí cuando escape de casa… Cuando tenía 18 años - Confesó Lindsay - No tenía donde quedarme, la conocí y me ofreció quedarme con ella a cambio de cumplir con los quehaceres de la academia… Limpiar, cocinar, barrer… A veces me dejaba ver las clases de danza, así es cómo aprendí a bailar.

\- -Vale… Estoy confundido - Admitió Fred - Supongo que se hicieron amigas durante el tiempo que trabajaste ahí ¿correcto? - Lindsay asintió con la cabeza como respuesta - Genial, bueno… Escapaste de casa a los 18 ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Lindsay se llenaron de lágrimas, comenzó a temblar y a respirar con dificultad ¡Mierda! ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Lindsay asesino a su familia? ¿Por eso escapo? ¿Por eso se pone tan nerviosa cuando intento tocar el tema? ¿Por eso me hizo prometer que no la mire con repulsión? Si Lindsay era una criminal no vería a sus hijos. No dejaría que se acerque a Dean y Emily… Fred esperaba lo peor, o eso pensaba… Lo peor fue lo que su esposa dijo a continuación.

\- -Mi padre abusaba de mi - Susurró Lindsay muy suave - Él… Él me violó desde los 15 años…

La voz de Lindsay se cortó. No lloraba trágicamente como las anteriores veces, era un llanto silencioso donde las lágrimas salían solas y ningún sonido las acompañaba. Lindsay parecía una muñeca de trapo, parecía que su alma había salido a dar un paseo y su cuerpo inerte solo lloraba mientras esperaba volver a la vida.

Fred… Fred estaba helado ¿Su padre? ¿Su padre? Sintió rabia… Tanto odio naciendo de su corazón hacia el infeliz que había torturado a su esposa. Una furia ciega que matar al bastardo no aplacaría. Sintió odio hacia él mismo por no haber apoyado a su esposa como debía, prácticamente la dejo sola para que se recupere y sea alegre como cuando la conoció. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta? ¿Qué clase de infeliz era? Sintió furia por no poder regresar en el tiempo y hacer las cosas correctamente, por no apoyar a Linsday, por no decirle que todo estaría bien… Lo que daría por regresar en el tiempo y evitarle ese sufrimiento. Lo que daría por asesinar a ese bastardo antes de que sea tarde…

Salió del trance y encontró a su esposa, tan hermosa, tan amable, tan vulnerable. Lindsay tenía miedo, Lindsay no se lo merecía, nadie se lo merecía.

\- -Lo siento, de verdad - Dijo Fred temblando de la frustración - Eres… eres tan valiente, como escapaste de eso…

\- -Fred - Lo cortó Lindsay - No mereces una mujer usada. Eres especial, busca alguien que este a tu altura… Lamento haberte dado hijos… No valgo nada…

¡¿Qué?! Fred no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Cuando salió de su sorpresa finalmente pudo hablar.

\- -No vuelvas a decir eso - Ordenó Fred bastante serio - Te prohíbo que lo digas, te prohíbo que lo pienses… Lindsay eres la mujer de mi vida, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Amor, eres la víctima. Lograste escapar y seguir adelante después de lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona. Eres… Te amo. Te amo a ti, amo a Dean, amo a Emily. No quiero otra vida, no quiero otra familia. No me dejes - Finalizó suplicando.

\- -Te amo - masculló Lindsay muy suavito - Te amo y por eso mereces más, no puedes conformarte con el juguete gastado de mi padre, Fredie…

\- -Tu padre es un bastardo - Dijo Fred - No pienso dejarte, no pienso alejar de mi lado la mejor cosa que me paso.

\- -Pero…

\- -No - Interrumpió Fred - Vamos a superar esto juntos, te prometo que nunca más te dejaré sola. Me odio por haberte abandonado todos estos años a tu suerte, por no preguntar realmente que pasaba. Eso se acabó, ahora somos los dos, somos un equipo. Te lo prometo, mi amor.

Lindsay temblaba en los brazos de Fred, sin embargo sentía que algo era diferente esta vez… Sentía que había esperanza, que había luz…

\- -Me aconsejaron denunciar - Confesó Lindsay - Dicen que es más fácil sanar cuando tu agresor está en prisión…

\- -Lo haremos juntos - Prometió Fred, mientras besaba la frente de su esposa - No estás sola. Nunca más estarás sola.


	44. THEO3

\- -¡Ronald, te dije que dejes eso!... ¡Vamos, niños! ¡Hora de comer! - Gritaba la abuela Molly - ¡Rápido, Percy! ¡La comida se enfría!... ¡No grites, Charlie, los bebés de Lily duermen! ¡Ronald Wesley si no dejas eso llamaré a la tía Muriel!

La anciana era graciosa, se preocupaba tanto por dejar a todos cómodos y satisfechos… Una vez que todos estuvieron alrededor de la mesa su futuro suegro comenzó un discurso, como lo hizo en la primera noche.

\- -Silencio, silencio - Callaba Percy a sus parientes - De acuerdo, quiero decir algunas palabras antes de comer. Esta es nuestra última noche juntos y en paz, pues mañana es la despedida de soltera de mi princesa - Sam, April, Dom, Celine, Ali y Rose sonrieron con todos los dientes ¿la pelirroja contenta? Eso sí era una novedad - Seguramente los amigos de Theo también organizaron algo para el novio - Fue un poco gracioso ver cómo James y Teddy fruncían el ceño ante las palabras de su tío - Así que aprovechando que todos estamos reunidos, quiero agradecer a todos por haber participado tanto en los preparativos de la boda, y agradecer de antemano por lo que tendrán que seguir ayudando - Todos rieron un poco - Sé que todos tienen hambre, y a decir verdad quiero guardar mis mejores frases para mi discurso de la boda. Así que… ¡A comer!

Todos rieron alegremente y se pusieron a comer. Milagrosamente el ambiente tenso casi había desaparecido. Todos en la mesa irradiaban un aura muy distinta a la que tenían la noche anterior. Empezando por Lily Potter, la orquestadora de la peor noche de su vida, conversaba alegremente con su esposo Lorcan y no paraba de atender a sus dos nuevos hijos…

A Theo le gustaría tener hijos algún día, siempre quiso una familia grande. Lamentablemente Lucy no tenía cabeza para pensar en hijos por el momento, pues su trabajo en la galería de arte la tenía totalmente ocupada, ahora sería un mal momento si sacase el tema a la mesa, aunque tal vez algún día… Sonrío ante la imagen de su hermosa esclava embarazada.

\- -Theo ¿cómo van las clases de baile? - Preguntó con malicia Percy.

¡Mierda! El padre de Lucy no le daba un segundo de descanso. No era normal que un padre sea tan celoso y sobreprotector.

\- -Muy bien, gracias Percy… - Comenzó Theo.

\- -Señor Weasley - Corrigió su futuro suegro.

Al menos el odio de su suegro alegraba la noche del resto. Tanto sus amigos como los primos de Lucy intentaban disimular las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de sus labios.

\- -Señor Weasley - Afirmo Theo - Las clases van muy bien, Lucy ya no está en peligro de pasar ninguna vergüenza.

\- -No lo creo - Masculló Percy sin mirarlo y causando más de una risita insoportable.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que su suegro no lo odie? ¿Ser guapo? ¿Millonario? ¿Amar a Lucy con cada célula de su cuerpo? ¿Ofrecerle una buena vida a su hija? Hasta ahora ninguna de esas cosas habían funcionado.

Decidió concentrarse en la comida, había que admitir que estaba realmente deliciosa. La anciana sí que sabía cocinar. Miró hacía donde se encontraba la anciana, se la veía encantada con sus recientes bisnietos, no paraba de dar consejos y tips de crianza y cuidados a Lorcan y Lily. ¡Gracias al cielo Lucy tenía tantos parientes! Podrían darles muchísimos consejos cuando tengan sus propios hijos. Obviamente Theo podía contratar a los mejores médicos y especialistas de California, pero la experiencia real es muy diferente a los conocimientos teóricos. Nunca está de más la ayuda de una abuela cuando se trata de atender a un niño.

Le sorprendió que los únicos que tenían mala cara al mirarlo sean James, Teddy y su esposa. Hace 24 horas lo llamaban pervertido, violador de primas y demás. Ahora cada quien estaba en su propia burbuja.

Fred y Lindsay se miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, sonreían como idiotas y no paraban de besarse y decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Estaban en una verdadera luna de miel. ¡Dos menos de quienes preocuparse!

Rose, la que le había advertido a Lucy en no confiar demasiado en él la noche anterior, ahora sonreía y se sonrojaba cada que Scorpius la miraba. Theo estaba seguro que la pelirroja era bipolar, no era normal odiar tanto al rubio un día y al día siguiente actuar como una adolescente que tiene a un cantante famoso al frente. Desde que habían llegado la pelirroja había sido tan inconstante que ya estaba mareándolo.

Sam, April y Dominique no tenían ningún problema con su estilo de vida. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy agradecido con las chicas, los habían apoyado en todo momento e incluso consolaron a Lucy cuando lo necesitaba.

Louis, Justin y Hugo… Se podía ver a leguas que se cagaban en lo sucedido. Theo también estaba agradecido por eso, estaba seguro que fue el calor del momento lo que hizo a Louis y Hugo meterse en la pelea. Sin embargo se los veía tan relajados y despreocupados… Eran muy parecidos a Lyssander y Roxanne, el rubio y la morena amaban a Lucy pero sabían que su sexualidad era su problema.

Los únicos que seguían tan serios como en un funeral eran James, Victoire y Teddy. Ted y Victoire pronto tendrían a su bebé, eso fue suficiente como para calmar a Lily Potter, no tenía que preocuparse de ese par. El problema era el hermano de Albus.

Albus le había advertido que su hermano era peligroso, James Potter era un animal cuando se trataba de salvar a su familia de lo que él consideraba peligroso. Sin embargo, no se podía molestar con James… Al final de cuentas solo quería proteger a Lucy de lo que él creía que era peligroso y cualquier persona que quiera proteger a Lucy era su amigo. Bueno, tal vez no su amigo. Digamos que le caía bien.

\- -Theo, sírvete más. Estás en tu casa - Dijo Audrey, la madre de Lucy.

\- -Gracias, Audrey - Contestó Theo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué su suegro no podía ser así? ¿Por qué no podía fingir ser un poco más amable? ¡Gracias a todos los santos que los primos prometieron cerrar la boca! Percy Weasley lo odiaba sin motivo, no quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría su suegro si le diera un motivo real…

Terminaron de comer y uno a uno se fueron retirando. Primero los abuelos Weasley, seguidos rápidamente de Lily, Lorcan y sus hijos. Luego se levantaron Teddy y Victoire.

Era bastante gracioso como podían ser tan bulliciosos, y aun en medio de todo el escandalo todos estaban casi pendientes de las conversaciones de los demás.

\- -¡Por favor, Jimmy! - Rogaba Fred - Solo esta noche, te juro que yo cuido a Jack una semana entera…

\- -No lo sé, Fred. Mi habitación no es precisamente grande ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en estar a solas con Lindsay? Pueden esperar tres días y volverán a su casa…

\- -Te doy 50 dólares - Ofreció Fred desesperado, pero al ver que James continuaba dudando agrego - Y mi edición especial del Hombre Araña.

\- -¡Morgan! ¡Esta noche dormimos con Dean y Emily! - Exclamo James en menos de un segundo, mientras Lindsay y Fred aplaudían como niños.

Si… Realmente los chismes funcionan así. Una bomba que explota y destruye todo a su paso por un momento y cuando éste deja de ser una novedad, la gente se aburre y sigue con sus vidas en espera de otro chisme.

Lindsay y Fred entraron tomados de la mano y casi corriendo a La Madriguera. Luego los siguieron los tíos de Lucy, quienes uno por uno dejaban un comentario irónico sobre lo aburrido que es estar con niños y se entraban a dormir.

James y Morgan como pudieron llevaron a Jack, Dean y Emma a dormir. ¡Finalmente! Se había quedado con la gente más agradable de La Madriguera. Aquellos que no juzgaban la vida de los demás.

\- -¿Planearon la despedida de Theo? - Preguntó Louis con una sonrisa traviesa, dirigiéndose a Scorpius, Deke y Peter.

\- -No tuvimos tiempo - Admitió Peter.

\- -Ni ganas - Concluyó Deke.

\- -Podemos ir a un Club de strippers - Sugirió Lyssander muy contento.

\- -La despedida de soltero es para el novio y sus amigos, Scamander - Le cortó Roxanne con el ceño fruncido - Nada de strippers mientras esté viva.

Celine y Alissa se revolvieron un poco incomodas. Theo sabía que a sus amigas no les importaba lo que opine el resto de su trabajo, sin embargo entendía el miedo de ser juzgado por personas como los Weasley.

\- -Ellos no conocen la cuidad, pichoncito - Contestó Lyssander - Soy amable y ofrezco mis servicios de guía. Nada más.

\- -Déjalo, Roxie - Dijo Sam divertida - Nosotras tenemos la despedida de soltera de Lu.

Una risa maliciosa, propia de un villano de película, salió de la garganta de Rose, Sam, April, Dom, Celine y Alissa. Mierda… No lo había pensado antes, pero Percy Weasley había pedido a las mujeres más alocadas, desequilibradas y dementes del universo que organicen la despedida de su Lucy. Mierda… Nuevamente Theo sentía miedo.


	45. DEKE3

La rubia espectacular estaba ahí, a solo unos metros. Tan lejos y tan cerca… ¿Por qué era tan fría con él si había admitido frente a todos sus amigos que lo deseaba? Bueno, tal vez no lo hizo con esas palabras, pero había dicho " _Creo que es demasiado tarde… Perdí mi oportunidad_ " mientras le lanzaba una mirada de cachorrito. Eso es lo mismo. Deke le había demostrado un sinfín de veces que aún no era tarde, pero al parecer la rubia no entendía muy bien sus señales.

Estaban todos en la azotea. Lucy y Theo conversando felices de la vida con Celine y Albus. Rose y Scorpius hablando como adolescentes que se acaban de enterar un chisme jugoso, no separaban sus cabezas ni medio milímetro. Hugo los miraba con el ceño fruncido y su hermosa rubia veía divertida la escena.

A un rincón de la habitación vio una persona sentada en una cama y concentrada en su lectura. Sintió lastima por Molly, no era su culpa tener cero habilidades en interactuar con el sexo opuesto. En realidad era una gran chica, inteligente, madura y amable. Le agradó mucho su reacción el día en que todos se enteraron del secreto de Lucy. Actuó de una manera admirable y se veía que era una persona de gran corazón. La verdad Deke se sentía un poco mal por haber roto el corazón de la muchacha.

Decidió que era momento de arreglar las cosas con ella, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo antes. Se sentó a su lado y Molly con una ceja levantada lo vio en silencio.

\- -Siento todo lo que paso - Se disculpó Deke - Eres una gran chica, lo lamento.

\- -Vale - Respondió Molly bastante incomoda - Encárgate de cuidar a Lucy en California y todo perdonado.

¡Por que no pudo actuar así antes! Obviamente tampoco hubiera tenido nada con ella de una forma u otra, pero Molly era muchísimo más agradable cuando no fingía ser otra persona.

\- -Nos vemos luego - Se despidió Deke y se levantó.

A decir verdad tenía un poco de miedo de que Molly se vuelva a enamorar y actúe como loca nuevamente, era mejor guardar las distancias.

Vio que su rubia salía de la azotea y decidió seguirla. Si ya había aclarado todo con la prima loca, ¿Por qué no hacerlo con la prima hermosa? Salió un poco después y con una sonrisa vio que la rubia se dirigía al baño, espero afuera para abordarla de seguro no tardaría mucho…

El sonido de la ducha le sacó la sonrisa de la cara ¡Las mujeres tardan eternidades en la ducha! Deke lo sabía porque había utilizado ese tiempo para escapar de las casas de sus conquistas de una noche, pero por primera vez en su vida deseo que el tiempo pase volando. Sorprendentemente la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mano lo agarró de la camisa y lo metió dentro del baño.

Mierda… Una erección se le formo en los pantalones con tanta rapidez que debía ser una especie de récord. Su rubia, su hermosa rubia estaba frente a él, su hermosa rubia usaba solo una delgada toalla… Mierda. Sus ojos pasaron por las largas piernas de Dominique, tenía la mirada de un lobo hambriento. ¡Ojala Dominique no sea consciente del poder que tiene sobre él!

\- -Qué bueno que viniste, Deke - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

\- -¿Cómo sabías que te seguiría? - Preguntó Deke deslumbrado por la imagen que tenía frente a él y con la ilusión de un niño enamorado pues su rubia finalmente lo llamaba por su nombre.

\- -Digamos que tenía la esperanza - Respondió la rubia guiñando un ojo - ¿Entras conmigo?

¿Estaba muerto? Seguramente había muerto y había llegado al cielo… No, Deke nunca llegaría al cielo. Tal vez solo estaba dormido. Sí, de seguro estaba dormido y tenía una vergonzosa erección bajo el pijama. ¡Ojala nadie lo descubra!

Sin decir nada la rubia le dio la espalda a Deke y se quitó la toalla dejándola caer al piso. Su hermosa espalda ¡Que decía! Su hermoso culo, era perfecta, era la mujer perfecta. En toda su vida había visto algo semejante. Deke tenía la boca abierta, las pupilas dilatadas y una muy incómoda erección en los pantalones.

¡A la mierda! Si es un sueño o estoy muerto más vale disfrutarlo. Mientras la rubia entraba a la ducha, Deke se sacó la ropa como pudo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan torpe? Ni siquiera podía quitarse el pantalón sin casi caer al suelo… Casi… Ya casi… ¡Por fin! Estaba desnudo y corrió como un desquiciado hacía la ducha.

Lo que vio casi lo hace llorar de alegría. La rubia estaba totalmente mojada, el agua caía deliciosamente por sus pechos, bajaba por su vientre plano, pasaba por su monte de venus y resbalaba por esas piernas que lo tenían loco.

La rubia desnuda era incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecta? Sus senos eran bastante grandes, levantados y firmes, con deliciosos pezones color durazno que reclamaban ser atendidos. Su estrecha cintura incitaba al pecado. Su delicioso sexo… Lo tenía casi completamente depilado, era la imagen perfecta.

Deke sentía que su erección estaba a punto de explotar. Como un desesperado se abalanzó sobre la rubia, la tomo por la cintura y la beso con tal desesperación, como si fuera imprescindible para vivir, tal vez lo era, ya no podía estar seguro de nada.

Dominique correspondía el beso con pasión, sintió su aliento de menta y canela en la boca ¡Como había extrañado su aliento! Deke puso una mano en su pecho y lo estrujo como si nunca en su vida hubiese tocado uno…

\- -Detente - Ordenó la rubia.

\- -¿Qué? - Preguntó Deke nervioso. ¿La habría lastimado? ¿No le habría gustado? No podía perder su oportunidad con la rubia, sería el hombre más delicado del mundo si hacía falta.

\- -No me tocaras hasta que te dé permiso - Respondió Dominique con una media sonrisa - Déjame poner las cosas claras - Dijo mientras colocaba sus hermosas manos en el duro pecho del moreno - Quiero acostarme contigo, pero solo a mi manera. Me alegra que tengas experiencia en la dominación, pues me gustaría someterte. Es la única forma en la que lo hagamos, cariño.

Deke tenía la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creerlo. Estaba temblando de excitación, no importaba, nada importaba. Si Dominique Weasley quería un sumiso lo tendría, de buena gana lo sería.

\- -Si, señora. Hare lo que me ordenes - Dijo Deke con la voz reflejando su deseo.

Ahora Dominique era la que tenía la boca abierta, tenía la vista clavada en él y no parpadeaba.

\- -¿Ah? - Salió de la boca de la rubia.

\- -¿Puedo explicarme? - Preguntó Deke. Sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas entre ama y sumiso. ¡Vamos! Había estado con varias sumisas en el Club. Era prácticamente un experto. Sabía que no podía hablar si su ama no le daba permiso.

\- -Explícate - Ordeno Dominique con la voz llena de duda.

\- -No puedo pretender ser un buen amo si no sé lo que es ser un sumiso. Hace falta ponerse en el lugar de la otra persona para asimilar la responsabilidad y el compromiso de tener a alguien que depositó su confianza en ti. Confío en ti, Dom, y aunque la sumisión no sea el rol que me gusta desempeñar, lo haría por ti.

La rubia tenía los ojos abiertos y su boca era una línea recta. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

\- -¿Cómo pudiste aceptar tan rápido? - Preguntó finalmente con la voz cargada de indignación.

\- -¿Perdona?

\- -¡Se supone que esto no sería así! - Exclamó la rubia molesta.

\- -¿A qué te refieres?

\- -Quería hacerte pagar por jugar con Molly, pensé que decirte que me gustaba dominar te provocaría un corto circuito ¡Pero aceptaste sin siquiera inmutarte!

¿La rubia estaba jugando con él? ¿Lo había utilizado? Deke no sintió rabia, no sintió ira ni ganas de vengarse de Dominique. Se sintió un idiota.

\- -Lamento arruinar tu plan - Dijo Deke con una falsa sonrisa - Descuida, Dominique, ya no quiero acostarme contigo.

Sin agregar nada salió de la ducha, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la azotea.

Dominique Weasley lo había manipulado…

Dominique Weasley le había visto la cara de idiota…

Dominique Weasley jugó con él…

Dominique Weasley era cruel, vengativa, infantil y ridícula…

¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan inhumana? Parecía que la rubia no tenía corazón ni consciencia. ¡Vamos! ¡Era Deke, el amo más cotizado de los clubes de BDSM! ¿Realmente había caído en la trampa de una mujer a la que conocía hace cinco días? Esa rubia desalmada le había visto la cara de imbécil, seguramente se burlaba de él con sus amigas.

\- -Creo que estoy enamorado - Masculló Deke con una sonrisa, antes de entrar nuevamente a la azotea.


	46. SCORPIUS3

Scorpius esperaba a su pelirroja en el lago, habían acordado verse ahí en la noche cuando todos estuviesen dormidos. Y por supuesto los idiotas de la azotea decidieron hablar estupideces hasta muy entrada la noche. ¡Por poco no les canta una canción de cuna para que se duerman y lo dejen salir!

Estaba sentado apoyado en un viejo árbol con el enorme lago frente a él. No podía dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, era algo estúpido, por primera vez se sentía tan emocionado de acostarse con alguien. Rose Weasley… Scorpius había sido honesto con ella, la pelirroja lo maravillaba con cada cosa que hacía o decía. Sin embargo, aún era pronto para decir que estaba enamorado, nunca lo había estado en realidad.

Le daba curiosidad como sería sentir tanto afecto por una persona. Nunca había sentido algo ni remotamente parecido a lo que tenían Peter y Ali. Nunca había sentido las ganas de cuidar y proteger a alguien como Albus lo hacía con Celine. Nunca habría aceptado ser tan humillado como Theo por el padre de Lucy, en realidad nunca había conocido a la familia de ninguna de sus novias.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que con la pelirroja era distinto. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido celos, todo porque la pelirroja le dio su número a Tyler en el parque acuático. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido como un idiota cuando la pelirroja lo puso en su lugar. Por primera vez en su vida una mujer le había dicho que no le interesaba tener nada serio con él. Todas querían algo serio con Scorpius Malfoy, todas querían ser la novia del millonario, guapo y joven empresario. Todas menos Rose…

Scorpius sabía que si se alejaba luego de tener sexo con la pelirroja, ésta no lo seguiría. Estaba seguro de que la pelirroja ni siquiera se molestaría. Rose no se sentiría usada de ninguna manera, es más, ella sentiría que lo utilizó a él. " _Quería que me des un par de orgasmos_ " la pelirroja no había mentido, la pelirroja lo había comparado con un consolador sin ninguna mala intención. Por primera vez Scorpius deseo ser más que una noche de sexo…

\- -Llegaste rápido - Dijo Rose con una voz dulce y una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda?

\- -No me lo perdería por nada - Contestó el rubio haciendo un ademan para que la pelirroja se siente a su lado.

Por primera vez Scorpius quería conversar antes de tener sexo. Rose se sentó a su lado y su perfume lleno todos sus sentidos… rosas. Era perfecto, como ella.

\- -Entonces… ¿miramos el lago? - Preguntó Rose con impaciencia.

Le dio risa que su mujer esté tan deseosa por tener sexo, era una felicidad extraña. Le gustaba estar con Rose, con ella no se aburría.

\- -Todo a su tiempo, Rose - Contestó el rubio - Primero dime por qué aceptaste.

\- -¿En serio? - Preguntó Rose con una ceja levantada.

\- -En serio… Y por hoy debes llamarme señor, cada que te dirijas a mi tiene que ser con un respetuoso "señor".

\- -Vale, señor - Contestó Rose mientras reía divertida - ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- -¿Por qué aceptaste hacerlo a mi manera?

\- -Solo es una noche - Contesto la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros- Una historia para recordar cuando tenga frio en las noches, no sé si me entiendes… señor - agrego al ver que Scorpius levantaba una ceja.

Mierda… Su pelirroja era honesta. No le interesaba tener algo con él, no le interesaba desayunar o dormir abrazados, ella solo quería sexo. "Así es como debieron sentirse todas las mujeres con las que saliste, Malfoy" Pensó Scorpius con ironía. Aunque tal vez… tal vez si le daba la mejor noche de su vida… tal vez si lo volvía adicta a él… tal vez no se le escaparía.

\- -Quítate la blusa, Rose - Ordenó Scorpius - Quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo.

\- -¿Tú no te desnudas? - Preguntó Rose incomoda.

\- -Tú lo harás - Contesto Scorpius - Tú me desnudaras cuando te lo ordene, pero solo si eres una buena chica y haces lo que te pido.

Podía ver la lucha interna de la pelirroja, casi podía escuchar las voces en su cabeza. La pelirroja deseaba hacerlo, pero tenía miedo. Tenía que tener paciencia… ¿Qué esta haciendo su pelirroja? Rose se levantó y con un movimiento delicado y sensual se sacó la blusa y la lanzó al suelo… Mierda… La pelirroja no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

\- -El sujetador y el pantalón, quiero que te quedes con las bragas solamente - Dijo Scorpius.

Se veía que la pelirroja dudaba, seguramente estaba considerando la opción de regresar a la azotea. Por favor, Rose, quédate…

Rose respiro profundo y con los ojos cerrados se bajó el pantalón. Esas piernas, ese cuerpo. Volverían loco a cualquier hombre, era perfecta. Finalmente puso las manos en su espalda y con agilidad se quitó el sujetador. Sorprendido por qué la pelirroja no intente esconder su cuerpo Scorpius la apreció, parecía casi un ángel, tenía los pechos perfectos para llenar sus manos, pezones rosados y el vientre plano.

\- -¿Vas a follarme o te quedaras viendo como un idiota? - Preguntó la pelirroja malhumorada.

Lentamente Scorpius se levantó, tenía que usar todo su autocontrol para no follarla como un animal ahí mismo. Vamos, Scorpius, aguanta… Dale lo mejor y luego será tuya…

\- -Cómo me hables así otra vez te azotare las nalgas con tanta fuerza que no podrás sentarte una semana ¿Cómo tienes que llamarme? - Preguntó Scorpius.

\- -¿Imbécil? - Se burló Rose - ¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarme? - Se defendió la pelirroja molesta.

Era curioso que ella parecía tener todo el control aun estando desnuda, y él con ropa tenía que aguantar las ganas de temblar de los nervios y la emoción.

\- -Por el momento soy tu amo, Rose. Aceptaste hacer esto, aceptaste darme una noche y yo confié en que lo harías.

\- -Es lo que hago, pero si te pones idiota cambiare de idea. - amenazo furiosa la pelirroja.

\- -Me encantan las mujeres como tú - Dijo el rubio tomándola por la cintura y aspirando el aroma de su cuello - Tan estiradas por fuera y tan deseosas por dentro. Admítelo, Rosie. Mueres de ganas porque te folle. Mueres de ganas porque te haga mía - Dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su pecho y jugaba con su pezón - Se buena y te daré lo que quieres - Se agacho y comenzó a succionar el pezón libre de la pelirroja.

Con una sonrisa escucho que a la pelirroja se le escapaba un gemido. ¡Menos mal no era el único a punto de explotar!

\- -Quiero tenerte, Rose - Dijo Scorpius mientras seguía jugando con sus pezones - Recorrerte con mi boca, penetrarte profundamente y que grites mi nombre cuando te corras.

Se alejó de los pechos de la pelirroja y toco sus bragas… Totalmente húmedas, a la pelirroja le gustaba. Si su pulso, sus pezones endurecidos, su respiración entrecortada y los jadeos que escapaban por su garganta no la hubiesen delatado antes, ahora tenía la humedad de su sexo para estar seguro. Sin perder el tiempo le quito las bragas... Ahora la tenía totalmente desnuda, era perfecto.

\- -¿Quieres desnudarme? - Preguntó el rubio con la voz ronca por la excitación.

\- -Sí - Contesto la pelirroja casi inmediatamente.

\- -¿Sí, qué? Sí no obedeces mis órdenes no te daré lo que necesitas, Rose. Ya te lo había dicho.

\- -Sí, señor - Dijo la pelirroja completamente excitada. ¡Joder! Que bien se escuchaba eso de la boca de la pelirroja. Sintió que su pene se ponía incluso más duro tras escuchar esa boquita llamándolo señor.

\- -Quítame la camisa - Ordeno Scorpius.

Con las manos temblorosas por la excitación Rose le quitó la camisa, con una sonrisa comprobó que su mujer tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los pezones erguidos y una sonrisa de deseo dibujada en el rostro.

\- -El pantalón - Ordenó Scorpius.

Rose se puso de rodillas y le bajo la cremallera, con las dos manos le bajo el pantalón y el bóxer al mismo tiempo y comenzó a acariciar su pene… Sus manos eran tan suaves, sus movimientos perfectos… Pero no era el momento.

\- -Detente, Rose - Dijo el rubio, logrando que la pelirroja se detenga casi inmediatamente - No te di permiso para tocarme.

\- -Pensé que te gustaría - Respondió Rose.

\- -No, pensaste que podías quitarme el control. Descuida, Rose. Tendrás esa linda boquita rosada tuya alrededor de mi polla algun día… Veo que te gusta la idea, esos ojos azules se han oscurecido.

Scorpius metió una mano en el sexo de la pelirroja y comenzó a dibujar círculos perezosos en su clítoris con el pulgar mientras con la otra mano pellizcaba su pezón.

\- -¿Vas a dejar que te penetre con los dedos y con la lengua? ¿Vas a dejar que mi polla te llene por completo? ¿Quieres hacerlo a mi manera, Rose?

\- -Si - Jadeó Rose - Si, señor.

\- -Buena chica - Felicito Scorpius - Creo que mereces un premio ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres que te de tu premio?

\- -Sí, sí. Hazlo… señor - Agrego Rose al sentir que Scorpius había detenido los movimientos de su clítoris.

Con una sonrisa Scorpius la abrazó por la cintura y la apoyó contra el viejo árbol.

\- -Envuelve tus piernas en mi cintura, Rosie.

Esto debía sentirse estar en el cielo. Tenía las hermosas piernas de Rose rodeándolo, sus pechos a la altura de la cara, perfectos para mordisquearlos y su coño… su húmedo y delicioso coño tan cerca de su pene. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que entrar rápido.

\- -Pídemelo, Rosie. Suplícamelo - Pidió Scorpius con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

\- -Te lo suplico, señor. Por favor fóllame… - Antes de que la pelirroja pudiese terminar el rubio entro de una estocada.

Los tejidos internos de Rose, que llevaban tanto tiempo sin ser penetrados se tensaron al principio, incapaces de soportar su grosor. Rose gritó.

\- -Ábrete para mí, mi amor - ¿Mi amor? No importaba. Rose era suya, era su mujer. Si a Scorpius le nacía llamarla amor en medio del sexo, no había nada de malo.

En la segunda estocada la vagina de Rose lo recibió mejor, a la tercera ya entró completamente… Era tan estrecha, Rosie tenía el sexo caliente, húmedo, hecho a la medida para él. Aun no la penetraba profundamente ni con fuerza, no. La tendría al borde del precipicio un rato más… Los gemidos de su pelirroja eran deliciosos.

\- -¡Más! - Grito Rose - ¡Mas fuerte!

Scorpius obedeció, su glande rozaba con el punto G de la pelirroja. Sentía las paredes de su mujer contraerse alrededor de su polla, era un placer delicioso.

\- -No te corras, amor. No aun - Ordeno el rubio.

Podía sentir a la pelirroja esforzándose por obedecerlo, los musculos de su vagina se contraían deliciosamente. No soportaría mucho tiempo… Scorpius estaba a punto…

\- -¡Córrete, mi amor! - Ordeno mientras derramaba toda su leche al interior de la pelirroja.

Sintió a su mujer correrse junto a él mientras lanzaba un gemido increíblemente sensual. Se quedaron un momento así, unidos, descansando totalmente satisfechos. Lentamente Scorpius la bajo al suelo y le puso su camisa.

\- -¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el rubio preocupado. No estaba preocupado por haberla lastimado, había sido muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Estaba preocupado porque la pelirroja ya no quiera nada más con él…

\- -¿Puedo dejar de llamarte señor? - Bromeo la pelirroja con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Scorpius sintió su corazón estremecerse ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecta? ¿Tan femenina? ¿Tan delicada? Tenía miedo de perderla… Tenía miedo de ser solo una noche de experimentación para su pelirroja. Por primera vez Scorpius Malfoy se sintió enamorado…


	47. LOUIS2

\- - Despierta, amor. Hay que bajar a desayunar - Decía Louis mientras llenaba de besos la cara de su novio.

\- -Un segundo más, estoy algo mareado - Contestó Justin bastante pálido.

\- -Vale, descansa - Respondió su novio divertido. Seguramente Justin estaba agotado por la noche anterior... - Voy al baño y vuelvo para recogerte.

Louis salió de la habitación y se puso en la pequeña fila que se había formado para entrar al baño. Escuchó la conversación de Hugo y Sam.

\- -¿Completamente segura? - Insistía su primo.

\- -Ya te dije que sí. No seas pesado Hugo - Contestaba la pelivioleta.

\- -¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Louis con curiosidad. ¿Qué podía decir? Amaba los chismes.

\- -Rose durmió conmigo anoche - Respondió Samantha - Hugo esta paranoico porque al parecer Scorpius tampoco durmió en la azotea, pero como ya te lo explique Hugo: Rose estuvo conmigo toda la noche.

Gracias a Dios Morgan salió del baño y entró Hugo. Que chisme más estúpido, estaba un poco decepcionado. Cuando finalmente llegó su turno de entrar al baño agradeció a todos los dioses que al parecer ninguno había cagado. No había nada más agradable que cepillarse los dientes con el olor de mierda ajena.

Una vez listo, Louis se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para despertar al perezoso de su novio. Entro a la habitación y Justin seguía ahí, completamente dormido.

\- -Despierta, bello durmiente - Bromeo mientras movía su hombro - ¿Amor?... ¿Justin?

Mierda… Justin no despertaba. Parecía que estaba desmayado. Intentó despertarlo con más fuerza, nada. Salió como un desposeído a buscar ayuda. Ahí estaba.

\- -¡HUGO! - Gritó Louis en medio de la cocina sobresaltando a todos. - ¡Justin no despierta! ¡Creo que esta desmayado! ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!

Y… Locura. ¡Gracias a Dios su familia estaba preparada para esa clase de situaciones! Su padre Bill y su tío Charlie corrieron a toda velocidad, con Louis pisándoles los talones. Llegaron a la habitación y ahí seguía su novio. Completamente inconsciente. Su padre y tío Charlie lo levantaron y bajaron tan rápido como pudieron.

Hugo ya tenía el coche listo. Metieron a Justin como pudieron y arrancaron a toda velocidad. Mierda… Mierda ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

\- -¿Qué sucedió, hijo? - Preguntó su padre con la voz cargada de preocupación.

\- -No lo sé. Despertamos normal, me dijo que se sentía un poco mareado y que quería descansar. Fui al baño y cuando regrese ya no reaccionaba. - Explicaba Louis a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

\- -Calmate, Louis. Ya estamos por llegar. - Aseguró su tío Charlie.

El celular de su padre sonó. "Hola… Sí… Ya estamos en camino… No, aun no… Tienen razón, cariño… No te pongas así… Vale, te llamo cuando nos atiendan"

\- -Tu madre está preocupada - Le explicó Bill - Al parecer Teddy y Fred no quisieron traerla para no alterarte más.

Louis solo asintió con la cabeza ¿Mas alterado? ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Quién coño se desmaya sin motivo aparente? ¿Será que la cena le cayó mal?

Llegaron al hospital y como pudieron levantaron al inconsciente de Justin, fueron directamente a la sala de emergencias y explicaron lo ocurrido.

\- -…Y se sentía mareado, no sé qué pudo pasar. - Explicó Louis.

Las enfermeras colocaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Justin en la camilla y se lo llevaron a una sala apartada.

\- -Descuide, los doctores lo reanimaran pronto. Es normal que se baje la presión y perder brevemente el conocimiento con el estrés de la boda. Sin embargo, revisaremos su historial médico para descartar otras cosas ¿Tiene el número de seguro? - Preguntó una de las enfermeras

\- -Sí, sí. - Torpemente Louis se acercó al escritorio y le dio todos los datos de su novio.

Luego se quedó en la sala de esperas con su padre y tío Charlie, al parecer Hugo fue a comprar desayuno para todos. Mierda… ¿Es normal que el tiempo pase tan lento? ¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto para una estúpida reanimación?

Su padre y tío Charlie conversaban con Hugo ¿Hugo? ¿En qué momento regreso? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? De mala gana comió media manzana, pues su padre no paraba de insistirle que debía desayunar algo.

¿45 minutos? ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Cómo pueden demorarse tanto?! Nadie tenía la cortesía de siquiera salir para avisar que mierda estaba pasando… Louis estaba perdiendo la paciencia… Estaba muy cerca de agarrar a una de las enfermeras como rehén e intercambiar información por la vida de la chica.

¡¿Qué clase de hospital es este?! Una hora exacta había pasado desde que ingresaron al hospital ¿Por qué nadie…? ¡Por fin!

\- -¿Justin Smith? - Preguntó la vieja enfermera.

Louis, Hugo, su padre, tío Charlie, tío Harry, James, Fred y Teddy se levantaron. ¿En qué momento llegaron ellos? No importaba. Por fin le dirían que estaba pasando.

\- -¿Familiares? - Preguntó la enfermera.

\- -Su novio - Contestó Louis totalmente preocupado - ¿Qué está pasando?

La anciana enfermera le dio una mirada de sorpresa e incomodidad. ¡Vamos, anciana! ¡No es momento para ser idiota! ¡Digame que sucede con mi novio y luego sea todo lo homofóbica que quiera!

\- -Hablemos en privado, por favor - Pidió la anciana.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban actuando tan extraño? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? No volvería a tener sexo con el idiota de Justin por darle esos sustos. ¡Esto es el colmo!

La enfermera lo condujo a una especie de oficina, seguramente del personal administrativo del personal. Louis aguanto las ganas de apurarla con el pie o simplemente de golpearla para que se apure ¡Estaba completamente histérico!

\- -Señor… - Comenzó la enfermera.

\- -Weasley - Contestó Louis con torpeza.

\- -Señor Weasley, revisamos el historial médico de su novio. Le diagnosticaron leucemia hacer casi 5 meses.

¿Qué? ¿Leucemia? ¿Cáncer? ¿El cáncer que te mata? No… No podía ser cierto. Seguramente la anciana confundió al paciente…

\- -Mi novio es Justin Smith - Aclaró Louis - Debe estar en un error…

\- -Lo lamento, no es ningún error. Nos comunicamos con el contacto de emergencia del señor Smith, sus padres. Ellos nos confirmaron que sabían de la condición de su hijo y que éste estuvo alrededor de 2 meses bajo sus cuidados. Sin embargo, el señor Smith había decidido seguir su vida de manera normal, sin tratamientos ni revisión médica. A decir verdad me sorprende que sea el primer desmayo del señor Smith. Me temo que su novio tendrá que tomarse en serio su condición a partir de ahora.

Louis estaba en shock. No podía asimilar correctamente toda la información. ¿Los padres de Justin lo sabían? ¿Justin lo sabía? ¿Se lo había ocultado? ¿Su novio estaba en peligro de morir?

\- -¿Qué tan serio es? - Pregunto Louis con la voz apagada.

\- -Necesita un donante de medula ósea - Explicó la enfermera - Y comenzar con la quimioterapia cuanto antes. De verdad lo lamento mucho señor Weasley…

\- -¿Puedo verlo? - Interrumpió Louis.

La enfermera asintió y lo condujo a la sala donde estaba su novio. Inmediatamente la enfermera se retiró. Lentamente Louis se acercó a la camilla. Justin estaba pálido y tenía los labios morados, pero al menos ya estaba despierto.

\- -No me lo dijiste - Susurró Louis con reproche. No por perderse del chisme, reproche porque el amor de su vida estaba a punto de morir…

\- -Lo siento - Se disculpó Justin con la voz débil - No quería meterte en todo esto.

\- -¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo? Mi novio está enfermo. Creo que ya estoy bastante metido ¿no te parece?

\- -Todavía puedes escapar - Le contesto Justin - Por el momento estoy relativamente fuerte, luego será cada vez peor. Llegare a un punto donde no podrás ni reconocerme. No quiero que me veas así, no quiero arrastrarte conmigo.

No solo tenía leucemia, era completamente imbécil.

\- -Te amo. Si quieres alejarme pues lo siento por ti. No pienso ir a ningún lado - Contestó Louis totalmente serio - Por el momento descansa, luego veremos a quien robarle una medula ósea compatible.


	48. APRIL2

\- -Cálmense, cálmense - Intentaba tranquilizar en vano Percy Weasley.

Louis realmente había agitado al ganado con ese numerito. Después de que Hugo, Bill, Charlie y Louis llevasen al inconsciente Justin al hospital, todos quisieron seguirlos. Luego de gritos, discusiones y una Fleur ofendida, fueron Harry Potter, James, Teddy y Fred los que se dirigieron al hospital para ayudar en lo que se pudiera.

Desayunaron totalmente tensos y en silencio esperando noticias, hasta que casi después de dos horas, llamó Bill para decir que Justin se encontraba mejor y que pronto regresarían. Se veía el alivio pintado en la cara de todos los Weasley, tenía que admitir que era algo tierna la manera en la que se preocupaban por sus seres queridos.

\- -Ahora que tenemos buenas noticias y podemos relajarnos... - Comenzó Percy… Oh, no. Ya venía Percy Weasley con su estúpida lista de tareas para la boda - ... Entonces hoy es la última clase de baile de Theo, es una lástima que haya tenido tan pocos días para practicar porque de seguro no está preparado, pero ni modo. Se hizo lo que se pudo - Como de costumbre, la mayoría aguantaba la risa tras el habitual insulto matutino a Theo.

\- -Lucy, cielo - Llamó Hermione, la tía de Lucy - Tú te encargarás de preparar tus votos…

\- -¿Theo no tendrá tiempo para hacerlo? - Preguntó Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

\- -Descuida, hija - Contestó Percy - Si Theo realmente te ama no tendrá ninguna dificultad en preparar sus votos en una tarde, es más creo que el tiempo le sobra.

April pudo ver con una sonrisa como Theo empalidecía ante las palabras de Percy.

\- -Sí, eso - Masculló Hermione incomoda - Vic y Lily se quedan a descansar. Roxanne, Lyssander y Dominique ayudan a la abuela Molly en todo lo que les pida. Morgan y Linsday se encargan de las flores. Molly y April recogen la torta. Los demás estaremos pendientes de cualquier emergencia que ocurra en la casa y de la salud de Justin, Vic y Lily.

¿Molly? ¿Tenía una tarea con Molly? ¿La prima más aburrida y gruñona de los Weasley? Mierda… Eso será una prueba a la paciencia, April.

Dominique y Rose se acercaron dónde estaba ella con Sam. Tenían unos pocos minutos antes de tener que correr como locos para hacer todas las tareas que les asignaron.

\- -Ayudar a la abuela - Mascullaba Dominique con el ceño fruncido - Alguien puede explicarme ¿Por qué me toco la tarea más tediosa?

\- -¿Más tedioso que pasar una mañana completa con Molly? - Preguntó April con ironía.

\- -No puedo creerlo, pero hasta casi me siento afortunada de bailar con Deke - Bromeó Sam - Por cierto ¿cómo va el plan jugar con la cabeza de Derek? - Preguntó su novia dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

\- -¡Fantástico! - Exclamo Dominique con sarcasmo - ¿Pueden creer que lo metí a la ducha, lo deje verme desnuda, le dije que quería someterlo y el imbécil acepto sin titubear?

\- -¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron las tres chicas, casi al mismo tiempo.

\- -Lo que escuchan, incluso me pedía permiso para hablar. Me dijo que ser sumiso no le gustaba pero que por mí lo haría. ¡No se lo veía confundido para nada! - Exclamo la rubia furiosa.

\- -No puedo creerlo - Admitió Rose - ¿Cómo reaccionaste?

\- -Lo insulte por no caer en mi trampa, estaba tan molesta… Luego Deke dijo que no me preocupe, que perdió el interés de acostarse conmigo…

\- -Y eso te tiene dando vueltas la cabeza ¿me equivoco? - Pregunto Sam.

\- -¿Cómo lo sabes? - Cuestionó Dom.

\- -Digamos que nunca fuiste rechazada en tu vida, de repente viene un tío que quería algo contigo pero la cagaste y perdiste tu oportunidad. Apuesto que nunca estuviste en la posición de "no quieren tener sexo conmigo" - Respondió Samantha con autosuficiencia.

\- -Algo así - Admitió Dom - ¿Me acuesto con él para que se me pase?

Todas rieron, realmente la rubia era digna de un museo.

\- -Tal vez no es mala idea - Respondió la pelirroja mordiendo su labio - Si duermes con él lo sacas de tu sistema ¿cierto?

\- -Me parece que estas proyectando, Weasley - Se burló Sam - ¿Tengo que preguntar por qué tuve que mentirle a tu hermano diciendo que pasamos la noche juntas?

Agh… Rose y Sam pasando la noche juntas… Aun siendo una mentira la sola idea le causaba nauseas a April.

\- -Pase la noche en el lago - Admitió la pelirroja - Con Scorpius.

\- -¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron sus amigas casi al mismo tiempo.

\- -¿Por qué somos las únicas sin novedades? - Preguntó April a su novia.

\- -Porque las solteras son más promiscuas - Contestó Sam divertida - Vamos, cuenta todo.

\- -Una dama no tiene memoria - Contesto la pelirroja.

\- -Vamos, Rosie. Si no nos lo cuentas le diré la verdad a Hugo - Amenazó Sam.

\- -Vale, vale. Solo se los cuento porque me pone feliz recordarlo - Advirtió Rose con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara - Me lo hizo contra un árbol, fue delicioso, hablamos un rato y me quede dormida. Desperté a eso de las 4 de la madrugada con una cabellera rubia en el coño, lo hicimos una vez más y luego dormí hasta que todos despertaron. Tuvimos que separarnos al regresar a La Madriguera para que nadie sospeche nada.

\- -¿Fue bueno? - Preguntó Dominique mientras Rose asentía con la cabeza - Tal vez no sea tan mala idea hacerlo con Deke…

\- -¡Vámonos! - Gritaba Albus - ¡Samantha! ¡Rose! ¡La limosina llegó!

Mientras su novia y Rose se alejaban corriendo. A April le pareció gracioso que el taciturno de Albus Potter se convierta en un gritón escandaloso en solo seis días. Realmente la locura Weasley es capaz de trastornar a cualquiera…

\- -Debemos irnos - Ordenó Molly con su voz insoportable - Cuanto antes terminemos mejor.

\- -Estoy de acuerdo - Masculló April.

Se subieron al taxi y le dieron la dirección de la pastelería. En el camino las chicas mascullaron un par de frases sobre el clima o el tráfico y nuevamente se quedaban en silencio. No era incomodo, era mortalmente aburrido.

\- -¿Cómo va todo con Sam? - Preguntó Molly rompiendo el silencio.

\- -Bien, gracias. ¿Tú sales con alguien interesante?

Oh, oh… La cara de Molly se puso seria, tenía el ceño fruncido, obviamente su pregunta la había molestado. April no lo hizo por maldad, estaba continuando la aburrida y estúpida conversación forzada que tenían.

\- -Nadie, April - Respondió Molly cortante - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- -Seguro…

\- -¿Por qué pones cara de culo cuando Sam y Rose están juntas? Entiendo que Rose sea hermosa y sea mucho más unida a Sam que tú… Pero tú eres su novia temporal, no deberías estar celosa.

¿Qué? ¿La mosca muerta de Molly quería jugar sucio? Pues April sabía jugar sucio…

\- -Solo son amigas, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Molly? - Cuestionó April con voz dulce a pesar de tener una bomba de veneno a punto de estallar.

\- -Seguro - Desafió Molly mirándola a los ojos.

\- -¿Por qué no funciono lo tuyo con tu Osito? Hacían una hermosa pareja. Sé que Deke mira embobado a Dominique, pero vamos… ¿Quién no lo hace? Pensé que con tu gran personalidad sería suficiente para enamorarlo.

Molly y su mirada asesina casi la asustan, casi.

\- -¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda? - Preguntó Molly con la voz cargada de furia.

\- -¡Tú empezaste!

\- -¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Te burlaste de mí por no tener novio!

Vaya… Molly realmente era insegura de sí misma… Toda la rabia que April sentía fue sustituida rápidamente por pena. Sentía muchísima lastima por la pobre chica.

\- -No me burle - Contesto April - Lamento si pareció eso... Debe ser una mierda soportar las mismas bromas de tus primos todo el tiempo.

La expresión de Molly se suavizó.

\- -Descuida. Debe ser una mierda que tu novia tenga una amiga tan cercana.

\- -Si Rose fuera fea sería más sencillo - Bromeo April - ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- -Bastante - Admitió Molly riendo - Si de algo sirve Sam está enamorada de vos… Y si alguna vez piensas que Sam podría tener interés sexual en Rose recuerda esto: Rose vomito en la cara de Sam en su primera borrachera.

\- -¿En serio? - Pregunto April con asco e incredulidad.

\- -Lo juro. Nadie podría sentirse atraído por otra persona luego de eso.

\- -Gracias, Molly - Dijo sinceramente April - Por cierto, cuando no finges ser otra persona eres mucho más atractiva. Consejo de lesbiana - Añadió mientras guiñaba un ojo.


	49. CELINE3

Esta vez el recorrido en la limosina fue muchísimo más agradable que en los anteriores días. Lindsay estaba totalmente radiante y tenía una sonrisa sincera en su cara, era como si se le hubiera escapado un peso de encima.

Todos alegres, hacían bromas y daban consejos de cómo podía hacer Theo para caerle mejor a su suegro (una misión imposible) pero de todas formas era gracioso darle consejos.

\- -Podrías tatuarte "Perdón por robarme a tu hija" en la espalda, entrar a su cuarto sin ropa en medio de la noche y darle la sorpresa - Aconsejaba Peter.

\- -Tío Percy valora el arte y la cultura. ¿Por qué no le cantas una canción especial el día de la boda? Sé que esa clase de sorpresas se hace con la novia pero… - Pinchaba Albus, su hermoso novio.

\- -Seguro es así de amargado por la falta de sexo - Se burló Sam - Solo dale algunos tips de esos que utilizas con Lucy y ¡problema resuelto!

Las carcajadas no se hacían esperar. Finalmente llegaron a la academia y todos con una gran sonrisa en la cara bajaron de la limosina. Scorpius y Rose caminaban tomados de la mano y Peter… ¿Qué? ¿Scorpius y Rose tomados de la mano? ¿Scorpius es atento con una mujer? ¿Rose no tiene el ceño fruncido? ¿Esto es real?

\- -Albus - Susurró a su novio y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que mire lo que a ella le sorprendió tanto.

\- -Joder - Masculló Albus con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le iba formando en la cara… Oh, mierda... Albus no se quedaría callado ¿Qué hizo?

Cuando entraron a la academia Albus vio su oportunidad.

\- -Scorpius, Rose. Note que no estaban en la azotea cuando nos levantamos y ahora están tomados de la mano… Curioso, muy curioso - Dijo Albus con malicia.

\- -Tuvimos sexo en el lago, Potter. Me lo hizo tan fuerte y delicioso que hasta ahora siento su pene en mi coño. No se lo digas a mi hermano o te cuelgo de las bolas - Amenazó la pelirroja.

\- -¡Braavooo! - Exclamaron Peter y Deke aplaudiendo - ¡El que la sigue la consigue! ¡Grande Scorpius!

\- -Idiotas - Masculló el rubio con una sonrisa de felicidad que de seguro podría opacar a la de Lucy en su propia boda.

\- -¡Bien! ¡Bien! - Interrumpio Lindsay - Me alegro mucho por ustedes, ahora tenemos que bailar o Percy me culpará a mí si el novio la caga en la boda.

\- -Ni siendo tu culpa Percy dejaría de insultarme, descuida - Corrigió Theo parándose junto a Lindsay para comenzar a bailar.

La música sonaba y Albus bailaba con ella, se sentía tan bien… ¿Ese día podía ser más perfecto? Su novio la hacía dar vueltas muchas veces, reían y se divertían mucho bailando.

\- -Quiero que seas mía - Le susurró Albus en su odio - Comprare el mejor collar para darte cuando regresemos a California.

¿Podía haber algo mejor? Celine sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y una sonrisa de alegría adorno su rostro, como respuesta solo pudo besarlo. No habían palabras que pudiesen describir lo contenta que estaba.

Finalmente regresaron a la limosina. ¡Por fin todo era perfecto! Incluso Deke había podido dar un par de pasos sin pisar a Samantha ¡Pobre Sam! De seguro tenía los pies llenos de ampollas por culpa de su amigo.

\- -¿Comemos algo antes de volver? - Sugirió Sam.

Todos contentos apoyaron la idea, incluso Lindsay que en un principio estaba incomoda cuando se enteró del secreto de Lucy, ahora conversaba tranquilamente con todos sus amigos. Rose sugirió el restaurant donde Sam y ella almorzaron el primer día de clases de baile. Era un lugar pequeño pero acogedor. Pidieron una mesa para 10 personas y les asignaron una en un rincón, en un lugar bastante privado y tranquilo.

\- -¿Este no es el restaurant donde Sam se intoxico con los mariscos? - Preguntó Albus dudoso.

\- -No, idiota. - Contesto Sam - Ese era al otro lado de la cuidad. A la vuelta de la casa de Fred, pues fuimos a comer luego de la fiesta que hizo cuando sus padres viajaron.

\- -¡Lo recuerdo! - Dijo Albus divertido - Estabas tan ebria que ni te podías parar, me rogaste como una niña porque te lleve a tu casa.

\- -¿Por qué Rose no lo hacía? - Preguntó Celine un poco celosa. ¿Sam pidiéndole a su novio que la lleve a su casa?

\- -No fui a la fiesta - Contestó Rose con voz triste - Tenía varicela por culpa del gusano.

\- -¿Por qué lo llamas gusano? - Preguntó Scorpius interesado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la pelirroja.

\- -La verdad no lo recuerdo - Respondió Rose con una risita divertida - Lo llamo así desde siempre, desde que tengo memoria.

\- -Recuerdo que lloraba cuando lo llamabas así cuando era pequeño - Añadió Albus con una sonrisa.

Todos reían divertidos y comieron entre charlas, bromas e indirectas a Deke por no haber seguido el ejemplo de Scorpius. Cuando terminaron de comer regresaron a la limosina y todos cansados se echaron como pudieron en los asientos.

Peter y Alisa estaban abrazados y a punto de dormir. Albus la tenía abrazada de la cintura y su respiración también se hacía más lenta. Theo había preferido ir en la parte delantera de la limosina para dormir más cómodamente y Lindsay se había lanzado al suelo del auto y se acurruco como una niña para descansar. Scorpius sentó a la pelirroja en sus piernas y le daba besos en el cuello cada 4 segundos mientras conversaban con Deke y Sam.

Celine estaba demasiado cansada como para unirse a la conversación así que fingió dormir en los brazos de su novio, sin embargo estaba atenta a las cosas que decían.

\- -Sean honestas ¿Creen que tengo oportunidad con Dominique? - Preguntaba divertido Deke.

Sam y Rose rieron divertidas antes de contestar.

\- -Honestamente creo que ahora tienes una genuina oportunidad con ella - Contesto Sam.

\- -¿En serio? - Preguntó Deke esperanzado.

\- -Me recuerdas a James - Dijo Rose - Actuaba igual que vos, pero con Sam y antes de volverse su novio

\- -No sabía que fuiste novia de James - Comentó Scorpius.

\- -Unos años. Antes de que aparezcan April y Morgan - Contestó Sam divertida.

\- -Recuerdo que los hermanos Potter solo me hablaban para preguntarme de Sam - Dijo Rose.

Espera… ¿Los hermanos Potter?

\- -¿Los hermanos Potter? - Preguntó Deke repitiendo los pensamientos de Celine.

Hubo un momento de silencio, seguramente estaban confirmando que todos los demás estuviesen dormidos.

\- -Es una especie de secreto. Es estúpido porque paso hace mil años, aun así tienen que prometer no decir nada... - susurró Rose - Dicen las malas lenguas que Samantha es la manzana de la discordia que separo a los hermanos Potter.

\- -Cállate, idiota. Tenían problemas antes de incluirme - Se defendió Sam.

Celine quería llorar… Albus enamorado de Samantha. Es por eso que la miraba de esa forma, es por eso que reía de todas sus bromas, es por eso que siempre mencionaba lo genial, divertida y confiada que era la amiga de Rose.

¿Cómo pudo ocultarle algo así? Sentía que su corazón se rompía de a poco. Ella no podía competir con alguien como Samantha. Esa mujer era lista, divertida, atrevida, segura de sí misma y fue el primer amor de Albus. ¿Celine? Celine era una stripper sin gracia, no era fea y tampoco era linda, no era inteligente ni siquiera había salido del colegio. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan interesante como Sam?

La limosina se detuvo, al parecer llegaron a La Madriguera.

\- -¡Despierten, enamorados! ¡Ya llegamos! - Dijo Sam mientras bajaba del coche.

¿Ahora se burlaba de ella? ¿Se burlaba del hecho de que Celine estuviese enamorada de Albus y que su novio aun babee por ella? Celine estaba furiosa. Se bajó de la limosina como una desquiciada. No le importó que Sam este hablando con su novia, estaba cegada por los celos.

\- -¡¿Tú y Albus?! - Preguntó Celine roja de furia.

\- -¿Pero qué…? - Sam no pudo terminar de decir la frase. Celine le había plantado una perfecta bofetada en la cara - ¡¿Qué te sucede loca de mierda?!

\- -¡Deja de calentar a mi novio! - Chilló Celine.

\- -Cel, relájate. Sam no está haciendo nada - Masculló Albus que acababa de llegar a la escena.

\- -¿Entonces la defiendes? ¿La prefieres a ella? - Preguntó Celine con lágrimas en los ojos - Yo nunca traicione a nadie ¡Esto no es justo!

\- -¿De qué hablas? - Interfirió la pelirroja. La estúpida mejor amiga de Sam.

\- -¡Tú y tu amiga son unas moscas muertas! - Exclamo Celine - Una calienta a mi novio y la otra se hace a la modosita para acostarse con Scorpius en el lago…

\- -¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritó Hugo Weasley a todo pulmón, haciendo sobresaltar a todos.


	50. VICTOIRE2

¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Por qué nadie hacía algo para callar a esos idiotas? ¿Por qué los abuelos y sus tíos tuvieron que visitar a la tía Muriel? ¿Eran masoquistas? De algún lado debió heredarlo Lucy…

Los gritos no cesaban. Cuando quieres algo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tu mismo… Victoire salió de la sala de mal humor y con pasos agigantados (o lo que se podía tomando en cuenta su enorme vientre de embarazo).

En el jardín se encontraban los amigos de Albus, Sam, April, Rose y Hugo gritando a todo pulmón.

\- -¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Teddy que estaba detrás de ella, junto a James.

\- -Ni idea, vamos a calmarlos. - Respondió Vic con voz cansada.

¿Acaso querían estresarla para que tenga un parto adelantado como Lily?

\- -¡Mi hermana no es una puta! - Chillaba Hugo.

\- -¡Joder, Hugo! ¡Solo es sexo! - Gritaba Rose.

\- -¡Nunca tuve nada con Albus! - Exclamaba Sam.

\- -¡Eres una maldita mosca muerta! ¡Falsa lesbiana! - Insultaba Celine.

De acuerdo… Esto está más interesante de lo que imagino. Después de todo Victoire era hermana de Louis, en algo se tenían que parecer, y eso era en el amor incondicional por un jugoso chisme.

\- -¿Qué paso? - Pregunto James que se acercó al grupo.

\- -¡Tú ex novia salía con mi novio! - Gritaba Celine.

Joder, la pobre chica era el colmo de la ridiculez. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa de algo que ocurrió hace 10 años?

\- -Nunca salí con ella, Cel - Explicó Albus.

\- -Aunque ganas no faltaban - Dijo James con malicia.

¿Por qué su primo tenía que ser tan idiota? Vale, te llevas mal con tu hermano, lo entendimos. ¿Puedes dejar de molestarlo por un segundo?

\- -¡Esto es el colmo! - Lloraba Celine.

\- -El colmo es que no te haya roto los dientes hasta ahora - Amenazó Sam - ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

Así que la marca roja de su cara es la mano de Celine… Loca y todo pero la novia de Albus tiene buena puntería.

\- -¡Basta, gusano! - Exclamó Rose, quien estaba más alejada.

¡Vaya! Casi olvidaba al segundo grupo de gritones. Tomo la mano de Teddy y se acercaron más donde estaban Hugo, Scorpius y Rose.

\- -¿No te respetas Rosie? ¿Quieres la misma vida que tiene Lucy? ¿Quieres que un imbécil millonario de utilice como un juguete? - Preguntaba Hugo con dolor en su voz.

Vale, esto es más confuso de lo que parecía. ¿Rose con la vida de Lucy? ¿Por qué Hugo sugeriría tal cosa? Era simplemente una locura.

\- -El imbécil millonario va a partirte la cara si sigues hablando. Rose es una adulta y si quiere acostarse conmigo es libre de hacerlo. Me agrada que te preocupes por tu hermana pero no voy a permitir que la insultes o insinúes que la estoy utilizando. Amo a Rose.

Bien. Concéntrate, Victoire. Vamos por puntos.

Scorpius es el tío sobre quien se hablaba Hugo, perfecto.

Scorpius y Rose tuvieron sexo… Al parecer tuvieron sexo… ¿Cómo pudieron tener sexo? Scorpius es amigo de Theo, amigo del "amo" de Lucy. Rose odia la violencia ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?

Vale, vale. Tercer punto. Scorpius defiende a Rose, genial.

Cuarto punto, ¿Scorpius dijo que la ama? ¿Es que todos estos idiotas Californianos están mal de la cabeza?

\- -¡Rose! - Gritó Teddy - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

\- -Sin mucho esfuerzo, a decir verdad Scorpius hizo la mayoría del trabajo - Contestó su prima mientras volcaba los ojos.

\- -¡Yo te mato! - Grito Ted amenazante hacia Scorpius.

\- -Yo lo mato primero, Teddy - Cortó Hugo - Nadie juega con mi hermana. Tengo que decirlo Rose, estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Mi hermana rebajada a una simple puta…

\- -¡No insultes a Rose! - Chilló Scorpius molesto.

\- -Gusano, relájate. Solo fue sexo - Interrumpió la pelirroja sin paciencia - Estaba excitada y Scorpius ofreció sus servicios. No hay más ciencia, no hay misterio. No soy Lucy. Llámame puta una vez más y me molestaré de verdad.

Vic pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de los hombres. Hugo y Teddy tenían una expresión de alivio luego de que Rose explicará su punto. Scorpius… Tenía cara de dolor, tristeza y decepción. ¿Estaría realmente enamorado de su prima? No, imposible. Seguro era tristeza por no tener su propia esclava o algo por el estilo.

Rose y Hugo entraron a La Madriguera mientras discutían, Scorpius dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lago. Teddy aliviado se volteó hacia ella.

\- -Menos mal - Suspiró con alivio.

\- -Vamos con Sam - Ordenó Vic. Los Potter seguían discutiendo.

\- -¡Esto es el colmo, Celine! ¡¿Cómo puedes desconfiar así de mí?! - Gritaba Albus colérico.

\- -¿Piensas que desconfió de ti? - Lloraba Celine - Y cuando estoy en la cruz recibiendo tus azotes ¿Piensas que desconfío?

\- -¡Esto es asqueroso! - Gritaba James - ¡Celine, deja a mi hermano! ¡Mereces algo mejor!

\- -¡No te atrevas a hablar con mi novia! ¡No vas a quitármela! - Chillaba Albus enfrentando a su hermano mayor.

\- -¡Yo me voy de aquí! - Finalizó Sam - Celine si quieres disculparte por haberme golpeado te espero en mi habitación, te recomiendo tocar fuerte la puerta pues estaré teniendo sexo con mi NOVIA April, a quien amo y a quien nunca le fui infiel ¡Adiós bola de imbéciles!

\- -¡Sam! ¡Espera! - Dijo Albus.

Oh, Potter. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? Tu novia te hace una escena de celos y tú continuas dándole material… Realmente los hombres son demasiado imbéciles.

\- -¡Corre! ¡Corre detrás de ella, imbécil! - Grito Celine mientras corría hacia el lago.

\- -Celine ¡Espera! - Grito ¿James? ¿En serio?

Victoire hablaría muy seriamente con sus tíos Harry y Ginny por haber hecho caer a sus hijos de pequeños. No había otra explicación para tanta estupidez.

\- -¡Aléjate de ella! - Gritó Albus.

\- -No me hagas reír, ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?

\- -Demostrarle a Morgan lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad - Escupió Albus - Dime James ¿Tu novia ya se cansó de estar con un fracasado sin futuro o todavia guarda esperanzas de que cambies?

Afortunadamente Teddy pudo agarrar a James antes de que se lance sobre Albus para golpearlo. Lo obligó a entrar a la casa y Victoire fue tras ellos… Mierda… Demasiada información y nadie a quien contar ¿Por qué Louis y Justin no salían de su habitación?


	51. DEKE4

Alissa y Lucy habían ido en busca de Celine hace ya un tiempo. Theo, Peter y Deke se adentraron al bosque para encontrar a Scorpius, pues ya habían pasado casi 40 minutos desde el escándalo que se había armado a las afueras de La Madriguera y ninguno de los dos regresaba.

¿Albus? Albus había ido a arreglar las cosas con Samantha. Quería mucho a su amigo y todo eso, pero podía llegar a ser un grandísimo imbécil con su novia, no por maldad, sino por la simple falta de neuronas. Es decir, tu novia te hace una escena de celos y tú no solo defiendes a la que chica por la cual esta celosa sino que vas tras la que no es tu novia. Eso es ser imbécil con todas las letras.

Ya había pasado bastante desde que se adentraron al bosque. ¿Por qué Scorpius tenía que esconderse así? Sí, sí. Dijo que amaba a la pelirroja frente a todos y la pelirroja lo había ignorado de tal forma…

Deke estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que Rose comparta genes con Scorpius o algo así, pues esa clase de indiferencia hacía alguien que está enamorado solo la había visto en su rubio amigo antes. Sin embargo no era para tanto. Solo lo habían escuchado sus amigos (quienes nunca se burlarían de él), la hermana de su rubia y su esposo, Hugo y bueno la chica que lo mando a la mierda. Aun así podría haber sido muchísimo peor.

\- - ¿Qué tal si volvemos? - Preguntó Peter - Este lugar es un laberinto y no tenemos ni puta idea donde estamos, es mejor que demos media vuelta antes de perdernos de verdad.

\- - Pensar que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo de escribir votos para esto - Masculló Theo malhumorado.

\- - Ya lo encontraremos, no sean cabrones - Advirtió Deke. Tal vez se sentía especialmente comprensivo con Scorpius pues estaba en una posición "parecida" con Dominique.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos más, hasta que ¡Una cabeza rubia! ¡Por fin! Scorpius estaba sentado frente al lago y con la mirada perdida. Parecía más un cadáver que otra cosa, pero al menos lo habían encontrado.

\- - Volvamos - Ordenó Theo, quien había llegado primero al lado del rubio - Tienen que ayudarme con los votos. Estoy realmente cagado.

\- - Me quedare un rato más - Murmuro Scorpius sin despegar la vista del lago.

Mierda. Esto parece serio, más serio de lo que imaginó.

\- - Scorpius Malfoy con mal de amores, ahora sí puedo morir en paz - Bromeo Peter, sacándole una sonrisa triste a su amigo rubio.

\- - ¿Es normal sentirse tan idiota? - Preguntó el rubio.

\- - ¿Tú que crees? - Replico Theo lleno de ironía - ¿Qué disfruto los maltratos de mi suegro por gusto? Es porque amo a Lucy, amar te hace actuar como idiota, te deja en una posición de idiotez total en realidad.

Los tres amigos se sentaron alrededor del rubio en un acuerdo silencioso. Tal vez los tres necesitaban desahogarse.

\- - ¿Te sientes idiota? - Preguntó Deke - Dominique me hizo creer que quería someterme para vengarse de lo que le hice a Molly. Acepte ser su sumiso el segundo en que la vi desnuda y luego me reclamó por no haber dudado - Confesó, causando la risa de todos sus amigos.

\- - ¿Te sientes idiota? Alissa y yo intentamos embarazarnos desde hace 7 meses sin ningún éxito. Su mal de amores desaparece, pero la esterilidad no - Mascullo Peter de mal humor.

¿Peter y Ali querían hijos? ¿Peter era estéril? ¡Vaya! Eso era incluso más sorprendente que el hecho de que su amigo rubio sin corazón este enamorado y no sea correspondido.

\- - ¿Te hiciste pruebas? - Preguntó Scorpius.

\- - Aún no. Supongo que queríamos vivir en la negación - Intentó bromear Peter - Aunque no saber es una mierda, creo que al volver a California hablare con Ali.

\- - Háganlo. Ya verás que todo sale bien - Animó Theo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más, era agradable y relajante, incluso terapéutico el escapar de la locura de la casa y de sus habitantes.

\- - Entonces ¿La amas? - Preguntó Theo a Scorpius.

\- - Supongo - Masculló el rubio con voz triste - Carrie me cortara las bolas si se entera ¿no?

Carrie… La sumisa que perseguía a Scorpius como un perro en el club. Literalmente como un perro, pues el rubio le había dicho que solo podía acercarse a él cuando este a cuatro patas y la chica cumplía al pie de la letra sus órdenes. Deke y Scorpius tenían varias sumisas a sus pies en ese sentido, pero la obsesión de Carrie por el rubio era algo especial.

\- - La pelirroja te dará muchos dolores de cabeza - Afirmo Peter - Le asusta el estilo de vida que llevas, tiene esa falsa moral de "chica de buena familia" que la rodea, vive en una ciudad diferente y ni hablar del hecho de que todos sus primos se opondrían a su relación. Tal vez no quieras escucharlo pero deberías buscar una chica como Carrie.

\- - Alguien que conozca y disfrute de la dominación - Secundó Theo - Por mucho que ame a Lucy, tengo que admitir que sin tener los gustos sexuales en común sería muy difícil estar juntos. El amor es deseo y ternura… Si solo hay cariño algún día se aburrirán pues quieras o no el sexo es importante, si solo hay sexo… bueno es lo que tuviste hasta ahora no tengo que explicarlo.

\- - Buscarme una Carrie - Masculló Scorpius nada convencido - Odio decirlo pero ni la más obedientes de las esclavas se compara con Rose… Es como… Rose es… Rose es como una suave caricia en la polla y una patada en los huevos a la vez - Confirmo el rubio.

\- - Mierda… Realmente estás enamorado - Concluyó Peter sorprendido.

¿Eso es amor? Una suave caricia en la polla, la imagen de Dominique aparecía como un flash… Una patada en los huevos, Dominique, sin lugar a dudas. ¿El amor te hace sentir así? Es como un dolor adictivo. Joder…

\- - ¿Regresamos? - Preguntó Theo poniéndose de pie - No sé si lo notaron pero me caso mañana y en la noche es mi despedida de soltero, tengo menos de 3 horas para escribir unos votos tan románticos y cursi que mi suegro se tendrá que tragar sus palabras.

\- - Vamos - Dijo Peter, mientras Scorp se levantaba en silencio.

Los cuatro amigos salieron del bosque en silencio, cada quien pensando en sus propios problemas. En el jardín estaban Lucy y Alissa con cara de consternación.

\- - ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Peter preocupado, abrazando a su esposa.

\- - Celine no regresa - Contestó Ali.

\- - No pudimos encontrarla - agregó Lucy.

\- - Mierda… Pronto se hará de noche y será más difícil hallarla. Sera mejor que vayamos nosotros… - Decía Scorpius.

\- - ¿Hallar a quién? - Preguntó James Potter quien se acercaba al grupo ¿Qué hacia él ahí?

Todos se tensaron un poco, pues el que se acercaba no era nada más ni nada menos que el más bruto, intolerante, prejuicioso y agresivo de los primos de Lucy.

\- - Celine está en el bosque - Explicó Lucy con voz suave - Por lo de la pelea con Albus. No pudimos encontrarla y me temo sea más difícil hacerlo luego.

\- - ¿En serio, Lucy? - Pregunto James Potter con arrogancia - ¿Ya olvidaste como ubicarte en el jardín de tus abuelos? No me sorprende, ya ni se quién eres.

\- - Te agradecería no mandar estúpidas indirectas a mi mujer - Escupió Theo.

\- - ¿Tu mujer o tu esclava? - Atacó James - Descuiden, inútiles. Me agrada Celine, iré a buscarla, solo manténganse alejados de Morgan y Jack. - Y sin añadir nada más James Potter se adentró al bosque.

\- - Eso fue raro - Dijo Ali - Pero es lo mejor, él conoce el lugar.

Los amigos asintieron e ingresaron a La Madriguera. Deke estaba realmente cansado así que mientras los demás descansaban en la sala y conversaban con los sobrinos de Lucy, Deke subió directamente a la azotea. Antes de entrar pudo comprobar que la puerta estaba entreabierta y unas voces llamaron su atención, decidió escuchar de qué se trataba. ¿Será que convivir con gente chismosa te volvía un vulgar metiche?

\- - Será incomodo - Era la voz de Samantha - ¿Cómo puedes emborracharte tranquilamente con alguien que te abofeteo por algo que paso hace 10 años?... ¡Algo que ni paso!

\- - El alcohol cura las penas, crea amistades y soluciona conflictos - Era la voz de la pelirroja de Scorpius - Vamos a darle a Lucy la mejor despedida del mundo.

\- -¿Apoyas a Lucy con todo el asunto de Theo? - Era… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No importa, era la novia de Sam.

\- -No, pero quiero emborracharme hasta olvidar quien soy - Admitió la pelirroja.

\- -¿Podemos invitar hombres a la despedida? - ¡No! ¡esa era Dominique! ¿A quién quería invitar? Mierda, nunca debió decirle que perdió el interés. Deke por poco y siente ganas de llorar.

\- -¿Cuál es tu problema? - Preguntaron con indignación Sam y Rose a la vez

\- Una despedida de soltera es para librarse momentáneamente de esas masas de testosterona andantes que se hacen llamar hombres - Concluyó Sam.

\- -¿Qué tal si invitamos solo a Deke? - Preguntó Dominique.

¿Él? ¿Deke? ¿Por qué la rubia quería invitarlo a él? ¿Tendría otra venganza en mente? Vamos, Dom. Perdóname y muéstrame tus tetas de nuevo, pensó Deke.

\- -Estarán en la despedida de Theo - Dijo la novia de Sam - Vamos abajo, hay que hablar con Roxanne, Alissa y todas las que iran a lo de Lucy.

\- -Yo me quedo un rato más - Dijo Dominique - Todavía no sé qué ponerme.

Rápidamente Deke bajó las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pudo, vio a Sam, a su novia y Rose bajar los escalones y dirigirse a la sala. Las saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y casi tan rápido como bajo, volvió a subir a la azotea. Entro casualmente y ahí estaba, su rubia sacando de su maleta un vestido verde.

La rubia giró la cabeza al escuchar que alguien entraba, se miraron por un momento y Deke se dirigió a su cama. Tenía que tener un poco de dignidad luego de lo que pasó con la rubia, no podía demostrarle que tan duro lo ponía. Se echó en la cama y fingió intentar dormir.

\- -Hola - ¿Su rubia le estaba hablando? ¿Es ella? ¿Dios existe?

En silencio Deke se volteó para verla, le lanzó un gesto interrogante y no dijo nada más. La rubia respiro hondo y lentamente se acercó a él. Deke se sentó al borde de la vieja cama y la rubia lo imitó… ¿Por qué nadie habla? ¿Qué mierda debía hacer?

\- -Siento lo del otro día - Murmuro Dominique. ¿Qué está pasando? Decir que estaba confundido era poco. ¡Actúa casual! Se ordenó a sí mismo.

\- -¿En serio? - Preguntó Deke con sarcasmo.

Dominique se mordió el labio… Joder, la rubia era el ser más sensual que existía. Puso su mano sobre su pene ¿Puso su mano sobre su pene? ¿Qué estaba haciendo su rubia?

\- -Digamos que quiero compensarlo - Murmuro Dom mirándolo a los ojos.

\- -¿Ah? - Deke no entendía nada ¿Era otro plan de la rubia? ¿Por qué la mano de Dom tenía la habilidad de ponerlo duro con solo estar sobre su miembro?

Sin decir nada Dominique se puso de rodillas y con movimientos lentos y sensuales le abrió la bragueta del pantalón ¿Esto es real? Bajó un poco su pantalón y su bóxer y comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano.

Si el pene de Deke estaba duro cuando la mano de Dom estaba por encima del pantalón y sin movimientos, decir que ahora estaba con la dureza de un diamante era quedarse corto. ¿De verdad tenía a la mujer más guapa que había conocido atendiendo su miembro? Deke no podía salir del shock. Nada podía ser mejor que esto… O eso creía. Deke ingenuo…

Dominique llevó sus dulces labios a su polla, paso la lengua por todo el miembro y comenzó a lamer su glande como si fuera un dulce, poco a poco iba succionando más y más. Era la mejor mamada que le habían dado en su vida, Deke no pudo hacer más que colocar las manos en la nuca de Dom y dejarse hacer. La rubia no necesitaba ayuda para guiar los movimientos, succionaba su polla como si fuera la manija de la puerta… Comenzó a acariciar sus testículos. Joder, estaba cerca…

Dom continuó dándole la mejor mamada que se podría haber imaginado por unos minutos más ¿Lo mejor de todo? No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Esos ojos violeta que se llenaban de lágrimas, esa garganta que succionaba toda su polla ¿Cómo podía engullir todo su miembro sin tener arcadas? Joder… Estaba por acabar…

\- -Dom, voy a terminar - Avisó Deke para que la rubia se retire.

Pero no lo hizo, Dom continuó con su labor aun con más entusiasmo… Deke no tuvo otra opción que correrse dentro de su boca y como un niño que ve la televisión por primera vez, vio a Dominique Weasley tragarse hasta la última gota de su semen.

\- -Eso… Fue… - Masculló Deke con la cabeza dándole vueltas, totalmente impresionado.

\- -Increíble, lo sé - Respondió Dom - No creas que fue gratis. Digamos que ahora me debes el favor.

Sin decir más dio media vuelta, recogió uno de sus vestidos y salió de la azotea.


	52. JAMES3

Su hermano era un grandísimo imbécil. ¿Cómo podía dejar así a su novia? ¿Su novia? No sabía si los enfermos esos tenían relación de novio-novia aparte de la relación amo-esclava. ¿Cómo podían aceptar algo así?

Entendía que Albus este metido en esa mierda, siempre fue inseguro y patético. No es sorprendente que necesite humillar y maltratar a otros para tener una erección. Podía apostar lo que sea a que en una relación normal Albus saldría llorando a la primera. Su hermano era demasiado débil para tener un compromiso normal con una persona.

Se adentró en el bosque… Ya debían ser las 6 de la tarde o algo así, el sol ya se estaba metiendo. Lo mejor sería encontrar a Celine cuanto antes, la pobre chica se perdería si intentase regresar a La Madriguera sola ¿Lo peor de todo? El inútil de su novio no movería un dedo para buscarla.

Recorrió la orilla del lago, pues era más sencillo rastrear más terreno así. Luego de caminar por algunos minutos escucho un sollozo. Era Celine… Ya debía estar cerca.

Avanzó un poco más y ahí estaba. Sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas, la pobre chica no dejaba de llorar. Sin decir nada James se sentó a su lado. Celine lo miró interrogante pero ni un sonido salió de su boca (ninguno aparte de sus hipidos por el llanto)

\- -Tus amigos no pudieron ubicarte - Explicó James. Era extraño pero no se sentía nada incómodo con la chica.

\- -No me sorprende - Dijo Celine con voz ahogada - Son personas de ciudad, se pierden cuando ven más de dos árboles juntos.

El comentario de la chica le saco una sincera carcajada a James. Eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba.

\- -Supongo que es estúpido preguntar por qué estas así - Afirmó James mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para dárselo a la chica.

\- -Crees que es tonto ¿cierto? Piensas que soy una ridícula por hacer un escándalo así por algo de hace 10 años…

\- -Es algo que te afecta… No soy quien para decir que cosas deben afligirte y cuáles no. No tengo idea por lo que has pasado y si mal me equivoco mi hermano tampoco.

\- -¿Cómo sabes que Al no sabe por lo que pase? - Preguntó Celine intentando en vano ocultar su asombro.

Así era James, sabía leer a las mujeres, sabía que cosas decir cuando estaba con las mujeres, él las conocía.

\- -Si lo supiera no hubiese defendido a Sam… - James tomo aire y continuo - No digo que sea correcto armarle escenas de celos, de hecho me parece un poco peligroso, pero no peligroso para Al ni para su relación. Creo que es peligroso por ti, hay algo que ocultas, que no compartes con nadie y te hace ser así.

\- -Todos ocultamos cosas - Respondió Celine volteando los ojos - Nuestro pasado nos hacen quienes somos, si decides contarlo o no, ese es tu problema.

\- -Dicen que hablar ayuda…

Celine lo miró a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos marrones hermosos, tan puros y sinceros, podías ver su alma a través de ellos. Celine no se ocultaba por las apariencias, Celine era autentica e inocente. Era una mierda que alguien tan buena y noble haya terminado en las garras de un pervertido como su hermano.

\- -Soy un poco insegura - Murmuró Celine.

\- -¿Un poco? - Bromeó James levantando una ceja y causando una risita chillona en la muchacha.

\- -Vale, soy muy insegura. Pero no es culpa mía.

\- -¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó James genuinamente interesado.

Celine cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, luego lo miró fijo nuevamente.

\- -Mi familia no tiene mucho dinero… Yo… Yo ni siquiera pude terminar la escuela. Mis padres no pudieron comprar los materiales y me hicieron trabajar desde pequeña - Confesó Celine con voz suave y dulce - Soy stripper, es el único trabajo que alguien sin educación puede conseguir y ganar lo suficiente como para tener una vida decente…

Cuando terminó de hablar la muchacha aparto la mirada avergonzada, obviamente se sentía inferior por no haber terminado la escuela y tener que trabajar en algo así porque no le quedaba otra opción. Cualquier persona tendría problemas de autoestima si hubiese pasado lo que tuvo que vivir Celine. Ahora entendía mejor su reacción al enterarse que su novio estuvo enamorado de alguien como Sam, la autoconfianza hecha persona.

\- -No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Cel - Aseguró James con voz firme. Suavemente la tomo por el mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos - Pasaste por cosas increíblemente difíciles y aun así, desde que llegaste, no ha pasado un día en el que no te haya visto con esa hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro. No creo que debas compararte con Sam ni con ninguna otra, menos ahora sabiendo las circunstancias ¿Eres tan cruel como para humillar así a las demás mujeres?

\- -¿Cruel? - Preguntó Celine completamente perpleja - No te entiendo ¿Por qué habría de humillaras si me comparo con ellas?

Era tan inocente y honrada, esa mujer no tenía una célula de maldad en el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que James conversaba con una persona así.

\- -Honestamente ¿Cuál de las mujeres que están en La Madriguera tendrían una sonrisa en la cara y un corazón tan noble como el tuyo, luego de recibir tantos golpes por la vida? ¿Cuántas mujeres de Londres se habrían levantado como tú? ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo admitirían frente a un desconocido sus inseguridades? ¿Tienes idea de cuan valioso es tu corazón?

Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de Celine, pero James sabía que esas lágrimas no eran de vergüenza o inseguridad, eran de esperanza.

\- -¿De verdad me ves así? - Preguntó Celine con ilusión en su voz.

\- -Me sorprende que nadie te lo haya dicho antes - Admitió James limpiando con la mano la mejilla de la chica.

Celine le dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente, las sonrisas que las mujeres otorgan cuando realmente te las ganas, las sonrisas especiales.

\- -Me agrada hablar contigo, eres muy amable - Confesó Celine con una sonrisa tímida. La novia de su hermano era realmente linda.

\- -Créeme a mí me agrada más hablar contigo - Aseguró James - Eres la única persona que no se la pasa repitiendo que debo ser más ambicioso y pensar solo en dinero y bla, bla, bla.

\- -No creo que debas cambiar - Afirmó Cel totalmente seria - El dinero es importante, seguro, pero tus valores valen muchísimo más. ¿Crees que cualquiera se adentraría en el bosque y se sentaría para consolar a una desconocida? Tienes un corazón de oro, James Potter, no lo vendas por seguir las expectativas de los demás.

Vaya… Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así ¿Cómo alguien como Celine podía estar con una persona como Albus? Celine era un ángel en las garras de un demonio.

\- -No sabes lo que significa para mí que pienses así - Dijo James dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida - Cel… Vales demasiado, ¿estás a salvo rodeada de… tus amigos?

\- -Descuida - Contesto la muchacha - No me harían daño.

\- -Prométeme que si algún día te sientes en peligro me buscaras - Pidió James preocupado - No importa la hora ni el día, si alguna vez sientes miedo… Yo podría cuidarte.


	53. LUCY3

¿Quiénes se quedarían en La Madriguera? Los abuelos Weasley, sus tíos y padres, los hijos de sus primos, Victoire y Teddy, Lorcan y Lily, y Louis y Justin. Había ofrecido a sus primas a asistir a la despedida (más por hipocresía que por otra cosa) pero Vic respondió que estaba demasiado agotada por el embarazo y Lily dijo que debía cuidar a sus hijos ¡menos mal! Con sus dos primas prejuiciosas fuera de camino Lucy podría tener una despedida realmente divertida.

En cambio su amo… James, Fred y el resto de sus primos (a excepción de Louis que quería disfrutar de mayor privacidad con Justin) habían decidido ir a la despedida de Theo ¿Por qué? Lucy no tenía la menor idea, aunque mil hipótesis rondaban su cabeza, cada cual más desastrosa que la anterior. Podrían golpear a su esposo lejos de La Madriguera, drogarlo y quitarle alguna parte del cuerpo, hacerle un tatuaje que diga "pervertido" en la frente o simplemente lanzar tanta indirecta idiota sea posible hasta terminar nuevamente en el hospital. Lo peor de todo es que ya no habría una embarazada a punto de dar a luz que detenga la pelea… No habrían mujeres… ¿Y si sus primos convencían a Theo para ser infiel? Tal vez su plan se centraba en eso, desilusionar a Lucy… Una infidelidad sería algo imperdonable, pero Theo no sería capaz… Mierda, ¡Lucy, contrólate! se ordenó.

\- -¿Dónde irán? - Preguntó Fred preocupado mientras tomaba a Lindsay de la cintura.

\- -Es un secreto, no queremos entrometidos en nuestra fiesta - Respondió Sam altanera.

\- -Relájate, Blow - Resopló Hugo - Nosotros tenemos algo más divertido que hacer que hablar del vestido de Lucy y los arreglos florales.

\- -Sí, sí. Porque eso es justamente lo que haremos - Aseguro sarcásticamente Roxanne mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sander.

El sonido de los taxis interrumpieron la conversación. ¡Su despedida de soltera comenzaba!

\- -¡Adiós chicos! - Gritaron Rose, Sam y April que corrieron como si de las olimpiadas se tratase hacía el taxi.

\- -Adiós - Dijo Celine sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto y también se dirigió al coche.

Roxanne, Linsday y Morgan se despidieron con un pequeño beso de sus parejas y fueron al segundo taxi. Deke se acercó a Dom para despedirse ¡Pobre, el masoquista no aprende! Finalmente Alissa y Lucy se despidieron de sus amos y se subieron al taxi.

Rose, Sam, April, Celine, Dom y Alissa habían cogido uno. Mientras que Rox, Lindsay, Morgan, Molly y Lucy se subieron al otro.

\- -No tienes que tomar si no quieres - Aconsejaba su hermana - Y si Sam y esas se ponen muy pesadas e insistentes tu sólo me dices y yo las pondré en su lugar.

\- -Molly, es su despedida de soltera - Dijo Morgan - Déjala que se relaje, así mañana estará concentrada en su resaca y no en las cosas de la boda.

\- -Muero por ver que organizaron - Admitió Roxanne.

Una vez que llegaron al Pearl Harmony, vieron a Alissa y las demás con distintos disfraces sexys, y bolsas sobre la mesa. Mierda, ahora tenía que disfrazarse de algo provocativo.

\- -Pueden ir al baño a cambiarse - Dijo Rose que iba vestida de colegiala - Molly, tu eres la enfermera. Rox, la policía. Morgan, la rea. Lindsay, la secretaria… Lucy, este es el tuyo - dijo mientras le pasaba una de las bolsas - no lo veas hasta que estés dentro del baño.

\- -¡Vamos, apuren! - Dijo Sam que iba de gatita.

\- -¡No tenemos toda la noche! - Exclamo Dom disfrazada de ¿monja? ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de monja usa ese escote y minifalda? Menos mal que Lucy no era creyente o estaría demasiado ofendida.

Las chicas entraron al baño y comenzaron a cambiarse… Lucy tenía miedo, no quería ser una sirvienta sexy como April, ni enfermera como Celine, ni un "ángel" como Alissa. De hecho no quería ponerse lencería para caminar por un bar en su despedida de soltera, estaba nerviosa… Vio una falda blanca y un top diminuto, un velo de novia ¡Claro! Era la novia sexy…

Todas salieron del baño un poco cohibidas ¡Menos mal que tenían a las locas organizadoras que actuaban como si fuera lo más normal pasearse en un bar con ligueros!

\- -¡Están preciosas! - Exclamó April - Ahora sí, empecemos lo bueno…

Oh, mierda. Tenía miedo, de verdad tenía miedo.

\- -En este bol hay varias tarjetas, lo llenamos de retos que debemos cumplir. Elijan uno al azar y empecemos la noche. - Explicó la novia de Sam. - ¡La novia empieza!

Temblorosa Lucy saco uno de los papelitos "beber tres shots de tequila" bueno… al menos no era nada humillante. Luego de beber (con bastante esfuerzo) los asquerosos shots, fue el turno de Celine.

\- -Confiesa con cuántos hombres te has acostado - Leyó Cel - Mmm… Bueno, solo… mmm…

¡¿Cómo puedes contar cuantos hombres son si tienes los ojos vendados y no sabes quién te penetra?! Joder, estúpidas fiestas de Alissa. Todo sería muchísimo más difícil sí esas idiotas pusieron preguntas sexuales.

\- -Creo que alrededor de 30 - Confesó Celine finalmente.

\- -¡Joder! - Exclamo Sam con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Me caes mejor que nunca!

Al parecer las chicas habían arreglado todo en el taxi. Menos mal, no quería peleas infantiles en su despedida, había tenido suficiente durante toda la semana, merecía relajarse.

\- -Besa a la chica que te parezca más guapa - Leyó Alissa y en menos de lo que canta el gallo le planto un relativamente largo beso a Roxanne en la boca.

Todas reían y comenzaron a beber… Sam y April tuvieron que cantar las canciones más ridículas frente a todos. Dominique tuvo que bailar sobre la mesa, lo cual hizo que todos los hombres del bar se acercasen a intentar ligar con su prima, sin ningún resultado por cierto.

\- -¿Harías un trio? - Leyó Roxanne con la voz un poco pesada, el alcohol ya estaba haciendo sus efectos - Ya lo hice, esta pregunta es una estupidez.

\- -¿Lo hiciste? - Preguntaron Morgan, Rose y Lindsay impresionadas, y Ali con esperanza.

\- -Con una brasileña guapísima - Confesó la morena - Tendrían que haber visto la cara de Lyssander cuando nos vio desnudarnos, creo que ni cuando acepte casarme con él lo vi tan contento.

Todas rieron y brindaron por el trio de Rox y la misteriosa brasileña. Se sintió mucho más cómoda luego de un par de confesiones así, obviamente sus primas no tenían la experiencia que ella tenía, pero era agradable saber que también habían hecho un par de cosas.

\- -Lo más asqueroso que te paso durante el sexo - Leyó Lindsay quien seguramente era la más ebria del grupo - Joder, esto es difícil… Vale, no pueden contar esto a nadie - Advirtió amenazante - Cuando comenzamos a salir a Fredie le gustaba lamer mi axila para excitarse ¡Menos mal que esa fase termino!

Las carcajadas eran escandalosas, Lucy se estaba divirtiendo bastante, incluso había olvidado los diminutos pedazos de tela que intentaban cubrirla.

\- -Llama a la última persona con la que te acostaste - Leyó Rose con un hipido- ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó mientras todas se destornillaban de risa. Su prima saco el celular y Alissa le dio el número de Scorpius, luego de un par de intentos consiguió marcar el número del rubio correctamente - Hola… Sí, es Rose… Estamos en la despedida de Lu, ¿Qué haces?... ¿en serio?... ¡Estoy completamente sobria, cretino!... ¿en serio?... Esto es una despedida de soltera… No quiero, bueno sí, me muero de ganas, pero no voy a llorar por eso… Un reto de la despedida… ¡Genial! ¡Hasta nunca! - Y colgó al segundo intento.

\- -¿Qué te dijo? - Preguntó Lucy divertida.

\- -Que estaba ebria y que si quería sexo debía dejar de tomar. Estúpido pene rubio, tan grueso, duro y mandón - Gimió Rose.

Era demasiado gracioso. Siguieron tomando y el juego quedó atrás. Ahora las chicas bailaban, cantaban y rechazaban sin tacto a todos los que querían hablar con ellas. Estaba pasándola realmente bien, pero… Faltaba Theo… Disimuladamente le mando un mensaje al celular "Pearl Harmony, ven rápido, te amo" Y continuó bebiendo.


	54. THEO4

Incomodo… Era demasiado incomodo… Debe ser la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad que un grupo de hombres pasa un momento tan desagradable en un club de strippers. Fred lo miraba con asco, a Hugo le salía una vena en el cuello cada que cruzaba miradas con Scorpius, James y Albus tenían una guerra silenciosa, Deke y Lyssander eran los únicos que conversaban alegremente.

\- -Una botella más - Ordenó Peter a la mesera, pues ya habían terminado una y el ambiente seguía tan áspero como cuando habían ingresado al local.

\- -Me sorprende que Celine no se haya despedido de vos, hermanito - Murmuró James con malicia - ¿Será que está abriendo los ojos?

\- -Me sorprende que Morgan pierda el tiempo contigo, hermanito - Se defendió Al con rabia - Debes estar muy contento por haberla embarazado, sino fuera por Jack te hubiera dejado hace años, creo yo.

Los ojos de James se inyectaron de furia. Mierda, esto sería un desastre, estaba seguro. El celular de Scorpius afortunadamente sonó y cortó la pelea de los hermanos Potter.

\- -¿Diga? - Contesto su amigo - ¿Rosie? ¿Eres tú? - Preguntó el rubio ilusionado - ¿Dónde estás?... En la despedida de Theo… Rose, estás completamente borracha… No puedes tomar así, puede pasarte algo… Deja de ser terca, no quiero que tomes una gota más… No pienso follarte si estas ebria, Rose… ¿Por qué me llamaste?... Entiendo. De cualquier forma no quiero que tomes nada más - Al parecer la pelirroja había cortado la llamada, pues su amigo estaba sorprendido y molesto viendo la pantalla de su celular.

\- -Aléjate de mi hermana - Amenazó Hugo.

\- -Tu hermana es adulta - Contestó Scorpius sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del celular.

\- -Con mi hermana no se juega. Dices que la amas, entonces demuéstralo y evítale una vida de sometimiento.

\- -La dominación es la decisión de dos adultos, lamento decirte que no tienes vela en este entierro. - Escupió Scorpius mirando a Hugo a los ojos.

\- -Déjalo, Hugo. Rosie nunca se enamoraría de alguien como él. Me contaste que Rose admitió que solo quería sexo, dudo mucho que quiera repetirlo, el peligro ya paso - Comentó James con malicia.

Joder, esto era más peligroso de lo que pensó. Lo mejor sería regresar de una vez a La Madriguera. Gracias a Dios Lyssander respondió a su silencioso llamado de auxilio.

\- -Volvamos a La Madriguera, dejemos que Theo se quede con sus amigos y nosotros la pasaremos mejor allá - Sugirió el rubio novio de Roxanne.

\- -Claro, mientras antes nos alejemos de esta escoria mejor - Respondió Fred con asco.

\- -¿Escoria? - Preguntó Albus - Palabras muy fuertes para alguien como tú…

Antes de que la pelea se arme, Lyssander sacó a James, Fred y Hugo del local. Era lo mejor. Tomo nota mental de comprarle flores y bombones a Lyssander por haber sacado a esos idiotas de su despedida de soltero.

Un mensaje le llegó. Sacó el celular y leyó "Pealr Arnomy, van répido, ta emo". Mierda, Lucy estaba totalmente ebria. Lo mejor sería ir a recogerla. Le mostró el mensaje a Albus, quien pudo descifrar "Pearl Harmony" y todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo en buscar a Lucy y a las demás chicas y regresar a La Madriguera.

Subieron a la limosina y le sorprendió el viaje tan corto que tuvieron hasta llegar al bar donde estaba su esclava. Entraron al bar y ¡¿Qué coño habían organizado ese grupo de locas?!

Molly estaba dormida con lencería de enfermera, Lindsay y Morgan que iban de secretaria y rea le dibujaban penes en la cara mientras se destornillaban de risa. Sam y April estaban a punto de tener sexo en la barra e incluyeron a una desconocida bastante rellena y de cabello castaño a su juego.

Dominique con disfraz de monja estaba sobre la mesa bailando un ritmo totalmente distinto al que sonaba en el bar. Unos 8 hombres la miraban embobados, uno de ellos intento agarrar su pie y la rubia le echo toda la bebida que tenía en la mano sobre la cabeza.

Rose estaba disfrazada de colegiala, incluso tenía las dos coletas. Estaba sobre el escenario e intentaba rapear "Without me" de Eminem moviendo los brazos y la cabeza ridículamente como si fuera una rapera de verdad, se tomaba muy en serio su papel.

Rox, Cel y Ali bailaban detrás de Rose, pero se movían como si la música fuera salsa o algo por el estilo. Mierda… ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? Theo se estaba preocupando seriamente. Ese grupo de lunáticas habían disfrazado a todas con el último catálogo de disfraces eróticos y estaban completamente ebrias. ¿Dónde estaba su Lucy?

Entró al baño para buscar a su esclava. Era su responsabilidad cuidarla y protegerla, no podía pasarle nada malo a Lucy… ¿Por qué había aceptado esa estupidez de la despedida? Sabía que era una idea estúpida.

Mierda, Lucy no estaba en el baño… Salió preocupado de los lavados y fue a preguntarle al bartender si la habría visto. Se acercó a la barra y ¡Eureka! Lucy bailaba con un disfraz de novia tan sexy que puso duro a Theo inmediatamente.

\- -Estás ebria - Dijo Theo mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su mujer por la cintura.

\- -Tú estás ebria - Contestó Lucy con los ojos desorbitados y la voz totalmente ahogada.

Mierda. No importaba cuanto le doliera la erección de su pantalón, tenía que llevarse a Lucy a descansar. La tomo por la cintura y camino hacía donde estaban Deke y Dominique, bailando sobre la mesa.

\- -¡Deke! - Gritó Theo, llamando a su amigo.

\- -¡No, no! - Interrumpió Dominique - ¡Esta noche Deke es mío! - Dijo mientras bailaba aún más pegada a su amigo y succionaba su cuello.

Era caso perdido, Deke le lanzó una mirada de disculpas con una sonrisa que decía "no pienso moverme, estoy en el paraíso" y continuó bailando mientras pasaba sus manos por el culo de la rubia.

Desesperado, Theo fue donde estaban Celine y Albus.

\- -¡Ni siquiera fuiste a buscarme! - Chillaba Celine.

\- -¡Insultaste injustamente a Sam, fui a arreglar las cosas con ella! - Exclamó Albus.

\- -¡Deberías ser como tu hermano! ¡Él sí me comprende! - Gritaba Cel.

Mierda… Esos tenían sus propios problemas, lo mejor sería no interrumpir o lo podrían arrastrar a su drama, y ¡por Dios! Theo ya había soportado suficiente drama en esa semana como para compensar una vida.

Se dirigió a Peter y Ali, ellos eran los más tranquilos y responsables de sus amigos, ellos lo ayudarían.

\- -¡Solo fue un beso! - Gritaba Alissa.

\- -¡Un beso es nuestro límite! ¡Es la regla que tú pusiste! - Chillaba Peter.

\- -¡Al menos la convencí para jugar!

\- -¡¿En serio?! - Preguntó Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Joder, esos inútiles tampoco lo ayudarían. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Vio al escenario, la pelirroja había desaparecido. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dio media vuelta y sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

\- -Chicas, volvamos a La Madriguera - Dijo Theo a Lindsay y Morgan que habían pintado varios penes en la cara de Molly.

\- -Vale, muerdo de sueño - Dijo Lindsay.

\- -Muero, no muerdo - Corrigió Morgan.

\- -¿Qué? - Preguntó Lindsay con cara de idiota.

\- -No importa. Tomemos un taxi, le dirán al taxista la dirección de La Madriguera, porque yo no me la sé - Interrumpió Theo.

Morgan y Lindsay arrastraron como pudieron a una Molly inconsciente y Theo levantó a Lucy quien se había dormido. Entraron al taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de los abuelos de su esclava. Mierda… Todavía no había escrito sus votos.


	55. ROSE4

Rapear era muy sencillo y Rose lo hacía genial. Nunca lo había considerado pero era un talento que podría incluir en su currículum, tal vez así finalmente obtendría un trabajo decente… ¿Por qué no la llamaron todavía? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para ser protagonista de una novela? Estaba tan preocupada por la inexistente llamada que decidió emborracharse a tal grado en la despedida de soltera de Lucy.

Terminó la canción y bajó del escenario. Rox se quedó arriba bailando graciosamente, pero al parecer Ali y Cel vieron algo interesante y bajaron como maniáticas del escenario. Eran graciosas, tenían gustos sexuales bizarros pero no eran malas personas. No pudo dar ni dos pasos sin que un idiota intente ligar con ella.

\- -¿Eres una colegiala mala? - Dijo el idiota mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con una mirada lujuriosa.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Realmente pensaba que era una colegiala? ¿No podía darse cuenta que era un disfraz? ¿Qué clase de adolescente sale a un bar con su uniforme? ¿Qué clase de escuela tendría un uniforme así? Ese tío era realmente imbécil si pensaba que Rose era la alumna de una escuela.

\- -Rose - Una voz masculina y seductora la hizo sobresaltarse. ¡El rubio!

Estaba tan contenta de verlo que se abalanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a darle besos en toda la cara. ¿Por qué Theo y Lucy no podían atrasar un poco la boda? Solo un par de días, solo para que Rose disfrute de unas noches más con su rubio favorito.

El rubio la abrazo por la cintura posesivamente, tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba totalmente serio ¿Por qué estaba serio? ¡Esto no tenía ningún sentido!

\- -Estas completamente ebria - Advirtió el rubio.

Guapo, bueno en la cama e inteligente. Scorpius Malfoy era el paquete completo… Y que paquete, pensó al recordar el grueso miembro del rubio con una sonrisa.

\- -Solo bebí un poco, Scorp - Respondió Rose - ¿Estas molesto conmigo? - Preguntó con voz de niña buena mientras le ponía una mano en la nuca del rubio.

\- -No me gusta que mi mujer ande en lencería frente a otros idiotas y que para colmo este vulnerable y totalmente borracha - Contestó Scorpius de malhumor.

¡Su mujer! El rubio era sencillamente adorable. Había que admitir que la posesividad del rubio la excitaba, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta pues el maniático dominante la tendría atada… atada… no sería mala idea…

\- -Átame - Pidió Rose.

La cara de sorpresa del rubio era tan graciosa. Olvido mantener el ceño fruncido y un gesto interrogante adorno sus masculinas facciones.

\- -Rosie ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Scorpius totalmente incrédulo - Olvídalo, vamos a la casa de tus abuelos necesitas descansar.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Madriguera? ¿Descansar? ¿Realmente el rubio estaba considerando la posibilidad de regresar a La Madriguera en lugar de follar con ella? No, no, no. Rubio me hiciste probar el cielo, no puedes dejarme así.

\- -No quiero descansar - Contestó Rose cruzándose de brazos - Quiero que me tomes como a un animal.

\- -Estas borracha, mi amor. Te advertí que si te embriagabas no te follaría. Vamos a descansar.

Era cierto, se lo había dicho. Sin embargo… Rose es perseverante, no por nada llegó hasta Los Ángeles.

\- -Hagamos una cosa. Salgamos de acá, tomo un café para reaccionar y luego vamos a un motel. Quiero hacerlo contigo, Scorp. Es nuestra última noche, deberíamos aprovechar… - Al ver que el rubio aun dudaba, Rose decidió subir la apuesta - Te prometo que seré obediente, señor. - Susurró en el oído del rubio mientras pasaba ambos brazos a su cuello y pegaba sus pechos al duro torso del muchacho.

¿Por qué el rubio la miraba así? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Debería dejar de abrazarlo? ¿Se aburrió de hacerlo conmigo? ¡Vamos, solo fue una noche! Ten compasión estúpido rubio, solo préstame tu polla y yo haré el resto.

\- -Salgamos de acá - Dijo finalmente el rubio. ¡Sí!

Rose Weasley y su disfraz de colegiala 1.

Scorpius Malfoy y sus ganas de hacerse al difícil 0.

Tomados de la mano tomaron un taxi y fueron directamente al… ¿Royal Palace? ¿El rubio pagaría un hotel 5 estrellas por una noche de sexo? Gracioso, si tomas en cuenta que Rose estaba dispuesta a hacerlo detrás de un basurero. Incomodo si tomas en cuenta que Rose estaba con lencería de colegiala. Entraron al hotel y Scorp pidió una suite, cuando llegaron a la habitación inmediatamente el rubio llamó servicio a la habitación y ordenó un café bien cargado y algo de comer que Rose no llegó a escuchar pues estaba demasiado ocupada viendo como idiota toda la habitación. ¡Vamos! ¡Era bastante lujosa!

\- -Esto es hermoso - Dijo Rose desde el balcón. La vista de la ciudad era increíblemente romántica.

Sintió una chaqueta sobre sus hombros, Scorpius estaba detrás de ella y le había puesto su chaqueta. ¿Por qué le ponía ropa si su trabajo era quitársela?

\- -No debiste emborracharte así - Murmuró Scorpius mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Rose se sentía extrañamente feliz así, con Scorpius tan cerca de ella.

\- -Al menos pude convencerte para tener sexo - Bromeó Rose. Sintió que el rubio se tensaba un poco. No entendía por qué.

\- -No vamos a hacerlo, Rosie. Esta noche pienso cuidarte, quiero conocerte mejor, quiero conversar contigo, hacerte mía en otro ámbito que no sea el sexual.

Bruscamente Rose se dio la vuelta ¿De qué coño hablaba el rubio? ¿Pagar un lujoso hotel para hablar con ella? Estaría menos preocupada si el rubio le hubiese confesado su plan de asesinarla y picarla en trocitos. Es decir… ¿En serio? ¿Conversar?

\- -¿Otro ámbito que no sea el sexual? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices que no me follarás?

\- -Te amo, Rose - Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su cara con las manos y juntaba sus frentes - Quiero conocerte, quiero planear nuestro futuro, tenemos que decidir si viviremos en Los Ángeles o en California, tenemos que decidir hasta donde llegarás con la dominación. No voy a presionarte, pero es algo que te gusta e interesa, hoy me pediste que te ate y prometiste ser obediente. Eres una sumisa natural, mi amor.

Rose tenía la boca formando un "O" perfecto, el ceño fruncido y la palabra confusión reflejando su expresión. ¿Scorpius dijo que la amaba? Lo dijo antes cuando estaban peleando con Hugo, pero Rose pensó que era una mentira para apaciguar a su hermano ¿Por qué lo repetía ahora si no había un gusano gritón cerca?

¿Quería conocerla? De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema. Con todo gusto Rose le contaría su infancia y su patética carrera de actriz.

¿Quería planear su futuro? Eso era… ¿Qué futuro? ¿Un futuro juntos? Scorpius quería decidir donde vivirían, quería decidir hasta donde llegarían con la sumisión ¿De qué coño hablaba? Tenía que ser una broma, era una broma. No había otra explicación.

\- -Es una broma ¿cierto? - Preguntó la pelirroja un poco asustada.

\- -¿Por qué tendría que ser una broma? - Preguntó el rubio dolido mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

\- -Es… Es imposible - Logró articular Rose.

La puerta sonó. El estúpido servicio a la habitación ¡Como si ahora la necesitara! ¡Nada mejor que una confesión de amor para dejar completamente sobria a una persona! El rubio recibió al mesero del hotel, le dio propina y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la habitación. Rose imitó su gesto y se sentó frente a él.

\- -Bebe esto - Índico el rubio, pasándole el café a la pelirroja - Te ayudara con la borrachera.

Sin decir nada Rose obedeció, no dejaba de pensar, su mente iba a mil. Iba tomando el café hasta que no pudo seguir soportando el silencio.

\- -Pensé que eras honesto - Reprochó la pelirroja.

\- -Claro que lo soy - Contesto el rubio tranquilamente - No voy a dejar pasar esta noche sin que aceptes ser mía, Rosie. Quiero protegerte, cuidarte, conocerte y no lo voy a negar, también quiero follarte. No tienes idea de cuánto me atraes, no tienes idea lo duro que me pusiste cuando te vi con ese disfraz de colegiala, no imaginas lo difícil que es para mí no follarte como un desquiciado ahora mismo.

\- -Eres honesto en eso, te creo - Dijo Rose - Pero no eres honesto al decir que quieres un futuro conmigo, ni que estas considerando la posibilidad de mudarte a Los Ángeles…

\- -De hecho, preferiría que tú vivas en California conmigo. Tengo una casa grande y estarías cómoda, podrías buscar trabajo allí. No te estoy pidiendo que dejes tu vida por completo... Y si consideras que es imposible mudarte, podría considerar ir a Los Ángeles, tenemos una oficina ahí…

\- -Tengo un gato ¿Podrá vivir con nosotros? - Interrumpió Rose con sarcasmo.

\- -Por supuesto, amor. ¿Te gustan los animales?

Joder, está más loco de lo que imaginó… La esperanza de que todo se trate de una broma ya se había desvanecido.

\- -No vamos a vivir juntos - Negó Rose - Mi gato no se mueve de Los Ángeles y yo tampoco, tú no te mueves de California. Yo… Tú… Tú no me amas ¿Cómo puedes pensar que amas a alguien que conoces desde hace seis días? Es geográficamente imposible.

\- -¿Geográficamente? - Preguntó Scorpius levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa divertida.

Vale, aún estaba ebria, pero no tanto como para jugar a la casita feliz con un tío que la follo una vez ¿Quién hace eso?

\- -Olvídalo - Cortó Rose negando con la cabeza - Solo puedo prometerte sexo, sexo puro y duro, sin emociones que acabará esta noche, pues mañana es la boda de Lucy y luego regreso a casa.

\- -Normalmente me conformaría con eso - Dijo Scorpius - Normalmente es lo que exijo de las relaciones, pero no contigo…

\- -No - Interrumpió Rose - Esto es lo que pasará: Voy a desnudarme y me meteré en la cama, siéntete libre de acurrucarte a mi lado o de follarme como ambos queremos que lo hagas. En la mañana me vestiré, regresaremos a La Madriguera y todo habrá acabado. Terminará la boda y cada quien ira a vivir su ciudad. No nos volveremos a ver, a menos que Albus se case con Celine y por milagro invite a la familia a la boda.

Sin decir más Rose hizo lo que dijo, se desnudó y se metió a la cama. Después de unos minutos sintió a Scorpius desnudarse y entrar a la cama con ella, sintió un beso en su cabeza, un cuerpo duro y masculino abrazándola, y la voz del rubio.

\- -No voy a follarte, amor.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando el rubio la llamaba así?


	56. ROXANNE3

\- -¿Regresamos? - Preguntó Alissa tomada de la mano de Peter.

¿En qué momento apareció Peter? No importa, estaba ebria y extrañaba a Lyssander… Emborracharse sin su rubio no era especial.

\- -Vale, hay que decirle a Lucy…

\- -Lucy se fue con Theo, Molly, Lindsay y Morgan - Afirmó Peter.

\- -Entonces a Rosie - Dijo Roxanne.

\- -Rose se fue con Scorpius.

\- -¿Celine? - Preguntó la morena.

\- -Se fue con Albus. Solo quedamos nosotros, Sam y April. - Respondió Peter.

\- -¿Dónde está Dominique? - Preguntó Roxanne al darse cuenta que alguien faltaba.

\- -Con Deke - Respondió Alissa - Dijeron algo como "follar, nosotros, ahora" y se fueron a toda prisa.

Le dio risa que Dom sea tan directa, si su prima tenía una meta en la cabeza la cumplía, no importaba nada. Finalmente Sam, April, Alissa, Peter y Rox tomaron un taxi, y le dieron la dirección de La Madriguera.

La morena estaba sentada, cerró los ojos, comenzaba a darle sueño ¿Qué hora sería?... Un momento ¿Qué es eso? Sintió una mano en su rodilla… La mano iba subiendo lentamente ¿Quién mierda intentaba tocarla? Abrió los ojos y vio a Alissa con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y una mano acariciando su pierna, la amiga de Lucy sí que sabía jugar. Roxanne no se acobardaría, abrió un poco las piernas y le dio una pequeña vista de su tanga, luego las volvió a cerrar.

\- -Sin Sander no hay Rox - Murmuró la morena cerrando los ojos.

¿Estaría bien provocar así a los amigos de Lucy? Sabía que tenían experiencia con eso de compartir, por lo que había gritado Lucy la noche de la pelea, pero a Roxanne no le intimidaban esas idioteces. No es que participaría de orgias, ella tenía límites, pero no se sentía menos ni más por no tener tanta experiencia en eso del intercambio como Alissa.

Sam y April se pasaron el viaje diciendo lo mucho que se amaban y las cosas que harían al regresar a La Madriguera (cosas tan groseras que inclusive Peter se sorprendió). Aprovechando que Sam y April estaban en su burbuja de amor, Peter y Ali vieron su oportunidad.

\- -Roxie, ¿Por qué no llevas a Lyssander a nuestra habitación en la noche? - Sugirió Peter.

\- -Porque me gusta gritar cuando tengo sexo, sería incomodo que mi familia no solo me pille haciéndolo, sino también me pille haciéndolo con dos invitados.

\- -Podríamos usar bozales - Sugirió Alissa.

¿Esta mujer estaba loca? ¿En serio? ¿Bozales? La naturalidad con la que lo sugirió le hizo saber a Roxanne que no solamente hablaba en serio, sino que también había usado ese tipo de cosas antes y con frecuencia.

\- -Paso - Dijo Rox con convicción.

\- -Alissa me comentó que estuviste en un trio - Dijo Peter.

¡Vaya! Esos dos realmente querían tener sexo con ella, ahora entendía la razón por la que Alissa se mostraba tan simpática con ella desde el primer día. A decir verdad, hacerlo con ellos no le molestaría, sería cosa de una vez y Lyssander también disfrutaría…

\- -¿Tienen juguetes? - Preguntó Roxanne con curiosidad, provocando sonrisas de alegría en la pareja.

\- -Dildos, vibradores, esposas, látigos… Puedes elegir los que quieras usar - Contestó Peter.

\- -Ya lo dije, sin Sander no hay Rox.

\- -Queremos que Lyssander tambien participe - Aseguro Alissa guiñando un ojo… ¿Estaba mal decir que le excitaba más la idea de hacerlo con Ali que con Peter? Es decir… La chica tenía un disfraz de ángel endemoniadamente sexy…

\- -Hablaré con Lys para ver qué opina, si está de acuerdo iremos a su habitación - Contestó Rox con una media sonrisa.

Llegaron a La Madriguera, Sam y April corrieron a toda velocidad a su habitación ¡Parecía que no tuvieron sexo en años! Ali y Peter se despidieron asegurando que prepararían todo "solo por si acaso".

Rox subió los viejos escalones y entró a su habitación. Lyssander estaba ahí, solo tenía la ropa interior puesta y leía un libro. Cuando la escucho entrar detuvo su lectura y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

\- -Cariño. Alissa y Peter me ofrecieron que pasemos la noche con ellos - Era mejor decir las cosas directamente ¿cierto?

\- -¿Con los amigos de Al? No lo sé, Rox… Una cosa es no juzgar su estilo de vida y otra es participar en él - Contestó Lyssander con duda en su voz. Obviamente la idea le llamaba la atención, es decir, Alissa era una mujer guapísima…

\- -Si no quieres, no lo hacemos - Aseguro Rox mientras hacía un ademán de sacarse el disfraz de policía.

\- -Espera - La detuvo Lyssander - ¿Solo seriamos nosotros cuatro?

\- -Solo los cuatro - Respondió Rox con una sonrisa

\- -No quisiera enfadar a una representante de la ley…

\- -Entonces mueve el trasero y prepárate para follar a Alissa - Contestó Rox emocionada.

Al final de cuentas no había nada de malo en hacerlo. Amaba a Lyssander y la otra pareja estaba casada, así que no se confundirían sentimientos. No es que Roxanne estaría dispuesta a hacer las cosas que hace Lucy (jamás follaría con algún pariente, por más lejano que fuera), pero solo se vive una vez, estaba ebria y quería tener sexo con los que a su parecer eran los más apuestos de los amigos de Albus.

En silencio llegaron a la habitación de Peter y Alissa, sin tocar la puerta Rox la abrió y lo que vio le dio un vuelco en el corazón, o mejor dicho en el clítoris. Alissa estaba completamente desnuda y lamia con paciencia los testículos de su esposo, quien también se encontraba completamente desnudo.

Sintió las manos de Lyssander en su cintura y poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuerpo. Tener el estímulo visual de la atractiva pareja en tal posición y las manos de Sander recorriendo su cuerpo, hicieron que Rox se ponga increíblemente excitada de inmediato.

\- -¿Puedo encargarme de Lyssander? - Preguntó Alissa mientras masajeaba sus pechos.

\- -Por favor - Contestó la morena completamente excitada.

Alissa se acercó a su novio y le quitó la única prenda que llevaba puesta, dejando a Lyssander completamente desnudo y con una deliciosa erección apuntando orgullosamente a la guapa amiga de su prima. Ali se arrodillo y comenzó a engullir la polla del rubio con devoción, mientras utilizaba las manos para jugar con los testículos de Lyssander o para masturbarse a sí misma.

Peter se acercó a Rox y luego de preguntarle a Lyssander si estaba de acuerdo, comenzó a desnudarla… La morena no pensaba simplemente dejarse hacer, estaba ahí para participar. Araño el pecho de Peter y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- -Cógete a Alissa - Le pidió Rox a su novio - Quiero verlos.

Peter se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Alissa se puso en sus piernas, pero con la vista fija en Lyssander. El amigo de Albus sujetó las piernas de su esposa y las abrió ofreciendo su sexo al rubio. Rox decidió preparar un poco a Alissa antes de que su novio entre en ella, se agachó y comenzó a besar su coño.

Los gemidos de Alissa era excitantes, mordisqueó suavemente su clítoris y metió dos dedos en su sexo. Cuando vio que la piel de Ali comenzaba a ponerse roja decidió que ya era tiempo y le dio paso a Lyssander.

\- -Eres una experta - Murmuró Peter impresionado, mientras Lyssander penetraba a su esposa.

\- -Alguien tendrá que devolverme el favor - Bromeo Rox sin apartar la vista de su novio follando a Alissa.

Después de varios minutos Lyssander y Alissa terminaron casi al mismo tiempo. Echaron a Rox en la cama y Peter se puso entre sus piernas, comiendo su coño como un profesional ¡que buen matrimonio debía tener Alissa! Con los ojos entrecerrados por la excitación Rox pudo ver a Alissa dándole sexo oral a su esposo mientras éste introducía dos dedos y lamia con fervor el clítoris de la morena. Lyssander se sentó a su lado y comenzó a jugar con sus pezones con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rox sintió una explosión en su vientre y corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, tuvo un desgarrador orgasmo que fue silenciado por un beso de su novio. Poco después Peter terminó en la boca de Ali… Roxanne estaba exhausta, siempre terminaba agotada luego de tener un orgasmo.

\- -Gracias - Dijo Alissa con una sonrisa.

\- -A ustedes - Contesto Lyssander guiñando un ojo.

\- -Nos vemos mañana - Se despidió Roxanne luego de haberse vestido.

Silenciosamente regresaron a su habitación. No estaba arrepentida, tuvo una experiencia sexual diferente, intensa y asombrosa. Sin embargo ella sabía que era eso, una experiencia. Nunca lo tomaría como un estilo de vida.


	57. ALBUS4

Estaban en el taxi de camino a La Madriguera. Albus no estaba molesto, estaba colérico ¿Cómo Celine pudo hablar con James? ¿Cómo se atrevió James a buscarla? ¿A hablar con ella? " _¡Deberías ser como tu hermano! ¡Él sí me comprende!_ " No podía creerlo. James Potter una vez más lo alejaba de la mujer que amaba. Pensaba que Celine era suya, él confiaba en ella ¿cómo pudo conversar con James, sabiendo lo mal que se llevaba con su hermano? ¿Cómo podía compararlos? ¿Cómo podía desear que Albus sea como James?

Celine tenía los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la calle, no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del Pearl Harmony, ¿Por qué se comportaba así, si todo esto fue su culpa?

Si no se hubiera comportado como una niña celosa por algo que paso hace 10 años, Sam no se hubiera molestado.

Si Sam no se hubiera molestado, Albus no habría ido tras ella para solucionar las cosas.

Si Albus no hubiera ido tras Sam, Celine no habría escapado al lago.

Si Celine no hubiera escapado al lago, el imbécil de James no la hubiese buscado.

Si James no buscaba a Cel, James no hubiera hablado con Cel.

Si James y Cel no hablaban, Cel no compararía a Albus con su hermano.

Si Cel no comparaba a Albus con su hermano, Albus no estaría molesto con Celine.

¿Se entiende el punto? ¡Toda la culpa es de Celine y sus estúpidas inseguridades! Pero claro, cómo las mujeres tienen la habilidad de molestarse aunque la culpa sea de ellas, uno tiene que agachar la cabeza como un perro y esperar pasivamente hasta que se les pase.

\- -¿Quieres comer algo antes de llegar a La Madriguera? - Preguntó Albus. Molesto y todo pero aun amaba a Celine, se preocupaba por ella.

\- -No.

Mierda, Celine estaba realmente molesta. Normalmente cuando peleaban o discutían era Cel la que intentaba arreglar las cosas cuanto antes ¿Por qué ahora actuaba como si ya no le importase arreglar las cosas con él? Un sudor frio recorrió a Albus. Claro… ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Era su hermano.

Su hermano hablo con Celine, su hermano entro en su mente, su hermano se la robo de la misma manera en la que robo a Sam hace 10 años. No… Celine no era Sam. Celine amaba a Albus, él confiaba en ella… Pero no confiaba en James. Mierda, su hermano nunca tuvo problemas con las mujeres, es más, mujer que le interesaba mujer que terminaba en su cama. Aunque le confesó que tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio a Morgan… ¿Será que estaba mintiendo? ¿Será que James se enamoró de Celine? No era algo imposible, Celine era grandiosa.

\- -¿Estás molesta? - Preguntó Albus un poco asustado, no podía perder a Celine.

\- -No molesta, decepcionada.

\- -¿Por lo que no fui a buscarte al lago?

\- -Para empezar - Respondió Celine cortante y sin despegar la vista de la ventana del taxi.

Mierda… Seguramente Celine estaba pensando en el estúpido de su hermano ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Disculparse y arreglar las cosas con ella? ¿Enojarse y hacerle entender que ella era suya? Albus estaba confundido y asustado, por primera vez sintió miedo por perder a Cel. Todo estaba tan bien antes de ir a Londres, eran muy felices. ¿Por qué tenía que irse todo a la mierda?

\- -Entonces hablaste con James - Dijo Albus molesto. Tomaría el toro por las astas.

\- -Ya te lo dije, no sé por qué lo repites.

\- -¿No te parece curioso que antes de que hables con él, nosotros estábamos muy bien, y ahora de repente estás completamente molesta conmigo…?

\- -¿Eres imbécil? - Preguntó Celine mirándolo finalmente a los ojos - ¿No te parece curioso que me moleste porque mi novio prefiere consolar a otra chica y no a mí? ¿No se supone que el amo tiene que encargarse del bienestar de su sumisa? ¿Encargarte de mí bienestar implica dejarme en el lago y no preocuparte por cómo regreso?

Mujeres y su habilidad de hacer una montaña por un grano de arena. Sí, sí. Albus no corrió tras Celine después de la pelea, pero Celine había abofeteado e insultado a Sam sin ninguna razón. Albus consideró correcto arreglar las cosas con la verdadera víctima de la situación.

\- -Yo no te deje en el lago, Cel. Tú fuiste solita.

\- -¡Claro! - Interrumpió Celine - Ahora todo es mi culpa ¿cierto? ¿Eres tan imbécil para creer realmente que todo es mi culpa?

Vale, Celine estaba molesta. Estaba en todo su derecho, era humana y podía molestarse cuando ella quisiera. Sin embargo la paciencia se le estaba agotando a Albus. Él amaba a la verdadera Celine, la dulce, graciosa y maravillosa mujer que lo había engatusado desde que la encontró llorando en la fiesta de Ali ¿Quién era esta persona altanera que no paraba de insultarlo?

\- -No me insultes, Celine…

\- -¿Por qué no? Tú lo haces cada que me coges ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo cuando realmente te lo mereces?

\- -Soy tu amo - Aclaró Albus - Tú me respetas y obedeces y yo te cuido y te protejo.

\- -No cumpliste tu parte, yo no cumplo la mía - Contestó Celine completamente molesta - Si quieres que me lo tome en serio tu también deberías hacerlo ¿Cómo quieres que le confié mi cuerpo y mi seguridad a alguien que me demuestra no interesarse por mi bienestar?

\- -¡¿Tu bienestar?! Celine no soy una niñera, si corres al lago como una niña no tengo por qué ir tras tuyo. ¿Quieres una relación de adultos? Aquí estoy.

\- -¿No deberías interesarte en mi bienestar psicológico y físico? ¿No fue ese el discurso que me diste cuando nos conocimos? - Preguntaba Celine con voz dolida.

\- -Ahora que lo mencionas empiezo a preocuparme por tu salud mental. Lo que haces no es normal - Se burló Albus furioso.

\- -Tal vez no es normal para personas con dinero que pudieron terminar la escuela y no están estancadas en un trabajo donde tienen que desnudarse frente a desconocidos para tener algo que llevarse a la boca. Lo siento si tengo problemas mentales, Potter. Tal vez lo entenderías si alguna vez me hubieras preguntado que mierdas pasaba conmigo, pero nunca lo hiciste ¿Quién lo hizo? Tu hermano cuando fue a consolarme al lago, cuando estaba llorando por tu culpa. Gracias por abrirme los ojos, Potter. Hemos terminado.

Albus sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas ¿Celine estaba rompiendo con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por no preguntar la razón de sus inseguridades? Albus amaba a Celine, pero no era adivino ¿Cómo podía saber que su novia se sentía así por su trabajo? Él pensaba que ser stripper era algo que a Celine le gustaba. Él no tenía idea de que su novia no pudo terminar la escuela por problemas económicos. Él no tenía ni idea.

\- -Cel… Yo…

\- -Ahórratelo - Cortó Celine - Tómalo como un consejo, preocúpate más por la próxima mujer a la que quieras someter. También somos personas.

\- -Cel ¿Alguna vez te hice sentir menos? ¿Alguna vez sentiste que te maltrataba o que no me preocupaba por vos? - Preguntó Albus entre dolido y desesperado.

Antes de que Cel pueda responder, el taxi llegó a La Madriguera. Su novia bajó rápidamente y sin darle tregua ingresó a la vieja casa. Albus pagó el taxi y fue tras ella, pero tuvo una idea. Aclarar las cosas con el origen de todos sus males.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, prendió la luz.

\- -Vas a explicarme que hacías con mi novia en el lago - Dijo Albus con la voz llena de frustración.

\- -¿Albus? - Preguntó Morgan con un bostezó.

\- -¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó James aún dormido.

\- -Papá, quiero dormir - Dijo el pequeño Jack.

James se levantó de la cama. Le susurró un "ya regreso" a Morgan y salió de la habitación. Salieron al jardín, Albus temblaba de rabia e impotencia, nunca había sentido tanto odio hacía su hermano y eso era decir algo.

\- -¿Qué quieres? No puedes despertarme en la noche - Dijo James con voz cansada.

\- -Celine es mía, aléjate - Amenazó Albus - Que bueno que fuiste a buscarla y que serviste de pañuelo de lágrimas. Ahora aléjate de mi mujer o te mato.

Una sonrisa mitad divertida mitad amenazante surgió en la cara de su hermano. Su hermano lo sabía, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Albus nunca ganaría. Sin embargo Al ganaba lo suficiente como para contratar un ejército de matones y poner en su lugar al fracasado de los hermanos Potter.

\- -¿Celine abrió los ojos? ¿Finalmente dejó al abusivo de su novio? - Se burlaba James - Me alegró por ella, es una gran chica… Y una muy guapa por cierto.

\- -¡Aléjate de ella! - Chilló Albus colérico - Te lo advierto, Celine es mía. Ponle un dedo encima y te asesino.

\- -No soy tuya - Dijo una voz detrás de él. Celine había aparecido en la pelea - Ya no más.

\- -Cel… - Masculló Albus dolido. Celine no podía dejarlo, Albus la amaba.

\- -Me alegra mucho por vos, Cel - Agregó James - Ahora podrás encontrar a alguien decente, alguien que realmente te valore y tu proteja.

\- -¡Aléjate de ella! - Grito Albus mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos.

\- -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Celine es guapa, graciosa, tierna, inteligente… Creo que es hora de demostrarle cómo es el amor de verdad…

\- -¿En serio? - Interrumpió una voz.

Morgan estaba saliendo de La Madriguera, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada puesta en James. Sorprendentemente no había tristeza en su mirada, había asco.

\- -Morgan - Masculló James empalideciendo de repente - Es una broma, yo solo molestaba a mi hermano. Yo te amo a ti.

\- -Basta - Cortó Morgan. A Albus le sorprendió el poder que tenía esa mujer sobre las personas, su presencia no solo afectaba a James, también lo afectaba a él - James Sirius Potter actúas como un niño cuando se trata de tu hermano. Te llamo fracasado sin ambiciones hace 10 años ¿no crees que es tiempo de superarlo?

\- -Morgan…

\- -Estoy hablando, James. No me interrumpas - Interrumpió Morgan - Me alegra que busques a la pobre chica cuando esta triste en el lago, lo que no voy a permitir es que insinúes que le demostraras como es el amor si se supone que estás conmigo. ¿Quieres estar con ella? Perfecto. Acláralo antes conmigo para que hable con Jack y veamos como manejaremos la custodia.

\- -Morgan yo te amo a tí…

\- -Silencio - Cortó Morgan nuevamente - Tengo un hijo al que criar, James. No puedo darme el lujo de actuar como si fuera tu madre. ¿Quieres estar con Celine? Genial, avísame para preparar a nuestro hijo. ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Madura y deja de insinuar que tendrás algo con otras mujeres.

\- -Morgan - Murmuró Celine tímidamente - James solo es mi amigo, estoy segura que no lo decía en serio…

\- -Gracias, Celine - Respondió Morgan sin dejar de mirar a James. Albus incluso sintió un poco de compasión por su hermano, no quisiera estar en su lugar - Es hora de que hables en serio, James. Estoy comenzando a cansarme de todas estas niñerías. Ahora subiré a la cama, te aconsejo que pienses si quieres estar conmigo con todo el compromiso que eso refiere. Si regresas a mi lado te agradecería respetar nuestra relación, como yo la respeto. O conseguirás que la paciencia se me agote y todo esto termine. Lo digo en serio. Respétame.

Morgan dio medio vuelta y murmurando un "idiotas" entró a La Madriguera. James tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, luego de unos segundos en silencio, logró reaccionar y entró corriendo detrás de Morgan.

\- -Cel… - Comenzó Albus una vez que se quedaron a solas.

\- -Dejalo, subamos a la azotea. En California les damos la noticia a los demás.

\- -¿La noticia? - Preguntó Albus sintiendo que el alma se le salía del cuerpo.

\- -Nuestros amigos tienen que saber que rompimos.


	58. DOMINIQUE3

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una vez que pudo enfocar la vista pudo ver que el peso que sentía en su estómago era un brazo. Giró un poco su cabeza y ahí estaba. Deke se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado, la abrazaba como si Dom fuera el último salvavidas del titanic.

Con una sonrisa cansada recordó un fragmento de la noche anterior. El amigo de Albus resultó ser más interesante de lo que había imaginado y había que admitir que eso de atarla a la cama y tenerla horas al borde del orgasmo fue una experiencia maravillosa. Una lástima que todo se haya dado la última noche, así es la vida.

¿Por qué estaba al borde de la cama? ¿El imbécil necesita dormir al medio? ¿No le basta con apoyar todo su peso sobre Dom? De malhumor la rubia levantó un poco la cabeza y los ojos se le salieron de sus órbitas… ¡¿Molly?! ¿Por qué Molly estaba dormida en la misma cama que Deke y Dom?

¡Vamos, Dominique! ¡Piensa! ¿Qué paso ayer? Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo fue atando cabos y uniendo los misterios de su noche.

Vale, llegaron Deke y esos al bar. Luego estaba en el baño del Pearl Harmony chupando la polla de Deke, recuerdo que no lo dejé acabar pues ya me debía un orgasmo. ¿Qué pasó luego? Oh si, fuimos a la calle y subimos a la moto… ¿en una motocicleta? ¿De dónde saco Deke una puta moto? Vale, no importa. Fuimos a comer y vimos un show de Elvis. ¿De verdad paso eso? ¿Cómo llegamos a La Madriguera? No importa, eso no importa. Luego subimos a la azotea y todos dormían. Sí, sí. Lo recordaba. Luego Deke sacó juguetes sexuales de su maleta ¿Quién viaja con vibradores y esposas? ¿La aduana no le llamó la atención? No importa, sigamos. Me encadenó a la cama y me comió el coño (con demasiado fervor para su gusto, pero bueno) ¿De dónde salió Molly? Mierda… No quería admitirlo, pero había demasiado de su noche que no recordaba.

\- - Buenos días, señora Trevors - Dijo Deke dedicándole una sonrisa maravillosa.

¿Señora Trevors? Debe ser una broma que surgió ayer y ahora no la recuerdas, Dom. Vamos hora de respuestas.

\- - ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó la rubia con voz cansada, no quería sonar grosera pero tampoco queria quedarse con la duda - ¿Por qué Molly está en la misma cama?

\- - ¿No lo recuerdas, princesa? Le dijiste a Molly que meta su pulgar en mí…

\- - Vale, lo entiendo - Cortó Dominique - Espera, ¿Molly estaba consciente?

\- - Algo así, se dormía por momentos, así que solo usamos sus dedos. - Contestó Deke mientras acariciaba el vientre de la rubia y la miraba embobado. ¡Como odiaba esa mirada!

\- - Encantador - Contestó Dom mientras se levantaba. Sintió un dolor punzante en la cadera, un escozor incómodo. Mientras veía de que se trataba el dolor en su cadera, Deke comenzó a vestirse. - Mierda - Susurró la rubia con el poco aire que tenía en el pecho - ¿Qué es esto?

En la cadera de Dominique había un pequeño tatuaje "Deke+DomPorSiempre" dentro de un corazón…

\- - ¿Qué es esto? - Repitió Dom con la voz bastante tranquila, aún estaba asimilándolo. No debía armar un escándalo por algo así. Vale, era algo terrible pero había que mantener la calma.

\- - Anoche nos hicimos tatuajes a juego - Respondió Deke mientras le mostraba su brazo - Yo tengo uno igual, mi amor.

\- - ¿Se puede saber por qué lo hicimos? Yo estaba ebria, tú consciente. ¿Por qué aceptaste algo así? - Preguntó Dominique con la voz aún tranquila, parecía que estaba teniendo una conversación totalmente banal.

\- - Lo hicimos luego de registrarnos, dijiste que querías una marca que demuestre que eras mía y que yo también me haga una. Tengo que decirlo me excito tu posesividad…

\- - ¿Registrarnos a qué? - Preguntó la rubia quien comenzaba a alarmarse (o comenzaba a asimilar las palabras de Deke).

\- - Un registro civil - Contestó Deke frunciendo el ceño - De matrimonio ¿No lo recuerdas?

Lentamente, como en una película de terror, la rubia vio su mano. Un anillo en el dedo anular. Estaba casada. Estaba casada y tenía un tatuaje. Estaba casada con un hombre que conoció hace una semana y tenía un espantoso tatuaje a juego con el imbécil ese.

Vale, Dom. Respira, estas cosas pasan. Nunca le pasaron a nadie que conociste en la vida real, pero en las películas siempre pasan, al final todo se soluciona y termina siendo muy gracioso… No. A la mierda la tranquilidad.

\- - ¡¿ESTAMOS CASADOS?! - Chilló Dom con la cara roja de furia - ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE APROVECHARTE ASI DE MI, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA?!

Casi todos en la azotea se levantaron sobresaltados. Theo, Albus y Hugo fueron los primeros en reaccionar, luego Lucy y Celine (seguramente por la borrachera) y Molly seguía durmiendo totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- - Pero fue tu idea… - Se defendió Deke completamente sorprendido. ¿En serio? ¿Estaba sorprendido?

\- - ¿De qué hablas, Dom? - Preguntó Hugo que se acercó rápidamente a su prima.

\- ¡MIRA! - Exclamó la rubia mientras se levantaba de un salto sin importarle que todos la vieran desnuda.

\- - ¡Joder! ¡No quiero ver! - Chilló Hugo tapándose los ojos.

\- - ¡Tengo un tatuaje! - Gritaba Dom enloquecida - Un tatuaje, estoy casada… Esto es una broma, todo es una broma.

\- - Amor, vístete. Aun estas desnuda - Dijo Deke.

¿Es que este hombre era idiota? ¿En serio pensaba que Dom tenía cabeza para el pudor y el recato en esos momentos?

\- - ¡No soy tu amor, pervertido de mierda! ¡¿No puedes follarme sin ponerme un puto anillo, infeliz?! ¡No puedo estar casada! ¡No estoy casada! ¡NO!

\- - Dom, cálmate. Encontraremos una solución - Intentaba tranquilizarla Lucy.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no me prestas tu vestido de novia? Podríamos aprovechar y compartir el pastel ¡Así ahorraríamos un dineral! - Chillaba Dominique furiosa.

\- - No es necesario - Interrumpió Deke con una sonrisa - Tengo mucho dinero, podemos organizar una boda grande y comprarte el mejor vestido de todos. Mereces lo mejor, preciosa.

Estaba a punto de asesinarlo, literalmente. Ese idiota no podía ser tan imbécil y cada vez que hablaba conseguía ofuscarla más y más.

Finalmente agarró su pijama y mientras se lo ponía exclamo.

\- - Más te vale solucionar esto, pedazo de mierda - Amenazaba Dominique - Lo del tatuaje lo borraré con láser, no me importa. Quiero que anules esta mierda del matrimonio cuanto antes ¡¿Cómo pudieron casarnos?! ¡Esto no es Las Vegas! ¡¿Dónde paso todo esto?!

\- - Te veías tan decidida y contenta con la idea… - Explicó Deke con una mirada completamente deprimida - Pensé que era lo que realmente querías, llame a unos amigos y ellos arreglaron todo…

\- - Dom, descuida. Podrán anular todo esto enseguida, un juez entenderá que fue cosa de una borrachera y ya no estarán casados - Dijo Celine.

¡Claro! ¡Era tan fácil hablar para ella! Celine no estaba legalmente casada con un imbécil desconocido a quien le va el sexo… Joder, estaba legalmente atada al atador… Era… Era increíblemente gracioso.

Un ataque de risa invadió a la rubia. Todos la miraban preocupados, pensando que la chica había perdido la cordura. No importaba ¡Vamos! Atada al atador, era una broma del destino. Ironías de la vida…

\- - Dom, descuida - Dijo Deke con voz triste - Lo arreglaré, no tendrás que estar casada conmigo…

A duras penas la rubia pudo controlar la risa. Con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó del suelo, pues había caído mientras reía, miró a Deke y la sonrisa se esfumó.

\- - Esta es la peor resaca que tuve en mi vida - Afirmó la rubia - Soluciónalo.


	59. SAMANTHA3

El celular sonaba… sonaba… seguía sonando. ¿Quién podía llamarla tan temprano? ¿Qué no sabían que Sam tenía resaca? Amaba a los Weasley y todo eso, pero nunca más saldría de fiestas con ellos… "Sí, claro" pensó con sarcasmo. Esa misma tarde de seguro se emborracharía nuevamente… ¡Estúpido celular! ¡¿Puedes callarte?!

\- -Contesta antes de que lo lance por la ventana - Masculló April a su lado.

Con toda la pereza del mundo, Sam levantó el brazo y cogió el celular.

\- -¿Qué quieren? - Preguntó la pelivioleta de malhumor.

\- -Sam, necesito tu ayuda - Era Rose, la estúpida pelirroja desconsiderada que la había despertado tan groseramente. Esa mujer abusa de sus beneficios de mejor amiga.

\- -¿Qué quieres? - Masculló Sam mientras se frotaba los ojos.

\- -Estoy en el Royal Palace con Scopius, tardare como dos horas en llegar a La Madriguera. Diles que me fui a trotar a la ciudad o algo así.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en la cara de Samantha. Rose "solo será algo de una noche" volvió a caer en las garras del rubio. Sam tenía que admitir que Scorpius la había sorprendido, nunca imaginó que su mejor amiga aceptaría tener sexo divertido ni siquiera como experimentación. El rubio debía ser muy bueno para que su amiga quisiera repetir algo así.

\- -Vale, de todas formas bajaremos como en media hora a desayunar. Intenta apurarte. Tu prima y su mejor amigo se casan en unas horas, saca su pene de tu estrecho ano y vengan para acá.

\- -¿Estrecho ano? - Preguntó Rose - No digas estupideces, ni siquiera lo hicimos - Confesó la pelirroja con un tono de frustración graciosísimo - Dijo que quería conversar, conocerme y que me mude a California. Me dijo que me amaba y no me follo. Estaba desnuda en la cama y solo me abrazó ¿Puedes creerlo?

No. No podía creerlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio prefiere conversar que acostarse con una atractiva desconocida? ¿Quién se enamora de alguien que conoce hace una semana? ¿Quién podría estar en la cama con una Rose desnuda y ansiosa, y no follarla? Bueno… Sam, pero no cuenta pues la pelirroja era un ser asexual para Sam.

\- -Creo que tu rubio es un psicópata. Si necesitas ayuda dime "cigüeña" - Se burló Samantha.

\- -Cállate… Hola Scorp, estoy hablando con Sam, podrá cubrirnos un par de horas… Gracias, Sam. Te debo una - Escucho decir a la pelirroja.

\- -Ya son como diecisiete favores en menos de una semana. Les diré que estás haciendo ejercicio. Más te vale ponerte encima y moverte como una batidora porque sabes que a mí no me gusta mentir.

\- -Descuida, lo hará - Escuchó decir a Scorpius y la llamada se cortó.

\- -¿Quién hace ejercicio? - Preguntó April con curiosidad.

\- -No lo sé, pero no es Rose ¿Puedes creer que está en un hotel con Scorpius y en lugar de follar hablaron sobre vivir juntos?

April lanzó una carcajada estruendosa que inmediatamente fue seguida por las risas de Sam. No importaba que su cerebro esté a punto de explotar con la resaca. Era algo tan ridículo que valía la pena.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y ambas se sobresaltaron. Era Dominique que entraba como un huracán y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Sam y April que aún estaban desnudas se taparon como pudieron con la sábana.

\- -Joder, Weasley. Al menos toca la puerta - Dijo Sam.

\- -Ten respeto por la resaca de otras personas - Se quejó April con el ceño fruncido.

\- -¿Respeto? ¿Resaca? ¿Quieren hablar de respeto y resaca? - Preguntaba Dominique como desquiciada.

Sam no entendía nada ¿Por qué sus amigas no podían comportarse como la gente normal?

\- -¿Qué coño te paso? - Preguntó April mientras se ponía el pijama por debajo de las sábanas.

\- -Prométanme que no se burlaran - Pidió Dom.

\- -Por supuesto que lo haremos, pero de todas formas nos lo contaras así que deja de hacerte a la que no quieres decirlo y empieza a cantar - Se burló Sam quien al igual que April, logró colocarse algo de ropa por debajo de las sábanas.

\- -Me acosté con Deke… - Comenzó la rubia.

\- -¡¿Qué?! - Chilló April - ¿Lo dejaste llorando de felicidad en la cama?

\- -Ya me lo imaginó - Dijo Sam - "Oh Dexter, más rápido… Sí, sí, sigue así Derek… Vamos Dustin, soy una chica mala…" - Se burló, mientras April se destornillaba de la risa.

\- -Eso no es todo - Dijo Dominique con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara - Molly también participo…

\- -¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron Sam y su novia al unísono.

\- -Al parecer metió su pulgar en el culo de Deke. La verdad no quise indagar en detalles, es algo que simplemente borrare de mi memoria - Contestó la hermosa rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

\- -Dominique Weasley eres una chica mala - Decía April mientras negaba con la cabeza - Mala, sucia y pervertida…

\- -Eso no es todo - Añadió Dom con la sonrisa psicópata extendiéndose más.

\- -¿Le pediste a Albus que te penetrara? - Se burló Sam - Entiendo que lo haga Lucy, pero no es algo por lo que todas las primas deban pasar… ¿O es una prueba para entrar a un club?

\- -Como en la universidad - Explicó April - Cuando quieres entrar a una hermandad te ponen varias pruebas. Tal vez entrar al club VIP de las Weasley requiere follar con un pariente cercano…

Ambas se mataron de risa y Dom solo continuaba con la sonrisa psicópata en su rostro. Cuando Sam y April se calmaron la rubia pudo continuar con su historia.

\- -Creo que lo hubiese preferido - Confesó Dom mientras se subía la blusa y les mostraba un tatuaje… ¿Un tatuaje?

Un horrible tatuaje de corazón adornaba la cadera de su amiga. "Deke+DomPorSiempre". Luego de unos segundos de mirar el dibujo con la boca abierta, Sam y April reaccionaron.

\- -¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es lo mejor que vi en mi vida! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Esto es demasiado bueno! ¡Dime que es permanente! ¡Tengo que sacar una foto! ¡Es el tatuaje más horrible que vi en mi vida! - Se burlaban las dos muchachas, sin parar de reír.

Sam sentía que se quedaba sin oxígeno, sentía que las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, comenzó a dolerle el abdomen. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo riendo así? No lo sabía. Luego de lo que parecieron horas finalmente pudieron calmarse un poco.

\- -Eso no es todo - Añadió Dom.

¿Cómo? ¿No era suficiente? ¿Qué otra cosa pudo pasarle a esa pobre mujer en solo una noche? ¡Vamos! ¡Solo era una pequeña borrachera!

\- -Deke tiene uno igual en el brazo - Confesó la rubia causando la risa de sus amigas.

\- -¡Joder, Dom! ¡Esto solo puede pasarte a sí! ¡Es la justicia divina que te dice "deja de ser cruel con los hombres"! - Se burló April.

\- -Eso no es todo - Repitió nuevamente Dominique.

¡Vamos! ¿Qué más pudo pasarle? Sam estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su amiga…

\- -¿Qué más pudiste hacer, Dominique Weasley? - Preguntó Sam levantando una ceja.

\- -Dominique Trevors - Corrigió la rubia.

\- -¿Qué? - Preguntó April sin comprender nada.

Como respuesta la rubia levanto su mano ¿Su mano? Oh no… En la mano de Dom… Había un anillo… Un anillo… Dominique estaba casada. Dominique Weasley estaba casada con Deke Trevors a causa de una noche de borrachera…

\- -¿Es en serio? - Preguntó April con los ojos tan abiertos que Sam pensó que se le saldrían de un momento al otro.

\- -Al parecer al grandísimo imbécil le pareció una buena idea escuchar los deseos de una borracha y cumplir sus caprichos. Aunque el deseo de esta borracha sea contraer matrimonio con un desconocido y tener un tatuaje para no olvidar la estupidez que hicieron…

\- -Espera - Cortó Sam - ¿Es en serio? ¿Estas casada, casada? ¿Cómo marido y mujer?

\- -Deke dice que llamara un abogado para anular todo - Respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos - Pero por el momento sí. Soy una mujer casada. No se lo digan a mis padres.

No podía reírse… Sería demasiado cruel reírse de algo así. Obviamente lo haría una vez que todo se solucione y quede como un mal recuerdo, una anécdota de una noche de copas… Pero no ahora. A Samantha le sorprendió lo bien que se lo estaba tomando la rubia. Sin lugar a dudas Sam habría asesinado al bastardo que le ponga un anillo al dedo mientras ella se encontraba en estado etílico… A menos que esa persona sea April, a April se lo perdonaría.

\- -Me sorprende lo bien que te lo estas tomando - Murmuró April, coincidiendo con la idea de Sam - Yo habría armado todo un escándalo.

\- -Yo también - Murmuro Sam.

\- -No gano nada haciéndolo - Dijo Dom con resignación - Solo sé que si esto no se soluciona rápido, hare que Deke se arrepienta de haber nacido. Nadie quiere una esposa decidida a hacerte sufrir.

Le sorprendió la respuesta de Dom, su amiga nunca tuvo problemas para defenderse, era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía y a decir verdad Dom daba un poco de miedo cuando estaba molesta… Por el bien de Deke, Sam deseaba que lo solucione pronto.

\- -Vamos a desayunar - Sugirió April - Luego tendremos que alistarnos para la boda.


	60. TEDDY

\- -¡Hoy es el día! ¡El gran día! - Lloraba la abuela Molly - Mi pequeña Lucy se casa, mi pequeña Lucy se va de la casa - Como si Lucy no se hubiera mudado al otro lado del mundo hace cuatro años, pensó Ted con ironía - Todo tiene que estar perfecto, mi nieta se lo merece, merece todo perfecto...

\- -Bien, bien ¡Las tareas para el día de hoy! - Exclamó el tío Percy ganándose abucheos por parte de la audiencia. - Silencio, silencio... Gracias. Mis hermanos y cuñados ayudarán a acomodar la carpa y el lugar donde será la fiesta. Solo contamos con 4 horas para tener todo listo si queremos cumplir con el itinerario y no tener percances de último minuto.

Sus tíos aceptaron la tarea que les habían asignado, algunos con más predisposición que otros, pero al final de cuentas todos aceptaron.

\- -Audrey y Lucy, en una hora tienen que estar en el salón de belleza. Todo está planificado para que lleguen media hora antes de que comience la ceremonia, así que no se preocupen nadie tendrá que correr a último minuto - Explicó la tía Hermione. ¿Por que insistían con el último minuto?

\- -Fleur, Angelina y Ginny ayudarán a Lily y Vic a alistarse para la boda - Dijo el tio Percy.

\- -¿Ayuda para alistarse? - Preguntó indignada Victoire. A Teddy le causaba gracia lo orgullosa que era su mujer cuando se trataba de recibir ayuda, aún más con asuntos estéticos pues eran su especialidad.

\- -No pueden ir a la peluquería, cielo. Tienen que estar relajadas - Intervino su suegra, Fleur - Nosotras las ayudaremos con los peinados y el maquillaje - Vic solo se cruzó de brazos y no añadió nada más, obviamente la idea le desagradaba pero no iba a armar más escándalo por ello.

\- -Las demás primas… ¿Dónde está Rose? - Preguntó la tía Hermione con el ceño fruncido, buscando a su hija de entre todas las cabezas.

Teddy arrugo la frente molesto… El amigo rubio de Albus tampoco estaba, el rubio que se acostó con su Rosie hace unas noches, el rubio que penetraba y utilizaba a Lucy, el rubio que no dejaba en paz ni un segundo a su primita… Rose era como una hermana menor para Ted. Odiaba el hecho de que Rosie se vea en peligro de tener una vida como Lucy, odiaba que un pervertido quisiera convertirla en una muñeca sexual sin derechos.

\- -Salió a hacer ejercicio - Contestó Sam - La vi salir en la mañana, dijo que quería estar saludable para la boda o algo así, pero volverá en una hora.

\- -Vale, pues todas las primas (incluidas Alissa y Celine) tendrán que encargarse de las flores, centros de mesa y los pequeños detalles. Esta es una lista que describe todo lo que deben hacer, se la daré a Roxanne y quiero que cumplan con todo en dos horas, luego podrán arreglarse para la boda - Ordenó la tía Hermione.

\- -Los primos Weasley tendrán que ordenar los asientos para la ceremonia, recibir al ministro y a los invitados, y acomodar a los de la banda - Dijo tío Percy - En cuento a Theo… ¿Dónde está tu amigo Scorpius?

Los estúpidos amigos de Theo sonrieron con complicidad, en cambio los primos Weasley (a excepción de Albus) adquirieron la misma expresión sobreprotectora, molesta y amenazante.

\- -Creo que se entretuvo anoche, pero regresará en un par de horas - Dijo Albus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- -Recuerdo cuando me entretenía en la noche ¡qué tiempos aquellos! - Bromeó su tío George mientras fingía secarse una lágrima y recibía una mirada asesina por parte de su esposa.

\- -Nada mejor que el entretenimiento nocturno - Se burló su tío Ron, sin saber que su hija era quien estaba con el estúpido rubio - Aprovechen que son jóvenes y sigan el ejemplo del rubio. Hagan lo que él hace, muchachos. Pronto se harán viejos y nadie querrá entretenerlos - Cállate tío Ron. Es Rose. Nadie en el mundo debería seguir el ejemplo de ese imbécil. Debería estar prohibido por la ley.

\- -No les des consejos idiotas, Ronald - Regaño Hermione - Las mujeres no son un entretenimiento.

\- -Las mujeres respetables no - Aseguró su tío Ron - Pero la muchachita que entretiene a ese rubio de seguro que no tiene problema con que se la llame entretenimiento - Cállate tío, cállate por favor - Apuesto que es una joven que podría entretener a otros invitados…

\- -Basta - Cortó tío Percy (gracias al cielo, pues Hugo estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque) - Sigamos con las tareas asignadas. Theo y sus amigos… - Aquí viene. Lo único bueno de esta boda era la relación de Percy y Theo. Era algo tan agradable, ver a Percy haciéndole la vida imposible al imbécil que utilizaba a Lucy - Tú y tus amigos solo tienen una tarea para hoy - ¿Una tarea? ¿Percy se ablandó? ¿Ahora le cae bien el idiota de Theo? - Recogerán a la tía Muriel del hotel. Es demasiado mayor como para tomar un taxi - Finalizó Percy con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

Tío Percy… Pobre del hombre que quiera casarse con Molly. Está bien que no te agrade Theo, de hecho Teddy odiaba al bastardo, pero vamos… la tía Muriel era un poco extremo…

James, Fred y Hugo rieron con malicia… Bueno, todos rieron con malicia. Albus tenía cara de dolor, ojos hinchados y una mueca triste, Deke, Peter y Theo simplemente cara de confusión… Pobres idiotas, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Después de desayunar, Teddy y sus primos salieron al patio para acomodar en varias filas las sillas que alquilaron para la ceremonia.

\- -Amo al tío Percy ¿Alguna vez lo dije? - Se burló Fred - Es pomposo, demasiado correcto y predecible, nunca me devolvía los balones que olvidaba en su casa… pero esta semana compensó todo con creces.

\- -Siento lástima por esas pobres personas - Dijo Louis - Recoger a esa vieja loca y traerla hasta acá…

\- -Yo la recogí del aeropuerto cuando llego - Recordó Hugo - Y no lo entiendo, soy una buena persona. ¿Por qué castigarme así?

\- -Muero por conocerla - Confesó Justin sacando miradas de susto en todos los demás - No pongan esa cara, por todas las historias que cuentan de ella… Será como conocer a una leyenda.

\- -Dijo que moriría solo y que nadie me querría - Dijo Hugo.

\- -Dijo que tenía que practicar una voz de hombre, pues mis femeninas facciones no eran algo que se pudiese cambiar - Añadió Lorcan.

\- -Y eso también me afectaba a mí - Masculló Lyssander.

\- -Dijo que Victoire se cansaría de perder su tiempo con un adefesio y que lo mejor sería ir buscando una mujer igual de fea que yo - Recordó Teddy con el ceño fruncido.q

No quería admitirlo, pero ahora tenía un poco de miedo de que la vieja loca haya tenido un poco de razón, Vic y Teddy no estaban en los mejores términos en lo que se refiere al aspecto sexual, pero ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a ser la pareja perfecta que ninguno mencionaba nada ¿Qué tal sí Vic se cansaba, como dijo la tía Muriel? ¿Qué haría si Vic decidía romper con él por estar aburrida en la cama?...

\- -Dijo que ninguna mujer me soportaría mucho tiempo si seguía igual de idiota - Murmuró James cortando la línea de pensamientos de Ted - Y odio admitirlo pero creo que la vieja bruja tenía razón.

\- -¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Teddy confundido y sorprendido de no ser el único con miedo a que la vieja loca haya tenido razón.

\- -Morgan está molesta conmigo. Escucho que le decía a Albus que Celine merecía que le enseñen a amar de verdad... me dio un discurso de respetar nuestra relación y no quiso escucharme luego - Contestó James con voz dolida.

\- -Pues eres un imbécil - Dijo Lyssander - Si no te la pasaras molestando a Albus, no estarías metido en todo esto.

\- -Cállate - Dijo James con voz cansada - Tengo que buscar la forma de hacer que me perdone…

\- -Tal vez no quieras escucharlo - Interrumpió Ted - Pero Sander tiene razón. Si no dejas el pasado atrás no podrás tener un futuro. No digo que seas el mejor amigo de Albus, simplemente digo que dejes de hacerlo tu prioridad. En lugar de pasar las horas pensando en insultos para tu hermano, dedica ese tiempo para pensar en cómo seguir enamorando a Morgan.

\- -Tenía pensado pedirle que se case conmigo - Confesó James.

\- -¡Es genial! Hazlo hoy - Respondió Lorcan.

\- -¿Hoy? Es la boda de Lucy - Contestó James dudoso.

\- -¿Y? ¿Temes robar protagonismo al amo y su esclava? Créeme si pudiera decir que Lily está embarazada lo haría solo por joderlos… - Gruño Lorcan.

\- -No es una mala idea… - Murmuró James con una sonrisa - De hecho es una idea genial.

\- -Hablando de matrimonios… - Interrumpió Hugo - No adivinan quienes se casaron ayer en completo estado de ebriedad.

\- -¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Sander

\- -¿De verdad alguien se casó? - Preguntó Louis con la sonrisa que dedica a los chismes.

Teddy abrió los ojos de golpe… Era lógico, ambos estaban ausentes... Eran los únicos que no estaban en La Madriguera... ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Por favor, todo menos eso!

\- -No me digas que es Rose - Pidió Teddy completamente asustado - ¿Es por eso que no está aquí?

\- -¡No, imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! - Gruño Hugo, devolviéndole la paz al cuerpo de Ted.

\- -¿Entonces quién? - Insistió Louis dando saltitos, totalmente emocionado.

\- -Deke y Dom - Contestó Hugo con una sonrisa divertida - Dom no recuerda nada, armo un escándalo en la azotea cuando el idiota se lo contó. Deberías ver la mirada asesina que tenía… Y el idiota tenía el corazón totalmente roto. Fue increíble…

\- -¿Dom está casada? - Preguntó Teddy mientras Hugo afirmaba divertido.

\- -Lo anularan pronto, Dom no quiere que nadie se entere. - Afirmo Hugo.

Eso era… Genial. Teddy debería sentir rabia porque un imbécil se case con Dominique cuando ésta se encontraba borracha… Pero... Dominique podía cuidarse sola, Dominique se encargaría de hacer sufrir al pobre diablo que cometió semejante error. Teddy dibujo una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, al igual que todos sus primos.

Dominique era cruel con los hombres en su estado natural, darle una verdadera razón para estar molesta era firmar una sentencia de suicidio. Dominique se encargaría de impartir justicia en el grupo de los depravados. Por un momento casi siente lástima por Deke, casi.


	61. PETER2

Los cuatro amigos conversaban tranquilamente en el jardín, habían decidido alejarse un poco del ambiente de la vieja casa. Todos estaban tan estresados, ansiosos y agitados, que estaban consiguiendo ponerlo nervioso a él más.

\- -¿Cómo pudiste casarte? - Preguntaba Theo totalmente divertido.

Peter amaba su primo Deke, era casi como un hermano para él, pero había que admitir que la estupidez que hizo era digna de un premio. ¿Casarse con alguien que acababa de conocer? Lo peor de todo ¿Estar sobrio y consciente, y casarse con una mujer totalmente ebria solo porque a ella le parece una buena idea? Entendía que la rubia estaba hermosa (a su parecer no tanto como Roxanne), pero de todas formas eso no justificaba tremenda estupidez.

\- -No tienes idea de cómo chupa la polla esa mujer - Se defendió Deke - Estaba excitado y si la rubia quería un anillo yo se lo ponía.

\- -Eres un idiota - Afirmo Albus con una media sonrisa - Lo mejor de todo esto, es que de todas las mujeres con las que podías cometer semejante error, tenías que hacerlo con Dominique. ¿No sabes que esa mujer vendió su corazón a cambio de un par de tetas grandes?

\- -No hables así de ella - Defendió Deke molesto - Tal vez si no se fijaran solo en sus tetas, mi rubia no tendría esa sed de venganza todo el día.

\- -Como sí tú no lo hubieras hecho - Masculló Peter volcando los ojos - Hipócrita.

No pudieron seguir conversando pues una cabellera rubia y unos rizos pelirrojos se acercaban a ellos. La cara de Rose era de preocupación absoluta y su amigo solo se veía confundido. ¿Por qué todos sus amigos actuaban como si hubiesen perdido la mitad de sus neuronas cuando pisaron Londres? Normalmente eran hombres seguros, decididos y confiados, ahora se comportaban como pubertos cubiertos de acné.

\- -¿Qué dijeron? ¿Se dieron cuenta? ¿Mi papá? ¿Hugo? - Preguntó Rose preocupada, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del grupo.

\- -Descuida, Sam dijo que saliste a correr y nadie preguntó más. Tus primos obviamente saben que es una mentira, pero no tus padres ni tus tíos - Contestó Albus, relajando la expresión de la pelirroja con su respuesta.

\- -¿Cómo la pasaron ayer? - Preguntó Theo con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- -Genial - Contestó Rose de mal humor y sin añadir más se dirigió directamente a la vieja casa.

\- -¿Ese humor? ¿No la dejaste acabar? - Preguntó Albus un poco confundido.

\- -No la folle - Contesto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

\- -¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron los cuatro amigos sorprendidos.

Definitivamente, sus amigos habían perdido la cabeza con el viaje. ¿Scorpius sin follar a una mujer guapa y dispuesta? ¿Ni siquiera a la pelirroja que lo tuvo babeando toda la semana? Tal vez siguió su consejo y decidió reclamar a Carrie…

\- -Le advertí que si se emborrachaba no lo follaría, ella lo hizo y yo cumplí. ¿Qué clase de amo sería si no educo correctamente a mi sumisa?

\- -¿Entonces acepto ser tu sumisa? - Preguntó Theo dudando. La verdad es que sí la pelirroja aceptaba ser la sumisa de Scorp sería un milagro aún más grande que separar el mar.

\- -No aun - Admitió el rubio - No lo entiendo, le dije que la amaba, que podía vivir en mi casa en California y se negó. ¿Qué clase mujer rechaza una oferta así?

\- -Una que no quiere morir a manos de un psicópata - Se burló Peter - Apuesto que la pelirroja te tiene en el mismo cajón que a Hannibal Lecter.

\- -¿Cómo pudiste no follarla? ¡Es preciosa! - Exclamó Theo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio - Eres idiota. Amo a Lucy, no me interesa tu mujer, pero aun así tengo ojos y veo que es preciosa. No importa, tenemos que irnos. Hay que recoger a la tía de Lucy y llevarla a la boda. En el auto te pondremos al día con las cosas que pasaron por acá…

\- -Será horrible - Masculló Albus con cara de dolor - Esa vieja es insoportable.

Los cinco amigos llamaron al chofer y casi inmediatamente llegó la limosina. La verdad Peter estaba demasiado cansado como para subirse a una carcacha de esas que manejaban los Weasley, no era por nada pero si tienes la oportunidad de viajar completamente cómodo y con todos los lujos ¿Por qué tomar la opción agotadora?

\- -Entonces ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto Scorpius cuando todos se subieron a la limosina.

\- -Adivina quien se casó - Dijo Peter con una sonrisa. ¡Nunca superaría esta historia! ¡Era demasiado graciosa!

\- -¿Theo y Lucy? - Preguntó Scorpius sin interés.

\- -Dominique y Deke - Contestó Albus lanzando una carcajada - Imagínalo, mi prima despertó a toda la azotea con sus gritos, creo que nunca la vi tan furiosa y eso es decir algo.

Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par y la mandíbula casi le cae al suelo. Todos aguantaron unos segundos en silencio esperando que el rubio reaccione.

\- -¿Es en serio? - Preguntó finalmente el rubio sin apartar la vista de Deke.

\- -Prácticamente me lo rogaba - Dijo Deke encogiéndose de hombros - Es una mujer espectacular y una malcriada insaciable en la cama. La verdad no me arrepiento… Aunque no sé cómo convencerla de seguir casados.

\- -Nunca lo harás, idiota - Aseguró Albus negando con la cabeza - Dominique no es capaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea odio hacia el género masculino. Te dijo que anules esto del matrimonio o que te arrepentirías ¿Cómo piensas convencerla de seguir a tu lado?

\- -No lo anulare - Confesó Deke con una sonrisa en la cara - Contratare un falso abogado para que le diga que es imposible, no le quedará de otra que estar conmigo y poco a poco se enamorara de mí.

¿En serio? Es el plan más estúpido que escucho en su vida. La rubia debe ser increíble en la cama para dejar así de imbécil a su primo.

\- -No es mala idea - Comento Scorpius sorprendiendo a todos - Tal vez tenga que hacer algo así con Rose…

\- -¡¿Ustedes son idiotas?! - Exclamó Albus molesto - No pueden forzar a alguien a estar con ustedes. Solo las quieren porque por el momento son mujeres difíciles ¿Qué harán cuando las tengan sometidas? Se aburrirán y buscaran a otra.

\- -Solo lo dices porque tienes a Cel en la palma de tu mano - Escupió Scorpius - No sabes lo que es tener a la mujer que amas frente a ti y no poder demostrarle que tienen que estar juntos.

\- -Celine rompió conmigo - Masculló Albus dolido - Aun lucharé por ella y veré como puedo recuperarla, pero jamás la obligaría a casarse conmigo ni la engañaría para tenerla a mi lado.

\- -Lo… Lo siento - Dijeron Peter y Theo totalmente sorprendidos ¿Celine rompió con Albus? ¿La sumisa más enamorada del mundo termino su relación con su amo? Definitivamente el mundo se volvió loco.

Después de que todos consolaran a Albus y le dieran consejos de cómo recuperar a Celine, llegaron al estúpido hotel de la vieja que tenían que recoger.

Albus le dijo al recepcionista que venía por Muriel Weasley y luego de unos 25 minutos apareció una anciana con un horrible vestido negro de lentejuelas, sentada en una silla de ruedas. Era la vieja más fea que había visto en su vida.

\- -Harry, por fin llegas - Dijo la anciana besando en los labios a un Albus asqueado - Estuve esperando toda la mañana ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por los mayores?

\- -Soy Albus, tía Muriel. Estos son mis amigos - Presentó Al mientras se limpiaba la boca - Theo Nott, el novio de Lucy. Scorpius Malfoy, Deke Trevors y Peter Trevors, los amigos del novio.

\- -Saluden niños malcriados - Ordenó la anciana mientras besaba a Theo en los labios y se disponía a hacerlo con cada uno.

Peter y Scorpius lograron evitarla con gracia, Theo y Deke tenían los ojos abiertos y cara de sorpresa luego de que la vieja loca los besara. Inmediatamente Theo y Albus ayudaron a la anciana a dirigirse a la limosina y luego de dos intentos fallidos el chofer consiguió ponerla en el asiento del coche.

\- -¿Cuál se casa con Lucia? - Pregunto la anciana groseramente.

\- -Yo, tía Muriel - Respondió Theo con voz educada. Logrando que la vieja le lance una mirada analizadora.

\- -Me dijeron que Lucia se casaba con un guapo millonario ¿Por qué me mintieron?

\- -No es mentira - Contestó Theo sorprendido - Tengo una empresa que…

\- -¿Por qué estamos en un carro fúnebre? - Interrumpió la anciana - ¿No tienen gusto? Se supone que tienen dinero, compren un auto normal.

\- -Es una limosina… - Intentó explicar Theo.

\- Eres feo - Cortó la anciana - Tienes demasiados golpes en la cara.

\- -Estuve en una pelea…

\- -¿Pelea? ¿Eres agresivo? - Preguntó la anciana con asco - Que bajo llegó Lucia…

\- -Tía Muriel - Intervino Albus ayudando a su amigo - Deke es el novio de Dominique.

\- -¿Esta cosita de acá? - Preguntó la anciana señalando con el dedo a Deke - ¿Qué les pasa a mis bisnietas? ¿Está de moda salir con gente fea?

La cara de Deke reflejaba mayor sorpresa que otra cosa, seguramente la anciana era la primera persona que insultaba su físico. Había que admitirlo, la anciana le agradaba, era bastante graciosa.

\- -Tu pareces maricón - Dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a Peter - ¿Eres el novio del hijo de Bill?

¡¿Qué le dijo la vieja loca?! Retiro lo dicho, la anciana no era graciosa y no le agradaba. La anciana estaba loca y ciega.

\- -No, señora - Contestó Peter un poco confundido, la vieja loca era la primera persona en cuestionar su sexualidad ¡Si supiera con qué mujer estaba casado! - De hecho estoy casado con…

\- -¿Y tú? - Preguntó la anciana dirigiéndose a Scorpius e ignorando la respuesta de Peter - ¿Por qué eres tan rubio? ¿Estas enfermo?

\- -No estoy enfermo, en mi familia…

\- -Más les vale haber contratado buena comida - Interrumpió la anciana dirigiéndose a Albus - En la boda de Victoria me enferme por el pato. Es ridículo que escatimen en gastos de comida, la gente se enferma y los que se perjudican son los mayores. ¡Nadie tiene consideración por los mayores!

\- -Tía Muriel - Llamo Albus ignorando las quejas de la vieja - Scorpius es novio de Rose.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada asesina a Albus. ¿Por qué Al se empeñaba en torturar a Deke y Scorp? ¿Será que su gen Weasley estaba saliendo y quería defender a sus "indefensas" primas?

\- -¿Rosa? No, no - Negó la anciana - Rosa sale con ese chico tan simpático ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡Bryce! Sí, él. Apuesto lo que quieran a que se casaran ¿Bryce estará en la boda?

\- -¿Conoció a Bryce? - Preguntó Scorpius sorprendido.

¿El violador conoció a la anciana? Es más ¿El violador le agradaba a la anciana? Definitivamente la vieja estaba loca como una cabra.

\- -Por supuesto que sí. Era un muchacho encantador y guapo de verdad. No como ustedes que parecen confundidos de tanto que se depilan y se arreglan ¿acaso quieren ser mujeres?

\- -Todos estamos contentos con nuestro género, tía Muriel… - Comenzó Albus.

\- -Harry - Interrumpió la anciana - ¿Qué paso con todos tus granos? ¿Te hiciste tratamiento? Tengo que admitirlo, eras el niño más feo que había visto en mi vida ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

Todos aguantaban las carcajadas (excepto Albus y la vieja loca). Decir que Albus era virgen era como decir que Albus amaba a James ¡Una simple locura!

\- -No, tía. De hecho si quieres saberlo, soy socio de un club… - Comenzó Al molesto.

\- -Theo - Interrumpió la anciana ignorando graciosamente a Albus - ¿Crees que tu matrimonio dure? No quisiera estar presente en una cosa que no tiene futuro, es mejor que no me hagan perder el tiempo…

El viaje continuo así, ahora Peter comprendía porque todos rieron con malicia cuando les ordenaron recoger a la anciana Muriel. Finalmente llegaron a la vieja casa en un viaje que le pareció increíblemente largo y todos bajaron de la limosina. Fueron al jardín para encontrarse con sus mujeres, pero antes de llegar escucharon unos gritos.

\- -¡Yo lo mato!

\- -¡¿Una esclava?!

\- -¡No podemos permitirlo!

\- -¡Abusó de nuestra hospitalidad!


	62. MOLLY4

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo entumecido, moría de sed, despertó con penes dibujados en toda la cara y sus dedos olían a mierda ¿Qué paso anoche? Luego de darse una larga ducha y de desayunar solamente frutas, Molly salió junto a sus primas y las amigas de Lucy para ver los centros de mesa y demás tareas que su padre les había asignado.

Todas estaban en su propio mundo. Celine y Alissa conversaban con las cabezas unidas, casi parecían siamesas. Dominique, Sam y Dom estaban igual que ellas, su estúpido grupito estaba momentáneamente cerrado para terceras personas. Morgan, Lindsay y Roxanne conversaban alegremente y reían divertidas. Sin embargo la cabeza de Molly estaba demasiado pesada como para incluirse a la charla.

Sintió tanta envidia por Victoire y Lily, quienes se habían librado de hacer tareas y ahora se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. ¡Era injusto! ¡Eran madres, no discapacitadas! Lo que daría Molly por descansar en una habitación oscura ahora mismo.

Las demás chicas comenzaron a acomodar los centros de mesa, pero Molly estaba demasiado agotada como para ayudar… Decidió ser un poco irresponsable por una vez en su vida, así que se disculpó con las chicas, junto dos sillas en un lugar medianamente alejado y se echó como pudo para descansar.

Estaba increíblemente agotada, pero también muy incómoda. Fingiría dormir para que las demás no la molesten, y así recuperarse un poco de la terrible resaca que llevaba. Después de varios minutos escuchó la voz de Rose quien ya había llegado. Como sabía que lo haría, su prima pelirroja fue directamente al grupo de Sam, Dom y April, y empezaron a hablar.

Al principio no escuchaba nada, pues las chicas estaban un poco lejos y a decir verdad Molly no estaba prestando atención, pero poco a poco las voces fueron haciéndose más claras.

\- -¡No puedo creerlo! - Reía April - ¿Tienen cocaína en la vagina? ¿Cómo pueden dejarlos tan locos? No es normal…

\- -Calla - Susurró Rose - ¿Está dormida?

Las muchachas guardaron silencio un momento, Molly suponía que estaban comprobando que ella estuviese dormida para poder hablar con libertad. Le daba curiosidad sobre que podrían hablar. El grupo de las chicas "lindas y populares", quienes sino fuera porque eran parientes y compartían lazos de sangre, de seguro nunca se habrían molestado en hablar con ella en el instituto (ni ahora).

\- -Está dormida, relájate - Era la voz de Samantha - Cuéntanos todo y con muchos detalles. Puedes estar segura que nada saldrá de nuestro círculo de la confianza…

\- -Vale, vale - Escuchó decir a Rose - Me llevó al Royal Palace…

\- -¿Un hotel de lujo para una noche de sexo? Estos millonarios sí que saben presumir - Se burló April.

\- -Te equivocas - Aseguró Rose.

\- -¿Scorpius no es presumido? - Se burló Dom.

\- -¿Es alguien diferente, sensible y especial? - Agregó April.

\- -¿Te estas enamorando de tu "noche de sexo casual"? - Finalizó Sam.

\- -Es un millonario presumido, en eso tienen razón - Explicaba Rose - En lo que se equivocan es el uso del hotel.

\- -No te sigo - Admitió Dominique.

\- -No me lo hizo- Confesó Rose con un tono frustrado - Incluso me desnude y me ofrecí en todos los idiomas que existen ¡Y nada!

¡Típico! Las chicas "guapas" son las más promiscuas, Molly se alegraba de nunca haber sido tan ofrecida. _Deke_ susurró una voz en su cabeza… Mierda, estúpidas voces.

\- -No lo entiendo - Admitió Sam - El pobre tío venera el suelo por donde pasas ¿Por qué no habría de follarte a la mínima oportunidad?

\- -Me advirtió que si me emborrachaba no lo haría, y al parecer el imbécil tiene muy buenos valores morales y es de los que cumplen sus promesas.

\- -Entonces ¿Qué hicieron toda la noche? - Preguntó April interesada.

\- -Dormir. Desnudos y abrazados pero solo dormir.

\- -No puedo creerlo - Se burló Sam con una risa divertida.

\- -Eso no es nada - Continuo la pelirroja - Scorpius quiere que me mude a California con él, incluso aceptó que Cupido viva con nosotros.

\- -¿Es en serio? - Preguntó Dominique incrédula - ¿Te pidió que vivas con él?

\- -Al parecer está convencido de que terminaremos juntos... ¿O será algo que hace con todas sus conquistas para confundirlas?... Tal vez solo está jugando con mi mente, tal vez era una broma demasiado pesada que no pude entender.

\- -Tal vez es un loco de mierda como sus amigos - Añadió Dom con voz de asco.

\- -Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con eso de la dominación - Murmuro Rose.

\- -Lo estoy, por supuesto - Contesto su prima rubia - No habría ningún problema si solo se tratase de esposarme a la cama, negarme el orgasmo por horas y meter los dedos de Molly en su culo.

¿Los dedos de Molly? ¿Por eso sus dedos olían a mierda? ¡Dominique, maldita perra! ¡Esto es una falta de respeto! Oh Dom, si no fuera por esta resaca y estas ganas de seguir escuchando su conversación, la estúpida rubia sería asesinada lenta y dolorosamente.

\- -¿Los dedos de Molly? - Rio divertida Rose - ¿Qué le hicieron a mi pobre prima?

\- -No lo sé, es lo poco que pude indagar sobre el tema. No quise traumarme - Admitió Dom.

\- -¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntale la mejor parte! - Escuchó pedir a Sam.

\- -¿La mejor parte? - Pregunto la pelirroja.

\- -Tengo un tatuaje a juego con Deke - Dijo la rubia.

¡¿Un tatuaje?! ¿Con Deke?... Mierda. Era estúpido, Molly sabía que el amigo de Albus no estaba nada interesado en ella, menos aun después de como actuó, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una pisca de celos.

\- -Es la cosa más hermosa que vi en mi vida - Se burló Rose - Hermoso y permanente…

\- -Me lo quitaré con láser. La verdad esta cosa es el menor de mis males - Dijo la rubia.

¿Qué cosa podría ser peor que un tatuaje? ¿Ser hermosa y que todos quieran ligar contigo por ser hermosa? Dominique no tenía ni idea de lo que era tener problemas de verdad. Era una estúpida niña engreída cuyo mayor problema era ser demasiado adorada por los demás.

\- -¿Qué mal podrías tener que supere esto? - Preguntó Rose.

Dejaron de hablar ¿Por qué dejaron de hablar? Molly necesitaba saber que era peor que el tatuaje, tenía resaca y curiosidad ¿Por qué nadie la satisfacía? Parecía que el grupo de amigas había decidido dejar de hablar ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio? ¿Se pusieron a jugar a las charadas? ¡No tenía ningún sentido!

\- -¿Es real? - Escucho decir finalmente a Rose.

\- -Hasta que Deke haga algo para anularlo, sí. - Dijo Dominique. No entendía nada ¿Qué debían anular?

\- -No puede ser - Murmuraba Rose - ¿No harás nada? ¿No piensas vengarte o algo por el estilo?

\- -No gano nada haciéndolo - Dijo Dom.

\- -Es cierto, lo mejor es esperar. Es lo más maduro - Apoyó Sam.

\- -¿Deke estaba sobrio? - Preguntó Rose.

\- -Sobrio, consciente, feliz de llamarme señora Trevors ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es un imbécil - Insultaba la rubia.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho Deke? ¿Follar con Dom? Eso no molestaría a su prima ¿Llamarla señora Trevors? ¿Quién era la señora Trevors? Molly quería respuestas y esas idiotas no se las estaban dando.

\- - No es normal - Murmuró la pelirroja - ¿Quién puede casarse conscientemente con alguien que conoce hace una semana? ¿Quién dice que ama a una mujer que conoce hace una semana y le pide mudarse con él? Eso no hace nadie… Creo que están ocultando algo.

¡¿Casarse?! ¡No! Deke y Dom no podían estar casados. Era imposible. Dom ni siquiera era amable ¿Cómo podía estar casada con alguien tan agradable como Deke? Sí, sí, era guapa ¡pero el físico no lo es todo!

\- -¿Ocultando algo? - Preguntó April, interrumpiendo la miseria interna de Molly.

\- -Lo que hacen no es normal - Insistió Rose - Tal vez sea algo relacionado con tráfico de personas o tal vez…

\- -Rosie, tus estúpidos problemas de confianza no tienen razón de estar acá. - Cortó Sam

\- -¡Vamos, Sam! Esto no es normal. ¿Quién en su sano juicio actúa de esa manera? - Insistió Rose.

Molly escucho unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás, pero al parecer las idiotas de sus primas no lo advirtieron pues siguieron hablando.

\- -¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué también quieren hacernos sus esclavas? ¿No crees que ya es suficiente con una chica Weasley completamente sometida por un millonario? - Preguntó Dom.

\- -¡¿Qué?! - Escuchó gritar a su tío Ron.

\- -¡¿Una chica Weasley sometida?! ¡¿Quién está sometida?! - Chilló furioso su padre, Percy.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Inmediatamente Molly se levantó de la silla. Sus estúpidas primas se habían quedado estáticas, el resto de primos y tíos se acercaba para saber de qué se trataban los gritos. Algunos que advirtieron lo que sucedía se aceraron completamente pálidos.

\- -¡Respondan! - Exclamó furioso su tío Bill - ¡¿Qué millonario tiene a una chica Weasley como esclava?!

\- -¿Ya se enteraron? - Preguntó el idiota de Louis - No tienes que gritar así, papá. Es horrible, pero es el problema de tío Percy y tía Audrey.

¡No! ¡Louis maldito idiota! Molly pudo ver la expresión de su padre transformándose, agresividad y furia destilaban de cada poro de su piel… Lucy estaba perdida.

\- -¿Lucy? - Preguntó Percy Weasley aguantando a penas las ganas de romper todo a su alrededor - ¿Theodore Nott tiene a Lucy como esclava? - Cuestionó mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia.

Todos los primos abrieron los ojos de par en par, sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Su padre lo sabía. Su hermanita estaba perdida. No había nada que se pudiera hacer. A menos que…

\- -No es Lucy, papá - Intervino Molly insegura - Soy yo.

\- -¡¿Qué?! - Chillaron casi todos sus tíos, mientras que sus primos lanzaron gritos ahogados. ¡Vamos! Era la boda de su hermanita, era una pequeña mentira momentánea, luego todo se arreglaría.

\- -No es Lucy. Yo soy la que tiene relaciones con uno de los amigos de Theo - Mintió Molly - Es solo un juego, no es para tomar nada en serio…

\- -¡¿Quién?! - Gritó su padre mientras se acercaba a paso amenazante.

Mierda, mierda. Molly tenía miedo ¿había cometido un error al mentir así? ¡Joder! ¡Estúpida Lucy que no puede coger como la gente normal!

\- -Deke - Dijo Molly con voz asustada - Lo hice con Deke, jugamos a que soy su esclava y eso, pero no es nada serio. Dejemos el tema acá. Es vergonzoso y no quiero que toda la familia esté enterada de los detalles de mi vida privada.

Un momento de silencio se instauro después de las palabras de Molly. ¿Podría ser? ¿Los Weasley cayeron en la mentira? ¿Dejarían el tema atrás y todo quedaría como un mal recuerdo? Por supuesto que no.

\- -¡Yo lo mato! - Gritó Percy Weasley.

\- -¡¿Una esclava?! - Preguntó Charlie Weasley.

\- -¡No podemos permitirlo! - Aseguró Bill Weasley.

\- -¡Abusó de nuestra hospitalidad! - Se indignó George Weasley.


	63. MORGAN2

Idiotas ¿Cómo pueden acercarse en un momento así? ¿No ven que los tíos Weasley están gritando como locos? ¿No escucharon la palabra esclava? ¿Eso no les da una pista? Definitivamente los amigos de los novios son idiotas.

\- -¡Molly, recapacita! ¡Eres una chica decente, de buena familia! ¡Mereces a alguien que te respete! - Gritaba Percy Weasley.

\- -De acuerdo. Tienes razón, nunca más lo haré - Aseguraba Molly.

Tenía que admitir que Molly Weasley la había sorprendido. Recibió la bala por su hermana. Era algo admirable. En sí todos los Weasley eran muy solidarios unos con otros, eso era algo que le gustaba mucho de esa familia, pero aun así lo que hizo Molly merecía un premio.

Los estúpidos amigos con tendencias suicidas de Lucy se acercaron al grupo. Cuando Harry Potter, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, y sobretodo Percy Weasley se dieron cuenta de quienes eran los imbéciles que se aproximaban, los gritos se volvieron ensordecedores.

\- -¡TÚ! - Exclamó Percy con una vena salida en la frente - ¡Aléjate de mi hija, maldito pervertido!

\- -¿Le contaron? - Preguntó Theo Nott pálido como un fantasma, dirigiéndose a los primos de Lucy.

\- -¡Sí! - Respondió Hugo inmediatamente - ¡Ya lo saben todo! ¡Deke, estas en problemas!

Y ahí entraba en acción el alma caritativa de Hugo Weasley. Por eso Morgan quería a los Weasley. Se molían a golpes un día y al siguiente se defendían a capa y espada, como una verdadera familia. Especialmente Hugo, el carismático.

\- -¿Deke? - Preguntaron Theo, Scorpius, Peter y Albus totalmente confundidos.

\- -¿Yo? - Preguntó Deke señalándose con el dedo.

\- -¡Sí! ¡Tú! - Acusó Louis, el más amable de todos. Ayudando, al igual que Hugo, a guardar las apariencias frente a los padres de la futura novia - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso con nuestra prima? - Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de transmitirle el mensaje de que siga el juego.

\- -Entonces todos lo saben - Murmuro Deke con una sonrisa de esperanza y los ojos iluminados por el amor.

\- -Nos lo dijo todo, espero que puedas explicarte... - Afirmó Percy Weasley furioso.

\- -Es sorpresivo, sí - Dijo Deke un poco confundido - Pero yo la amo.

\- -¿La amas? - Preguntaron Harry Potter y Ron Weasley con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

\- -Por supuesto que sí. Por eso me case con ella - Explicó Deke.

El segundo en que Deke pronuncio esas palabras ocurrieron varias cosas:

El sector masculino de los primos Weasley golpearon su frente con una mano, incluso Morgan llegó a escuchar un "estamos perdidos".

Molly, Dom, Sam, April y Rose negaban con la cabeza con cara de dolor y vergüenza, como si Deke hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

Los tíos de Lucy abrieron los ojos de forma increíblemente graciosa, miraban a Deke como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

Percy Weasley… ¿Estaba contento?

\- -¿Te casaste con mi pequeña Molly? - Preguntó Percy Weasley.

\- -¿Qué? - Preguntó Deke con una cara de confusión.

\- -Me hubiera gustado que me lo cuenten muchachos, pero no importa. Entiendo el amor joven, uno no quiere esperar. Lo importante es que se casaron y que la respetas - Afirmó Percy con una sonrisa - ¡Bienvenido a la familia, Deke!

\- -¡¿QUÉ?! - Grito Theo al borde de las lágrimas.

\- -¿Molly? - Preguntó Deke, sin darse cuenta de todas las cabezas que se movían de un lado al otro rogándole silencio - Pero sí yo me case con Dominique.

¿Deke y Dominique? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Morgan no entendía nada de nada. Estaba completamente confundida. ¿Aún estaban tratando de ocultar la vida sexual de Lucy? Sospechaba que el secreto de Lucy ya se encontraba a años luz de ser público.

\- -¿Dominique? - Preguntó Percy Weasley como si nunca hubiera escuchado es nombre antes.

\- -¡¿Dominique?! - Gritó Bill Weasley a todo pulmón. Logrando sobresaltar a la mayoría de los presentes, Morgan incluida.

\- -Sí, Dominique… Pensé que lo sabían - Masculló Deke completamente confuso.

\- -Dime que no es cierto - Ordenó Bill quien se giraba hacía su hija con una mirada amenazante.

\- -No lo entiendo - Interrumpió Percy - Entonces ¿Por qué Molly dijo que ella era la esclava de Deke?

Las dos neuronas de los estúpidos amigos de Lucy hicieron conexión finalmente, sacándole suspiros de sorpresa ante la asimilación de la situación.

\- -Estaba intentando cubrirme - Masculló Dom de malhumor - Ya saben que soy muy irresponsable y todo eso. Seguro le di pena, Molly es muy amable.

\- -¡Dominique Weasley! ¡¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer?! ¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Yo no te crie para eso! - Gritaba furioso Bill Weasley.

\- -Suegro - Interrumpió Deke - Le rogaría que no le levante la voz a mi mujer, ahora es mía.

Nadie se sorprendió del puñete que le llegó a Deke en plena cara por parte de su "suegro". Es decir… ¿El imbécil suicida en serio dijo eso? Deke debía odiar su vida...

\- -¡Papá! - Esclamó Dominique divertida - Y yo que pensé que habías olvidado como golpear.

\- -¡No es momento de bromas, Dominique! - Exclamó Bill furioso, mientras los amigos de un inconsciente Deke lo recorrían a un sector más alejado de su suegro - ¡Esta es la máxima decepción que me diste! ¡Y eso es decir mucho!

Dominique se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Morgan la comprendía, ella también fue una simple mesera alguna vez. Sus padres también le decían cuan decepcionados estaban con ella (aún más cuando se enteró que tendría a Jack) Era una mierda, algo que dolía demasiado.

\- -Pase la noche con Scorpius - Dijo Rose cortando el incómodo silencio - Pasaron 6 años desde que me mude a Los Ángeles y no consigo un trabajo decente.

\- -¡¿Tú eras el entretenimiento?! - Chilló Ron Weasley al borde de las lágrimas.

\- -Salí con James sabiendo que Albus estaba enamorado de mí - Interrumpió Sam - Por mi culpa los hermanos Potter no se hablan hasta ahora.

-Pase la noche con Alissa y Lyssander - Comento Roxanne.

\- -Vale, vale - Interrumpió Percy Weasley - No es momento para hacer esto. Luego arreglaremos sus problemas. Ahora tenemos que seguir el itinerario para la boda de mi hija.

\- -¿No es el momento? - Preguntó Bill - ¡Mi hija está casada con este engendro! - Insultó mientras señalaba al bulto donde yacía un inconsciente Deke.

\- -Lo anularé. Descuida, padre - Cortó Dominique mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, daba media vuelta y se dirigía a La Madriguera.

Bill hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero su hermano Charlie lo agarró por el brazo y se lo llevó hacía el lago, seguramente para calmarlo y evitar que haga alguna estupidez (además de noquear a un idiota y hacer llorar a su hija).

\- -Rose Weasley, estoy muy decepcionado de ti - Comentó Ron con los brazos cruzados, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- -Señor… - Comenzó Scorpius metiéndose a la conversación. ¡¿Acaso el Club de los idiotas suicidas necesitaba un presidente?!

\- -Cállate - Cortó Ron Weasley de malhumor - No voy a permitir que mi hija sea utilizada por un niño rico.

\- -¡Bien dicho, papá! - Animó Hugo desde atrás.

\- -¡Por favor! - Dijo Rose volteando los ojos - Nadie me está utilizando. Es la boda de Lucy, hay que concentrarnos en eso.

\- -Así se habla, Rosie - Apoyo Percy - ¡Manos a la obra!.

\- -Por el momento te libraste de esto - Accedió Ron - Pero esta conversación no ha terminado - Aseguró dirigiéndose a su hija.

Finalmente todos regresaron a sus respectivas tareas, a excepción de Rose, Sam y April que fueron a buscar a Dominique dentro de La Madriguera.

Morgan no se dio cuenta que James había caminado hasta estar detrás de ella.

\- -Todo un circo ¿cierto? - Le pregunto su novio mientras abrazaba su cintura.

Estúpido James. Morgan aún estaba enfadada, no lo había dejado hablar ayer con la excusa de no despertar a Jack y ahora tampoco sentía deseos de conversar con él. Odiaba que su novio siga siendo un niño competitivo cuando se trataba de su hermano ¿Qué necesidad había de insinuar que quería algo con Celine?

Morgan sabía que si no hubiese quedado embarazada, James jamás le habría pedido ser su novia, jamás le hubiera sacado a una cita o esforzado por conocerla, jamás le habría dicho que la amaba. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en que una relación es correcta si se basó en un error?


	64. SCORPIUS4

Estaban en la sala de la vieja casa. Los cuatro amigos hacían un círculo alrededor de un inconsciente Deke. Luego de discutir sobre quien debería hacerlo, Theo tuvo el honor de echar un vaso de agua fría sobre la cara del moreno, logrando finalmente que reaccione después de ser noqueado por Bill Weasley.

\- -¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Deke sobresaltándose mientras despertaba.

\- -Creo que tu suegro te quiere menos que el mío - Murmuro Theo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué Percy te dio su bendición tan rápido? A mí me torturo toda la semana por intentar casarme con su hija y llegas vos y como si nada te da la bienvenida a la familia. No lo entiendo ¿Cómo pudo?

\- -¿Dominique? - Preguntó Deke ignorando las protestas de su amigo.

\- -Arriba, con sus amigas. Te aconsejo que por el momento la dejes en paz - Advirtió Albus - Su padre está furioso con ella por haberse casado contigo. No le des más razones al diablo para odiarte.

\- -Dominique no es el diablo. Es un ángel - Masculló Deke frotándose la cabeza - Pero por el momento te haré caso y le daré un poco de espacio.

Scorpius escuchó unos delicados pasos que bajaban los desgastados escalones de la casa. Sabía de quien eran esos pasos. Como adivino antes de verla, su hermosa pelirroja llegó a la sala, se detuvo graciosamente al ver a todos los amigos reunidos en la sala, los vio a todos con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada siguió caminando en dirección a la cocina.

¿Debería seguirla? Normalmente Scorpius Malfoy jamás iba detrás de una chica, tal vez se estaba mostrando en exceso interesado por Rose Weasley. Sin embargo solo quedaban un par de horas antes de la boda, y como la pelirroja había advertido, al finalizar la fiesta cada quien se iba a su ciudad. Tenía poco tiempo si quería convencerla de vivir con él y convertirla en su sumisa.

Sin decir nada se levantó y fue directamente a la cocina, agradeció mentalmente a sus amigos por no seguirlo ni intentar detenerlo, seguramente sabían que sería caso perdido.

\- -¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó Scorpius preocupado. No quería que su mujer esté triste ni se sienta mal por pelear con su padre.

La pelirroja volteó con movimientos encantadores, tenía un vaso de agua fría en la mano y los ojos azules clavados en sus ojos grises.

\- -¿Sabías lo de Deke y Dom? - Cuestionó Rose mirándolo a los ojos y con expresión de enfado.

\- -Me entere esta mañana - Contestó Scorpius sin entender a que venía aquello.

\- -¿Todos tus amigos son igual de idiotas? ¿No piensan en los demás antes de hacer las cosas? - Escupió la pelirroja con asco.

\- -¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Scorpius enfadado. ¿Por qué tenía que insultar a sus amigos y tacharlos de egoístas?

\- -No lo sé - Se burló Rose - Tal vez de que tu amigo se aprovechó del estado de mi prima para joderle la vida ¿Esperabas que por estar ebria yo también acepte vivir contigo? ¿A que están jugando?

\- -Si mal lo recuerdo tú eras la que me suplicaba para que me aproveche de vos - Contestó Scorpius molesto. ¿Pero quién se creía Rose para hablarle así?

\- -Sexo, sexo, sexo. ¿No pueden tener sexo sin atar a la otra persona?... Metafóricamente - Agregó Rose al ver que el rubio levantaba una ceja.

\- -Tu prima fue la que quiso casarse, ella fue la que se le insinuó. Ahora intentas culpar a Deke porque resulta que el padre de la rubia se molestó con su hija. ¿No crees que están grandecitas para hacerse responsables de sus propios actos?

\- -¿Disculpa? - Atacó Rose completamente molesta. Se veía hermosa cuando estaba enojada - ¿Ahora es la culpa de Dom? ¿Quién es el enfermo que se casa con una persona que conoce hace una semana? ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que es una buena idea?

\- -Al parecer tu prima - Se burló Scorpius con malicia - ¿Olvidas que ella lo hizo?

\- -¡Basta! - Gruño Rose furiosa - No sé qué mierda ocultan ustedes, pero esto no es normal. ¿Son traficantes de personas? ¿Nos venderán como esclavas sexuales? ¿Venderán nuestros órganos? ¿Necesitan sumisas para rellenar su club? ¿Quieren secuestrar o violar o…?

¡Pero que mierda hablaba la pelirroja! ¿De verdad pensaba que Scorpius Malfoy podía estar metido en algo así? ¿De verdad tenía un concepto tan bajo de él? Se sintió increíblemente dolido porque la mujer que amaba lo tenía en mente como a un vulgar violador.

\- -¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? - Cortó Scorpius molesto ¿De verdad la pelirroja pensaba que él podría hacerle algo así?

\- -Te podría hacer esa pregunta - Contestó Rose - Cinco idiotas millonarios que tienen la vida perfecta y de repente se enamoran de mujeres a las que conocen desde hace una semana. ¡Totalmente lógico!

¿Rose se estaba burlando de él? Scorpius le confesó que la amaba, se lo dijo dos veces. Le ofreció vivir juntos, prometió ser flexible en cuanto a su sexualidad y los límites que tendrían con la sumisión, la cuidó cuando estaba borracha, durmió a su lado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de follarla e incluso grabarla totalmente desnuda. Scorpius la protegía, Scorpius la amaba. ¡Joder! Incluso le compro un conjunto de ropa deportiva para que nadie sospeche de su mentira al regresar a la estúpida casa de sus abuelos. ¿Ahora la pelirroja la tachaba de secuestrador y violador? ¿Era en serio?

\- -Rose, cállate. Estas acabando con mi paciencia - Advirtió el rubio.

\- -No me calles, pedazo de mierda - Se defendió la pelirroja - Dime ¿Cómo se volvieron millonarios? ¿Tiene algo relacionado con la trata de personas? ¿Cómo pudo Deke conseguir un juez y un notario para casarse con Dom a las 3 de la mañana? ¿Lo tenían planeado? ¿Lo hizo antes? ¿Dónde están sus ex esposas? ¿Dónde están las tuyas? ¿Piensas matarme o venderme?

\- -Estas loca - Cortó Scorpius - Pensé que no estabas traumada, pero veo que me equivoque. Descuida, pelirroja. No me interesa tener algo serio con una chica tan paranoica. ¿En serio crees que Deke tiene jueces comprados en todos los países del mundo? ¿Olvidas que nosotros vivimos en California?

\- -La trata de personas es un negocio internacional - Comentó la terca pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Listo. Eso era el colmo. Una cosa era ayudar a una mujer a aceptar su naturaleza de sumisa, enamorarla y pedirle que sea tuya. Otra muy diferente era tratar con los trastornos de personalidad y desórdenes mentales que la pelirroja tenía.

Sí, sí. Rose era la mujer más hermosa que conoció, dulce, cariñosa, inteligente, segura, amable, apasionada, divertida y la cereza del pastel: Ninfómana. Sin embargo, Scorpius no podía con tantos problemas de confianza ¿La pelirroja realmente creía que estaba metido en el mundo de la trata de personas? Ridículo. No podía estar con una mujer así, por mucho que la quisiera. Seguiría el consejo de Peter y buscaría una sumisa como Carrie… Tal vez la misma Carrie, ella ya estaba entrenada y estaría tan agradecida con él por reclamarla que le quitaría el lugar de la sumisa más enamorada y obediente a Celine.

\- -Mis bisabuelos fundaron el Intel Bank, Theo y yo somos los actuales dueños. De esa y otras empresas, en realidad. Nunca tuve la necesidad de secuestrar personas pues tengo más dinero del que sé. Literalmente no sé cuánto tengo en mis cuentas, la última vez que revise sobrepasaban los 170 billones…

\- -Me alegro - Interrumpió la pelirroja - Si no quieres que cambie tus 170 billones en monedas de 50 centavos y te las meta por el culo, anulen la mierda en la que metieron a Dom.

\- -Descuida, pelirroja - Se burló Scorpius - La boda termina y también nuestro momentáneo interés por ustedes. En California nuestras sumisas nos esperan a cuatro patas ¿Crees que puedes compararte con Carrie? ¿Crees que Dom se compara con Tara? Anularemos esa estupidez mañana mismo. Deke no puede perder el tiempo con una mesera y yo no puedo hacerlo con una actriz que no tiene futuro ni en el mundo de la pornografía.

Rose se quedó muda. Tenía la boca entreabierta y sus ojos destellaban… ¿tristeza? Mierda ¿habrá ido demasiado lejos? Scorpius nunca tuvo el filtro de la diplomacia para mandar a la mierda a la gente. Normalmente no le importaba, pero ahora… al final de cuentas no quería lastimar a la pelirroja. Estaba seguro que la amaba, aunque la mujer sea insoportablemente desconfiada y lo correcto sea alejarse de ella y cortarlo de raíz. Rose se portó increíblemente grosera insultándolo a él y a sus amigos ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal por ponerla en su sitio?

\- -Rose… - Masculló Scorpius un poco inseguro.

\- -Anulen el matrimonio de mi prima - Ordenó Rose con voz amenazante. Se dirigió a la salida de la cocina con el vaso de agua en la mano, pero antes de salir agrego - No confió en ustedes, lastimen a Lucy y los lastimare. Tengo dos ex novios en prisión.

Scorpius vio en silencio como su pelirroja se alejaba, seguramente la había perdido para siempre, aunque al final de cuentas ¿alguna vez la tuvo? ¿Alguna vez Rose fue suya? ¿Alguna vez la pelirroja consideró tener algo serio con él? ¿Alguna vez la pelirroja correspondió a su amor?

Scorpius Malfoy enamorado… Finalmente comprendió a Albus y todo lo que intentó explicarles sobre Cel. Él amaba a Rose, pero no la obligaría a estar con él. Rose era demasiado valiosa y merecía alguien que nunca la dañe, alguien que nunca se burle de su carrera… Tal vez nunca encuentre alguien así ¡Por Dios! Ojala nunca lo encuentre… Sin embargo Scorpius ya no interferiría en el camino de la pelirroja.


	65. LUCY4

\- -¡Tío Neville! - Chillaba Roxanne como una niña mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su tío.

\- -¿Cómo está mi pareja favorita? - Preguntó Neville Longbottom dirigiéndose a Rox y Lyssander con un guiño.

\- -Mejor que nunca - Contestó Lyssander mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente a su novia - Estás preciosa, tía Hannah - Saludó a la esposa de Neville.

\- -¡Tía Hannah! - Chilló nuevamente Rox para abalanzarse esta vez a los brazos de Hannah Longbottom.

\- -Los acompaño a sus lugares - Ofreció Lyssander.

Poco a poco estaban llegando los pocos invitados a la boda, todos se trataban de amigos de los padres de la novia, donde la gran mayoría pertenecían al plantel docente del instituto donde los primos Weasley (y Lyssander) se formaron.

Luego de dejar a sus tíos Neville y Hannah en sus asientos, se dirigió al grupo de James, Lorcan y Fred ¿Con quién conversaban? La estúpida cabeza de su hermano no lo dejaba ver bien. Se acercó al grupo y…

\- -¡Directora McGonagall! - Exclamó Lyssander contento. La anciana directora de la escuela estaba tal y cómo la recordaba.

\- -Válgame Dios. Mi pesadilla está completa - Bromeó Minerva McGonagall al ver a Lyssander.

En sus años de adolescencia Lyssander, su hermano y sus amigos James y Fred se dedicaron a hacer… prácticamente lo que les venía en gana en la escuela. Pasaban más tiempo castigados en la oficina de la directora que en clases.

\- -Yo también te extrañe, mi adorada Minerva - Dijo Lyssander mientras le plantaba un beso en la mano a su antigua directora - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Tiempo de confesar nuestro amor y escapar juntos?

\- -¡Minerva es mía! - Interrumpió Fred fingiendo enfado - Nunca lo hicimos público, pero es hora de que nuestro amor salga a la luz.

\- -¡Por favor! - Añadió James - Minerva solo tiene ojos para mí, ¿olvidan que siempre me llamaba a su oficina? ¿Qué piensan que hacíamos en tantas horas de castigo?

\- -Yo que pensaba que ya me había librado de ustedes - Murmuro la anciana directora negando con la cabeza - Aunque tengo que admitirlo me alegro de verlos nuevamente.

\- -¿Nos extrañas en la escuela, tesoro? - Preguntó Lorcan con cara seductora.

\- -Ni un poco - Contestó inmediatamente la directora - Pero es agradable verlos lejos de la escuela.

Continuaron hablando un poco con la directora, hasta que la anciana se despidió para acomodarse en su asiento. Cada quien se distribuyó para seguir atendiendo a los pocos invitados que llegaban. James acompañaba a Rubeus Hagrid (otro antiguo profesor) a su silla, Fred dirigía a Oliver y Katie Wood a sus lugares (también, antiguos profesores) y Lorcan saludaba a…

\- -¡Mamá! - Exclamó Lyssander contento mientras empujaba a su hermano y abrazaba a su madre con fuerza.

\- -No te pusiste nada amarillo - Regaño su madre - Sabes que da mala suerte…

\- -Mis calzoncillos - Interrumpió Lyssander contento ¡Cómo había extrañado a su madre!

\- -¿A mí no me saludas? - Preguntó su padre fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- -¡Claro que sí, papá! - Exclamó Lyssander mientras abrazaba a su padre.

\- -¿Dónde están Roxanne y Lily? - Preguntó su madre con ese tono dulce tan característico de ella.

\- -Lily está arriba con Victoire - Indicó Lorcan - Están alistando a los niños y pronto bajarán.

\- ¿Puedo subir? - Preguntó su madre como una niña - Muerdo de ganas por conocer a mis nietos.

\- -Tal vez si no viajaran tanto… - Comenzó Lorcan. Era caso perdido, sus padres tenían el chip viajero clavado en la piel ¡Jamás dejarían de hacerlo!

\- -Volvimos para la boda - Explicó su padre - Y no sabíamos que los bebés se adelantaron ¡No imaginas lo contentos que nos pusimos al saber que eran gemelos!

\- -Ya será hora de que Lyssander también nos vaya dando nietos - Comentó su madre contenta, sin saber que incomodaba a niveles altísimos a su hijo con ese comentario - Lo mejor será esperar un poco y luego conocer a Emma y Xeno - Decidió Luna Scamander sin consultar a nadie.

Sus padres se despidieron y fueron a conversar con Harry y Ginny Potter. Lyssander estaba a punto de decirle algo a su hermano pero Albus llegó corriendo y completamente agitado lo interrumpió.

\- -Sander, necesito tu ayuda - Mascullaba Albus mientras intentaba tomar aire - Es Theo, nos espera en el garaje - Explicó totalmente agitado.

\- -¿No puede hacer algo solo? - Preguntó Lorcan volcando los ojos - Cuidado, Sander. No vaya a ser que quiera convertirse en tu amo.

Albus le dedico una mirada de odio a Lorcan y sin decir más se dirigieron al garaje. ¿Qué podía necesitar el idiota de Theo ahora? Nunca había conocido a un hombre más necesitado de favores, gracioso si consideras lo "poderoso y rico" que era Theo.

Llegaron al garaje y ahí estaban los amigos de Albus, junto a Louis y Justin ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo se veía en orden. Deke y Scorpius tenían cara de niños despechados, pero eso era por las reinas de hielo ¡Quien los mandó a jugar con fuego! Louis y Justin tenían cara de ¿diversión? Estúpido Louis y su incapacidad de tomarse nada en serio. Peter… Mierda Peter le comió el coño a Rox y Lyssander se folló a Alissa ¿Sera que Peter también estaba pensando en eso? No importaba. Theo estaba ahí, con la mitad de la cara morada por todos los golpes que el pobre tío recibió en la semana, pero además de eso solo tenía cara de preocupación ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- -¿Entonces? - Preguntó Lyssander al ver que ninguno de los idiotas parecía querer explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- -¿Puedo decirlo yo? - Preguntó Louis con una sonrisa graciosa - Por favor…

\- -No es gracioso - Gimió Theo con dolor - Estoy jodido.

\- -¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Lyssander con curiosidad.

\- -No tuve tiempo de preparar mis votos - Explicó Theo con dolor - Toda la mañana intenté cubrir mis moretones pero eso de pintar golpes es más difícil de lo que parece…

\- -¿Por qué no pides ayuda a una mujer? - Preguntó Lyssander confundido. ¿Qué hombre tendría más experiencia que una mujer con el maquillaje?

\- -El padre de Lucy las tuvo a todas ocupadas con un millón de tareas. Nadie pudo ayudarme - Reveló Theo - Entraré al altar con la cara morada, Lucy no se lo merece - Murmuraba Theo nervioso - ¿Qué diré cuando tenga que dar mis votos? ¿Cómo puedo hacer un estúpido discurso de cuanto amo a Lucy en 20 minutos? ¡La boda ya empezará! - Gimió Theo. Vaya… El pobre tío estaba desesperado. Lyssander solo esperaba no perder los papeles como Theo, cuando sea el día de su boda.

\- -Vale, vale - Tranquilizó Lyssander - Albus le pedirá a... - ¿Quién? ¿Lily? ¿Vic? ¿Dom? Todas tenían motivos para no ayudar aunque pudieran - Rose, que venga y te maquille.

\- -Dudo que la pelirroja venga - Masculló Scorpius dolido.

¡Joder! Estúpidos Californianos inútiles.

\- -¿Celine y Ali? - Preguntó Lyssander confundido.

\- -Percy les pidió que ayuden a la abuela Molly con los bocadillos - Explicó Albus.

Mierda, realmente Percy Weasley era un ser diabólico y perverso cuando se lo proponía…

\- -¿Sam y April? - Preguntó Sander.

\- -Nos mandaron a la mierda cuando se enteraron que Scorpius insultó a Dom y Rose. - Masculló Albus lanzándole una mirada de odio a su amigo rubio.

Estúpido rubio ¿no puedes ser un despechado normal? ¿Qué les habrá dicho? ¿Un insulto terrible o algo suave? Las mujeres tienden a ser muy exageradas… Mierda ¡Concéntrate Lyssander! Rox no podía, estaba acomodando a los invitados, al igual que Lindsay y Morgan. Molly de seguro tenía tanta experiencia con el maquillaje como Hugo… Mierda, mierda ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- -¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó Hermione Weasley entrando al garaje - Theo ¿Por qué no te maquillaste?

Todos los chicos miraban embobados a Hermione, como si fuera una especie de ángel salvador. Seguramente su tía estaba confundida por la cara de imbéciles que tenían todos en ese momento pero no importaba.

\- -¡Tía Hermione! - Exclamó Albus contento - ¡Tienes que maquillar los moretones de Theo! ¡Nadie pudo ayudarnos y nosotros no sabemos cómo hacerlo!

\- -No es maquillaje - Masculló Theo molesto - Es pintar heridas, totalmente masculino…

¡Imbécil! Mientras su tía Hermione reía y le aplicaba pinturas cafés a la cara de Theo, Lyssander sintió sus músculos relajarse. ¿Por qué estaba estresado? Estúpido Theo que contagia emociones… Finalmente su tía se despidió indicando que faltaban 10 minutos para que comience la boda.

\- -Vale, no pongas esa cara, Theo - Tranquilizó Peter - Esto es lo que haremos, cada uno te ayudará a poner cosas románticas para tus votos. Ocho cabezas piensan mejor que una. Podemos hacer esto.

\- -Tenemos 10 minutos - Lloriqueo Theo con la cara de un color completamente normal ¡Su tía Hermione era un genio!

\- -Relájate - Lo tranquilizó Justin - Entre todos lograremos hacer esto. Cada uno tendrá que pensar en que decirle a la persona que ama y el romanticismo de ocho personas hará llorar a todos los invitados.

\- -¡Vamos! - Animo Albus - ¡Hora de hacer que el suegro Percy te quiera!

Con una expresión que transmitía esperanza, Theo aceptó el plan. Mientras el futuro esposo agradecía como idiota la ayuda, todos los demás se dispusieron a preparar los votos de Theo. Lyssander tomo un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir ¡Era pan comido! ¿Qué cosas amaba de Roxanne? Joder, esto sería increíblemente sencillo. Theo Nott tendría el mejor discurso en la historia de los matrimonios... Al menos hasta que sea la boda del propio Lyssander, por supuesto.


	66. LYSSANDER2

\- -¡Tío Neville! - Chillaba Roxanne como una niña mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su tío.

\- -¿Cómo está mi pareja favorita? - Preguntó Neville Longbottom dirigiéndose a Rox y Lyssander con un guiño.

\- -Mejor que nunca - Contestó Lyssander mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente a su novia - Estás preciosa, tía Hannah - Saludó a la esposa de Neville.

\- -¡Tía Hannah! - Chilló nuevamente Rox para abalanzarse esta vez a los brazos de Hannah Longbottom.

\- -Los acompaño a sus lugares - Ofreció Lyssander.

Poco a poco estaban llegando los pocos invitados a la boda, todos se trataban de amigos de los padres de la novia, donde la gran mayoría pertenecían al plantel docente del instituto donde los primos Weasley (y Lyssander) se formaron.

Luego de dejar a sus tíos Neville y Hannah en sus asientos, se dirigió al grupo de James, Lorcan y Fred ¿Con quién conversaban? La estúpida cabeza de su hermano no lo dejaba ver bien. Se acercó al grupo y…

\- -¡Directora McGonagall! - Exclamó Lyssander contento. La anciana directora de la escuela estaba tal y cómo la recordaba.

\- -Válgame Dios. Mi pesadilla está completa - Bromeó Minerva McGonagall al ver a Lyssander.

En sus años de adolescencia Lyssander, su hermano y sus amigos James y Fred se dedicaron a hacer… prácticamente lo que les venía en gana en la escuela. Pasaban más tiempo castigados en la oficina de la directora que en clases.

\- -Yo también te extrañe, mi adorada Minerva - Dijo Lyssander mientras le plantaba un beso en la mano a su antigua directora - ¿Qué opinas? ¿Tiempo de confesar nuestro amor y escapar juntos?

\- -¡Minerva es mía! - Interrumpió Fred fingiendo enfado - Nunca lo hicimos público, pero es hora de que nuestro amor salga a la luz.

\- -¡Por favor! - Añadió James - Minerva solo tiene ojos para mí, ¿olvidan que siempre me llamaba a su oficina? ¿Qué piensan que hacíamos en tantas horas de castigo?

\- -Yo que pensaba que ya me había librado de ustedes - Murmuro la anciana directora negando con la cabeza - Aunque tengo que admitirlo me alegro de verlos nuevamente.

\- -¿Nos extrañas en la escuela, tesoro? - Preguntó Lorcan con cara seductora.

\- -Ni un poco - Contestó inmediatamente la directora - Pero es agradable verlos lejos de la escuela.

Continuaron hablando un poco con la directora, hasta que la anciana se despidió para acomodarse en su asiento. Cada quien se distribuyó para seguir atendiendo a los pocos invitados que llegaban. James acompañaba a Rubeus Hagrid (otro antiguo profesor) a su silla, Fred dirigía a Oliver y Katie Wood a sus lugares (también, antiguos profesores) y Lorcan saludaba a…

\- -¡Mamá! - Exclamó Lyssander contento mientras empujaba a su hermano y abrazaba a su madre con fuerza.

\- -No te pusiste nada amarillo - Regaño su madre - Sabes que da mala suerte…

\- -Mis calzoncillos - Interrumpió Lyssander contento ¡Cómo había extrañado a su madre!

\- -¿A mí no me saludas? - Preguntó su padre fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- -¡Claro que sí, papá! - Exclamó Lyssander mientras abrazaba a su padre.

\- -¿Dónde están Roxanne y Lily? - Preguntó su madre con ese tono dulce tan característico de ella.

\- -Lily está arriba con Victoire - Indicó Lorcan - Están alistando a los niños y pronto bajarán.

\- ¿Puedo subir? - Preguntó su madre como una niña - Muerdo de ganas por conocer a mis nietos.

\- -Tal vez si no viajaran tanto… - Comenzó Lorcan. Era caso perdido, sus padres tenían el chip viajero clavado en la piel ¡Jamás dejarían de hacerlo!

\- -Volvimos para la boda - Explicó su padre - Y no sabíamos que los bebés se adelantaron ¡No imaginas lo contentos que nos pusimos al saber que eran gemelos!

\- -Ya será hora de que Lyssander también nos vaya dando nietos - Comentó su madre contenta, sin saber que incomodaba a niveles altísimos a su hijo con ese comentario - Lo mejor será esperar un poco y luego conocer a Emma y Xeno - Decidió Luna Scamander sin consultar a nadie.

Sus padres se despidieron y fueron a conversar con Harry y Ginny Potter. Lyssander estaba a punto de decirle algo a su hermano pero Albus llegó corriendo y completamente agitado lo interrumpió.

\- -Sander, necesito tu ayuda - Mascullaba Albus mientras intentaba tomar aire - Es Theo, nos espera en el garaje - Explicó totalmente agitado.

\- -¿No puede hacer algo solo? - Preguntó Lorcan volcando los ojos - Cuidado, Sander. No vaya a ser que quiera convertirse en tu amo.

Albus le dedico una mirada de odio a Lorcan y sin decir más se dirigieron al garaje. ¿Qué podía necesitar el idiota de Theo ahora? Nunca había conocido a un hombre más necesitado de favores, gracioso si consideras lo "poderoso y rico" que era Theo.

Llegaron al garaje y ahí estaban los amigos de Albus, junto a Louis y Justin ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo se veía en orden. Deke y Scorpius tenían cara de niños despechados, pero eso era por las reinas de hielo ¡Quien los mandó a jugar con fuego! Louis y Justin tenían cara de ¿diversión? Estúpido Louis y su incapacidad de tomarse nada en serio. Peter… Mierda Peter le comió el coño a Rox y Lyssander se folló a Alissa ¿Sera que Peter también estaba pensando en eso? No importaba. Theo estaba ahí, con la mitad de la cara morada por todos los golpes que el pobre tío recibió en la semana, pero además de eso solo tenía cara de preocupación ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- -¿Entonces? - Preguntó Lyssander al ver que ninguno de los idiotas parecía querer explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- -¿Puedo decirlo yo? - Preguntó Louis con una sonrisa graciosa - Por favor…

\- -No es gracioso - Gimió Theo con dolor - Estoy jodido.

\- -¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Lyssander con curiosidad.

\- -No tuve tiempo de preparar mis votos - Explicó Theo con dolor - Toda la mañana intenté cubrir mis moretones pero eso de pintar golpes es más difícil de lo que parece…

\- -¿Por qué no pides ayuda a una mujer? - Preguntó Lyssander confundido. ¿Qué hombre tendría más experiencia que una mujer con el maquillaje?

\- -El padre de Lucy las tuvo a todas ocupadas con un millón de tareas. Nadie pudo ayudarme - Reveló Theo - Entraré al altar con la cara morada, Lucy no se lo merece - Murmuraba Theo nervioso - ¿Qué diré cuando tenga que dar mis votos? ¿Cómo puedo hacer un estúpido discurso de cuanto amo a Lucy en 20 minutos? ¡La boda ya empezará! - Gimió Theo. Vaya… El pobre tío estaba desesperado. Lyssander solo esperaba no perder los papeles como Theo, cuando sea el día de su boda.

\- -Vale, vale - Tranquilizó Lyssander - Albus le pedirá a... - ¿Quién? ¿Lily? ¿Vic? ¿Dom? Todas tenían motivos para no ayudar aunque pudieran - Rose, que venga y te maquille.

\- -Dudo que la pelirroja venga - Masculló Scorpius dolido.

¡Joder! Estúpidos Californianos inútiles.

\- -¿Celine y Ali? - Preguntó Lyssander confundido.

\- -Percy les pidió que ayuden a la abuela Molly con los bocadillos - Explicó Albus.

Mierda, realmente Percy Weasley era un ser diabólico y perverso cuando se lo proponía…

\- -¿Sam y April? - Preguntó Sander.

\- -Nos mandaron a la mierda cuando se enteraron que Scorpius insultó a Dom y Rose. - Masculló Albus lanzándole una mirada de odio a su amigo rubio.

Estúpido rubio ¿no puedes ser un despechado normal? ¿Qué les habrá dicho? ¿Un insulto terrible o algo suave? Las mujeres tienden a ser muy exageradas… Mierda ¡Concéntrate Lyssander! Rox no podía, estaba acomodando a los invitados, al igual que Lindsay y Morgan. Molly de seguro tenía tanta experiencia con el maquillaje como Hugo… Mierda, mierda ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- -¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó Hermione Weasley entrando al garaje - Theo ¿Por qué no te maquillaste?

Todos los chicos miraban embobados a Hermione, como si fuera una especie de ángel salvador. Seguramente su tía estaba confundida por la cara de imbéciles que tenían todos en ese momento pero no importaba.

\- -¡Tía Hermione! - Exclamó Albus contento - ¡Tienes que maquillar los moretones de Theo! ¡Nadie pudo ayudarnos y nosotros no sabemos cómo hacerlo!

\- -No es maquillaje - Masculló Theo molesto - Es pintar heridas, totalmente masculino…

¡Imbécil! Mientras su tía Hermione reía y le aplicaba pinturas cafés a la cara de Theo, Lyssander sintió sus músculos relajarse. ¿Por qué estaba estresado? Estúpido Theo que contagia emociones… Finalmente su tía se despidió indicando que faltaban 10 minutos para que comience la boda.

\- -Vale, no pongas esa cara, Theo - Tranquilizó Peter - Esto es lo que haremos, cada uno te ayudará a poner cosas románticas para tus votos. Ocho cabezas piensan mejor que una. Podemos hacer esto.

\- -Tenemos 10 minutos - Lloriqueo Theo con la cara de un color completamente normal ¡Su tía Hermione era un genio!

\- -Relájate - Lo tranquilizó Justin - Entre todos lograremos hacer esto. Cada uno tendrá que pensar en que decirle a la persona que ama y el romanticismo de ocho personas hará llorar a todos los invitados.

\- -¡Vamos! - Animo Albus - ¡Hora de hacer que el suegro Percy te quiera!

Con una expresión que transmitía esperanza, Theo aceptó el plan. Mientras el futuro esposo agradecía como idiota la ayuda, todos los demás se dispusieron a preparar los votos de Theo. Lyssander tomo un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir ¡Era pan comido! ¿Qué cosas amaba de Roxanne? Joder, esto sería increíblemente sencillo. Theo Nott tendría el mejor discurso en la historia de los matrimonios... Al menos hasta que sea la boda del propio Lyssander, por supuesto.


	67. HUGO3

\- - Odio usar corbata - Se quejaba Hugo molesto mientras intentaba aflojar un poco el nudo de la estúpida corbata.

\- - Yo odio usar vestidos y no me ves llorando por eso - Murmuró Molly con los brazos cruzados mientras volteaba los ojos.

Todos los invitados ya estaban en los asientos, a excepción de los amigos de Theo, Justin, Louis y Sander ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Solo faltaban 5 minutos para la boda y si algo salía mal, tío Percy los colgaría de las bolas a todos.

Afortunadamente su tío Percy fue a buscar a Lucy, porque si se enteraba que el novio estaba "dando un percance de último minuto"… Bueno, ya lo detestaba, así que nada cambiaría mucho.

\- -¿Dónde está Scorpius? - Preguntó Molly preocupada.

\- -¿Scorpius? ¿Cambiaste de novio? - Se burló Hugo.

\- -Cállate, idiota. Scorpius es el padrino y yo la dama de honor, se supone que hoy debemos caminar juntos al altar, pero descuida. No en el sentido en el que caminará algún día con tu hermana - Picó Molly con una sonrisa traviesa.

Estúpida Molly. ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse? Estúpida Rose ¿Cómo se atreve a dormir con alguien así? Hasta casi prefiero a Bryce, pensó Hugo de mal humor.

Hablando del rey de Roma, el corrompedor de hermanas se asoma. Ahí caminaban tranquilamente el grupo de Albus, junto a Louis, Justin y Sander. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? ¿Por qué se veían tan contentos?

\- -Molly, necesito tu ayuda - Susurró una voz a sus espaldas, logrando que ambos primos se sobresalten.

\- -¿Papá? - Preguntó Molly asustada - ¿Todo está bien? La boda ya empezará…

\- -Es Lucy.

\- -¿Está bien? - Preguntó Hugo uniéndose a la conversación.

\- -Será mejor que lo vean ustedes, síganme pero no hagan ningún escándalo - Advirtió su tío Percy completamente nervioso.

Mierda ¿Qué podría haber sucedido? Lucy soporto una semana de… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Lucy los hizo pasar por una semana de mierda! Todo por culpa de su estúpido prometido que tiene estúpidos amigos rubios folla-hermanitas.

Era complicado correr sin hacer ruido, Molly no era precisamente buena desenvolviéndose con tacones, así que Hugo termino por alzarla como a un costal de papas y correr tan rápido como se lo permitían sus músculos. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del tío Percy y tía Audrey, una vez en la puerta, Hugo bajo torpemente a Molly ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la chica. Su tío Percy abrió la puerta lentamente, un poco tembloroso.

Casi empujando a Molly, Hugo entró a la habitación y vio… ¿Lucy?

\- -¿Qué le paso? - Preguntó Hugo incrédulo.

\- -La encontré así - Murmuró tío Percy con voz preocupada - Tenía varias pastillas al lado, no sé cuántas pudo haber tomado.

\- -Yo hago piruetas - Masculló Lucy con los ojos descolocados, una cara que reflejaba su ausencia mental del lugar, un poco de baba saliendo de su boca y el cuerpo tan flojo como el de una muñeca.

Molly agarró el frasco que se encontraba al lado de su hermana y lo reviso.

\- -Alprazolam - Murmuró Molly - Esto es Xanax, un fármaco para los estados de ansiedad. Debió tomar algunos de los de la abuela, pero normalmente se toma media pastilla.

\- -¿Cuántas tomo Lucy? - Preguntó tío Percy preocupado.

\- -Payasito, payasito - Repetía Lucy como idiota mientras intentaba aplaudir con las manos (intentaba, pues sus manos nunca chocaban), alarmando así a todos los presentes a niveles inalcanzables.

\- -Para estar en ese estado diría que al menos tres - Murmuró Molly seria - O tal vez cuatro - añadió al ver que su hermana no podía tragar su saliva.

Esto era… Mierda… Esto era el colmo. ¿Cómo pudiste cagarla así Lucy Weasley? ¿No te enseñaron a leer? ¿No lees las indicaciones antes de tomar relajantes que al parecer podrían dormir a un caballo?

\- -¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Percy Weasley desesperado - Faltan… - Murmuró mientras veía el reloj de su muñeca - ¡Un minuto! Estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos. - Lloriqueaba su tío.

Joder. Su tío Percy estaba al borde de un colapso ¿sería mala idea darle lo que tomo Lucy? Solo para calmarlo un poco...

\- -Descuida, papá. Intentaremos despertarla con agua fría y hielos. No estará completamente consciente pero al menos podrá caminar y hablar - Intentó tranquilizar Molly.

\- -Iré por hielo - Ofreció Hugo y sin esperar respuesta, bajo corriendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

¿Cómo podía pasar esto? ¿Qué otra crisis podría tener esta estúpida boda? Estúpida Lucy ¿No puedes esperar a estar con amigos y sin familiares mayores alrededor para drogarte como la gente normal? ¿Quién se dopa de tal forma minutos antes de su boda? Su prima estaba realmente mal de la cabeza, gracias a Dios encontró a alguien igual de idiota que ella.

Agitado, Hugo llegó a la cocina y saco varios hielos de la heladera para colocarlos en una jarra.

\- -¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no estas afuera? ¿Dónde está Molly? - Preguntaba su madre, quien acababa de entrar a la cocina - Scorpius no puede entrar si no está Molly. Si los padrinos no entran, el novio no lo hace. Si el novio no entra, la novia…

\- -Mamá - Interrumpió Hugo - Lucy tuvo una especie de emergencia de último minuto. Diles a todos que nos de 5 minutos y que todo será normal.

\- -¿5 minutos? ¿Por qué necesitan tanto tiempo?

¿En serio, mujer? ¿5 minutos es demasiado retraso para la boda del infierno?

\- -Solo hazlo, mamá. Estoy apurado - Se disculpó Hugo mientras corría escaleras arriba para llevar los hielos a la novia sin cerebro.

Entró a la habitación y ahí estaba: Percy dándose a sí mismo palabras de apoyo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, y ¿Dónde está Molly?

\- -¿Molly? - Preguntó Hugo preocupado, con la jarra de hielo aun en la mano.

\- -Baño, Lucy, baño - Lloriqueó su tío.

Preocupado Hugo entro al baño de sus tíos… Molly ayudaba a Lucy a vomitar. ¡Que agradable!

\- -Ya estamos terminando - Dijo Molly con sus dedos metidos en la garganta de Lucy, provocándole las últimas arcadas - Trae el hielo - Ordenó su prima.

Con todo el asco del mundo Hugo le paso la jarra y ayudó a Molly a sentar a la novia en una posición más cómoda.

\- -Intenta mascar esto - Decía Molly con dulzura mientras ponía un hielo en la boca de Lucy.

\- -¿Qué hago? - Farfulló Lucy con la cabeza dando vueltas.

¡Por fin! No estaba completamente consciente, pero al menos no hablaba sobre piruetas y payasos ¡Molly Weasley, ganaste una mansión, cortesía de Theo Estúpido Nott!

\- -Esto es lo único que conseguiremos por el momento - Explicó Molly - Su cuerpo asimiló los componentes del Alprazolam rápidamente, así que solo nos queda esperar para que vuelva a estar completamente sobria.

\- -¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? - Preguntó Hugo, aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

\- -Si tenemos suerte 5 horas - Murmuró Molly con tristeza - ¿Cancelamos la boda? Podríamos atrasarla una semana...

¡Joder! ¿Alargar este circo? ¡Por todos los dioses que no lo permitiría!

\- -No, todos los invitados llegaron. No queremos que Lucy quede mal ¿verdad? - Expusó Hugo mientras Molly asentía con la cabeza - Tu padre caminará con ella por el altar, luego se la dará a Theo, dile que le aconseje no soltarla ni un segundo para evitar que se caiga.

\- -¿Los votos? - Preguntó Molly preocupada.

\- -¿Puede leer? - Preguntó Hugo de vuelta.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Lucy que tenía un poco de rímel corrido y continuaba mascando los hielos como un bebé.

\- -Tendremos que averiguarlo - Murmuró Molly resignada, mientras le arreglaba el maquillaje a su hermana menor - Ayúdame a llevarla con mi padre.

Ambos levantaron a Lucy, quien a pesar de no tener el cuerpo como el de una muñeca de trapo como hace unos minutos, todavía no tenía nada de coordinación ni equilibrio. Era como caminar con la persona más borracha del universo.

\- -Papá, esto es lo máximo que conseguiremos - Dijo Molly señalando a Lucy.

\- -Soy lo máximo que conseguiremos - Afirmo Lucy con cara de idiota.

\- -Mierda - Maldijo su tío Percy, logrando que Hugo y Molly abriesen los ojos de par en par. ¿Su tío Percy diciendo una palabrota? Sin lugar a dudas eso fue lo más extraño de toda la semana - No importa, no esta tan mal - Dijo su tío no muy convencido - Ayúdenme a bajarla. La boda no puede retrasarse más.


	68. THEO5

¡Por fin! La estúpida dama de honor decidió aparecer finalmente. Siempre dicen que la espera en las bodas es terriblemente desesperante. Theo no lo creía pero luego de esperar casi 15 minutos para que comience la ceremonia, se dio cuenta de que la ansiedad y la angustia de no tener a tu mujer al lado podrían volver loco al más pasible de los hombres.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Theo en tan solo esos 15 minutos. ¿Lucy ya no lo amaba? ¿Se arrepintió? ¿Seguía enamorada de Albus? ¿Se enteró que no él no pudo hacer los votos y decidió cancelar todo? ¿Percy la convenció de dejarlo?

¡Gracias al cielo que todo terminó! Un segundo más sin tener noticias y habría ido él mismo a ver qué sucedía.

\- Ya es hora Theo - Murmuró Hermione Weasley con una sonrisa cálida - Primero entrarán Scorpius y Molly, luego te diré cuando tengas que hacerlo tú y finalmente Percy llevará a Lucy. Descuida todo irá bien.

\- Gracias - Masculló Theo muy suavito. ¡Tenía la emoción de un niño! Que estúpido había sido al no querer casarse antes con Lucy, tenía que admitir que le encantaba la idea de demostrar su amor frente a las personas más significativas…

La música comenzó a sonar y Theo vio a Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, caminar al lado de Molly Weasley, la hermana de su mujer. Parecían estar discutiendo de algo, seguramente Scorpius le pedía explicaciones por la tardanza de forma grosera y Molly intentaba sonsacarle información sobre su Osito.

\- Es tu turno - Indicó Hermione con una sonrisa maternal. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien le dedicó una sonrisa así? Le encantaba la idea de pertenecer a una familia, y ser parte de una familia tan… peculiar como los Weasley, solo lo alegraba más.

Con paso confiado y relajado, Theo caminó para situarse frente al ministro. Con una sonrisa pudo comprobar que algunas invitadas se sonrojaban al verlo (especialmente Luna Scamander y Hannah Longbottom, a quienes hasta ese entonces no conocía).

Se detuvo en el lugar indicado y Scorpius le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizante. Molly ¿tenía cara de preocupación? ¿Qué podía preocuparla? ¿No le agradaba la idea de que Lucy sea su esclava? ¡Pero si ella ya lo había aceptado! ¡Por favor Molly no abras la boca! ¡No canceles la boda!

La música cambió. Todos giraron para ver ingresar a la novia. Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como el día en que la conoció, tan resplandeciente, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Lucy parecía ni siquiera estar presente, tenía la mirada perdida, seguramente por el amor y la emoción de unir sus vidas.

Finalmente Percy y Lucy llegaron a su lado, su suegro se acercó un poco a él, seguramente para darle una última amenaza y sin dejar de sujetar a Lucy de la cintura le murmuró en el oído.

\- Esta dopada, no la sueltes o se caerá y yo te romperé el cuello - Susurró Percy Weasley para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija y sentarse en la primera fila.

¿Dopada? ¿Qué coño había pasado? ¿La mirada perdida y la sonrisa deslumbrante no eran por amor? Joder, sí Theo se sentía ansioso y angustiado antes, lo que sentía ahora no tenía palabras.

\- Queridos hermanos - Comenzó el ministro - Estamos reunidos hoy para celebrar la unión…

¡Perfecto! Theo se rompió los sesos creando los votos más románticos para Lucy, y llegaba ella y lo arruinaba. Más les vale a esta familia de entrometidos grabar toda la ceremonia, para mostrársela luego a una Lucy consciente y que su mujer llore a moco tendido por los votos más románticos en la historia de la humanidad.

\- Theodore Nott - Indicó el ministro - ¿Aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - Por supuesto que sí, cura inútil.

\- Acepto - Respondió Theo mirando a Lucy a los ojos, intentando transmitirle seguridad con la mirada. Lucy estaba perdida ¿Qué tal si se negaba frente a todos? No lo haría por maldad, pero podría hacerlo… Mierda, mierda. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía tan nervioso con tanta facilidad? ¡En una semana sintió todas las emociones que no sintió en una vida!

\- Lucy Weasley - Dijo el ministro. Mierda, aquí viene… Lucy, por amor a Dios, solo acepta… - ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Mierda, Lucy. Responde rápido por el amor de Dios. No me hagas llorar frente a todos tus parientes. Te lo ruego… Di que sí…

\- Yo… - Masculló Lucy un poco mareada - Sí, acepto.

¡Gracias Dios! Theo sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

\- El novio a preparado unas palabras - Indicó el ministró para que los aplausos de los invitados se silencien.

Llegó la hora… Scorpius le pasó los votos que escribieron entre todos y Theo comenzó a leer.

\- Toda mi vida sentí que vivía en una mentira - Leyó Theo - Sentía que ocultaba quien era realmente, hasta que entendí que uno no puede ser feliz si se oculta de los demás. El momento en el que acepte mi sexualidad… - ¡Mierda! ¡Eran los votos de Louis! ¡Estúpido imbécil! Theo cambio de página rápidamente y siguió leyendo - Lo tuve todo, todo lo que podía soñar e incluso más, pero un día vi una hermosa mujer en un aeropuerto - ¿aeropuerto? - Digo… Una galería de arte - Corrigió Theo nervioso - Vi una hermosa mujer en una galería de arte y me quede hechizado con su esencia. Sé que una semana puede parecer poco, pero Rose… - ¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido Malfoy! ¡Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cambiar el nombre! - Rose es la prima del amor de mi vida.

Todos los invitados miraban confundidos a Theo. La escena era… Patética. Theo cambio de página rápidamente.

\- Para algunos casarse puede ser un error, pero cuando sabes que es lo correcto, lo sabes - Leyó Theo, agradeciendo que esta vez sus amigos no pusieran estupideces - ¿Cómo puedo saber que es lo correcto? Ninguna mujer me dejó tantas veces con una erección… - ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Deke de mierda! - Con una elección de amar - Intentó arreglar Theo desesperado. Nuevamente cambió de hoja - Lucy, nadie me entiende como tú. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera del crimen y mi futura… actual esposa. Gracias por aceptar el viaje a Brasil y darme el mejor regalo que pude imaginar, y gracias por repetirlo con Ali la otra noche - ¡¿Qué coño?! Antes de seguir metiendo la pata, volvió cambiar de página - Siempre te amaré y aunque odie a mi hermano… - Mierda. Esto era inútil. Theo dejó de leer las estupideces que le escribieron y finalizó - Siempre te amaré y te cuidaré, gracias por estar a mi lado.

Los invitados aplaudieron muy confundidos. Incluso Lily y James olvidaron poner su ya conocida cara de desprecio para dar paso a expresiones de confusión solamente.

\- Emm, gracias, Theo - Dijo el ministro confundido e incómodo - Lucy, también preparo algo…

Lucy se veía totalmente desubicada. Molly le pasó un papel con miedo y gracias a Dios, su mujer no lo hizo caer en el acto… Joder, esto era patético. Daban pena ajena. Si Theo había metido la pata con los votos, ni que decir de lo que haría una Lucy con más drogas en la sangre que una estrella de rock. Su esposa y esclava se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

\- Hace cuatro años tome una decisión que cambiaría mi vida - Dijo Lucy con voz fuerte y clara - Decidí seguir una meta imposible y buscar suerte vendiendo pinturas, alejándome por primera vez de mi familia. Recuerdo lo asustada que estuve los primeros meses, no tenía amigos ni familiares cerca. Pensé en regresar a Londres más veces de las que puedo recordar. Sin embargo, un día me llamaron para que presente mis pinturas en una exposición. La ilusión, el orgullo y la alegría que tuve al ver mis cuadros colgados en una galería de arte se desvanecieron el momento en el que te vi entrar. Usabas un traje gris, tenías la mirada seria y veías con asco todas las pinturas. Nunca tuve tanto miedo porque a alguien no le gusten mis cuadros, ni siquiera con mis jefes o mis padres. Cuando finalmente llegaste a mi lado y viste el primer cuadro que pinte, vi por primera vez una sonrisa dibujarse en tu rostro. Te volteaste y preguntaste ¿es tuyo? con orgullo y admiración en la mirada. Desde ese momento supe que estaba perdida. Te convertiste en mi amigo, mi confidente, mi mentor, mi amante y mi enemigo a la hora de elegir la cena. Me enseñaste a aceptar quien era y valorar mi verdadera naturaleza, me enseñaste a comer aceitunas y a catar vinos, me enseñaste a amar y confiar en una persona, me diste el amigo y la familia que necesitaba en California. Por eso y más quiero estar siempre a tu lado y seguir aprendiendo a ver el mundo de la forma en que lo haces. Te amo.

Theo tenía la boca abierta y lágrimas en los ojos. La mayoría de los invitados limpiaban como podían sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? ¿Lucy realmente lo veía así? No podía creer cuanto la amaba, no era normal amar tanto a una persona.

\- …Marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia - Concluyó el ministro. Al parecer Theo ni siquiera escuchó las palabras del idiota por quedarse viendo a su mujer. ¡Como la amaba! ¡Lucy era su vida!

Theo sonriente tomó a Lucy de la cintura y le dedico el beso más dulce y romántico en los labios… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué Lucy sabía a vomito? Con cara de asco y confusión Theo cortó el besó mientras todos aplaudían y Lucy movía la cabeza de un lado al otro como una niña.


	69. FRED3

Fue patético - Reía Lorcan.

\- A mí me parecieron muy románticos - Defendió Lyssander con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Románticos? El imbécil ni siquiera sabía lo que hablaba - Se burló James.

\- Ni siquiera mis votos fueron tan estúpidos y eso que solo cambie algunas palabras de una canción - Confesó Fred.

Mientras los amigos se burlaban de la patética escena que Theo había presentado en el altar, los demás invitados se acercaban a los novios para felicitarlos. Cuando vieron que la fila ya estaba acabando, decidieron ir (más por apariencia que por realmente desearles felicidad).

\- Felicidades, Lucy - Murmuraron James y Lorcan evitando ver a Theo.

\- Me gusta el atún - Contestó la novia con cara de idiota.

Todos los amigos se miraron entre sí, totalmente confundidos.

\- Al parecer se tomó demasiados ansiolíticos antes de la boda - Explicó Theo, mientras sujetaba a su esposa por la cintura para evitar que se caiga.

\- ¿Una mujer dopada pudo hacer un mejor discurso que vos? - Molestó Fred - Eso dice mucho de tus facultades mentales y cognitivas ¿no crees?

\- Sí, sí. Gracias por la bendición - Cortó Theo de mal humor.

\- Tal vez si hubieras leído lo que te escribí hasta el final, todo hubiera resultado mejor - Murmuró Lyssander - No me rompí los sesos para que dejes de leer en el primer párrafo.

\- ¿Tú lo escribiste? - Preguntó Lorcan divertido - Y yo que pensé que te agradaba Theo. Eres un genio, hermanito. Ten a tus enemigos cerca y humíllalos frente a todos. ¡Un genio!

No pudieron seguir molestando a Theo, pues su tía Hermione se acercó para pedirles que se sienten en las mesas para escuchar el discurso de Percy y los padrinos.

\- ¿Más discursos? ¿No tuvimos suficiente con eso? - Preguntó James mientras señalaba a Theo.

\- Esta vez tendrán alcohol y algunos bocados en la mesa - Tranquilizó la tía Hermione - Y cuando acaben, empezará la fiesta.

\- Solo espero que mi padre le haya escrito el discurso a tío Percy - Murmuró Fred - Ya sabemos la gran idea que es.

Todos se dispersaron y se sentaron en sus lugares. Fred fue junto a Lindsay y no pudo evitar acariciar su muslo por debajo de la mesa. ¡Vamos! Su mujer estaba increíblemente guapa con el vestido violeta. Lindsay le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y ambos esperaron a que los demás guarden silencio para escuchar el estúpido brindis y poder beber como querían.

Fred no podía estar más contento por cómo estaba su relación con Lindsay, parecía que habían vuelto a la fase de luna de miel. Nuevamente Lindsay volvía a ser la graciosa y traviesa bailarina que lo enamoró en un principio.

\- Silencio, por favor, silencio - Pedía su tío Percy mientras se levantaba de su asiento - Gracias - Dijo una vez que todos se callaron - Gracias a todos por venir hoy a celebrar el amor de mi princesa y Theo. La gran mayoría conocen a Lucy desde niña, creo que todos recuerdan a la linda niñita que siempre pintaba las paredes, a decir verdad no sé por qué me sorprendí tanto cuando confesó que quería ser artista, todas las pistas estuvieron frente a mi nariz todo el tiempo - Bromeó Percy causando risas en los invitados - Lucy siempre fue la alegría de la casa y, junto a Molly, la luz de mi vida. Extraño esos tiempos en el que mis niñas me veían como a un héroe, cuando me pedían ayuda para las tareas o que cure una rodilla rasmillada. Supongo que todos los padres quisieran regresar en el tiempo y hacer ese periodo eterno - Fred pudo ver que todos sus tíos asentían con la cabeza y que sus tías tenían lágrimas en los ojos, ¿en serio? ¿Cuánto más piensan llorar hoy? - Sin embargo no es posible, todo tiene su fin y ser el héroe de tus hijas también termina. En ésta nueva etapa solo soy un espectador, Lucy encontró a alguien más para que la ayude y la cuide, es mi momento de dar un paso a un lado y ver a mi niña crecer. Esa es la tarea más difícil de los padres, ver a tus hijas crecer y vivir sus propias vidas, y solo hacerles saber que siempre estarás ahí, para ayudar a hacer las tareas, curar rodillas, amarlas a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia y aceptar a su nuevo compañero de vida. ¡Por Lucy y Theo! - Finalizó levantando su copa.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y luego bebieron un poco, mientras algunos se limpiaban algunas lágrimas que escaparon. Aunque Fred y Lindsay no lloraron, solo se dedicaron a terminar a la primera su copa de champagne. Eso amaba de su mujer, tenía la misma vena divertida, relajada y fiestera que él.

\- Ahora el padrino dirá unas palabras - Anunció la tía Hermione para silenciar al resto.

Fred vio con diversión que Scorpius se levantaba de su asiento con seguridad y altanería, pero el momento en que veía a su prima Rose, se ponía nervioso y evitaba cruzar miradas con ella.

\- Theo y Lucy - Dijo el rubio - Desde hace tres años y medio que tengo que soportar sus miradas de amor, sus palabras cursis y ese aire de devoción que desprenden cuando están juntos. Tengo que admitir que nunca entendí como podían ser tan felices, cómo parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, cómo podían maravillarse incluso con los defectos del otro. No lo entendí hasta esta semana. Conocí una persona que me demostró que sí era posible, que sí se podía pensar en una sola mujer todo el día, que sí se podía odiar la terquedad de una persona a niveles inalcanzables y aun así desear estar con ella, descubrí que prefería pelear con esa persona que hacer el amor con otras - Decía el rubio mirando a Rose (quien se recostaba tanto en su asiento que seguramente quería desaparecer bajo el mantel) Todos los que no sabían de Scorpius y Rose, miraban al rubio sin parpadear, esperando que revele quien era la jovencita - Ah, si - Dijo rubio dándose cuenta de donde estaba - Por Theo y Lucy.

Una vez más bebieron y aplaudieron ante el discurso. Fred vio divertido que su prima estaba roja como un tomate y evitaba mirar en dirección al rubio. Dom, Sam y April parecían cuervos alrededor de Rosie, mientras hablaban con las cabezas juntas.

Sin ninguna presentación Molly se levantó de su asiento y espero tranquilamente a que todos guarden silencio. Cuando vio que todos estaban lo suficientemente callados comenzó.

\- Gracias. Para los que no me conocen, soy la hermana de Lucy - Bromeo Molly - Mi padre ya habló de lo difícil que es vivir sin Lucy al lado y Scorpius habló sobre el amor de los novios. En realidad no me queda más que repetir lo que dijeron con otras palabras. Así que para hacer esto corto y que todos comiencen a festejar como sé que quieren hacerlo, diré esto: Me alegro de ver a mi hermana tan contenta y enamorada, y me alegra ver a la razón de su alegría tan contento y enamorado. ¡Por la feliz pareja!

Todos aplaudieron y bebieron. ¿Molly sin dar un discurso de 7 horas sobre los estatutos que implica la legalidad del matrimonio? ¡Esto era un milagro de navidad adelantado!

Todos conversaban alegremente en sus respectivas mesas. Fred estaba sentado junto a su esposa, Morgan, James, Lorcan, Lily, Rox, Sander, Vic y Teddy. Su mesa era la más divertida sin lugar a dudas. (Dejando a un lado a Lily y Vic, quienes no podían tomar, y a Lorcan y Teddy que no lo hacían para acompañar a sus esposas) Todos los demás se dedicaron a embriagarse como si fuera su primer año de universidad.

\- Roxie, ¿puedo preguntar por qué dijiste que pasaste la noche con Alissa? - Preguntó James interesado.

\- Para apoyar a Dom, Rose y Sam - Contestó su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Es cierto? - Preguntó Fred mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza - ¡Joder, eres mi héroe! - Exclamó ganándose un golpe juguetón por parte de Lindsay - Es broma, cielo. Ninguna Californiana se compara con la bailarina más flexible…

\- Cállate, idiota. Eres mi hermano - Ordenó Rox fingiendo arcadas.

\- Todavía no puedo creer lo de Dom - Confesó Lily, mientras acunaba a Xeno sobre su pecho - ¿No deberíamos hacer algo para defenderla?

\- ¿Defender a Dom? - Preguntó Lorcan divertido.

\- Incluso estoy pensando en apoyar a Deke - Bromeó Teddy - Mi cuñadita invocará a sus demonios del circulo del infierno sí esto no se soluciona rápido.

Todos rieron divertidos. La verdad Dominique no le preocupaba, no porque no la ame, obviamente la amaba y la cuidaba como a cualquiera de sus primas. Sin embargo Dominique Weasley nunca necesitó ayuda para defenderse de los hombres, eran los hombres los que necesitaban un psicólogo competente luego de salir con su prima.

\- De todas formas deberíamos advertirle - Dijo Vic - Sé que Dom se encargará de todo sola y que disfrutará torturando al pobre chico, pero nunca esta demás darle un respaldo.

\- Vale, vale - Dijo James mientras bebía de un trago el contenido de su vaso - Más tarde le damos la amenaza, ahora hay que preocuparnos de lo que realmente importa: Emborracharnos.

Nadie pudo notar que Morgan volcaba los ojos ante las palabras de James, tampoco notaron que Celine miraba a James desde su mesa, ni que Albus miraba primero a Celine, luego a James y finalmente a Morgan.


	70. CELINE4

En la mesa de "los Californianos" cada quien estaba en su propio mundo. Scorpius y Deke miraban con expresión de amor y despecho la mesa donde estaban Rose y Dominique. Peter y Ali sonreían enamorados, se agarraban de la mano y miraban de reojo a los niños pequeños. Theo le limpiaba la baba a Lucy, y la novia solo hablaba cosas de atún y sardinas. Albus…

\- Cel, habla conmigo - Rogaba su ex novio.

\- Estoy hablando contigo, Albus.

\- Quiero arreglar las cosas…

¡Joder! ¿Por qué Albus se empeñaba en ponérselo tan difícil? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que aún le dolía? Romper con alguien es difícil, romper con alguien a quien amabas es aún más, tener a tu ex respirando sobre tu nuca todo el tiempo y fingir que todo está bien, es una tortura de la inquisición. Gracias al cielo el cantante de la banda le salvo el pellejo.

\- ¡Demos la bienvenida a su primer baile, al señor y la señora Nott! - Exclamó el cantante de la banda, mientras la música comenzaba y todos los invitados aplaudían y animaban.

\- Mierda - Escuchó murmurar a un Theo completamente pálido. Al parecer había olvidado el baile.

Su amigo sujetó a Lucy por la cintura y con cierta dificultad la guio al centro de la pista, cuando se encontraron en el lugar indicado, Theo sujetó firmemente a Lucy de la cintura y Lucy se quedó estática viéndolo. Después de unos segundos sin hacer nada, Theo dirigió los brazos de Lucy sobre sus hombros y volvió a cogerla por la cintura. Era cruel decirlo y nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la escena era tan graciosa que Celine agradeció mentalmente a sus amigos por darle ese regalo en un momento tan incómodo y difícil de su vida.

\- Celine, de verdad te amo - Insistía Albus - Dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, lo que sea, solo pídelo.

\- Dame espacio, Al - Contestó Cel un poco incomoda, nunca habría imaginado estar en la posición de ahora. Con Albus rogándole por estar juntos y Celine con el corazón confundido.

Lucy comenzó a dar saltitos en su mismo sitio, mientras Theo intentaba mecerla al ritmo de la música. Finalmente, para evitar que Lucy continúe dando saltos, Theo la abrazó completamente y casi alzándola del suelo la movió de un lado al otro, logrando que las piernas de Lucy cuelguen como las de una muñeca. Al parecer a Lucy no le gustó ser alzada de esa forma, pues comenzó a mover las piernas como si estuviera pedaleando en una bicicleta, lamentablemente su rodilla golpeó la entrepierna de Theo y el adolorido esposo la bajo con torpeza y continuaron bailando abrazados.

¿Una escena graciosa? Retiro lo dicho, era la escena más triste, vergonzosa y humillante que Celine vio en toda su vida. ¿Por qué no se rendían y paraban? Theo realmente era perseverante y obsesivo, para llevar semejante humillación hasta el final.

Finalmente, gracias a Dios, la música termino. Todos aplaudieron por solidaridad y los novios se dispusieron a regresar a la mesa, sin embargo Lucy escapó de los brazos de Theo y fue corriendo en dirección a la banda. Theo alarmado corrió tras su nueva esposa y sujetándola firmemente de la cintura regresaron a su mesa. Aunque todo el camino Lucy bailaba una melodía imaginaria y Theo intentaba apresurar el paso para dejar de ser el centro de atención. Esta sí que era una boda diferente.

La música sonó nuevamente, esta vez era una canción alegre y algunas personas se levantaron para bailar. Justin, Louis, Hugo y Rose fueron los primeros en levantarse. Celine sintió lástima al ver la expresión de su amigo Scorpius, el pobre no despegaba la vista de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Bailamos? - Preguntó Albus suplicando con la mirada. No quería ser cruel con Albus, una parte de ella (casi el 99%) moría por bailar y arreglar las cosas con él. Sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez no era lo correcto.

\- Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada - Contestó Celine con una mueca en la cara, que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

Le partió el alma ver a Albus asentir decepcionado con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. ¡Diablos! Odiaba verlo así, Celine siempre hizo todo lo posible para ver a Albus contento y alegre, saber que era la causa de su tristeza, la agobiaba demasiado.

\- ¿Bailamos? - Preguntó una voz a su espalda. ¿James?

Celine dio la vuelta y vio sorprendida al hermano de su ex, ofreciéndole una mano. No podía bailar con James, acababa de rechazar a Albus, aceptar bailar con su hermano/enemigo sería el detonante de la bomba. No quería que Albus este triste, aún lo quería mucho. Sin embargo… Era James quien le ofrecía un baile…

\- Claro - Contesto Celine tomando su mano y levantándose de la mesa.

Al parecer la mesa de "los Californianos" decidieron regresar de sus propios mundos y ponerse de acuerdo para exponer la misma cara de asombro. Efectivamente, todos tenían expresión de asombro.

Incluso Scorpius y Deke dejaron de mirar a sus amores imposibles para abrir la boca y mirar a Cel y James como si fueran fenómenos de circo.

Incluso Peter y Ali dejaron de babear por los niños para dibujar las mismas muecas de estupefacción en sus caras.

Incluso Theo dejo de darle hielos en la boca a Lucy para voltear la cabeza tan rápido que podría haberse hecho daño.

Incluso Lucy… Bueno, Lucy no. Lucy seguía hablando incoherencias y moviendo la cabeza como una niña escuchando una canción de cuna.

Incluso Albus mezcló la ya conocida cara de dolor y tristeza, con expresiones de sorpresa y miedo.

Sin decir nada más Celine y James se alejaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la pista. James puso una mano en su cintura y Celine coloco los brazos sobre sus hombros. Tomando en cuenta que nunca tomaron clases de baile juntos, había que admitir que ambos se entendían a la perfección en la pista, se sincronizaban perfectamente y tenían muchísima química al bailar.

\- Bailas muy bien - Alagó Celine con una sonrisa.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, pero Lindsay me enseño un par de cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no tendría que decirlo? - Preguntó Cel divertida.

\- ¿Y que todos se enteren que mi talento no es innato? No, gracias - Contesto James guiñando un ojo, logrando que se vea aún más guapo.

¿Más guapo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Celine no podía pensar eso! ¡James era el enemigo mortal de Albus! Aunque… Albus ya no era nada de Cel, no más que un lindo recuerdo al menos.

\- ¿Mi hermano no te deja en paz? - Preguntó James, acertando completamente.

\- Todas las rupturas son difíciles - Contestó Celine - ¿Cómo se lo tomó Morgan?

\- ¿Se tomó qué?

\- Su ruptura.

James alejó un poco la cabeza con gesto interrogante, tenía una sonrisa divertida y los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Piensas que rompí con Morgan?

\- Bueno… sí. ¿Por qué otra razón bailarías conmigo?

\- ¿Piensas que estoy ligando contigo? - Preguntó James divertido.

¿Era normal sentirte nerviosa ante ese tipo de comentarios? No, Celine. No te puede gustar James Potter. Es el hermano de tu ex.

\- No ligar, pero pensé que intentabas escapar de tu ex como yo lo hago con el mío.

\- No intento escapar de Morgan - Confesó James sonriendo dulcemente - Tampoco intento alejarte de tu ex, aunque si te hice un favor me alegraría mucho.

\- ¿No me ayudaste a alejarme de Al? ¿Entonces por qué me sacaste a bailar?

\- Necesito tu ayuda - Dijo James con una atractiva y traviesa sonrisa en el rostro - Le pediré a Morgan que se case conmigo, hoy.

Celine dejó de bailar unos segundos completamente sorprendida ¿James le pediría matrimonio a Morgan? No podía creerlo. Se sintió increíblemente estúpida por pensar un segundo que James Potter intentaba ligar con ella. Se obligó a sí misma a no decepcionarse, después de todo acababa de cortar una relación de años con alguien a quien amaba con locura y éste era un tío que conocía desde hace una semana. Digan lo digan Scorp y Deke, una semana era poco tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? - Preguntó Celine con curiosidad - No es por nada, pero no creo que sea la persona favorita de Morgan por el momento, hablar bien de ti no ayudaría a la causa.

James lanzó una carcajada divertida. Era realmente agradable, con James no pasaba momentos incómodos.

\- Necesito que distraigas a Morgan cuando vaya al baño, tienes que retenerla el mayor tiempo posible. Una vez que salga yo estaré en el escenario y haré algo tan estúpido y romántico que no le quedará más opción que casarse conmigo - Confesó James contento.

\- No lo entiendo - Admitió Celine - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguna de tus primas? Es decir, obviamente te ayudaré y todo eso, pero ¿Por qué me pediste ayuda a mí?

\- Mis primas tienen una misión diferente - Explicó James - Mis abuelos y mis tíos tienen órdenes muy estrictas de que nadie se acerque al escenario…

\- ¿Por qué? - Interrumpió Cel con curiosidad

\- En la boda de Vic y Teddy… Fred, los gemelos y yo nos subimos para cantar y bailar un poco…

\- Me lo imagino - Contestó Cel divertida ¡James era increíblemente gracioso y espontáneo! - Entonces la misión de tus primos es distraer a los adultos ¿me equivoco?

\- Exactamente, mi dulce Celine - Respondió James divertido - Mientras ellos distraen a los guardias, yo entro al banco y robo los billetes.

\- Es tan romántico - Suspiro Celine encantada - Me alegra que te tomes tantas molestias para pedir matrimonio, la mayoría de los hombres no son tan detallistas.

\- ¿Te digo un secreto? - Murmuró James un poco más serio.

\- Claro.

\- Tengo miedo de que me diga que no. Me partiría el corazón y no lo digo por la humillación pública, lo digo porque si Morgan no quiere casarse conmigo significa que no me quiere en su futuro…

\- Todo irá bien, ya lo veras - Lo confortó Celine con una sonrisa. Aunque una pequeña parte dentro de ella se preguntó si realmente sería tan terrible que Morgan diga que no.


	71. DOMINIQUE4

Dominique ¿Podemos hablar? - Preguntó su padre.

Mierda, aquí viene otro discurso de lo irresponsable, inmadura y decepcionante que soy. ¿Por qué no lo superas? No soy la primera persona del mundo en emborracharse y cometer una estupidez.

\- Seguro, papá ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hable con tu tía Hermione.

\- ¿Que bueno? - Contestó Dom sin entender a qué rayos quería llegar su padre.

\- Tu tía es amiga de varios jueces y notarios - Explicó su padre - Le conté tu caso y nos prometió solucionarlo en cuatro días.

¡¿Cuatro días?! ¡Gracias a Dios por la tía Hermione! En menos de una semana el peor error de su vida quedaría solo como un mal recuerdo. Dom sintió que se libraba de un enorme peso de encima.

\- Eso es genial - Admitió la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así - pidió su padre.

¿Era en serio? No, papá. Pienso casarme con cuanto idiota tenga al frente ¡Joder! Realmente era el colmo de la desconfianza en una hija ¿Una no puede equivocarse una vez sin ser la loca adicta a los matrimonios?

\- No voy a decepcionarte, padre. Se lo sensible que te pone tener una hija fracasada - contesto Dominique cruzándose de brazos, bastante molesta.

\- Nunca te llame fracasada, Dominique.

\- ¿Decir que esta decepción era la mayor y que eso era mucho, no es sinónimo de tener una hija fracasada?

\- Siento que lo hayas visto así - Contesto Bill Weasley serio - Sin embargo, pienso que eres demasiado valiosa e inteligente como para estar atorada en un trabajo así.

\- Gracias, papá, pero un título universitario no te hace más como persona y no todos tenemos nuestra autoestima de acuerdo al salario que ganamos - Se defendió Dom, aunque eran palabras vacías pues esas cosas sí afectaban a la rubia.

\- Lo sé, cariño. Quiero que seas feliz, pero no me pidas que te diga que estoy orgulloso cuando cometes actos tan imprudentes e inmaduros como casarte con alguien a quien no conoces…

\- Sí, sí. Fue una estupidez, pero se anulará y no quedará en nada. Al menos no me hice un tatuaje, que esas cosas sí son permanentes - Volvió a mentir la rubia.

Su padre asintió y al ver que Fleur lo buscaba se despidió rápidamente de su hija. Joder, ahora sí que necesitaba un trago. La rubia se acercó a la barra con molestia y ordenó un whiskey en las rocas. Mientras esperaba su bebida notó que su "amado" esposo se acercaba. Mierda, ¿no podía tener un segundo de paz?

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó el moreno tanteando terreno.

\- Más que bien. Mi tía podrá solucionar todo el asunto del matrimonio en cuatro días - Comentó la rubia mientras recibía el whiskey con una mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuatro días? ¿No estaremos casados?

\- Exacto. No tendrás que preocuparte de buscar abogados ni nada por el estilo.

\- Pero… Un abogado me dijo que no se puede anular… No es legal… Yo… - Se trababa Deke.

Pobre imbécil, seguramente buscaba excusas para seguir casados.

\- Se puede anular, lo que no debería ser legal es casar a la gente que se encuentra en estado de ebriedad - Comentó la rubia molesta.

\- ¿Estas molesta conmigo? - Preguntó Deke con cara de perro asustado.

\- Te casaste conmigo y dejaste que me haga un tatuaje. Al parecer tenías toda la intención de arruinar mi vida en una noche ¿cómo crees que me siento?

La cara del moreno era realmente patética. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera fue cruel ni vengativa. ¿Cómo podía poner esa cara de perro abandonado, cuando lo había tratado con más paciencia de lo que habría imaginado?

\- ¿Estar conmigo arruinaría tu vida? - Preguntó Deke sorprendiendo completamente a la rubia.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó Dom confundida.

\- Eres mesera, aquí no tienes un futuro seguro ni nada por qué quedarte. Si vas conmigo a California podría darte todas las comodidades del mundo y no tendrías que mover un dedo, quiero hacerte feliz y que…

Lamentablemente Deke no pudo continuar con su discurso, pues Dominique Weasley heredó el gancho de su padre y le dio un golpe certero en la nariz, provocando que unas gotas de sangre resbalen por la boca y el mentón del moreno.

No importa, se lo había ganado. Deke Trevors no solo estaba insultando su forma de vida, no solo estaba menospreciando su trabajo y sus decisiones, el idiota la estaba comparando con una prostituta de alta calidad. ¿Mudarse para tener comodidades? ¿Qué vendría luego? ¿Una cena a cambio de una chupada de polla? ¿Un viaje en crucero a cambio de sexo anal? ¿Un collar de perlas a cambio de un hijo? ¡¿Qué coño estaba mal con ese pedazo de imbécil?!

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! - Exclamó Deke sujetando su nariz con las dos manos.

\- ¿Eres imbécil? - Preguntó la rubia furiosa - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? ¿Piensas que por no tener dinero aceptaré ser la puta esclava de cualquier tío que se me ponga en frente?

\- ¿Esclava? Dominique yo quiero una vida contigo… - Murmuraba el idiota aun cubriéndose la nariz.

\- ¿Una vida? ¿Qué pasara cuando envejezca? ¿Qué tal si engordo? ¿Echaras a la calle a la mesera sin futuro? - Preguntó Dom con la cara roja de furia.

\- ¡No me case contigo por tu aspecto! - Exclamó Deke.

Por Dios. Un imbécil se casa con una mujer guapa que no conoce ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Intuición? ¿Sexto sentido? ¿Una voz interna que le dijo que era la indicada? Maldito idiota, no me vengas con pendejadas de ese calibre porque juro por todos los dioses que te parto la preciosa cara.

\- Genial ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Dame una buena razón y no pediré una anulación - Se burló Dominique mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inclinaba la cabeza, como quien habla con alguien mentiroso y no vas a creerle un pelo.

\- Eres cruel - Contestó Deke ¿Cruel? ¿Esa era la razón para seguir casados? - Despiadada, vengativa, infantil, inhumana, brutal…

\- ¿Me estas insultando? - Preguntó la rubia con tono confundido.

\- Eres la persona más sanguinaria que conocí. Pensaría que no tienes sentimientos en absoluto, pero vi como te comportas con tu familia, así que supongo que el desprecio te lo guardas para tus pretendientes - Continuo el moreno - Eres la mujer más despiadada que conocí en mi vida. Eres la única capaz de jugar con mi mente sin siquiera intentarlo, eres la única que nunca llorará por un desamor, eres la única que podría interesarse más en las historias de guerra de un anciano que en una declaración de amor, eres la única que realmente se caga en lo que los demás piensen y sientan por ella.

\- ¿Me estas insultando? - Repitió Dom completamente confundida ¿Qué clase de razón para continuar casados era esa?

\- Nunca - Dijo Deke con una sonrisa y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz - Nunca lo haría porque la idea de imaginar que quieras vengarte de mí me hiela la sangre.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- Miedo, admiración, deseo, respeto. A decir verdad eres la única mujer por la que sentí tanto respeto, es la primera vez que me siento así.

Vale. El idiota estaba loco, realmente le faltaba un tornillo ¿Cómo podía decir algo así con una sonrisa en la cara? Aunque idiota y todo… El idiota era honesto. Idiota sí, sin lugar a dudas, pero también honesto. Dom lo miró a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada. Finalmente tomo una decisión (una que siempre estuvo en su mente) pero de todas formas, verbalizarlo lo hace oficial.

\- Estás loco - Contestó la rubia negando con la cabeza y mirando a Deke a los ojos - Ni siquiera es masoquismo, es locura.

\- El amor es ciego y la locura siempre lo acompaña… - Murmuró Deke con una sonrisa. Sin saber que ese tipo de refranes cursis solo provocaban asco, repulsión y rechazo en Dominique.

\- Que bien - Cortó la rubia para evitar que Deke siga diciendo idioteces - De todas formas nuestro matrimonio va a anularse.

La cara de Deke era tristeza pura. Un niño que espera aprobar y se entera que reprobó el año. Daba lástima verlo, Dom casi siente lástima, casi. El moreno tenía la vista en el suelo, parecía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

\- Sin embargo no recuerdo nuestra noche de bodas - Continuó la rubia logrando que Deke la mire a los ojos nuevamente - Supongo que será una buena despedida, pareces interesante - Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa de Deke era deslumbrante, casi contagiosa. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, deseo y alegría.

\- ¿Azotea? - Preguntó Deke contento.

\- Tendrás que darte prisa - Advirtió la rubia - James le pedirá matrimonio a Morgan y no quiero perdérmelo.

Sin decir nada Deke tomo la mano de la rubia y juntos se dirigieron a recordar su noche de bodas.


	72. MORGAN3

James bailaba con la novia de Albus. ¿Era en serio? Después de todo el discurso de cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que respetaba su relación, salía con esto. Joder, respira, Morgan. No te sientas mal por esto. Tu novio es un imbécil sin empatía, pero es el padre de tu hijo… Un gran padre para Jack y un pésimo compañero para Morgan. Es decir, ¿Quién baila primero con la novia de su hermano a quien te le insinuaste la noche anterior antes que bailar con tu novia oficial?

\- Pobre Lucy - Reía Lindsay mientras bebía nuevamente su vaso- No recordará nada de nada.

\- Tiene suerte - Masculló Morgan de mal humor.

¿Por qué James tenía que ser tan inmaduro? Lo más probable era que no esté interesado en Celine, seguramente solo lo hacía para seguir molestando a su hermano por una pelea de hace 10 años. ¡Eso sí que es inmadurez! Aunque… ¿sí no lo hacía por molestar a Albus?

\- Iré por un trago - Dijo Morgan a Lindsay, aunque probablemente su amiga no la escucho pues Fred le metía mano "disimuladamente" por debajo de la mesa.

Morgan caminó en dirección al bar, pidió un ron y cuando estaba regresando a su mesa, decidió esperar un poco. Compartir mesa con Vic y Ted "la pareja perfecta", Lily y Lorcan que destilaban amor por sus nuevos hijos, Rox y Sander que presumían su excelente y divertida vida sexual, y Fred y Lindsay que parecían haber regresado a la primera etapa de enamoramiento… Era una mierda.

Se detuvo junto a un gran árbol mientras veía inevitablemente la pista de baile.

\- Parecen divertirse - Dijo una voz a su lado, logrando sobresaltar a Morgan y hacer que derrame un poco de su bebida.

\- Sí, mucho - Contesto Morgan al ver que la persona era Albus. ¿Por qué iba a hablarle?

\- Es la segunda vez que James hace lo mismo - Murmuró Albus con cara de dolor, mientras veía a la "dulce pareja" bailar y reír divertidos. ¿Hace cuánto que James no reía así con ella?

\- ¿Por lo de Sam? - Preguntó Morgan, ganando un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta - Supéralo. Pasaron 10 años, ni siquiera das pena.

La cara de Albus era de asombro total. La miro completamente confundido, por suerte no se veía ofendido. Muchas veces Morgan decía la verdad sin anestesia y ganaba enemigos resentidos por ello.

\- ¿No te molestaría perder a la persona que amas a manos de tu hermana? ¿No te molestaría pasar por ello dos veces?

Joder. La culpa de todo la tiene Disney, no existe otra explicación para que tanta gente inteligente en muchos ámbitos sea completamente idiota en lo que se refiere a las relaciones de pareja.

\- No puedes perder a alguien porque nunca lo tienes - Contesto Morgan sin despegar la vista de James - Si decides estar en una relación de pareja, estás decidiendo compartir momentos de tu vida con ella, pero no entregarle tu vida.

\- Nunca tuve a Sam… - Murmuró Albus, sin comprender nada de lo que decía.

\- James tampoco - Contestó, ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de Albus - Fue su novio momentáneamente y aun si hubiesen terminado juntos, tampoco la tendría.

\- Obviamente no la tendría en el sentido de propiedad, pero…

\- Albus, nadie se complementa con nadie - Aclaro Morgan - Eres una persona completa tu solito, si quieres puedes compartir cosas con otra persona completa, pero no existe tal cosa de complementarse, de la media naranja, de la otra mitad. Son mierdas que los vendedores de tarjetas inventaron para ganar dinero.

\- Eres una cínica - Dijo Albus con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara - Vale, James nunca tuvo a Sam. Sam nunca fue mi novia y James nunca me la quito, entiendo.

\- No lo entiendes - Contestó Morgan negando con la cabeza, luego de tomar un poco de su ron continuo - Sam nunca fue tu novia, James no te la quito porque Sam nunca fue tuya. Celine es tu novia y la amas, James no te la quito porque la decisión de irse con James es de Celine. James propone Celine dispone ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Crees que están juntos? - Preguntó Albus alarmado.

\- No, al menos por el momento.

\- ¿No te molesta que otra chica baile con tu novio?

\- No - Respondió Morgan ¿Por qué era tan complicado hacerle entender su punto? - James no es mío, puede bailar y hablar con quien se le venga en gana. Lo que me molesta es que no respete nuestra relación.

\- Al final viene a ser lo mismo - Insistió el terco Albus.

Morgan terminó su bebida, agarró la bebida que Al tenía en la mano y también se la acabo de un trago, un poco más animada se dispuso a explicarle a Albus Potter el secreto de las relaciones (o lo que Morgan pensaba que era el secreto de las relaciones)

\- Empecemos de cero - Propuso Morgan quitando por primera vez la vista de los idiotas bailarines - Imagina que sigues con Cel y yo estoy con James. Yo empiezo a coquetear contigo y te propongo tener sexo - Albus hizo una expresión que Morgan no pudo descifrar, pero en realidad no le importo. Estaba decidida a hacer entender a Albus su punto - Si me sigues el juego significa que no respetas la relación que tienes con Cel, por más que tengas el título de novio, no eres suyo pues tu dispones meter tu polla en el orificio que quieras…

\- Vale, creo que eso no se aplica a mí. Me acosté con varias mujeres estando con Cel, obviamente ella estaba presente y estaba de acuerdo, pero…

\- Eso mismo - Insistió Morgan - ¿Lo harías con una mujer sin decírselo a Cel? Tienes la opción, eso te hace libre, una persona completa capaz de tomar decisiones. Si decides no hacerlo es porque respetas lo que tienen juntos. Puedes hacerlo y aun así amar a Cel, puede tratarse de un error, pero de todas formas ya la cagaste. Tú no le perteneces y ella no te pertenece. Cada uno decide por sí mismo, ahora es tu decisión respetar lo que tienen o no.

\- ¿Todo esto es por qué James no te respeta? - Preguntó Albus intentando no ser torpe, pero fallando terriblemente en su intento.

\- Un poco - Admitió Morgan mirando nuevamente la pista de baile. James le hacía dar una vuelta a Cel y seguían riendo divertidos.

\- ¿Lo amas? - Preguntó Albus, hurgando la herida sin saberlo.

¿Lo amaba? Por supuesto que sí. ¿James era un inmaduro incapaz de comprometerse y respetar lo que tenían juntos? Lamentablemente sí.

\- Mucho - Admitió Morgan.

\- ¿Por qué no haces algo? - Insistió Albus - ¿Por qué permites que Celine baile con James? ¿Por qué permites que rían juntos? Apuesto que si vas ahora James dejaría en paz a Cel y se la pasaría contigo.

\- Amar es libertad, Al - Respondió Morgan con una sonrisa triste - ¿De qué me sirve controlar cada movimiento de James? Si él no respeta lo nuestro, tarde o temprano acabara. No se puede alargar eternamente lo inevitable. James es libre de bailar, reír y follar con Celine, sabe que sí pasa el límite lo nuestro acaba… A veces no queda de otra que esperar que la otra persona no te siga decepcionando.

\- Mi hermano es un idiota - Comentó Albus molesto - Amo a Celine, así que no pienses que estoy intentando ligar contigo, pero eres demasiado buena para él. Dejando de lado lo bien que se ve tu culo con ese vestido, eres inteligente, fuerte y tienes más valores de los que James podría soñar. Tómalo como consejo y busca a alguien que este a tu nivel, alguien que te haga crecer y no alguien que te retenga.

\- Aun no lo entiendes - Respondió Morgan con una sonrisa - Puedo crecer yo sola, no necesito alguien que me ayude a ser mejor. Al igual que James, Celine o tú. No necesitamos de una persona salvadora que nos solucione la vida, ¿imaginas lo aburrido que sería de ser así? James no me retiene, lo hago yo sola. Yo no ayudo a crecer a James, lo hace él solo. Somos compañeros de viaje, no el complemento indispensable.

No pudieron seguir hablando, pues Fred y Lindsay completamente ebrios se acercaron.

\- Morgan, hermosa - Dijo Fred mareado.

\- Roxanne quiere que le ayudes a arreglar su maquillaje - Explicó Linsday - Vic y Lily están cuidando a los pequeños y yo no tengo el pulso como para la ocasión - Se burló su amiga mientras daba besos en el cuello de su esposo.

\- Vale - Contestó Morgan divertida - Nos vemos luego - Se despidió de Albus, y se dirigió a la mesa.

James y Celine seguían bailando. Estúpida Morgan ¿Por qué tienes que amarlo?


	73. JAMES4

¿Qué tal si le decía que no? ¿Sí decidía romper con él frente a todos sus familiares? Morgan era increíble, podía tener al hombre que quisiera ¿Por qué conformarse con él? Varias veces le había dicho que debía ser más ambicioso ¿Estaba cometiendo un error? En realidad estaba arriesgando el todo por el nada. Podía tenerlo todo, casarse con Morgan y ser feliz con ella. Podía quedarse sin nada, ser rechazado y romper con la mujer de su vida. ¿Qué tal si le decía que no?

\- Yo me encargaré de papá - Dijo Molly emocionada.

\- Yo de mis padres - Añadió Hugo.

\- Yo de papá - Ofrecía Roxanne.

\- Yo distraeré a papá con alguna emergencia de bebés - Prometió Lily.

Todos los adultos estaban cubiertos ¡Gracias a Dios tenía suficientes primos! Aunque todo sería en vano si Morgan decía que no… Joder, James estaba muriendo de ansiedad. Mientras mordía su uña y daba saltitos nerviosos, vio a Morgan dirigirse al baño. Era la hora… No había marcha atrás. Muy bien, Morgan, es ahora o nunca.

\- Morgan va al baño ¡Distráiganlos! - Ordenó James muriendo de nervios.

Lily fue con sus padres, los niños eran la distracción perfecta, no tendría problemas. Roxanne fue a hablar con George, pues la morena era la única debilidad de su tío. Lyssander fue con tía Luna y Tío Rolf. Hugo con Ron y Hermione. Vic y Teddy corrieron para distraer a Bill, mientras que Louis y Justin conversaban con Fleur, Angelina y Audrey. Sam y April retaron a tío Charlie a beber cerveza. Dom entretenía a tío Neville y tía Hannah con historias de los famosos que llegaron al Royal Cafe. Por su parte, Lorcan concentraba la atención de Hagrid, McGonagall y los Wood en su imitación de la directora McGonagall. Rose perdió en piedra, papel o tijeras, así que tuvo que distraer a la tía Muriel… Molly se encargaba del más difícil de todos, su tío Percy ¡Gracias a Dios, Molly era inteligente!

Bien. Distraer a los guardias del banco. Listo. Ahora solo debía entrar y tomar los billetes.

Con una sonrisa vio a Celine casi correr hacia el baño. Gracias al cielo, Cel acepto ayudarlo y distraer a Morgan. La chica le caía bien, merecía alguien mejor que su hermano sin lugar a dudas…

Morgan retenida en el baño. Listo.

James fue hasta la banda y les pidió la canción especial (no estaba en la lista oficial, por lo que tuvo que pagar 30 dólares al cantante infeliz). No importaba, comenzarían a tocar el segundo en el que Morgan salga del baño. Valía la pena, su mujer se pondría feliz.

Vale, el detalle acústico estaba arreglado. La canción que sonó en su primera cita oficial. Morgan adoraba ese tipo de detalles y James tenía una memoria prodigiosa. Una memoria que lo ayudó a salir de bastantes problemas con su mujer.

Rápidamente le entregó la gerbera roja a su hijo (la flor favorita de Morgan) y el pequeño Jack fue corriendo con sus piecitos hasta la puerta del baño para esperar a su madre… Usar al enano para que su madre se ponga sensible. Listo

Se puso la colonia favorita de Morgan, tenía que oler bien. Metió una menta en su boca, tenía que tener buen aliento. Revisó nuevamente que el anillo este en su bolsillo, no lo podía perder. Joder ¿Era normal ponerse tan nervioso? Nunca preguntó a sus primos como hicieron para pedir matrimonio. Debió haber escuchado un par de consejos antes de hacer esto. ¿Qué tal si metía la pata y perdía a Morgan para siempre?

Una última vez revisó que nadie estuviese vigilando el pequeño escenario y subió con paso nervioso. Joder ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Amaba a Morgan, pero esto de pedir matrimonio es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. ¿Por qué los hombres deben hacerlo? Estúpidos estereotipos sociales. Estúpido James que decidiste hacer esto frente a todos, ahora entendía el cliché de la cena en el restaurante. Ser rechazado frente a un grupo de desconocidos no suena tan malo como ser rechazado frente a todos tus seres queridos… y Albus.

El momento llegó. Morgan salió del baño… La banda comenzó a tocar arrullo de estrellas… Jack Potter le entregaba una gerbera roja a su madre, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le tomó de la mano para acompañarla frente al escenario. La cara de confusión y sorpresa de Morgan era auténtica. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

Percy Weasley abrió los ojos cómicamente, Hermione regañaba a su hijo por distraerla, Sam y tío Charlie estaban tan ebrios que no se enteraban de nada, Harry Potter abrió los ojos y soltó un "no puede ser", Ginny Weasley y Lily lloraban a moco tendido, Muriel torturaba a Rose, Lindsay y Fred sonreían como idiotas, Dom llegaba despeinada con Deke corriendo tras ella, Ted y Vic asentían con la cabeza. No importaba, nada de eso importaba.

Jack subió con Morgan al escenario, y luego bajó corriendo para ponerse al lado de sus primos Ian y Dean. James agarró el micrófono con una mano y sin dejar de mirar a su novia se paró frente a ella. Morgan lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, la expresión que ponía cuando quería explicaciones… Era hora de darle explicaciones.

\- Quiero decir unas palabras - Dijo James por el micrófono sin dejar de mirar a Morgan - Hace seis años me encontraba perdido, era un momento oscuro y frio, estaba pasando por una situación difícil. Intente olvidar mis problemas en un bar… Una mala idea… No porque beber para olvidar sea malo, de hecho es hasta saludable - Bromeo James causando las risas de las invitados y una sonrisa interrogante en Morgan - Fue una mala idea porque la mesera del bar me hizo ver lo estúpido que era, esa mujer me dijo lo que pensaba sin ningún filtro, me hizo entender cosas que negaba y me ayudo a superar esa horrible etapa - James tomo aire, se acercó un paso más a Morgan y tomó su mano - Me di cuenta que esa mujer era demasiado fuerte y valiente, me di cuenta que yo era un cobarde. Tarde 7 meses en armarme de valor y tocar su puerta… Entonces esa mujer me dio una nueva lección: no me guardaba rencor, nunca vi a alguien perdonar tan fácilmente, nunca vi que alguien de una segunda oportunidad tan desinteresadamente. Aceptó tener una cita conmigo a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que no me lo merecía… Entonces… Yo… - Mierda. James, no llores. No es el momento - En esa primera cita me di cuenta que estaba perdido, esa mujer me dio una nueva forma de ver las cosas, me dio una perspectiva diferente de la vida. Esa mujer sabía quién era y a donde iba, esa mujer admirable me inspiró a ser mejor - Bueno al menos no soy el único con lágrimas en los ojos. Morgan… ¿esas lágrimas son de alegría o por despedida? - Estoy a tu lado por cinco años y cinco meses, y no ha pasado un día en el que no dejes de asombrarme, no ha pasado un día en el que no me des una lección de vida, no ha pasado un día en el que no quiera mejorar para ser digno de ti, no ha pasado un día en el que no agradezca al destino por enfermar a tu amiga y por hacer que tu tengas que tomar su turno en el bar… Morgan, han pasado cinco años y cinco meses, y por fin tengo el valor de hacer algo que muero por hacer desde nuestra primera cita.

James se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña. Mirando a los ojos a su hermosa novia, abrió la cajita… Llego la hora. No hay vuelta atrás… Morgan, no me rompas el corazón… No digas que no…

\- Morgan, eres la mujer de mi vida. Quiero pasar cada segundo de cada día a tu lado, quiero que la hermosa mesera me diga las cosas sin filtro, quiero que esa hermosa mujer me dé lecciones de vida, quiero comer tus aceitunas y matar las arañas que te asusten… - Mierda. James, hazlo rápido. Estas a punto de llorar como una niña - Mi amor ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Preguntó James con miedo.

Vale. Entraste al banco, encontraste los billetes. Solo hay que esperar que los billetes quieran irse contigo. Joder… ¿Es normal que el tiempo se haga eterno? Parecía que todo a su alrededor se había detenido.

Morgan miraba a James sin parpadear, sus hermosos ojos pardos estaban clavados en él. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba pensando formas diplomáticas para decir que no? Mierda, al parecer Morgan no quería casarse con él ¿Sería muy tarde para decir que era una broma? Joder… ¿Qué tal si Morgan rompía con él por esto? No podía permitirlo, mierda. ¿Hacer esto fue una mala idea? ¡Joder, Morgan! ¡Solo dame una respuesta! ¡No puedo con la angustia!

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Morgan, lentamente su novia asintió con la cabeza. ¿Estaba asintiendo? ¿Eso era un sí? Con la mano temblorosa, James colocó el anillo en el dedo de Morgan. Los gritos de alegría de sus familiares eran apenas un murmullo, no los escuchaba. Solo tenía cabeza para Morgan.

James se levantó de un golpe y tomó la cara de su novia con las dos manos, escucho la risa llorosa de Morgan. Su futura esposa se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.


	74. ROSE5

\- Esto es grotesco - Se quejaba tía Muriel.

Todos aplaudían y lloraban por el reciente compromiso de James y Morgan. Su primo podía ser un idiota en muchas cosas, pero era un idiota enamorado. Morgan podía ser demasiado juiciosa y reservada, pero era la dosis de realidad que James necesitaba. James ayudaba a soñar a Morgan. Morgan bajaba los pies a la tierra a James. Eran una pareja adorable.

\- ¿Por qué dices que es grotesco, tía Muriel? - Pregunto Rose con curiosidad. ¿Ni siquiera un detalle de amor tan hermoso podía ablandar el corazón de esta anciana?

\- ¿Comprometerse cuando tu hijo tiene casi 6 años? ¿Vivir tanto tiempo en pecado? ¿Dónde quedaron los buenos valores y la moral? Esta juventud está podrida, siento pena Jack y por todos los niños que vendrán luego. ¿Qué clase de valores están enseñando sus padres? ¿Qué clase de ejemplo de vida es este? Gracias a Dios estaré muerta y no veré a esos niños crecer desviados por culpa de unos padres tan irresponsables.

\- Gracias a Dios - Masculló Rose volcando los ojos.

¿Por qué se quedó conversando con la bruja malvada? ¿No era suficiente con escuchar lo buen partido que era Bryce y lo poca cosa que era Rose para él? Estúpida pelirroja masoquista. La misión estaba completa ¡Huye! ¡Huye lejos y no mires atrás!

\- Tía Muriel ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada? - Preguntó Rose.

Sabía que la tía Muriel nunca se casó y dudaba que alguien en su sano juicio quiera tener algo con ella, pero quien sabe... Tal vez en su juventud Muriel Weasley era hermosa como Dominique y tenía quinientos pretendientes a sus pies.

Muriel la miró sorprendida. Seguramente nadie le hacía esa pregunta por temor a ser grosero y despertar a la bestia, pero ¡vamos! La bestia siempre estaba ahí. ¿Qué más daba buscar información interesante si de todas formas te llegarían insultos?

\- Una vez - Contestó Muriel evitando mirarla - Era un joven apuesto, me pidió matrimonio una semana después de conocernos. Estaba asustada y le dije que no, hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento.

Rose tenía la boca abierta, no parpadeaba, esto era increíble. Dejando de lado que era la primera respuesta no grosera que salía de la boca de tía Muriel en la historia de la humanidad. Rose no pudo evitar comparar la historia de tía Muriel con la estúpida proposición de un estúpido rubio.

\- Creo que estabas en lo correcto - Dijo Rose con voz suave - Una semana es muy poco para tomar una decisión así.

\- Es por eso que debes casarte con Bryce - Insistió la tía Muriel - Lo conoces desde que eras una mocosa fea. Él es un muchacho guapo y agradable que nunca te dará una decepción. Aprovecha que está cegado por el momento, porque cuando abra los ojos y se dé cuenta lo poco agraciada que eres, huirá tan rápido que solo veras el polvo que levanto del suelo.

Vale. Esto era el colmo.

\- Gracias tía Muriel - Contestó Rose, levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la barra y tomar una botella entera. Se lo había ganado ¿distraer a la tía Muriel? ¡Estúpida tijera que nunca gana!

Llegó a la barra y ordeno un "lo más fuerte que tengas, y doble" y su celular sonó.

\- ¿Diga? - Contestó Rose - Ella habla… Sí… ¿Es en serio?... Gracias… Sí, por supuesto… Esperaré el guion… Muchísimas gracias, no puedo creerlo… Sí, sí, por supuesto… Hasta el martes, muchas gracias.

Mierda… Lo tenía. Aún estaba en shock… Lo tenía ¡Lo tenía! ¡Le dieron el papel! ¡Era la protagonista! ¡Tenía un trabajo decente!

Dejo el vaso en la barra, no le importaba. La pelirroja fue corriendo donde se encontraban sus padres, con sus tíos George, Angelina, Luna y Rolf, todos conversaban con Sander y Roxie. ¡Su padre se alegrará muchísimo cuando se lo diga!

\- Déjenlo - Exclamó Sander molesto - No es el momento.

\- No me hables así, Lyssander - Regaño la tía Luna - ¿No puedo preguntar cuando piensan casarse y darme nietos?

\- ¡No puedo tener hijos! - Chilló Rox con lágrimas en los ojos - Dejen el tema, estoy harta.

\- Cielo, lo siento - Se disculpó tía Angelina - Pero aún pueden adoptar…

\- Lo hablamos - Interrumpió Lyssander - No queremos hijos, no vamos a adoptar. Vamos a casarnos, sí. Pero no tendremos hijos.

Vale. No era el momento. Rose retrocedió en silencio para no molestar. A lo lejos vio a Sam ¡Sam! Corrió para darle la buena noticia a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Blow! ¡Lo tengo! - Exclamo la pelirroja cuando llegó al lado de su amiga.

\- Esta inconsciente - Contestó April a su lado - Tu tío Charlie sí que puede beber.

Mierda. El gusano felicitaba a James y Morgan. No podía darles la noticia en ese momento, James y Morgan merecían al menos una semana para ser el centro de atención. ¡Joder! Por primera vez tenía buenas noticias en su carrera y no tenía a quien dárselas. Bueno, decirlo dos semanas después no cambiaría nada, seguirían siendo buenas noticias. Lo mejor era esperar y llamarlos por teléfono luego.

Después de felicitar a James y Morgan, y conversar un rato con sus primos. Rose regresó a la barra para recoger su bebida. Que frustrante es tener una noticia tan grande e importante, y no poder compartirla con quienes amas.

Mientras tomaba su… ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente era fuerte. Su garganta le quemaba con cada sorbo. No importa, el punto es que el rubio se acercó con paso inseguro a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

\- ¿La estas pasando mal? - Preguntó Scorpius indeciso. Seguramente no sabía si Rose lo mandaría a la mierda y le respondería con cortesía.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tienes el ceño fruncido, cara de frustración y tomas eso como si fuera lo único que valiera la pena.

Rubio observador. Era gracioso que el idiota que dijo que no tenía futuro ni en el mundo de la pornografía se haya equivocado de tal manera. Ahora Rose era la protagonista de una novela ¡La protagonista! Recordó Rose con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Tengo buenas noticias, pero nadie con quien compartirlas - Contestó Rose - Tengo sangre chismosa en las venas, no sabes cómo me está consumiendo por dentro.

\- Podrías compartirlo conmigo - Sugirió Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Corrijo. Tengo buenas noticias y nadie importante con quien compartirlas - Contestó la pelirroja - La boda ya casi acaba, deja de fingir interés y déjame beber lo que sea que sea esto en paz - Finalizó la pelirroja removiendo su asqueroso vaso.

\- Siento haberte dicho todo eso - Se disculpó el rubio con cara de cordero degollado - Entiendo que no quieras saber más de mi…

¿En serio rubio? ¿Qué paso con tu sumisa incomparable? ¿Perderás el tiempo con una actriz sin futuro? Patético. Aunque… Bueno, tal vez fue un poco exagerado llamarlo traficante de personas (la opción no estaba descartada completamente todavía) pero sí pudo resultar un poco ofensivo, para alguien que no se dedica a ese rubro…

\- Siento haberte llamado traficante - Dijo Rose con dificultad. Disculparse sin sentirlo completamente era algo difícil.

\- Siento haberte asustado - Contesto el rubio - ¿Un baile antes de que todo acabe? - Ofreció tendiéndole la mano.

No, rubio demente. Me insultaste e insultaste a mi prima favorita… Aunque… Lo de Dom y Deke ya se solucionó, si Dom podía dejar el pasado atrás ¿Por qué no ella? Sí, sí. Todo era por filantropía y madurez, no tenía nada que ver con que el rubio sea atractivo y folle bien. No, para nada.

\- Un baile - Acepto Rose tomando su mano - Sería una pena que todos piensen que Lindsay no sabe enseñar por culpa de Theo y Lucy. Demostremos que es una buena maestra.

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa seductora y juntos se dirigieron a la pista. Bailar con él era agradable… Vale, Scorpius podía ser algo intenso a la hora de proponer cosas, pero no parecía ser mala persona. Segundo a segundo la posibilidad de que sea un traficante iba disminuyendo.

\- Me dieron el papel - Murmuró Rose cortando el silencio.

\- ¿De la novela? - Preguntó el rubio, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta - Es genial, Rosie. Felicidades, te lo mereces.

\- Te equivocaste.

\- Sabes que no lo dije en serio… - Comenzó a disculparse el rubio.

\- No. Te equivocaste diciendo que no tengo futuro en el mundo de la pornografía - La cara de susto y sorpresa del rubio era graciosa - A veces me grabo cuando me masturbo, me excita ver esos videos luego - Confesó Rose con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Mierda - Masculló el rubio con los ojos abiertos - ¿Segura que no quieres vivir conmigo en California?

Rose lanzó una risita divertida. El rubio le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo. No le gustaba tanto como para dejar su vida en Los Ángeles y mudarse con alguien que acababa de conocer, eso era una locura. Pero si le gustaba como alguien con quien podría tener un par de citas si vivieran en la misma ciudad.

\- ¿Iras a visitarme a Los Ángeles? - Preguntó Rose como la primera noche. Cuando se emborrachó con el mezcal de Justin e intentó seducir al rubio.

\- No iré a visitarte cariño, iré a secuestrarte - Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida. Tomándola por la cintura.

\- Prometes demasiado - Susurró Rose.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Scorpius Malfoy como despedida, y dio media vuelta. Tenía que preparar su maleta para regresar a Los Ángeles, la boda había terminado.


	75. LUCY5

Abrió los ojos lentamente ¿se había quedado dormida? Veía todo borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Qué diablos paso? Mierda, hoy tenía que casarse. Su padre la mataría si algo salía mal, lo mejor sería levantarse y prepararse para todo. Peinado, maquillaje, vestido, votos, baile, invitados, secretos ¿Todas las bodas son tan estresantes?

Lucy se sentó lentamente y cuando pudo enfocar la vista… ¿su habitación? ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? Estaba en su habitación, en su casa, en California. ¿Por qué estaba a miles de kilómetros de La Madriguera?

\- -Por fin despertaste - Escuchó decir a Theo. Quien entraba con una bandeja de desayuno.

\- -¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Lucy asustada ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

\- -Tomaste los Xanax de tu abuela - Explicó Theo con una media sonrisa, mientras depositaba la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama - Te hice el desayuno, come.

\- -¿Qué paso? - Repitió Lucy asustada. Joder ¿habría dicho algo que no debía? Tantas molestias para callar a sus primos y resulta que fue ella quien reveló su propio secreto.

\- -Estamos solos - Recordó Theo con una ceja levantada como advertencia.

\- -¿Qué paso, amo? - Corrigió Lucy con impaciencia. Tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado y tenía que saberlo ¡ya!

\- -¿Quieres un resumen? - Preguntó Theo divertido, parecía disfrutar de la ansiedad de la pobre Lucy.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, moría de nervios ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Joder, una semana de tortura para no recordar el final. Era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

\- -Termina de desayunar, pequeña - Pidió Theo - Luego te contaré todo lo que paso en la boda.

Como si nunca hubiese visto comida en su vida, Lucy devoró lo que había en la bandeja. Theo la miraba divertido, al parecer Lucy tenía el mismo gusto por los chismes y la misma impaciencia que el resto de los Weasley. Bueno, después de todo Lucy era una Weasley… No, ya no. Lucy era una Nott.

Lucy termino de comer y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Theo. La curiosidad la estaba matando.

\- -Mis votos fueron una mierda y los tuyos hicieron llorar a todos - Comenzó Theo - Nuestro primer baile fue ridículo pues me diste un rodillazo en la entrepierna - ¡Joder! ¿Un rodillazo? ¿Cómo pudiste doparte así, Lucy Weasley? Es decir… Lucy Nott - Luego de eso James le pidió a Morgan que se case con ella, ella dijo que sí - ¿Qué? ¿James y Morgan comprometidos?

\- -¿Qué más paso? - Preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

\- -Peter y Ali les regalaron un par de juguetes sexuales a Victoire y Ted.

Lucy abrió los ojos de forma hilarante. ¿Vic y Teddy? ¿Era real? ¿Por qué Theo inventaba cosas así?

\- -No puede ser - Murmuró Lucy para sí misma.

\- -Al parecer se pusieron a hablar de cosas sexuales. Peter le dio un par de tips a Teddy, y Ali le regaló unas esposas a Vic.

\- -Joder ¿Qué más, amo? - Preguntó Lucy muriendo de curiosidad.

\- -Albus le pidió ayuda a James para reconquistar a Celine.

\- -¡¿QUÉ COSA?! - Chilló Lucy provocándose a sí misma un dolor de cabeza por su propio grito.

\- -Terminó la boda y Albus le canto una canción romántica a Cel. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, la pobre chica casi se desmaya de la emoción.

\- -No puedo creerlo - Murmuró Lucy, maldiciendo por haber estado inconsciente.

\- -Deke y Dom se acostaron de nuevo, pero su matrimonio se anulará en tres días - Añadió su prometido - Creo que en resumen todo fue tranquilo, tomando en cuenta cómo fue la semana.

\- -¿Hay videos, amo? - Preguntó Lucy con esperanza. ¡Tenía que verlo! ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tuvo que doparse así?

\- -Todo está grabado - Contestó Theo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño y luego lo vemos, pequeña?

\- -Vale - Contesto Lucy con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su esposo.

Ambos se dirigieron al baño para darse su primera ducha como marido y mujer. Luego tendrían tiempo de ver el circo y a los payasos más locos que existían.


End file.
